


Witch Hunt

by Pastelideas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Blood and Gore, Death, Explicit Language, M/M, Slow Build, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 97,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelideas/pseuds/Pastelideas
Summary: Monster hunter Jesse Mccree and demon Genji team up to form an unlikely partnership in order to hunt a witch who's black magic and necromancy have left wakes of death in her path. But with the odds against them, old ghosts from the past resurfacing, and the secrets they're keeping, they may never get a chance to get revenge against the one who took so much from them.





	1. The Abandoned House

**Author's Note:**

> With Halloween coming, I really wanted to do something with these two. So here's some Monster Hunter AU with an evil Mercy. Also, this is my first public work, so please go easy on me.

The wind danced along the tree branches and sung an ominous tune in the chilled air. Jesse McCree pulled his duster a little closer to himself as he made his way through the thick forest. Branches snapped under his feet and the moon hung in the inky sky like a bright eye. Tonight was one of those classic creepy nights right out of a horror novel; dark, cold, and unknown noises coming out of every dark corner. The kind of nights that promised a bountiful hunt for monster hunters like Jesse.

Though tonight wasn't the typical walked around for a werewolf on the loose or hunt for an out of control vampire terrorizing the locals. Tonight Jesse was following a lead in hopes to pick up the trail of a monster he'd been hunting for some time now. A witch whose dark magic has left wakes of terror and destruction in its path for years. She's been walking the lands raising the dead and making deals with desperate souls to fight her gruesome battles. No hunters have won against her and few will pursue her for lack of reward and fear of death. But Jesse has a bloody score to settle with her, and he's not going to give up any time soon. Besides, nowadays he has a little more help.

The rustling of branches from overhead accompanied with the fall leaves and twigs sailing down onto Jesse's hat prompted him to look up with a smirk. "We're in a whole forest literally surrounded by trees, can't you jump around on some of the others instead? You know, instead of dropping junk on my head."

"Sure, I could do that." the dark figure was silhouetted by the moon's weak light, making it a blob among the shadows, "But that is much less fun than getting a reaction from you." The figure swung down from a branch and landed two feet firmly in front of Jesse's path, "Besides, we're almost there, how else am I supposed to get your attention so you don't start heading in the wrong direction?"

Jesse look at the demon before him. He was dressed in dark fabrics with red accents that almost glowed in the night. He had two different swords strapped to his back, ones he knew the demon could use well. Covering his face was a mask he always carried with him. It was an all-white, mean-looking thing with two divots at the top to accommodate for the demon’s set of horns. It also had a big mouth layered with fierce-looking teeth and two fake horns at the bottom. But under the mask, Jesse knew what he really looked like, and it was much less unsettling. Mild grey skin with red eyes and black pupils that were surrounded by dark coloring. His mouth also had sharp teeth, but less dramatic than what his mask portrayed. McCree also knew that face was probably wearing a smirk right now as it stared through porcelain waiting for Jesse's reply.

"Coulda just called me by my name you know. Or whistled, or screamed, or sang a little ditty. Plenty of ways if you think about it, Genji." Jesse walked past the waiting demon and continued on, "Personally, I'd pick the ditty. I'd like to see what a singing demon looks like."

"Hah, no you don't."

"Oh?" As the banter went on Jesse could hear Genji catch up to him as they broke the tree line and found their definition. A long abandoned house that seemed to crouch over itself sat heavy on edge of a large cliff overlooking a raging sea. "And why wouldn't I want that?"

"Because a singing demon is either called a siren or tone deaf. Either way, both are bad."

Jesse had to chuckle to that. He's met a few sirens in his day and they were a piece of work. He's also been in a few bars with drunk patrons who decide to serenade the crowned with a song sung in every wrong note imaginable. So he could agree, both were bad.

As the two ventured closer to the decrepit house, Jesse took in their surroundings. The house was isolated, a large forest blocking the north and east sides with a large cliff to the west and high hills to the south. There was once a road that led to this old house, but years of neglect had left it overgrown and unusable. A perfect place of someone to hide without notice.

"Well Genji, do your thing." Jesse stepped back and let Genji take point. Most monster hunters wouldn't have let a demon lead the way into an unknown situation, or turn their back on one, or worked with one. Hell, most would have just killed the demon and never conversed more than the standard "Now you die" with it. But Jesse and Genji have a little deal worked out, and not the "you owe me your soul" kind of deal. It's more like "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" type of deal. The witch ticked more than just humans off, she went and pissed off one hell of a powerful demon too. So when the two ended up crossing paths on their hunt for the witch, a mutual trust was formed to aid each other, in agreement that neither of them kills one another.

Normally, Jesse would have avoided the deal altogether considering the deceptive nature of demons. However, something about this one seemed to sit better with him. Something screamed for him to form the partnership, not let the other walk away. One might call that a demon's influence, but Jesse's met plenty of demons to know the difference between external influence and instinct. And he never questioned instinct.

Besides, there were major perks to having a demon on the team. Things like increased speed, strength, and killer charisma have proved extremely handy on their adventures. Demons also have an amazing sense and can pick up on supernatural activity like a divining rod to a well, making him perfect to take point.

Genji slowly opened the door and the air that fell out felt about as stale as the house looked. Jesse kept an eye out around the surroundings to make sure nothing snuck up their rear as Genji poked his head in a little.

"Well," Jesse tilted his head a little to peek around his companion, "you got anything?"

"There's something here, I just don't know what. It either feels too weak to be anything big, or it's something strong enough to cover its tracks."

"So either the leftovers from her magic or a really big fucking problem."

"Or both. If it is her."

Jesse slowly walked up to Genji at the door after giving the area one more sweep. "It's gotta be her. She’s been heading in this direction awhile now and the village said they've had people going missing over the last few months. Besides, this place," Jesse gave the sad building a little wave to emphasize his point, "might as well call this her favorite vacation spot. Isolated, hard to find, and creepy as hell."

"Only one way to find out." With that Genji took his first steps into the old house.

The inside was as rough as the outside. Splintered wood covered by rags that were once nice rugs and drapes. Old furniture left as food for the bugs and rodents. Crumbling walls and ceiling. A once beautiful manner left in time’s destructive hands.

The wood screamed under Genji and Jesse's weight as the rafters stare down at them. Shadows draped the entry like a thick quilt and Jesse couldn't see an inch in front of him. He put his left arm out and whispered a small phrase. His arms begin to glow a fiery red, bathing the surrounding in a soft glow. His arm was a gift from an alchemist friend when he lost his real one in a fight long ago. His replacement was a masterpiece of alchemy and magic charms. Functioned just like a real one and lit up like a torch when a few enchanted words were spoken. Meanwhile, Genji ventured ahead with no hesitation or difficulty, perks of seeing in the dark.

After a few more steps in, Genji lowered his head and spoke just loud enough to be heard, "She was here, but she’s gone now."

Jesse knew when to take a hint. A quite statement meant a quiet response, "So what is here?"

"Something powerful."

Jesse swallowed hard, rough words passed his lips, "The Reaper?"

"No."

The reply almost came as some relief. The Reaper, a servant of the witch, was a foe Jesse faced off with many times before, and it never got easier.

Genji continued slowly down a long corridor with Jesse on his heels. No words were exchanged as they continued their search. Cautious turns down unfamiliar halls and Jesse doubling back to check their flank made up their timid exploration. Only the sounds of squeaking wood from Jesse's boots and his breathing could be heard among the corridors.

Their steady pace was abruptly interrupted by Genji making a quick stop in front of an unmarked door.

"Well darling, what'd you think?" Jesse peeked around Genji's shoulder to look at the door they were now facing.

Genji raised a hand to the front of the door. The minute his skin made contact he pulled it away with a small curse under his breath, "I think you should probably open that door because it's got a demon ward on it. And we should head down there, it's where her essence is strongest." Genji looked over his shoulder to give, what Jesse could only assume, a small smirk. With the mask still firmly in place, Jesse had to use his imagination.

Jesse scooched past the demon and laid his right hand on the handle and gave it a little test turn. When nothing happened he turned it the full way and pulled it open. Genji took a few steps back as the demon ward carved on the back of the door was revealed. Once the witch learned of her new demon foe, she started leaving him little presents like these. Jesse grabbed his hunting knife stashed in his boot and cut a line through the door to break the ward.

This was one of the benefits of an all-powerful demon teaming up with a human. A demon Genji's level could break weak wards meant to keep out small demons and spirits in no time at all. Unfortunately, the ones they encounter weren't made by amateur priest or hunters. Chances were Genji's could still, eventually, break the ward, but that would take time and lots of energy. Two things you don't want to waste when tracking and fighting. Easier to just get some human to break it, easy as cutting a piece of rope for them.

Behind the door lay a steep set of rickety stairs that plunged into a black basement. With a nod to Genji, Jesse took lead to watch for any more wards ahead. Each step was taken with caution as they got further down. Jesse could feel the air grow heavy. It seemed to have a charge to it and the darkness seemed to cling to the walls. Jesse knew the witch had to have been here, only she could leave a place feeling so dreadful.

By the time they finished their slow descent, Jesse had cut two more wards. They both stood side by side looking into the darkness, with only the light of Jesse's arms for him to see.

Genji shifted uncomfortably next to Jesse moving a little closer to the hunter. The demon faced Jesse's ear, "I should be able to see the room, but I can’t. This kind of darkness is made by a hex. I’d bet if we’d tried to light a candle, it’d go out immediately."

Jesse considered the soft words of his companion, "Sounds like she really wants to keep us in the dark."

"I agree, but why? This isn’t an easy hex to cast for a long period of time. It seems like a lot of work, but to accomplish what?"

"She hiding something."

"Maybe it's a surprise party with cake and beer."

"I like your wishful thinking, but chances are if she did leave us cake and beer, it'd be poisoned."

"True, so what's the plan?"

“What are our options?”

"Well, I could just break the hex causing the darkness to vanish."

"It's that easy huh?"

"No. If she put a trap down it's probably waiting to get triggered. That trigger is probably a powerful spell meant to break a powerful hex."

"So, if you break the hex letting us see, you can set off a maybe trap. Don't break the hex and...?"

"Our investigation will take twice as long navigating this darkness, giving her more time to move. Also, there might still be something there that doesn't need a magic trigger. Maybe a trap door, tripwire, or a well placed rake. Not everything needs to be fancy magic to work."

Another big sigh came from Jesse's lips, nothing was ever simple. Reaching down to his holster, Jesse retrieved trusty Peacekeeper. A six-cylinder, old fashion pistol made with enchanted wood and well-forged steel. This thing was older than him, but it still looked brand new. It fit perfectly into his hand and the sound of the chamber opening was one that brought a strange sense of comfort. He began to fill the empty slots with a few different types of ammo. Two silver, two iron, and two enchanted tips meant for varying purposes. He didn't know what the witch left behind, better to be prepared.

When all bullets found their temporary home in Peacekeeper's camber, Jesse pulled out a cigar. It’s had been a long journey out here and he could use a nice smoke before they face an unknown threat. He looked to Genji's lifeless mask sending a little plea. Genji tilted his head a mear degree and smoke began to rise from the cigar’s end. With a wink to Genji, Jesse pulled back Peacekeeper's hammer, and raised the pistol to the darkness, "Ready when you are, darling."

"Such a drama queen, I think that's why you and I get along." And with that Genji took a few steps into the abnormal darkness and disappeared from sight. Jesse waited patiently as the noises of chanting rose from the darkness. Heat began to envelop the room. The air became denser and the chanting seemed to spread all around him. Mysterious whispers and the sensation of snakes crawling under his skin signified to Jesse the magic Genji was working. He'd become accustomed to these weird effects caused by being a little too close to powerful magic. Though the hair still stood on his skin every time.

And just as it appeared, it stopped. A silent pressure was released from the room and it felt like someone took a heavy blanket off Jesse's shoulders. He looked forward and saw Genji standing in the middle of the room with two hands together finishing his spell, still as a statue. Suddenly, candles along the walls of the cellar came to life. They cast red and yellow hues around the room. Jesse didn't flinch, by now he knew that was Genji's doing.

With the thick darkness gone, Jesse gave the room a quick glance. The basement was big; a large rectangular cellar with a cracked, stone floor covered in various metals, tools, and dirt. Along all the walls in various places, the old candlesticks burned. To their right were broken display cases with old, battered weapons and a rusted armor set scattered along the floor. An old banner resembling a house flag clung to the wall above the displays. To their left were stained tables with broken glass and what looked to be some kind of rotting meat covered in mold. In the very back, the walls were lined with large shelves filled with bottles of varying sizes and books in differing conditions. In front of all the books and bottles laid a large black cauldron sitting atop a pile of cold ahs.

While the scene was interesting to take in, Jesse did notice it lacked one thing, a threat. He looked to Genji and noticed he was now slightly crouched with one hand on the hilt of his sword, surveying the room. After a couple of tense moments with no sound, Jesse spoke up, "What do ya think?"

Genji stood a little higher relaxing, "I don't detect any other wards or hexes and no bindings. That strong feeling from before as lessened. Would it be too good to think she really did just leave us some cake?"

Jesse lowered Peacekeeper and started a careful walk towards the table with the putrid meat. "Well if she did, I’d say we were a bit late to the party and it's all gone rotten now." Jesse stepped up the table and observed it's context. Genji stepped up next to him and looked down.

It's nothing they haven't seen from the witch before. Hacked up corpses of people, probably the ones missing from the village nearby, were spread along the tables. Chunks of an unknown body part, fingers, and hair all matted down with mold and maggots eating away at it. Shackles hanging from the tables show the places the victims were pinned down. Behind and around the tables more bodies sat carved to bits. The witch was merciless to her victims.

Jesse gave a scowl at the sight before him. This was what happened when you were too late. The lucky ones died quick, the less lucky got it slow, and the really unlucky became a servant to her command, forever under her monstrous control. It made Jesse sick and one of the many reasons he's been after her so long.

He saw Genji lift his mask, letting it rest atop his head. The mild grey skin shined slightly red in the torchlight as the demon scrunched his nose up. It reeked. Genji looked to Jesse with a leveled stair, "There's a lot here, more than what the village reported missing."

"How many?"

Genji gave his nose a little twitch, "It's really rotten and their essences are weak, but I'd say at least eleven."

Jesse thought for a moment and considered the surrounding area, "There's an old trading road not far from here. Used to cut through the northern mountains. Not used that much anymore, but I'd bet my top dollar there were enough for the witch to make use of." Jesse moved his left hand closer to the meat pile and illuminated the thick maggots crawling around.

"Ugh, gross", Genji backed his head up and scrunched his nose a little more.

"Come on let's go check out the cauldron and see…" Jesse was promptly interrupted by a feeling only years of hunting the supernatural can hone. He could tell Genji felt if too as he saw the demon smack his mask back down and they both did a 180 to look towards the far wall. Something was here, and it wasn't a party or a well-placed rake.

Among the pile of old armor and broken weapons against the wall, a dark smoke began to congregate. The smoke swam around the armor weaving in and out like a serpent. Suddenly, a blue fire ignited on the rusted metals. As the fire grew, the smoke covered the ceiling of the cellar burning Jesse's eyes. The fire raged hotter and flakes of rust began to fall away to reveal polished armor of iron and gold. Soon the armor prices began to float up into the air, coming together. The vague shape of a person began to form.

Jesse's eyes burned and he started to cough as the smoke continued to fill the room. He looked over to Genji to see the demon making strange hand signs and chanting quietly. Then Genji pushed his hands outward and a large gust of wind broke out through the cellar clearing all the smoke. Jesse looked back up to see the armor was now fully restored to its former glory. It was standing tall with a long shining sword, a helmet on top, and light blue flames licking at the edges. It had everything but a person between the metal plates. It was also marching towards Genji and Jesse in an impressive fighting stance, sword drawn.

"Well shit, I guess we figured out what trap she laid for us?" Jesse took one last long drag of his cigar and threw it to the ground, stomping it out.

"Yep."

“And I bet your spell triggered it, as you predicted?”

“Yep.”

"And I bet that's one hell of an enchantment at work?"

"Yep."

With one last glance to each other, the two broke off in two different directions. Jesse holstered his weapon and went towards the back wall while Genji pulled out his own sword and attacked head-on.

The sound of metal on metal clanked behind Jesse as he worked towards the back of the room. Jesse wasn't going to be much use with his pistol, something he hated to admit. However, Jesse knew a thing or two about enchanted items. First, the best way to break an enchantment was on an enchantment table using some alchemy stuff he didn't know all the details too. They didn't have an enchantment table, so unless this thing was willing to sit nicely while they found one, that wasn't going to work. Second, big enchantments like this meant lots of magic is needed. Small enchantments like resistance to damage or lightning gear can be placed on items themselves and just need to be recharged every few years. Bigger enchantments needed rune stones to channel and hold magic, like elemental stuff on weapons. But the really big ones need a good power source. Sorcerers often use valuable gems to hold the magic to keep the enchantment working, like a magic battery. Find the gem and destroy it, and you destroy its source of energy. It's not destroying the enchantment, just shutting it down. The only other problem, the gem didn't necessarily need to be on the enchanted armor. It could be stored away somewhere, it just means the enchanted can't leave the stones range.

So all Jesse had to do was locate the stone and destroy it. The stone had to be a pretty decent size considering the strength of the enchantment, but still a daunting task among the unfamiliar surroundings.

Jesse ran up to one of the bookshelves and starts pulling the contents off. Glass shattered on the ground as Jesse threw bottle after bottle to the floor seeing if it was hidden in on of the unknown liquids. Books and paper went flying as he cleared away each shelf. The clangs of Genji and the armors fighting raged in the background.

"McCree, look out!"

Jesse looked back to see some of the old weapons that were once laying on the floor were now wrapped in a blue flame and flying towards him. The ones not in the air were fiddling on the ground laced in black smoke, trying to take flight. As the first metal projectile made its way towards the unsuspecting hunter, Jesse grabbed the closest thing at hand and blocked the oncoming blade. Unfortunately, that thing was an old book and the blade went through it. Fortunately, it didn't go all the way through and between luck and instinct, Jesse got away with only a small cut on his cheek.

Throwing the destroyed novel to the ground, Jesse only had a mere moment to find a suitable replacement. Lady Luck was on his side because knocked to the ground was a pile of fire pit tools probably used for the fire under the cauldron. Jesse grabbed the fire poker and readied for the next onslaught of metal weapons.

In the background, he could see Genji fending off the armor's attacks. Blow after blow deflected and parried. It seemed like Genji danced with the armor to a tune of clanking metal. The newly refurbished armor was now sporting nicks and fresh scratches as Genji landed useless blow after blow. It would have been amazing to watch if that thing wasn't trying to kill them, and if Jesse didn't have to focus on the metal weapons flying towards his head.

As the next onslaught of metal came, Jesse was prepared for it. He took a swing at a longsword going right for his chest and heard the loud clang of a successful hit. The victory was short lived as he looked down and saw his long fire poker was now broken in two from just one hit. With no time think, several medium daggers and knives came flying towards him at full speed. With all the dexterity and agility Jesse could muster, he used the short poker and his left arm to knock away the incoming attack. Though every other blade seemed to pass his defenses and nick him somewhere new. Wrist, knuckles, leg, one even got a piece of his hair which he was particularly mad about.

Jesse was so focussed on the knives he didn't even notice the large warhammer hurtling towards him from the other direction. By the time he could react, all Jesse could do was put up his left arms to try and cover the blow from knocking into his head.

The impact was intense and hard. The force pushed Jesse to the ground, causing him to smack his head against the stone floor and bite the edge of his lip. For a moment the whole room was turned around and he was seeing double. Images danced in front of his vision and his ears were ringing. Vaguely he could hear what sounded like his name being called out in between loud clashes. His head pounded and he could taste blood. But this wasn't the first time Jesse had been knocked down.

Slowly, he pushed himself up a little. He needed to take a minute to breathe and ground himself. The room slowly came back into focus. He gave one more big breath in and looked back up.

That's when something interesting caught his eye. A stone in the back wall at about knee level, next to one of the bookshelves. It wasn't fastened as well as the others and it was missing dust along the edges.

"JESSE! Jesse, are you alright!?"

Jesse snapped out of his daze for a moment to look over to his companion. Genji was trying to get over to Jesse's spot but the armor was doing a good job of holding him back. Each step Genji took toward him, the armor pushed him two steps back. Jesse put his attention back onto the wall and heaved himself to his knees. Ignoring the pounding behind his eyes, he started crawling towards it, "Oh, don't you worry darling, Lady Luck is on my side today."

"I just saw you get hit in the head with a hammer!"

"Nah, it was just the arm."

"_Jesse_, look!"

Jesse looked up to see five more daggers flying towards him. Three were immediately knocked out of the air by red shurikens coming in the opposite direction, but the other two continued their warpath. Jesse reached down and pulled Peacekeeper and fired two rapid shots. The daggers flung from the air away from him. He hated to waste bullets, but he's done trying to play batter.

Jesse got up to the loose stone and pulled out his boot dagger. He began to pry it out. As he did that, he could see the first sword stuck in the book begin to smoke and wiggle once more. The clanging and ragged breaths from Genji became more apparent as well.

The stone seemed to want to stay glued in the wall forever, but if Jesse was right, he needed what was behind it. The book sword began to jiggle some more and the deflected daggers began to rise again. The stone popped out right as Jesse heard a pained scream come from Genji. A quick glance showed the demon had a bloody arm and was slowing down.

"Hang in there Genji, I got it!" Jesse reached in and pulled out what he was looking for. Two clear white diamonds with swirls of blue swimming in them. One the size of a walnut, the other a button. Another scream from Genji was followed by Jesse throwing the diamonds into the air. Before any could fall he pulled Peacekeeper, spun the chamber, and waiting for the shot to line up. With one pull of the trigger, both gems shattered to dust.

Loud clatters of weapons and armor hitting the floor were like a symphony to him. He only had one bullet loaded with an enchantment that could break diamond, meaning only one shot to get it right. Good thing he was a good shoot. He took a quiet moment to regather himself from the onslaught and closed his eyes.

"McCree?" Jesse opened his eyes to see Genji crouched next to him with his mask resting on the top of his head. A loud sigh came from him when he saw Jesse open his eyes, "You're alive."

"What? Of course, I'm alive. Come on, who do you think broke the magic source? The god damn mice."

"I wouldn't know, I was to busy taking care of the real threat."

"Real threat, I had sharp metal being thrown at my head, I'd say that's a real threat."

"One you didn't seem to fair well with."

"I don't know, I think I did pretty good." Jesse slowly started to stand up with Genji supporting his right arm, "Found the gems, stopped the crazy armor from killing us, didn't die. I'd say that's pretty good."

"Ya, but you're covered in cuts and blood." Genji reached over and whipped away the blood dripping from Jesse's chin. He brought that finger up to his mouth and licked it with a wicked smile, "But you know, it’s a good look on you, McCree."

Jesse just stared at him, "You gotta not do that, that's just gross."

Genji's smile went from flirtatious to amused, "Sometimes I think you forget I’m a demon."

"Just because you’re a demon, doesn't mean you gotta be a nasty one. Have some class." Jesse saw Genji roll his eyes and slowly let go of his arm.

When Jesse went to take a step an abrupt pain enveloped his head. He winced and closed his eyes for a moment to let the pain subside. Jesse leaned against the wall to support his weight, not trusting his legs. When he opened them again, Genji was in front of him with a real look of concern and one hand to Jesse's arm to stable him.

"Hit my head pretty hard on that fall."

Genji's concern softened a little and he pointed a finder to a spot on Jesse's head, "Ya, I can tell, you're bleeding there too." Genji reached down onto Jesse's belt and pulled out a small glass vial filled with a glowing yellow substance. "Here," Genji opened the bottle and placed it into Jesse's hand, "drink this and hopefully you won't be walking around dizzy for the next week. I'll start looking around."

"Ugh this shit's gross, let's switch roles."

"I'm not the one with a head injury, hunter.”

“You’re arms not looking great and you got a pretty nasty cut on your side. You sure you don’t want it?”

“I’m not some mortal, I’ll be healed by tonight. You, on the other hand, will be brain dead by tonight. So sit tight and heal a little. We still have a lot of work to do."

He couldn't argue with that. Jesse took down the yellow concoction and could immediately feel the acks edge away. He pushed off the wall and took a tentative step forward. When no pain or nausea followed, he gave a little thanks under his breath to his alchemist friend who supplied them with the yellow tonics.

He looked to Genji who was investigating some parchment left on a table surrounded by broken gems and burned down candles. He could also see how Genji was pretending not to watch him out of the corner of his eye. For a demon, Genji rarely acted like one. He was flirtatious, charismatic, cunning, and didn't hesitate to kill things that got in his way, classic demon. But then he'd do little things like show compassion and mercy in places normal demons wouldn't. To Jesse, Genji was a mystery.

"You're thinking too hard, hunter."

Jesse looked up to see said demon giving him a big smirk. Jesse reached down for another smoke and help out the end towards Genji with a smile. Genji replied with a small chuckle and turned back to his investigation while Jesse’s cigar began to smoke. They had a lot of work ahead of them and it was time for Jesse to start moving his feet.

####  ☾ 

#### 


	2. Welcom to Eichenwalde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two arrive in the town of Eichenwalde to follow up on the mysterious rumors surrounding the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Genji's POV.

Genji reached into the travel pack hanging from the side of his white horse, Pachimari. He pulled out a small pouch containing dried meat and fruits. He picked out all the meat and stuffed his mouth with the dried protein. They'd been traveling the last three days and would need to stop to resupply soon. Luckily, their destination wasn't supposed to be much further. Even luckier was the fact their new destination was a town, which meant better accommodations than what small villages offered.

After their investigation of the witch's former dwelling, they only found vague hints of her motives and movements. They took what valuables were left and set the bodies ablaze in the cellar, leaving only a prayer for the dead. After the house was smothering ash, they went back to the local village to inform them of the fate their missing friends and family suffered. The news was greeted with sorrow and tearful words of gratitude. For solving the case and taking care of the leftover threat, they were rewarded with a small handful of coppers and a barn to sleep in for the night. To be fair, that's the five-star treatment for small villages like those. Since then, they'd been traveling south to a small town that passing travelers have whispered rumors of dark magic. Considering the south has been the witch's patterns thus far, they were confident in their chances to find more.

As Genji sucked on the dried meat, he gave a quick side glance to his partner in crime. McCree was sitting atop his brown and black horse, Eastwood. Most of McCree’s cuts and bruises had healed well. Only faded lines of the weapon's on slough were left visible. He was wearing his black duster made from leather and big boots with spurs. He was also sporting a large, wide-brimmed hat; Genji’s favorite part of his companion’s attire.

The hunter was deep in thought along the dusty trail. This was often how their long travels were spent, either constantly teasing each other or in comfortable silence. It was one of the things Genji liked about McCree, he could be fun and goofy but knew when to take a silent moment to himself. However, at this moment, Genji didn't feel like passing the time in quiet thought, "You know, if you keep thinking about me that hard your brain will turn to mush."

He saw McCree's stoic face break into a cheeky grin, "Can you blame me? You're an interesting topic of thought."

"How so?"

"What's not to wonder about a demon who plays nice with a hunter?"

"True, I am quite different from other demons." No statement was ever truer coming from Genji.

"That's putting it mildly, you're a true mystery."

"Is that really what you've been running those rusty gears in your head so hard for? Trying to figure out my motives? Or were you thinking of something more useful?"

McCree's cheeky grin turned into a more stern look that was accompanied with a heavy sigh, "Been thinking about that body count we found. It's a little high for our witch's normal score. Four or five is pretty average for her, but eleven? If that was the real number, that's high, really high."

"Ya, I know what you mean. Usually, the bodies are just used for blood magic rituals, but this kind of body count seems like overkill."

"I don't like what we found. I got a bad feeling she’s stirring up something bad, and not her usual bad either."

"Why?" Genji did notice some odd things when they were looking around the hideout. The increased body count was one of them, but also large limbs and organs missing. That didn’t fit the witch, but Genji just put it off as her playing around with new ideas.

"Remember back to the tables and what was left. There was one body that looked more decayed than the rest. The eyes were nearly rotted gone and the skin was barely hanging on. It'd been dead a long while, yet all the wounds on it were clean and new. I'd wager that body was dead awhile when they brought it in. The witch raises the dead to use as puppets, she has no use for a body long past its prime. Also, I was thinking about all those tools we found laying around. I can’t figure out why they were there and it’s nagging me." 

When they were searching the room for clues, they kept finding different tools that had been left forgotten. They seemed too new to be apart of the house's original furnishing, but they were clearly used. It was just another detail Genji chalked up to unpredictable witch doing unpredictable things.

Genji also thought back to the piles of bodies they'd witness in the cellar. He does remember the one body McCree mentioned. The other bodies were fresher, that one looked like someone had forgotten to bury it after the wake and left it out too long, "Now that you mention it, the disappearances started around three months ago. That body looked rotted for at least seven."

"Exactly. It looks like they dug it up when they got here and then took the other people around the same time."

"That explains the differences in times of death, but why take a dead body?"

"I don't know, not yet. We need to think about what use she has for a bunch of decaying bodies and a wrench, then we can start putting ideas together.”

This was another thing Genji liked about McCree, he was smart. Most hunters were gunslinging morons who only knew how to aim at moving objects. McCree, however, was someone who picked up on details and could weave together clues and anomalies like a seamstress. Genji didn't put any thought into the strange findings, but McCree paid close attention to every detail. It's one of the reasons Genji teamed up with this hunter, he was as good at solving a puzzle as he was at shooting a gun. "You really did put a lot of thought into this. Your head must be hurting."

"Heh, only a little, darling." McCree kicked his horse to a stop. In the distance, a small farm had come into view. There was an old man hunched over the dried dirt, digging a hole in the distance. McCree looked to Genji, "Looks like we got company. Or the other way around considering we're about to pass through his farm. As much as I love looking at those pretty eyes and grey skin, those folks may not."

"Yes, but that's why I have this nice mask." Genji pointed to the top of his head where his white mask rested, "To cover up my obscene blemishes." Genji knew what the hunter was getting at, but didn't want to budge.

"We should almost be in the city. After them we'll probably start encountering more travelers, best to be safe." McCree looked Genji in the eyes with a big smile, "Time to put your makeup on, dear."

Genji rolled his eyes so far,_ he _ was worried they might fall out of his head. McCree gave the same joke each time Genji had to put on a human facade. As he reached for his porcelain mask he could hear McCree giggly to himself. Whether it was about his joke or Genji's response, he didn't know, but he made sure not to show the little smile that formed from hearing it.

_ _Slipping the mask on, Genji focused his energy on the ceramic touching his skin. Closing his eyes, he imagined a bridge and pushing energy over it. His skin began to tingle and pull. There was an aching pain at his temple and he could feel his nails sliding back. When he opened his eyes, they were blurry and stung. He tried to focus his vision on the tall hunter in front of him. Slowly, tanned brown skin, sharp cheekbones, and almond brown hair came into focus. Once Genji was steady, he slowly removed the mask. When he did so, the two horns atop his head came with it, leaving behind smooth, pale skin. His eyes had gone from a series of demonic colors to white and almost black irises. His teeth were dual and his dark nails looked human._ _

_ _When he turned the mask around, the once white porcelain now had black around the eyes with two red marks above it. The white horns at the bottom and the lining of the mouth had both turned red. His two red horns were now firmly part of the mask, absent for his head._ _

_ _This was a handy trick Genji knew to help blend in with a crowd. He would transfer a small part of himself into the mystic mask to alter his appearance and hide his presence. Most demons would have just possessed someone and worm them as a meat suit. But again, he wasn't like other demons, and he gave off a pretty powerful essence that screamed danger. So it was best to just hide it away for a bit. Though it came with inconvenient setbacks. He wasn't as strong in this form and couldn't sense as much, like having a sheet over his head. This form also made him more vulnerable to wounds and spells. He was practically human this way, but it was worth it to keep the hunters and priest off his back._ _

_ _Genji hooked the mask on a safe place on his belt. He also pulled down his hood to revealed spiked black hair. When he looked back up to McCree, the hunter was staring at him with a lopsided grin. "What are you looking at, hunter? Too mesmerized by my beauty? I'd think you'd get used to it by now."_ _

_ _"Just always impressed when you do that is all. Ready to get going?"_ _

_ _Genji kicked his horse into movement ahead of McCree, "Looks to me like you're the one being left in the dust."_ _

_ _"Guess I better catch up then. Let's see if we can get some directions from the farmer. He might be able to update us on how much longer we got to travel."_ _

_ _As the two approached the little farm, the old man stopped his work and looked up to them. He was wearing a set of overused overalls covered in dirt and hay. He stood up a little taller when Genji and McCree reached him on their horses._ _

_ _McCree tilled his hat to the farmer and spoke in his most hospitable voice, "Howdy stranger, you wouldn't happen to know how far off we are from the city of Eichenwalde, do you?"_ _

_ _The farmer wiped the sweat from his brow and gave them both a once over, "Morning, you're on the right road for the town. It's about a half days ride farther up the road." The farmer gestured up the dirt path past his estate._ _

_ _McCree gave a tilt of his head, "Thank you, sir. You have a nice day."_ _

_ _Genji and McCree started to pull their horses away when the farmer spoke up, "I'd be careful though." They both stopped and looked over their shoulders to him. "There's something evil in that town. You two look like you can handle yourselves," he gestured to McCree's holster, "but there's something there. You best be cautious."_ _

_ _McCree and Genji exchanged a quick look. Then McCree spoke up, "You mind giving us a little detail on what's been causing a stir?"_ _

_ _"The people who come through here talk of the dead and people going missing. Loud screams coming from one of the old castles there. Unholy monstrosities going on."_ _

_ _McCree narrowed his eyes to the farmer, "What'd you mean the dead going missing?"_ _

_ _"People being dug up from the cemeteries. Least that's what they say. If you take the east pass you can avoid the city altogether, that's what I'd do."_ _

_ _McCree looked back to Genji, "So the dead are being taken."_ _

_ _Genji gave a big smile, "Sounds like our kind of place."_ _

_ _They heard the farmer give a huff, "Damn fools if you go there."_ _

_ _McCree and Genji thanked the farmer once more and started their way towards the town. It was still early morning and Genji hoped they'd be able to make it to Eichenwalde before nightfall. He peered at McCree from the side, "So it looks like you may have been on to something with that whole, “needing dead bodies” thing."_ _

_ _"Looks like it. Though I'm not sure that's necessarily a good thing."_ _

_ _Genji understood that. The witch was already powerful and into some messed up stuff. Her getting into new hobbies meant a bunch of new trouble. "Do you think we’ll find her in this town?" _ _

_ _"Here’s hoping.”_ _

_ _“If we do find her, she’ll probably have some unwanted friends with her.” Genji saw McCree tense out of the corner of his eye._ _

_ _There was a small pause as McCree took a breath in, “Probably, and we’ll take care of them too.” McCree kicked his horse into a faster trot, pulling ahead of Genji._ _

_ _The two of them had been traveling together for nine months now, and Genji still didn't know much about the hunter. Like why the mention of the witch's servants could make him go stiff and sour. More specifically, mention of the Reaper, though he was smart enough to not say anything this time. _ _

_ _The Reaper was the biggest pain in the ass of all the witch's servants. Most were just unlucky souls that were used as cannon fodder for the witch's fights, roped in by a curse or blood pack. But the Reaper was a recurring nightmare. Every time you thought you killed it, the damn monster would come back. And just the mention of it put McCree on edge._ _

_ _Genji's tried to bring it up, but McCree is quick to change the subject or deflect. The best Genji can come up with is that McCree has some vendetta against the Reaper. He’s probably responsible for some unbearable memory the poor hunter has to bear, so Genji stopped prying._ _

_ _Besides, while Genji's curious to know, he also thought the secrecy was fair. He's shared little to nothing about himself to McCree and didn't plan to do so any time soon. Genji had a good thing going, having a hunter with skills and good looks helping him out with this hunt. Plus said hunter wasn’t going to kill him, the cherry on top. He wasn't about to ruin it by sharing too many secrets or prying too deep. He had his own reasons for wanting the witch dead, and McCree was a good ally to have in that fight._ _

_ _

_ ___

####  __☾__

####  ___ _

_ _

_ _As the sun traveled along the sky, Genji and McCree continued their own traveling. McCree was right, they encountered many travelers the closer they got to the town. All had their own warnings to give the passing hunters. Strange noises in the night, dug up graves, people going out at night and not returning. It was the kind of chaos a monster hunter would love. Genji kept that in mind as they approached the buildings that made up the start of the town._ _

_ _"Looks like we made it." McCree was looking around as their horses trotted down the street. Buildings of wood and stone were starting to light up with candles as the sun made a slow crawl across the sky. Men walked down the cobblestone streets with ladders lighting lamp poles as shops and vendors began to close up. "A little early for closing time, they still have a good hour before they lose working light."_ _

_ _Genji reared his horse to a stop and jumped off, "Ya, but they seem to be closing up pretty quick." As McCree jumped off his horse, Genji walked over to a pretty young lady with brown hair and golden eyes. She was loading up crates of fruit from a stand onto the back of a kart. "Excuse me miss, may I ask why everyone is closing so soon. My companion and I just got here and we were hoping to resupply."_ _

_ _When she turned around to look at Genji, her eyes lit up and cheeks turned a shade of pink. McCree may have had his rugged charm, but Genji had a charm of his own. Charm he was very good at using on pretty girls and handsome boys. The small lady wiped her hands on the front of her dress, "Oh, things have been dangerous lately, so people here have been packing it in early to avoid nightfall."_ _

_ _"Oh I see, would you be kind enough to inform me of what kind of dangers lurk here." Genji gave the lady a big smile and droopy eyes._ _

_ _"You haven't heard?", her blush grew as Genji got a little closer, "People have been disappearing and graves have been dug up. Sometimes you can hear noises coming from the castle in the southern part of the town. Others have claimed to see weird creatures walking the streets at night."_ _

_ _"How long has this been going on?"_ _

_ _"Oh, about six weeks now. At first, it was just a few dug up graves, but then people started going missing and more and more bodies disappeared."_ _

_ _"That does sound bad, thank you for telling me. Are you selling these?" Genji picked up an apple from one of the crates. He wasn't much of a fruit eater, but it’d been a while since he’s had a little fun._ _

_ _"Oh yes, um, three coppers an apple, ten a bundle." The poor lady was bright red at this point and Genji found it too amusing._ _

_ _ This was one of the reasons Genji loved towns! So many people and so much life. So much fun to be had, "Oh that's a shame, I only have one copper on me." Genji was lying through his teeth, but it'd been a while since he worked his charm. It's good to stay in practice._ _

_ _The red-faced maiden bristled as Genji laid the copper into her calloused hand, "Oh, that should be fine. You said you just got done traveling, right? You're probably tired." She gave Genji an inviting look with hooded eyes that screamed intent._ _

_ _"I am very tired. You wouldn't happen to know where I can go to lay my hea-" a hand landed on Genji's shoulder and he knew his fun was over._ _

_ _"That's enough," McCree said low and tired. He pulled Genji back from where he leaned in and placed two more coppers into the woman's hand. "Ma'am would you be so kind as to point us in the direction of the closest inn that can tend to our horses."_ _

_ _Genji saw the lady give McCree a quick once over. Her face somehow got more red as she sputtered out directions._ _

_ _"Thank you kindly." McCree tilted his hat to her and began to pull Genji back to their horses._ _

_ _As they walked away the red-faced maiden spoke up out of her daze, "Would you like me to show you where? I can take you there."_ _

_ _"That would be lov-" Genji's replay was quickly interrupted with McCree pulling him a little harder._ _

_ _McCree turned to the lady, "That's alright ma’am, we got it from here. Hurry up and pack up now. Wouldn't want a lovely lady like you getting stuck out here at night." He then turned to Genji and got close to his ear to whisper, "And that's enough filtering for you. We got work to do, so your beds going to be empty tonight."_ _

_ _Genji huffed, "I was working. I was asking questions about the town. You know, investigating."_ _

_ _"You're little investigation ended when you started asking about the apples."_ _

_ _"You're no fun, it's not like I was going to do anything."_ _

_ _"Big talk for a demon.", Genji rolled his eyes and pulled his horse in the direction of the inn. "After we drop the horses off, we'll head to the tavern."_ _

_ _As they walked Genji pulled out a small blade. He took the apple, bought at full price because McCree's a sucker, and cut it in half, "Oh, so it's okay for you to go out and have fun, but I can't even talk to a cute girl." Genji fed an apple half to each horse and got happy head bobs as thanks._ _

_ _"It's work and you know it. Besides, why are you complaining? You're gonna be there, casting your charm on people left and right."_ _

"Just saying, it's kind of unfair." They continued down the road for a bit longer till they rounded the corner and saw a sign that read _Crusader's Den_, the local inn which doubled as a tavern. They walked around back and found the stable hand. Once coin was exchanged and their horses were set up with a warm stable and food, they made their way into the tavern. 

__

_ _Candles illumined cobblestone walls and a staircase to the left lead up to a small second floor. There were only a handful of patrons in the bar. A small group of laborers sat crowded around a table talking amongst themselves. An old man sat at the bar nursing his drink in silence. In the far corner, two barmaids talked hunched over a table, not worrying about the slow night._ _

__

_ _Genji didn't like the atmosphere here. Taverns in a town this size should have been billowing with activity. Drunks singing untuned songs, wenches dancing around with alcohol, a few bar fights that invited a crowd. Now the tavern lay not even half full, with not a single happy face in view._ _

__

As they walked further into the bar, faces turned towards them. The group of laborers gave small looks of surprise and the barmaids gave gleeful smiles. When they got to the bar's edge, a redhead with freckles and honey eyes looked up at them, "Welcome to the Crusader's Den travelers, how can I help you?" She straightened her back and smiled at them. 

__

_ _ Genji immediately put himself on guard. The smile was genuine and she seemed friendly enough, but Genji could pick out a hunter from smell alone. He gave McCree a glance and could tell he picked up on the same feeling. Genji had to be cautious around other hunters, he didn't want to get caught. Others might not be as nice as his companion after all._ _

__

_ _ McCree stepped up, "Howdy darling, my names Jesse and this is my friend Genji. I was hoping you'd provide us with some lodging and a hot meal. We've been on the road awhile and sure would like a break."_ _

__

_ _ The supposed barmaid looked the two up and down, stopping briefly at their weapons, "Looks to me like you're here for a lot more than a room and food."_ _

__

_ _ Genji stepped up, "Yes, but for now a room and a hot meal would be a good start."_ _

__

_ _ The redhead gave a smile, "Right, my name's Brigitte by the way. Room and board are a silver piece a night and an extra silver if you want a hot bath."_ _

__

_ _ "Sounds like heaven to me." McCree reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold piece, "If you could add a bag of horse feed to the bill and two pints to dinner, you'd be my favorite person." He gave that last sentence with a big smile._ _

__

_ _ "Can do. If you'd like to take a seat, I'll go grab your meals." With that, Brigitte took the gold and walked to a side door probably leading to the kitchen. Genji and McCree took a seat at a small table away from the rest of the patrons._ _

__

_ _ Genji looked McCree in the eyes and spoke just loud enough to be heard, "She's a hunter."_ _

__

_ _ "Ya, I got the feeling too. She carries herself like one at least."_ _

__

_ _ "What's she doing running a bar? If there are other hunters in this town, I'd think they'd be investigating what's been going on. Not serving drinks to a bunch of sad people."_ _

__

_ _ McCree tilted his head a little and sighed, "Not sure. She seems nice enough, we should ask her what's been up. Maybe talking to another hunter will provide some insight."_ _

__

_ _ "I guess, though hanging in the presence of hunters typically isn't my favorite thing."_ _

__

_ _ "You do fine with me."_ _

__

_ _ "Well obviously you're the exception, the other hunters don't have an ass like you."_ _

__

_ _ Jesse smiled, "Careful darling, keep feeding my ego like that and I'll never go away."_ _

__

_ _ Right then the side doors opened and Brigitte walked out balancing trays of food and holding two large pints foaming with ale. She made her way over to them and set the food down. On them were bowls of potato soup with big chunks of meat and carrots floating in it. On the side was a large role still piping with heat. The smell danced around Genji like a tempest, one he was more than happy to indulge. Spending so much time in the mortal realm and having to switch his form often meant having to eat a lot. While he always preferred meats, he'd gotten a taste for the bread and fruits. And after only eating what they could catch and dried rations for the past few days, this meal was happily welcomed._ _

__

_ _ "You two are in luck, the cook just pulled out a fresh loaf." Brigitte sat down the two ale pints and trays. Genji immediately started stuffing his face and gave a muffled thanks. "I guess you really are hungry."_ _

__

_ _ McCree gave a quiet laugh and looked to up to Brigitte, "Thank you kindly, it's much appreciated." McCree reached for his bread and broke it in half. Before Brigitte could walk away, he stopped her, "Before you run off, I was hoping you'd pull up a chair and talk with two travelers for a bit. Doesn't seem to busy tonight and it won't take long, promise." McCree handed the other half of bread to Brigitte and waited for her replay._ _

__

_ _ She studied him for a minute and looked over to Genji whose mouth was full of the most amazing soup he's ever tasted. After another moment, she turned around and grabbed another chair, pulling it to the table, "What kind of chat are you looking to have?" She grabbed the other half of bread McCree offered and took a bite._ _

__

_ _McCree glanced back to Genji, so he swallowed his food, straightened his back, and moved in a little. McCree spoke next, "As you said, we’re not here to stop and see the sights."_ _

__

_ _ Brigitte huffed, "Outfitted with those kinds of weapons? Please, you two scream hunters."_ _

__

_ _ "Funny," McCree gave a wicked grin, " ‘cause so do you. What's a young hunter like you doing serving drink in a pub? We'd thought there were none here because of what's been going on."_ _

__

_ _ Brigitte bristled a bit, "There are other hunters here and they have been doing something about the strange occurrences. Reinhardt, my mentor, is part of the crusaders. He was stationed here to protect the town of any threats. But we've been away the last two months at a remote village north hunting a harpy. We just got back late yesterday and heard the news."_ _

__

_ _ Genji finally spoke up, "You left the village unprotected for two months?"_ _

__

_ _ Brigitte sighed, "Please, there were other hunters here. They lived here or were travelers like you. But when we got back they were nowhere to be found. Some of the people said they went to investigate and never came back. The owner of this tavern is a retired hunter and was here when everything started. So she went out with Reinhardt tonight to dig up clues. I volunteered to stay behind and watch the place to keep an eye out for anything interesting. I'll be happy to report back to them with news of two hunters who passed by." Brigitte stuffed the rest of the bread into her mouth and McCree took a big swing of his ale. "That is if you two are here to help." Her words were muffled with bread. Looks like Genji wasn't the only one who needed to work on table manners._ _

__

_ _ McCree spoke up, "Ya, we're here to help. And we got a feeling we know who's behind it."_ _

__

_ _ That seemed to get Brigitte's attention, "You know what's been going on?"_ _

__

_ _ "No, we only have a vague idea. We've been hunting this witch for a while now, likes to make people go missing. A little way up north we found an old hideout of hers. She's been making slow movement south, and this place is right in her path."_ _

__

_ _ "Do you think she's using the dead bodies for necromancy?"_ _

__

_ _ McCree chuckled, "I wish it was that simple. I'm afraid she can raise the dead with a flick of her hand, no need for an overly rotted corpse. Besides, she prefers to kill the victims herself."_ _

__

_ _ "Wait, doesn't it take a really long ritual to raise the dead? You know, giant summoning circles, black magic, and a ton of energy. How can she just flick her wrist and bring the dead back?"_ _

__

_ _“A skilled necromancer can raise a body with a half days worth of work and a ton of energy, cut that in half to raise a mindless skeleton. Unfortunately for us, our little witch friend has powers we’ve never seen before. I guess that means she can veto the lengthy process.” Genji tensed a bit at that. The witch did possess an unnatural ability to raise the dead, one no mortal possessed before._ _

__

_ _Brigitte’s expression darkened, her brows knitted together and her eyes became hard, “That’s not good. But if she can bring the dead back that fast, then why is she going after dead bodies. Some that have gone missing are months old, they’re decrepit.”_ _

__

_ _ "That's what we need to find out."_ _

__

_ _ "You should talk with Reinhardt, compare notes. He won't be back till much later so I'd say seek him out in the morning. Besides, you two look like you could use some rest." Brigitte got up to leave, "I'm glad so many hunters are coming to help. With all of us, we should be able to take care of this quick."_ _

__

_ _ McCree's head popped up at that, "Have other hunters besides us shown up?"_ _

__

_ _ "Ya, two days ago a lone hunter came into town. He's out with Reinhardt now."_ _

__

_ _ McCree turned pensive, "You know who he is?"_ _

__

_ _ "Just some traveler I think. I didn't see him long, an older guy, didn't give a name."_ _

__

_ _ "Right, thanks for the chat."_ _

__

_ _ "No problem. It'll get one of the barmaids to get your bath ready." And with that, she walked off._ _

__

_ _ Silence fell between them as they quietly ate their food. Genji studied McCree as the hunter picked at this meal. They just had some fairly good news. Other hunters here to help meant a good start to their hunt. McCree should have been smiling ear to ear. Instead, he sat rigid, slowly eating the meal in front of him. Something was clearly bothering him, but Genji didn't know what. It was times like this he wished he understood humans a little more. Not that a skill like cheering up an unhappy friend had any use to someone of his status. But McCree was his traveling companion and a pouty companion was a lot less fun than a happy one. _ _

__

_ He's been a little off since we got into town. Maybe it's nerves or he's not feeling well. Maybe I could find some of those smokes he likes and..and... _

__

Hold on, why did Genji care? And did he just use the word friend? That's not accurate. A hunter and him? Friends? Sure they've been traveling with each other awhile now, and he didn't _hate_ McCree, but friends with a hunter? It doesn't take a genius to point out a few issues with that. 

__

_ _ Genji's rapid thoughts died away when he looked back up to McCree and saw him looking out into space, concern scribbled all over his face. Something was definitely up. But before Genji could say a word, one of the barmaids who was sitting in the back corner approached their table out of nowhere, "Evening boys, I'm just letting you know your bath is filled. It's sittin' in your room. Just go up the stairs and through the doors. Your room is the first on the right." She gave a big smile to both of them and with thanks from the two, she was off._ _

__

_ _ Genji looked back over to McCree and found him staring right at him. Genji froze a moment, a weird sensation gripping him._ _

__

_ _ "Why don't you head up to the room, you can have the bath first. I'll finish up eating and meet you up there." The corner of McCree's lip turned up and Genji felt unreasonably relieved._ _

__

_ _ "Sounds good, see you up there." With that, Genji stood a little too fast and made his way up the staircase. He didn't know why he was in such a rush to get some space, probably just exhaustion from travel. He needed a good sleep and then he'd be back to his carefree self._ _

__

_ _ Genji found their room. It had two small beds at the far left end and a fireplace at the other. There was a screen by the fire and behind it sat a large metal tub with steaming water. Man, he loved towns! A lot of the smaller inns in the country areas either didn't have tubs or they had wooden ones outside. When there's snow on the ground, the warm bath is your best friend. But getting in and getting out of them is as bad as taking a bullet. Genji would know, he's done both._ _

__

_ _ He stripped off his gear and clothes and leaned his katana against the tub. Any smart man didn't stay too far away from his weapon. He slowly lowered himself into the tub and let the hot water turn his falsely pale skin a tint of pink. This was his favorite part of being in the mortal realm, the hot baths. Sure there were hot baths from where he's from, but it's the hot bath after a long and weary journey that makes it feel so good. He'd never had such pleasing baths till he started his journey._ _

__

_ _ "Well don't you just look as happy as a gambler after payday." McCree walked into the room with hands on his hips and a goofy smile on._ _

__

_ _Genji was happy to see McCree in a better mood, negative emotions never lasted long on him. Genji did his best impression of the Cheshire cat, "Care to join me, the water's not getting any warmer?"_ _

__

_ _"Very cute, but I'll wait for my turn. Just don't take too long, I would like to avoid an ice bath." McCree began to strip his gear and set it on the floor by his bed. He took his boots off and released a loud sigh. The hunter sat heavy on top of the freshly made bed and stretched his long legs out. Genji watched as the muscles in his legs flexed nicely. After a brief pause, McCree spoke up, "Keep staring at me like that and I'll start to think you're trying to steal my soul."_ _

__

_ _Genji didn't realize he was still staring, he must be much more tired than he thought, "I guess I just see something I like." Genji flashed a devilish smile and grabbed the soap. It was mint scented and felt silky across his skin, “I hope this Reinhardt guy can give us some decent help." Things got quiet and Genji looked back over to see McCree staring off into space looking pensive. “What is it you’re not telling me?”_ _

__

_ _McCree looked back over to Genji, “It’s nothing. I was just thinking about the crusaders. Ana used to known one is all. I don’t remember much about them though.”_ _

__

_ _Ana was McCree’s alchemist friend who traveled around. They keep in contact and would meet up once in a while if their paths crossed. Genji got to meet her briefly back when he first met McCree. She had supplied them with all kinds of potions and tonics to help with healing. Genji didn’t stick around long though, didn’t want to risk getting caught, “So what? You think this guy might know Ana’s friend?”_ _

__

_ _“Doubt it, they're a big group. Hell, even if he did I can’t remember shit about the fellow. Ana’s only mentioned him a handful of times and I only met him a few times when I was no bigger than your hip. All I remember is long blond hair and shining armor, not exactly a ton to go on.”_ _

__

_ _“Long blonde hair, huh? Is that your type, McCree? Is that why it’s the only thing you remembered?”_ _

__

_ _“Maybe. That might be why your flirting never works on me, not blond enough.” McCree gave a big smile._ _

__

_ _“Now that’s just cruel.”_ _

__

_ _“I am a mean fellow, ain’t I?” Genji’s only reply was a pout and McCree chuckled, “See now when you make faces like that I can almost forgive the lack of blond hair. Now hurry up, I still need a wash and we should hit the hay early. Got a long day ahead of us.”_ _

__

_ _Tomorrow was a big day that would hopefully shine some light on the mysteries of this town. But with even more hope, they'd get a step closer to finding their witch. So Genji finished washing and prepared for bed._ _

__

_ ___

####  __☾__

####  ___ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, though it's more of a set up for the upcoming chapters. Again, sorry for any typoes, I swear I proofread these like a hundred times. Feedback is welcomed, and I'll be updating the next chapter sometime next week.


	3. Old Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jesse encounter familar faces in Eichenwalde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts in Mccree's POV then changes to Genji's POV under the second cut.

Jesse woke to the early morning sun brushing his face. He slowly began to move his stiff limbs from under the blanket and stretch the sleep from them. It was nice to wake fully rested on a soft bed. Considering the last few weeks were filled with sleeping in barns and on hard ground, it was a nice change. Slowly, Jesse sat up and pulled his arms above his head letting out a small groan. 

He looked over to the other bed and saw Genji in a blanket cocoon quietly snoring away. Demons were more creatures of the night, and this one, in particular, liked to sleep long into the morning. But today was a busy day that needed an early start. He walked over to the other bed on bare feet and reached a hand out to shake the sleeping monster. He stopped midway when he saw the peaceful look the pale skin wore. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up. Now, how often did you get to see a demon so at peace and vulnerable? There was almost something poetic about a hunter letter a demon sleep peacefully. 

Jesse could spare him a few more minutes of rest before the start of the day. So he retracted his hand and made his way over to the basin where a bucket of water sat. From his bag, he pulled out a shaving kit and cleaned his face. It’s been a few days since he had a good shave and he was in need of a trim. Slowly, he worked the blade across this face and let his mind wander.

They really did have a busy day ahead of them. First, they’d need to meet up with this Reinhardt fella and see what he knew. Hopefully, the hunters found something, which meant they’d need to prepare for a fight. That worked just fine for Jesse considering they needed to resupply. He needed some more ammunition, they needed more road rations, and some more healing tonics if they could find any. If all that’s done, then hopefully they’d go out later tonight to follow up on any leads. Busy day.

Jesse gave himself a good look in the mirror. The trimmed up beard looked better, less like a crazy hermit. He ran his fingers through his hair and made a mental note to cut it, it was past his shoulders at this point. Smart travelers never kept it long, to much upkeep on the road. He was also missing a small chunk from the flying swords which just looked ridiculous. He pulled it back with a leather strap and washed his face clean one more time. He then walked to his gear and quietly began to dress. His undershirt and brown pants were the first to go on. Then his black vest and boots. His holster and Peacekeeper were fastened along with an ammo belt. Finally, his black duster and crossbow were put on to finish the look. He didn’t really use the crossbow much, but its ammo could be crafted easily when in need, so it made for a good backup. Jesse completed his routine by placing a large brimmed hat on his head. He looked over and noticed Genji had slept through the whole process, which surprised Jesse to no end considering how quick he jumped up at other sounds. He’d sleep right through a grown man putting on leather boots with spears, but jump right out of bed if he heard a twig snap.

Jesse then made his way to the door but stopped right in front of it when he heard the faint sound of footsteps making their way up the distant staircase. He listened carefully as the steps became a fraction louder as they made their way to the hallway leading to the rooms. He moved a hand to Peacekeeper when those steps then made their way mear inches from their door. He gave a side glance to Genji. The demon's hand had freed itself from the blankets and made its way to the hilt of the sword he placed by his bed the night before. One sleepy eye was peeking open, trained on the door. Jesse would have to ask him later how the hell a 6’1’’, grown man stomping around doesn’t wake him, but the faintest sounds of footsteps Jesse barely picked up had him alert and ready. But for now, Jesse focused on the door.

The footsteps came to a complete stop in front of their door and a quiet knock followed. Jesse waited a minute. Then a second knock came followed by a soft voice, “It’s Brigitte.”

Jesse reached for the door and let another heartbeat pass. Then he turned the knob to revealed the redhead standing in the doorway holding a tray of sliced fruit, bread, and a judge of milk with two cups. She gave him a smile, “Morning, hope you two slept well.”

Jesse glanced back over to Genji who had dropped his weapon and cuddled back into the blankets face down. Jesse looked back to Brigitte and gave his own smile with a tilt of his hat, “Moring, you’re quite the early riser.”

“Of course, the morning's the best time to get things done. Everyone else is busy sleeping.” She handed the tray over to Jesse, “So, I talked with Reinhardt last night when he got back about you two. He’s excited to hear what you have to say. He found some interesting stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“You can ask him when you’re done with breakfast. He’s usually helping with chores around the tavern at this hour. Try the stables first.” Jesse exchanged a quick thanks, and she turned on her heels to make her way back down the stairs. 

Jesse shut the door and brought the tray of food to the table between the two beds. Genji was staring at the tray now, only his eyes popping out of the bundle of blankets. He heard Genji mumble something behind the blankets that was impossible to make out, “Sorry darling, you’re gonna have to say that again, but with a lot less blanket in your mouth.”

Genji aggressively moved his head back and forth till the blanks revealed the rest of his face, “I said, I want meat, not more fruit.”

Jesse giggled, “I think there might be some dried rabbit left in the travel pouch."

“No, I ate it all.”

“But it was still half full when I grabbed it last night.”

“I may have picked out all the meat and left the dried fruit.”

“You are something else aren’t you.”

“Yes, I am something that needs meat and not all this fruit and wheat.” This statement was made with a distasteful look to the tray.

Jesse gave a deep laugh, the little demon could act like such a child sometimes, “Come on crybaby, get out a bed and get dressed. We got things to do and you’re burning sunlight.”

Genji scowl, “You can’t burn sunlight, it’s literally the product of fire.”

“Very funny, now get moving.” Jesse poured two glasses of milk and took a slice of bread. Genji finally pulled himself from his cacoon and stood with droopy eyes. His thin nightshirt was hanging unevenly off his shoulders and was pulled up a little to show part of his midriff. Jesse handed him the milk which was unenthusiastically taken, “First things first, get dressed and we’ll head down and get the update from other hunters. Then we’ll go supply shopping and get ready for whatever the hell we’re going to face. If you’re good, maybe I’ll even let you get something nice.” Jesse gave a big smile to empathize his point.

Genji just stared back with no replay.

#### ☾

Once Genji had cleaned up and changed, they made their way down the hall to get to the stables. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, however, they were greeted with a boisterous laugh that shook the room. The source of the laughter was one of the largest men Jesse had ever seen. He had to be at least seven feet tall and was as wide as a house. His grey hair and soft wrinkles suggested he was an older gentleman, but his bulky muscles and energy contradicted that. Despite the happy exterior, the way he held himself and the nasty scar running down his face gave away his profession, a hunter. Jesse saw Genji tense a little at the sight. It was obvious to both of them this wasn’t the kind of guy you wanted to get in a fight with. Not great considering one of them was this guy's target of choice.

Next to him, cleaning off tables, was an older lady wearing a faded yellow shirt tucked into a pair of worn pants. She had dark brown skin that sported a few deep scars from fights long in the past. Her dark hair was cut short, spiked back, with small strips of gray at the temple. She looked up when they had made it to the bottom of the steps and gave a small smile, “You two must be the hunters that came in last night.”, she stopped what she was doing and straighten up, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m the owner of this tavern. You came looking for the big guy right?” She gestured to the man-shaped mountain.

“Why hello there! You must be the hunters Brigitte mentioned. It’s a pleasure to meet you! My name's Reinhardt.” The mountain reached out a beefy hand to Jesse. When they shook, Jesse’s hand was swallowed by his. Jesse wasn’t small by any means, but damn this guy made him feel like a child. He couldn’t even imagine how small Genji was feeling right about now.

“Nice to meet you too.” he gave his signature hat tip, “Names Jesse McCree. That there’s my friend Genji.” Genji shook the hand next and Jesse had a moment of concern that Genji’s arm was going to come off. But Genji took it like a champ and gave his own smile with a greeting.

“It's so nice to meet you two, Genji and Jesse- eh wait a minute, did you say McCree?” The man stopped shaking the hand and bend down closer to Jesse with narrowed eyes. Jesse went on guard immediately. He saw Genji casually lay his hand to his belt where a small knife was stashed. Jesse wanted to move his hand to his revolver, but it was trapped in the man's grasp. He saw the man look him over and squint his eyes a little more. Jesse didn’t know what he was on about, but any time someone recognized his name, it typically wasn’t a good thing. “I know you.” Reinhardt’s voice was dropped an octave as he continued his staring contest.

“Sorry pal, but you got the wrong guy.” Jesse freed his hand and laid it on Peacekeeper, ready for trouble. He could see Genji getting ready for the unexpected. But before either could do much, Reinhardt burst into a laugh the rivaled fireworks.

“No, I know you! You’re Gabe’s boy! The little troublemaker who would run around and skin his knees all the time! I remember Ana was always patching you up from your latest shenanigans. It’s been so long, look how big you’ve gotten!” Before Jesse could properly take in the info, two beefy arms coiled around him in the most intense bear hug he’d ever experienced. The wind was knocked from him and his hat made a slow journey to the floor. 

When he was finally released he got his footing back and noticed the owner and Genji were both holding back laughs. Genji especially looked like he was about to burst at the seams. Jesse didn’t know how to feel about this development. When he heard the name Reinhardt, a vague memory of shining armor and waving blond locks popped into this head. It was a memory from a lifetimes ago, from a happier time. But he never imagined the crusader would actually turn out to be the same from so long ago. He’d joked about Lady Luck being his ally, but at this rate, he should be heading to the casinos cause apparently the odds were in his favor.

Jesse looked back up at the man, “Uh, ya that’s me. You know when I hear your name I couldn’t be sure you were Ana’s friend. It’s been kind of a long time you know.”

Another boisterous laugh, “Of course! The last time I saw you, you were a small boy running around hiding behind Gabriel's legs. And I’ve changed a lot myself. You met me when I was in my prime! I had such nice hair.” Reinhardt ran his hand through his silver locks and looked off, lost in a far off memory. “But never mind about that! Look at you! All grown up and you even became a hunter! Just like Gabriel! You must tell me what you’ve been up to.”

Jesse didn’t like where this was going. He didn’t like talking about some topics and for good reason. His past was at the top of that list. Reinhardt was a nice guy, he just wanted to know what “Gabe’s boy” had been up to. But Jesse wasn’t the banged up kid Reinhardt meet all those years ago. He was hunter, a hunter who’d seen more blood and tragedy then any man had a right to. His past is why he was here, it was why he couldn't fail his mission, and he didn't want to say shit about it. No need to open old wounds.

“With all due respect Reinhardt, I’d like to focus more on what you can tell me. Specifically, what you found during your investigation last night. If you don’t mind that is.” Jesse knew that came out a little too formal. He’s sure Reinhardt would be the best drinking companion around and the two of them could spend hours talking about all the crazy things they’d seen. It’s unfortunate they had so much work to do.

There was a moments pause as Reinhardt looked into Jesse’s face and it felt like all of his secrets got spilled. Jesse didn’t like it one bit. Eventually, Reinhardt spoke up, “Of course. You really have grown so much.” Reinhardt sported a sad smile, “Come, let us sit and chat. We have much to talk about.” Reinhardt waved his giant hand over to a table by a large window in the back.

Genji bent down and picked Jesse’s hat up, planting it firmly on his head. The little demon was like a cat to sunshine with that thing. Granted, it’s a nice hat, but Genji would snag it any chance he got. The demon gave him a small smile then looked to Reinhardt, “You seem like you have some crazy stories to tell. Once all this is over you’ll have to share some of them with us."

“Haha! That I do! Remind me to tell you the story about the wyvern and toad! You'd never believe how far a wyvern can sneeze!”

Genji gave a big smile, “In exchange, McCree and I will tell you the story of the time we killed two werewolves with a painting, matchbox, and tomato juice.”

Jesse felt the tension ease from his shoulder as Reinhardt gave out another laugh and they sat down. He remembered that fight. It was the definition of trickery and had Genji’s wicked name written all over it. Though it was McCree’s idea to use the tomato juice to stage a pretty good blood bath. 

“McCree will try to tell you the fake blood bath was a good idea on his part, but it was utter trash. They could smell the tomatoes from a mile away.” Genji looked to Jesse with a knowing grin as the hat flopped around him.

The sight of it all released the remaining tension left in Jesse. Genji was fun and charismatic, which made Jesse feel better whenever he got in a downer mood. Jesse much preferred to be the fun guy at the party, not the grumpy old man. So it was nice having a companion who could uplift his mood so fast.

“And for that you loose hat privileges.” Jesse reached over and snagged his hat back placing it on the rightful head. Genji looked to him with puppy eyes and Jesse let a small laugh spill between them.

“Haha, such youth! When this is done we will share such great stories! But first, business.” Reinhardt leaned forward and lowered his voice. Right then the owner slammed three pints of ale onto the table and walked away with a small smile. Jesse thought it might be a little early for alcohol, but he wasn’t going to say no. So he grabbed it and took a swig while Reinhardt began his tale.

“Last night we went out to investigate the strange occurrences here. The bodies going missing usually mean necromancy of some kind. So we went looking around the graves first. There were several graves freshly dug up and we were able to track drag marks to a wagon trail. Eventually, we found our way to the old castle in the southern part of the city. It's been abandoned for years and is in a state of decay. This was the same castle people have been reporting hearing strange noises from. The trail led to the back gate. As we approached the most wretched sounds started to penetrate the walls. Sound of banging and screams seeped out of the stone like a quiet mist. By the time we had reached the door, the air had become charged and the sounds seemed to hide in the shadows.

We prepared for a fight. We didn’t know what to expect, so we approach with caution. But when we went to open the door, it was barricaded from the other side. We went around to try a side entrance. It was locked, so I smashed through it. We took one step in then had to stop. There was a trap ward written on the ground, a well made one. We didn’t have the right tools for it, lucky my friend over there is quite skilled as dispelling these kinds of thing, but it took time. We cleared it but only got a little further in when we had another. There were two more of them scattered around the entrance. We had to dispel each before we could move forward. A good time had past and the castle was quiet then. Not a sound but our boots were heard. We found our way to the large corridor where a huge table sat. All around it were pieces of metal wire and bolts. Stange contraptions were build up the sides of the walls. Machines we've never seen before sat quite along the sides. There was shattered glass on the floor and the air was warm. But there was no one there.”

Reinhardt sat back and gave a heavy sigh, “We spend the rest of the night screeching the castle, but found nothing else.”

Jesse ran through the detail in his head. “Well, I think it’s pretty obvious those traps were set to distract intruders to give whatever’s inside enough time to escape. Guess they had an exit plan.”

“I think so too, but I want to know how they got out. We checked and all the other exits were long since destroyed or warded. We placed a small ward on the entrance we entered through before we left in case they tried to exit that way, but it was never touched.”

“It's a mystery alright. What do you think, Genji? Do we have a flying foe to deal with.”

Genji looked pensive for a minute, “I wouldn’t bet money on it. Things that rely on flying don’t typically set up shop in confined areas, not enough room to maneuver. Besides, flying things aren’t good at not being spotted. They stick out in the moonlight and someone probably would have seen them by now. I bet they have a hidden passage somewhere.”

Reinhardt gave a sigh that shook his colossal shoulders, “We checked all the usual places hidden passages are built and found nothing. Though, I suppose we may have missed something. We need to go back out tonight and gather more information.”

Jesse straightened his back, “I agree, but you know, I think we already know who's behind it.” That got Reinhardt to perk his head up, “There’s a witch that’s been making her way south lately. She’s a slimy killer who’s really into blood magic and necromancy. We just got done raiding one of her old hideouts a little ways north and found evidence of a dug up body and blood magic. We’ve been after her awhile, but digging up bodies is new. We still think she has a hand in it though, but we can’t be sure what she’s up to.”

Reinhardt gave a big smile with raised eyebrows and opened arms, “Ah, so you are hunting the witch too! It was foolish of me to not think you were here too! I’m sure with all of us, we can help in your noble cause so all three of you can find the justice you deserve!” The last part was said stern, but Jesse was to distracted from what Reinhardt said to focus on that part.

“What’d you mean the three of us?” Jesse's question was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and the owner greeting someone as they walked into the bar. The three of them looked to the new guest.

Reinhardt stood suddenly and threw his arms wide, “You’ve finally shown up! You didn’t tell me you brought Jesse with you! Come, we were just talking about last night.”

Well, it seemed Lady Luck was done playing for Jesse’s team because he just rolled snake eyes. He tried to convince himself the lone traveler who was described to him by a traveling merchant couldn’t be who he thought it was. He tried to ignore the rock that formed in his stomach when he briefly saw the waving of blue leather on a passerby he spotted coming into town. He tried to tell himself the “other hunter” Brigitte mentioned wasn't the one man that would lay waste to all of Jesse’s hard work.

Yet, there he was. Jesse shouldn’t have been so surprised, he knew they were looking for the same thing. They were going to cross paths eventually. Despite that, his hands still clenched and jaw locked. Only Jack Morrison could make his blood boil this hot.

#### ☾

Genji jumped a little when Jesse suddenly stood. He was too focused on the hunter wearing a dark blue, leather duster long past its prime to notice his friend's discomfort. The hunter stared back at them with a mild look of surprise. He had a large scar running down the center of his face and a small, but equally nasty, one that split his lip. White-grey hair crowned his head and a large gun hung at his hip.

Genji grew more uncomfortable as the silence grew. He noticed Reinhardt’s happy disposition turned to one of confusion and mild concern. When Genji looked back to McCree, he tensed up. He’d only seen McCree give that look to one other person, the witch. Even at McCree’s most upset, Genji would only ever describe it as him pouting or put off. This was different. This was pure, unadulterated hate and Genji didn’t like it.

Slowly, Genji rose from his seat and took a small step back. Right then, the unnamed hunter spoke up, “Jesse, what are you doing here?” His disposition went from one of shocked to guarded.

“Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing.” McCree kept himself cool and leveled. He wasn’t the type to get rash when angry. He was the type who picked their words with intent, delivering each syllable like a shot from his gun.

“I think we both know why I’m here.” The hunter widened his stance and placed his hands behind his back. 

“Ya _Jack_, I think I know. You’re here to get in my way.”

“You know that’s not true McCree, we’re here for the same thing.” _Jack_ was as collective and venomous in his delivery as Jesse. Genji could have sworn they were cut from the same cloth. 

“No, I’m here to save lives, you’re here to get the job done, no matter what. Our goals aren’t the same.” Genji could feel the charged energy build in the room. He didn’t want to move in fear he’d snap the tension. 

Jack’s glare only got worse, “Generalize it all you want McCree, but at the end of the day it comes down to you acting like a child.”

“You want to come over here and see how much of a child I am.” 

Before any more actions could be taken, Reinhardt stepped up with both large hands held in the air, “Enough. I’m sure we can settle whatever’s going on peacefully.”

Genji’s eyes moved to Reinhardt and he felt a slight moment of relief. Genji liked a good bar brawl as much as the next guy, but he was pretty sure if this fight broke out only one person would walk away. At least with the big guy here he was pretty confident no one would try anything. He looked back over to the new hunter and he saw Jack and McCree burning holes into each other.

Then those piercing blue eyes were suddenly aimed at him. He felt his heart pound in his chest and for a minute he thought his secret was blown. He felt like prey under those icy eyes and he had to fight every instinct not to pull his blade. McCree had immediately noticed the change and sidestepped in front of Genji. He pushing the smaller man behind him and reached one hand behind to hold onto Genji’s wrist. Genji’s face was partially buried in McCree’s duster as his line of sight was cut off from Jack. 

“Got yourself a friend, McCree? I’m surprised anyone agreed to back you on your delusional quest.”

“Watch it, Jack, he’s got nothing to do with this.”

“If he’s traveling with you, then I bet he has a lot to do with it.” A brief pause and a knowing look came from Jack, “Unless he doesn't know. Is that what this is McCree, you go around getting people to help you on half-truths? Were you able to pull enough heartstrings to drag more people into this?” That made Genji bristle. He didn’t know who this fucker was, but to go off saying shit like that about _them_! Half-truths, heartstrings? This guy didn't know anything about him or why he was here. Genji went to make a move, but McCree’s hand tighten around his wrist and he pushed back into Genji.

“You don’t know shit, so I suggest you shut it.”

“I’d wager I know more than your friend there.”

McCree’s grip got a little tighter and Genji was sure he was going to go in for a swing.

“ENOUGH!” The walls shook a little as Reinhardt stepped in the space between them, “We have bigger things to fight than each other. _Both_ of you will stand down.”

McCree looked to Reinhardt then back to Jack briefly, “I got shit to do.” He started making his way to the door pulling Genji up to this right side, “We’ll meet you all here in the evening.” As they walked past Jack, McCree kept them as far as he could to the opposite wall keeping Genji from his line of sight. They busted through the door and started to move in a seemingly unknown direction. 

Genji didn’t quite know what to do with himself. McCree was wound up and looked ready to snap at any moment. His grip was like an iron shackle around his wrist and he all but dragged him down unfamiliar streets. This was new for them, McCree radiating hostility like hellfire and Genji at a loss for words. So he just decided to ride it out, see where this weird journey took him while he processed everything he learned.

First, the vague memory of a blond crusader turned out to be the very same they were expected to hunt with; small world. Second, McCree’s dad was named Gabriel and McCree was described as a skin kneed kid; that’s adorable. Third, the other hunter had a past with McCree and it’s nothing but bad blood. Additionally, this other hunter also seemed to be after their witch too, which would be more encouraging if it didn’t look like he and McCree were going to mutilate each other first. Finally, and perhaps the most important part, there was something McCree wasn’t telling him.

Genji was sure they were after the same thing, a dead witch. He was also pretty sure they all wanted a dead witch, including Mr. Stick Up His Ass Jack. So whatever this “delusional mission” McCree was pursuing remained a mystery to Genji. That thought felt like a punch to the gut. He could lie to himself and say the concern came from an unknown motive that was a potential danger, but he couldn’t find the will to care about that. If he was being honest, it was more that McCree didn’t tell him. Again, Genji found himself unreasonably put off by the thought of hidden secrets. First the Reaper and now a mystery goal that didn’t involve killing a witch. Maybe the witch didn’t even have anything to do with it and it was something completely unrelated to what they were doing. McCree did say Genji had nothing to do with it. Whatever it was, Genji found himself wanting to know.

They continued their walked/being dragged for a few more heated minutes. After a little while, McCree’s grip began to loosen until it was only tight enough to hold on. Genji could see McCree’s shoulders relax a bit, but only enough to indicate he wasn’t going to punch a random stranger. The hunter kept his eyes forward, but Genji could tell he was upset, and he didn’t think it was mad upset. More like the upset that comes with hearing the whispers of old ghosts.

“Jesse?” The words were spoken tentatively and just above a whisper. It stopped their progress cold and it took Genji a few seconds to realize he was the one who said it.

They had paused in an open part of the town next to a small fountain that no longer ran. There weren’t many people around, only an old lady sweeping her porch and a middle-aged man across the way whittling a chunk of wood. Slowly, Jesse turned to face him. The early morning sun crowned the hunter's head casting a glow around him that turned his tanned skin gold. Genji just realized he trimmed his beard and pulled his hair back. 

The scene would have been perfect if it wasn’t for the look Jesse was wearing. His eyebrows were crinkled a little and his usually smiling face was void of joy. His brown eyes seemed to lose their shine and become dull.

And boy, Genji didn’t like that one bit. Like that feeling he got last night after at seeing Jesse acting off, but a hundred times worse. When he started this hunt, he was not aware it was going to be this heavy with emotion. Maybe emotions of happiness and excitement from battle and victory, but that of sorrow and empathy? Maybe from all the humans walking around, but not him! Genji was an immortal, all-powerful being, there was no reason to be feeling bad over one human who got his feelings hurt. At least that’s what he told himself as he stood there like a rock staring at Jesse like an idiot. 

The gears in his head came to a stop when he felt Jesse let go of his wrist, “Genji listen,” and he did, “What happened back there-” a huge sigh, “I know you probably got a lot of questions. Or hell, maybe you don’t give a shit.” Nope, Genji gave a lot of shit apparently. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be hanging onto every word Jesse was saying. “But that stuffs got nothing to do with you, it ain’t your problem. Don’t worry about what Jack said, the guy’s just trying to edge me on. We’re here to kill the witch, that’s our mission. So don’t worry about the rest.” 

This was it, a chance to laugh it all off. Jesse was drawing the line between them, a metaphorical handshake to mind each other's business and just trust they're both working towards the same goal. Maybe that’s even what the hunter wanted. The smart thing to do was take it and distance himself from the situation.

Genji put on a big smile and opened his mouth for a good joke about hunters being divas, but no words came out. A cold grip seemed to seize his voice and the poorly constructed smile fell away. Genji’s thoughts went back to the last nine months they’ve spent together. He thought about their long travel on the roads and rough nights sleeping on the ground. He thought back to all the laughs they had and the dangers they’d been in. Genji briefly remembered last night and his use of the word friend. Then he silently acknowledged that perhaps nine months of comradery made them friends. That perhaps he had been considering Jesse a friend for a long time now. Which only fueled his curiosity and want to know more about the man before him.

Genji took a deep breath in to ground himself, he looked straight up to Jesse, “I think there’s more to it than that.” Jesse’s shoulder went rigid, “But,” Genji made sure to give a genuine smile this time, “you can tell me about it later, especially the parts about a skinned knee kid. But right now we have some supplies to go grab.” Genji didn’t know if his words would help. He didn't even know if it was smart to try and learn more about the hunter, but he wanted to try.

A little life came back to Jesse’s face and a small, but real, smile formed on his lips, “Well, we are going to have to work with them. I’ll give you the rundown before we face the storm.” A much bigger smile blossomed, “Though the stories of the skinned knee kid are mostly of him stirring up trouble and getting a tongue lashing for it. Besides, he’s long gone now considering he went and grew up. He’s got more exciting stories to tell now.” Jesse began to walk again.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say he’s gone.” Genji felt a weight lift as if the air itself became lighter. He walked at Jesse’s side making sure to keep up with the long strides.

“Why’s that?”

“Because you still act like a kid and cause trouble. I mean, who else would put a frog in a _demon's_ sleeping role as a joke?”

“Well, you got me there. Though I usually got yelled at when they found the frog, not a front row seat to you’re impromptu _Princess and the Frog_ play.”

“It would have been better if you kissed the frog.”

“_You’re_ supposed to kiss the frog, not try and convince someone else to do it.”

“Jesse, please. I’m not kissing a frog.”

Jesse gave a big laugh and looked over to Genji, “You did it again.”

“Did what?”

“You called me Jesse.”

Did he? When did he start doing that? He was pretty sure he always went with McCree or stupid hunter. Genji decided to feign incompetence, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on darling, it’s not the first time you’ve done it. Just now, a few minutes ago, back at that creepy house.”

Did he really!? He couldn't quite remember. He recalled fighting a suit of armor and then seeing Jesse take a hammer to the head and him going down. He tried calling for him, but did he really use Jesse and not McCree? He must be a lot farther along with this “friend” thing then he thought. “I don’t believe you. It’s not morally right to lie, _McCree_.”

“Aw come on, don’t be like that. You can call me Jesse.”

“I don’t want to.” Genji looked away definitely.

“But I want you to. My name's Jesse, you can use it.” 

Genji’s heart skipped, that wasn’t something you heard every day. Most wouldn’t think twice about using a first name, but things were different among monsters. Hunters had to be careful with names and monsters. Names held power. Saying the names of powerful creatures could invite them to you. Giving your name to some monsters, like faes, could mean disaster.

Genji had no use for a person's name, but it was the thought that counted. A gesture of trust, a hunter giving a monster their name, one that wasn’t lost on Genji. But that’s didn't mean he was going to let Jesse know, “I’ll think about it.”

“You make nothing easy, do you?” Jesse seemed to be back to his cool and goofy self. Again, negative emotions slid off him like water off a duck’s back. If this had been Genji he’s sure he would have needed at least an hour and a few stiff drinks to put on a genuine smile again.

“It’s not fun if you always take the easy way out.”

With another laugh, Jesse took lead, “Come on, let’s go get what we need for tonight.”

They started in a random direction. Genji didn’t know where they were, but he trusted Jesse to lead them where they needed to be.

#### ☾

##### 


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys sit down to plan out their attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts in Genji POV and then switches to Jesse's POV.
> 
> This chapter is a short one because the next one (that I'm very excited to post) is going to be a long one. So please bear with me here!

The morning was busy with shopping just as Jesse had promised. First, they stopped to resupply their traveling bags. More dried rations and a replacement strap for one of their saddles was bought. They also found a good blacksmith to replace one of the shoes on Eastwood. The same blacksmith sold ammunition, so Jesse decided to stock up. He bought a surplus and put half aside for an alchemist. While the hunter filled his ammo belt, Genji had the blacksmith sharpen his shurikens. Once their weapons were finished being attended to, they headed for their next stop. 

They went and found an alchemist who could see to Jesse’s bullets and provide some useful tonics to replace the ones they’d used. The healing tonics were never as good as the ones from Ana, but it was the best they could manage without her. It took a while for the alchemist to do the enchantments on Jesse's ammo, so they sat around for a few hours making small talk and looking through the surrounding stores. At one point Genji saw the cute brunette from the night before, but he knew better than to tease someone twice. Once was good fun, two only encouraged something unwanted. Instead, he wandered around and even took a small nap as the morning passed. At around noon he managed to convince Jesse to buy him a big bag of dried meat and a fresh meat pie. He ate his food happily until the alchemist was done.

Once every bullet was accounted for and coin was exchanged, it was well into the afternoon with dusk fast approaching. They started to make their way back to the tavern to meet up with everyone else. Genji felt the familiar pang of nerves as they got closer. He had no idea how this meeting was going to turn out. Jesse had mellowed out from their morning encounter, but considering the level of hostility that sparked at the unexpected visitor, there was no telling how it was going to go down. 

Jesse slowed their pace, “Okay Genji, let's talk.” Genji’s stomach twisted, he wasn't sure what to expect from the hunter but a tremor of excitement coiled in his gut. Jesse heaved a sigh and stared out in front of him. “About Jack and me, I owe you an explanation." Genji didn't think he owed him anything, but he was excited to hear what he had to say, "He was a good friend of my dad growing up. Hell, they were friends before I ever entered the picture. Both hunters, some of the best.” Another deep sigh escaped Jesse’s lips, “When I became a hunter I would go out on a lot of big hunts with Gabe. Jack would even tag along sometimes. One day all three of us were out hunting for a monster with a body count big as a hill. Well, we track it to this old building and during the fight, Gabe got hurt.” Jesse didn’t have to say how bad a memory that must have been, because his whole body seemed to scream it for him. His face was blank, easily mistaken for indifference, but his eyes were unfocused and his shoulders were tense. His one flesh hand was gripped so tight, Genji thought he broke skin. He remained silent and let the hunter have a quiet moment to himself. 

After the brief pause, Jesse gave one more big sigh and held his head up a little higher. “Gabe was hurt bad, hell we thought he was dead. But the thing was, Gabe didn’t die, he survived. The only thing is he’s still hurt, and he’s not getting better. He’s under a curse and he needs someone to find a way to break it. That’s why I’m hunting the witch. I know that the son of a bitch has got _something_ that can help Gabe. And I’m going to find it.”

Genji took it all in like a sponge. Jesse was after this witch to save his dad. It was a noble quest, something right out of a fairytale. But so much still didn’t add up, “If you’re just looking to help your dad, why aren’t you and Jack working together? I’d think you both have the same goal.” 

“Because Jack thinks it’s pointless. That asshole gave up on Gabe, doesn't think he can be saved and we should just put him out of his misery. I think we can save him. So ya, we both want the witch dead, she’s a goddamn menace. But when it comes to what’s best for Gabe, well I refuse to give up on him. He never gave up on me, and I’m not giving up on him.” The last part was said more to Jesse himself instead of Genji, “Anyways, that’s what our little feud boils down to. As I said, it’s got nothing to do with you, so don’t worry about it.”

Genji knew there was more to Jesse’s story then he was telling, but he also felt for the hunter. Losing a loved one was like losing a limb. Eventually, you get used to it, but there was always that moment when you looked down and saw the gaping hole. Genji knew that feeling. He also knew the feeling of there still being hope to save it all. That’s why he was chasing the witch too. The hope to make things better again.

They were almost at the tavern when Jesse spoke up, “Genji listen, Jack's a hell of a hunter with more experience than a magician has scarves. Stay away from him. He’s got a nose like a bloodhound when it comes to sniffing out the supernatural. Hell, I thought he almost caught you this morning.”

“You caught that too?” Genji thought about the man they saw in the tavern that morning. Jack was a man forged from battle and blood. One of those rare hunters who was good enough to survive long enough to see white hair. People like that were dangerous to things like Genji.

“Ya, and let me tell you, I thought that son of a bitch was going to start a flight.”

“I was partially convinced you were going to throw a punch.”

“Almost did.”

Genji had to smile at that, “So, how do you want to go about tonight? It’s not exactly a good idea for me to go full demon with so many hunters around. That being said, if we encounter any real trouble, I’m not as effective in this form.” 

“It's not going to be easy, but if there are any real problems I want you at your best. If that damn witch really is there, I don’t want her walking away.” Right then they made it to the tavern's doors. Jesse stopped and faced Genji, “I think it’s best if we split away from the rest of the group. This way it can be just the two of us and you can go back to your strongest self. It’s better if we go in smaller teams to cover more ground anyways. Before we leave, we’ll make sure all our stuff is packed in case we need to make a quick getaway.”

Genji nodded in agreement, Jesse was always thinking ahead, “Good idea. I’ll be sure to hide what I can of my essence and keep the mask on.”

“Good, if anything goes wrong head back north to the outcropping we pasted by yesterday. We’ll meet up there if we get separated.”

“Right.” Genji looked up to Jesse’s serious face and gave a big smile, “Ready to face the crowd, hunter?”

“Guess we don’t have much of a choice.” Jesse gave Genji a lopsided grin and began to push the door open, “Here’s hoping I don’t kill anyone.”

“Don’t worry, I would help you hide the body.”

“I’d expect no less from a demon like you.”

##### ☾

As Jesse and Genji make their way into the tavern, the voices of the others could already be heard. When the small group of hunters came into view, their voices died down and all eyes went to the new arrivals. Past the glum bar-goers of the early night, Jesse saw Reinhardt give him a leveled gaze and Jack tense his shoulders. They were watching to see if he was going to start a fight. Well to bad for them this hunter was well behaved and knew how to act like a gentleman. Jesse may not like that Jack was here, but he could act civil when need be. 

Jesse made his way over to the tavern's table and pulled out a chair next to Brigitte. He sat down, kicked out his legs, crossed his ankles, and pulling out a cigar. It wouldn't exactly be smart to ask his demon friend to light his smoke for him, so instead, he looked to his associates, “Anyone got a light?” From behind him the tavern owner appeared with a struck match and brought it up to the end of the cigar. He flashed her with the best smile he could muster, “Thank you kindly.” He gave a long drag and Genji took a seat next to him, but he pushed his chair back from the crowd. Once his companion was seated nicely, Jesse looked around the table, “Well, what are you all waiting for, the morning crow? What’s the plan?” Jesse ended his sentence by leaning into the table with a big smile. He knew he was laying on the charm pretty thick, but after his less than graceful show this morning, he figured it couldn't hurt.

Reinhardt gave a big smile back, “Haha, now that’s the spirit!” Brigitte gave her own smile of determination and Jack looked unimpressed and unconvinced. Somethings never changed. But now wasn’t the time to worry about all that, they had a plan to scheme. 

“So, what have you guys been thinking? I’ve got a few ideas, but y' all have a day's worth of work on us. So let’s hear what you got.” Jesse relaxed and the owner sat a pint of cold ale down in front of him and Genji. 

“We know where the activity is going on. So tonight we’re not going to spend our time investigating other parts of the town, we’re heading straight to the castle.” Brigitte leaned a little forward to address the group as a whole. “We should try to identify the threats before we move in though. According to you three, it seems pretty likely we’re going up against a witch.”

Genji budded in, “Maybe, but remember she has servants. There have been plenty of times McCree and I have tracked her, only to find a servant in her place. We may not even see her.”

Jesse nodded in agreement. They would find places she'd been but when they got there it would only be one of her mindless puppets performing the gruesome deed. Most of the time they just killed the servant and continued their hunt, “Genji’s right. And like I said, this grave robbing isn’t her normal behavior. Whatever she’s doing there, it’s not her normal business.”

Reinhardt leaned forward, “Do you know who she might be with right now? What we might encounter?”

It was Jack who answered this time, “The witch goes through servant like a sailor goes through whiskey. There's only one she keeps close by her side, the Reaper.” Jack sent a small glance towards Jesse, one he pretended not to notice. “He’s a powerful monster who can’t be killed. Take him out and he’s only dead for a little while. Though I’ve found some evidence that suggests she’s got a new one, a powerful one. I’ve only gathered vague details on them. Some kind of elemental with powerful magic. She's been sending it out to different towns, there have been strange sightings all over the place. Whatever it is, it can cover ground fast.” 

Reinhardt raised one caterpillar of an eyebrow to Jack, “Do you know what it can do?”

The old hunter gave a long sigh, “No, just vague details.” Despite not knowing much about the servant, Jesse had to give him credit, they didn’t know any of that. It was easy for him to forget they weren’t the only ones hunting the witch. 

Jesse cleared his throat, “Maybe this new servant is responsible for the graves and what not. Something they need for their power.”

“Maybe.” But Jack looked unconvinced. “Either way, I don’t know if we can truly prepare or predict what we might find.”

Reinhardt pondered for a moment, “I think you might be right. We’ll have to take a careful approach tonight. The unknown leaves us vulnerable. Our biggest goal is to find _something_. We’ll spend the night gathering information. If all of us are looking, we’re bound to gather enough clues to plan a better attack.”

Jesse thought this was a good time to speak up and steer things in their favor, “I agree, we should break up into three groups to do it. That way we can all look for evidence and cover more ground. We’ll each find a way in. That way if someone tries to give us the slip, they're more likely to run into someone else.”

“That’s not a bad idea. We can also take flares and single if we see anything.” Brigitte added.

Jesse liked the look in her eye, it was one of excitement. “Right, and if no one sees anything, then once we’re all in the manor, we can all look for clues together.”

Reinhardt spoke up, “It’s a simple plan, but I think it’s our best approach. We don’t know enough to do much more than try and spot our monsters. If any of you come into conflict, withdraw.”

“What! If we see it, we should take care of whatever it is!” Brigitte was wide-eyed and disappointed. She really did resemble the young, eager hunter many started out as.

Reinhardt replied like a well-versed teacher, “Brigitte, we don’t know enough about what we’re up against. In front of you sits three experienced hunters who have all encountered this monster. Each warns of the witch's power and unknow allies. Even if we face her, we don’t know what tricks she has waiting for us. Once we know more, we can form a better plan.”

“He’s right”, Jesse’s raised an eyebrow at Jack’s reply, "She's smart and if we run in without enough information, she'll get away. We need to make sure she can't spring any surprises on us." Jack seemed like a more run and gun kind of guy, but after years of chasing the witch, Jesse guessed he learned to be more patient with stronger pray.

Brigitte sat heavy in her chair, defeated. Jesse understood that feeling too. He wanted the witch dead by tonight if they could pull it off.

“The sooner we know more, the sooner we can protect the people of Eichenwalde.” Reinhardt said it all with a somber tone.

The rest of the night was spent exchanging notes on the witch and past fights. They went over the layout of the castle a few times and where everyone was going. They broke into their groups and Jesse insisted Genji and him be together. Every detail was ironed out and gone over. After an hour or so accompanied by a few more pints, the table departed to go prepare for their long night.

As Jesse and Genji made their way up the stairs to pack, Genji made his way to Jesse’s side, “That went well.” The little demon gave a small smile, “You were right about us being able to go alone together. That was easier than I thought.”

Jesse gave a small chuckle, “Well, it did make the most sense. Tonight they're just looking for clues, they're not expecting us to do much fighting. Besides, they might just get caught up at the doors again and not find anything." 

That got Genji’s attending. He raised a brow at Jesse and gave a bigger smile, “Oh, and what are we doing tonight, hunter? Look for clues and get stuck at the door?”

They were at their room’s door now and Jesse stepped quietly inside. Once Genji was in, he shut it and turned around. Genji was a few inches away looking up with the same mischievous grin. Jesse returned it with one of his own, “No darling, I don’t think so. In fact, I think we’ll be in the building stirring up mayhem before any of them even realize which ways north.”

“Oh, such confidence even though a team of experienced hunters couldn’t get in last night.”

“What can I say, darling, maybe if we were playing by the other hunters' rules we’d get slowed down. But I got an ace up my sleeve.”

“Is that ace a handsome demon who can break a ward at the snap of his fingers?”

“The very same.” Genji gave a big grin at that. Jesse knew it might be a bit dishonest to not inform the group of Genji’s amazing skill at dispelling things, but they couldn’t risk them finding out just how powerful his magic was. If all went well, they’d sneak in, find what they needed, and sneak out without anyone being the wiser. And if they did happen to run into trouble, well Jesse wanted first dibs on putting a bullet between the witch's eyes.

##### ☾

The sky was a deep blue when Jesse and Genji finished packing up their horses. Jesse learned from experience it’s best to have your things ready for a fast retreat in case of any unforeseen incidents, which happened often when traveling with a giant demon shaped secret. He’d lost more than one good pair of pants to last minute departures. 

When they rounded the corner to the front of the tavern, they spotted Jack and Brigitte waiting for them. Brigitte was outfitted with heavy orange armor that had small enchantments shining through some of the seems. Some for warding off attack or lightning gear. It wasn’t quite the classic crusader armor, but it wasn’t hard to see where she got the inspiration. 

Jack was still dressed in his dark blue duster and had ammo and supplies attached to a belt hanging from his hip. Yellow vials of shimmering liquid were safely fastened to the leather. His large rifle was resting on his shoulder. Jesse knew a thing or two about that riffle. It was a lot like his arm in the sense that it too was a marvel of alchemy and magic. It could fire rapid shots and release a large plus shot. Even more terrifying was the fact the man wielding it knew how to use it with deadly precision.

As they walked up to the group, Brigitte gave them a big smile and waved, “Hey guys, ready to go?”

Jesse returned the smile with a quick nod, “Just waiting on the other two?”

“Yep, they should be here soon. Wow Genji, that’s a scary mask.”

Jesse peered over to Genji who’s colorful mask was now covering his face. Genji’s voice sounded clear from behind the porcelain, “Where I'm from, there’s an old belief that if you dress like a monster you can scare away evil spirits.”

Brigitte just gave a bigger smile, “So your planning to scare the monsters away?”

“I wish it were that easy.” Ganji delivered the line by putting his hands on his hips and giveing a dramatic sigh at the end that bent his whole body forward. Brigitte laughed and then her attention was pulled to the distant sound of laughter. On the cusp of the horizon, a large figure formed. It was far away, but its voice could be heard from where they all stood. 

“And that’s the rest of our party. Better go see how the big guy's armor's looking.” Brigitte gave another small laugh at Reinhardt’s bombastic presence and wandered towards them. Jesse also found himself smiling as the black figure made its slow approach. Only Reinhardt could be heard from a mile away.

Jesse’s smile faded when he felt Genji tense up beside him. He gave the demon a side glance and saw his face pointing towards Reinhardt, but his eyes looking over to Jack. Jesse peered up at Jack and saw the glare he was pointing at Genji. That didn’t sit well. Jesse wasn’t lying about Jack being a bloodhound for the supernatural. Every hair on Jesse’s neck stood to attention as the tension seemed to grow. It didn’t take a genius to see Jack knew something was up.

Just then, Jack took a step closer to Genji, “Where did you get that mask, Genji.” Jesse instinctively took a step in front of his companion. The air became strained as Jack shifted his stare to Jesse, “What’s wrong Jesse, you look tense.”

Jesse leveled his glare on Jack, “I don’t much like the way you’re glaring at my friend, Jack.”

“I just asked him a question. What’s wrong with that?”

Genji took a side step around Jesse and lifted his mask just enough to show his human looking eyes. He gave a smirk and glanced a Jesse, “Come on Jesse, loosen up!”. Genji moved his playful gaze to Jack, “Sorry Jack, he gets cranky past his bedtime.” Genji threw an arm around Jesse’s neck that pulled him down a little. Genji was trying to defuse the situation. Play off the tension like he didn’t know Jack was on to them. “The mask is a relic past down from my family. They don’t just wear them to scare off spirits you know. It’s believed if you wear the mask of a monster, you gain its power.” Genji looked directly at Jack and flipped his mask back down. Jesse couldn’t help but wonder if Jack knew how true that was.

Before any more words could be exchanged, Reinhardt, the tavern owner, and Brigitte made their way to them. The tavern owner was clade in basic armor and a crossbow was strapped to her back. Reinhardt was wearing a full set of crusader armor that made him even bigger than before. Strapped to his back was a war hammer five times bigger than the one that hit Jesse in the head in the basement. He’d hate to be on the receiving end of that thing when it came down.

“Looks like everyone is here!” Reinhardt's voice bellowed from behind the metal helmet, “Let’s waste no more time.” 

The tavern owner stepped up to the group and pulled out small bomb like items, “Take these, they're the flares. Just light the top and it’ll send up a small shot with some smoke and noise so we can find you. Just make sure you step back a bit once you light it. They burn pretty hot.” Each person took one and stashed it away somewhere safe.

“Good! Now we’re all prepared! Remember to be safe my friends, and at any sign of trouble, meet up with the rest of us. We’ll meet up at the tavern at the end of the night.” Each group gave a nod of approval and went their separate ways.

Jesse was happy to finally break away. He didn’t want to spend any more time with Jack there. He was too good at his damn job. Once Jesse and Genji were far enough away from the group, Genji released a heavy sigh, “You weren’t kidding about Jack. I thought he was about to pull a knife on me.”

“Ya, he definitely knows there’s something up. I think we should skip out of town once we got what we’re looking for. It’s not smart to stick around that guy.”

“Agreed, though I guess that means we’re going back to village hoping.”

“Guess so, no more warm baths and fluffy beds for a while.”

Genji’s shoulders hunched forward in an overdramatic pout. He always got more dramatic when he was hiding his face. Jesse patted his back sympathetically as they continued down the abandoned street to their destination.

After a little more, Jesse stopped walking, prompting Genji to do the same and look at him, “I think this should be good. Ready to put a little more color in your face?” 

“It would be nice to go back to normal a for a while.” Genji stood still and hardly breathed. Jesse stayed quiet as his companion performed his little trick. Slowly, the color from Genji’s mask faded like it’d been left out in the sun too long. Soon the mask was pearly white and Genji reached up and lifted it. His face was back to its light grey tone and piercing red eyes. Jesse also felt the energy change. When Genji wore human skin, it was easy to mistake him for one. But it was times like this when suddenly Jesse could feel the pulsing energy and power rolling off Genji that he was reminded he was anything but.

“Ah! It feels good to be back to normal!” Genji rolled his shoulders a few times like transforming was such a strain on him, “I don’t know how you humans do it, being so dull to the world.” Genji looked around and faced the direction they were heading, “That castle, I can feel it from here. There’s a lot of power hiding there.” 

Jesse put a hand on Genji’s shoulder, “Then I guess we better go before our companions scare away the inhabitants.”

“Right,” Genji lowered his mask again and they continued their walk. 

By now, all light from the sun was gone and only the moon lit their path. As they got closer to the castle, a strong gust of wind barreled through the street. Jesse paused when he saw Genji freeze and swing around to look behind them. The demon had one hand on his sword and looked to the sky. Jesse moved his hand to Peacekeeper but didn’t feel anything. He whispered, “Genji, what is it?”

Genji was quiet for a little bit, eyes scanning his surroundings. His shoulders then relaxed and he turned back around, “It was nothing, just my imagination.”

Jesse didn’t believe him, “You sure darling, you seemed about ready to attack.”

Genji looked to Jesse, “Yes, I’m sure. Let's get to the castle quickly, there is something powerful there.”

Genji continued walking, getting ahead of Jesse, so he followed. If Genji was this on edge without even being in sight of the castle, then they should probably handle this problem quickly.

##### ☾


	5. The Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret in Eichenwalde's castle is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I was saving it for this spooky holiday.  
POV starts with Genji, then goes to Mccree, and then ends with Genji again (jumped around a bit for this one, sorry)

As Genji and Jesse approached the west entrance to the castle, Genji could feel the energy emitting from it. It rolled in like a pulsing heart, warming the damp night. He could also smell the hint of iron and flesh floating through the air. He’d beat his left horn you’d find some stolen bodies behind the stone walls. He laid a hand to the worn door and felt the delicate entanglement of wards etched into the wood on the other side. Some meant to strengthen locks or ward off magic, others were traps set to blow when disturbed.

“What are you thinking?” Jesse had stepped up behind him and was eyeing the door.

“There are a lot of wards that are meant to keep this door shut. But none are impossible to get through.”

“Looks like our friends were right about the whole stalling at the door scheme. What do you think? Can you get us in quick?”

Genji mustard his proudest voice, “I wouldn't be an all-powerful demon if I couldn’t.” He placed both hands onto the door and let his magic seep into the old wood. He heard it give tiny groans and cries as his magic met the wards on the back. He fought with the defensive magic until they gave way to nothing. When he took his hands away, the only thing blocking their path was the old iron lock. Genji gave a side glance to Jesse and stepped aside. He gestured to the lock, “You wouldn’t happen to have a key, would you?”

Jesse stepped up and tested the knob. He pulled Peacekeeper from its holster and lined the barrel up, only to raise the gun in the air and bring the hilt down hard on the worn iron. The key crumbled sadly under Peacekeeper's force and Jesse pushed the door open slightly.

Genji moved his line of sight up to meet the hunters, “Well, that’s one way to pick a lock.”

Jesse gave his signature grin, “What was it you said, not everything has to be fancy magic to work?”

The door slowly opened to reveal a dark corridor. Very slowly, Genji took point. He directed them in the direction with the strongest smell of death. His vision was almost clear in the dark as he surveyed the halls with care for more wards that might slow them down. But the stone walls were barren of all but dust and spider webs. Genji would wager they didn’t expect anyone to get through their traps so fast. Or they didn’t care if anyone did. 

As they weaved down corridor after corridor, sounds began to penetrate the walls. Groans and rhythmic banging seeped from the stone. Genji could feel the air shift and pull around him. What was once stale air sitting in dusty corridors became charged with magic and power. Every fiber in Genji’s body screamed danger. 

He glanced back to Jesse and saw the hunter had Peacekeeper in his flesh hand and the fake one held out for light. The way the hunter's eyes danced around the hall and his slightly crouched stance told Genji his friend felt the same wariness. 

With every step, the noses grew bigger. Banging turned into sounds of metal on metal, groans transformed into screams then died away again. Soon a faint light emerged from ahead. They turned a corner and walked into and a small room with a door on one side and a window opposite of it. The room was illuminated by the pale moonlight shining in from the outside. A blue hue shone from below the door as muffled words pierced it. 

Genji made a slow approach to the old oak door. He closed his eyes and let his sensitive ears try and decipher the voices, but they were too far away to make anything out. 

Just then, the room light up with red accompanied by a high pitched sound from outside. They both looked out the small window and saw a red flare wailing across the night's dark backdrop. The shrieking flare was flowed by the sounds of combat. Rapped shots and clashing metal could be heard in the distance.

“Looks like our friends found themselves more than just a few clues.” Jesse's voice was just loud enough to be heard over the chaos.

“It looks like they’re still outside, they didn’t even get into the manner.” Genji kept one ear out to hear if anything behind the door changed.

“You think we’re the only ones who got in?”

“I don’t know. It sounds like the fighting is coming from the front entrance, that would be Jack's group. There's still Reinhardt and Brigitte. They may have broken through." A loud boom rattled the room as smoke began to fill the sky in the distance, "Should we turn back and help?”

Jesse turned pensive for a minute. His eyes were locked on the door in front of them where the sounds of clanking and moans began to grow louder. Then his stare moved to Genji’s porcelain mask, “They’re experienced hunters, they can handle whatever it is. Besides, the other two will join them, even if it means retreating from within the castle. We should focus on what’s behind that door.”

Genji gave a quick nod in reply. He went to place a hand on the door but pulled it back quickly when a hot pain greeted him. Great, another demon ward and this one was strong. He looked back to Jesse, “Maybe you should take the lead on this one.”

He stepped back as Jesse placed a hand on the door and tested the lock. To both their surprise, the knob turned slowly. Genji gave a wide berth to the door as Jesse cracked it just enough to see the other side. More light poured into the room along with the sounds beyond it. Behind the worn oak, two figures stool bathed in blue light.

##### ☾

Jesse peered from the small crack as his heart picked up speed. Beyond the door was a large corridor with high ceilings lite by a dim natural light. Tattered drapes and cobwebs littered the walls, cracks decorated the stone and wood features, mold and water stains hid in the corners. Old carpets were chewed away and dust rested on every surface. Jesse couldn’t help but think about the old house Genji and him hand been in not too long ago. They were similar in that they were both creepy as hell and very much to the witch's taste.

But this castle had something better in it than the old manor's basement. There in the center of it all, a workshop of sorts had been set up. Metal contraptions littered the walls all the way up to the ceiling where a hole was punched through. Candles were spread around casting a light that was drowned out by the glowing blue from foreign machines that trapped electricity and vials of unknown, blue liquids. The floor was covered in bloody metals and decaying bodies. A large table with an obviously bloated body lay motionless in the center, only a thin battered sheet covered it.

And there standing amongst it all was a man Jesse had never seen before. His hair was pure white and sprouted in different directions. He wore large, round, glasses with blue lenses, a stained lab coat, and a black leather glove. His right arm and leg were missing and replaced with machinery. Strapped on his shoulders were large vials that glowed the mysterious blue liquid. He was clearly a scientist and he looked every part crazy. 

And standing next to the man shinning in blue lights was the guest of honor. Golden locks flowed drown from her wide-brimmed hat to frame a delegate face. Large blue eyes shone brighter in the light and helped bring out the red of her lips. Thin tights encased her long legs that led to a small waist with a spellbook fastened to it. She was tall and held herself with pride. She looked every part a gorgeous lady. She would have been considered a stunning sight by anyone else, but Jesse didn’t see that when he looked at her. He saw the bodies and broken families she left behind. Nothing pretty about that.

He could feel Genji tense up behind him and he didn’t blame him. This was the first time they’d even physically seen the witch in almost four months. The last time they only exchanged a few words before she disappeared into the night. They had to play this smart or she would be gone just as fast.

So the two of them played the role of the smart hunters and waited in their hiding place. Jesse could hear better the word the two were exchanging.

“Their coming along GREAT!” The man with the crazy hair bounced around excitedly, “Look at them go! My creations know how to pick a fight.” He punched out his hands in mock combat.

“They’re not durable enough, the hunters are tearing through them. At this rate, they’ll breach the castle within the hour, and there's only two of them.” The witch's voice was almost angelic as she spoke.

“Not a problem, not with my baby.” The scientist hobbled over to the bloated body covered by a sheet. He laid a hand on it and rubbed loving circles into it. A gruesome moan bellowed from under the thin fabric. “There there, you’ll be able to have some fun soon. Just need a few more parts.” The man then hobbled around the room examining the bodies that scattered the floor, “No, not that one, too rotted, that one’s too small, that one's looking at me funny. Ah HA!” He bent down and plunged a hand into the chest of a seemingly random corpse. When his hand came back out, Jesse didn’t know what he held, but it was gross and squishy. With a blood-soaked hand, he hobbled back over to the groaning corpse and thrust the fist full of questionable organs under the sheet and rummaged around. The body gave a bloody scream as the supposed scientist did his work.

“I’m not sure Dr.Stien, your creations are interesting, but they don’t seem reliable in combat. I wanted something that could last longer against the competent.” The witch walked over to a pile of metal that almost resembled a man and frowned at it.

“That's Dr._JUNKEN_stien!” The man threw up a finger in the air that raised his whole body to his tiptoes. This guy was more animated than Genji, and that’s saying something, “and I will have you know this is only the first generation! After our little test run tonight, I can start making them better!”

“Perhaps if you used living subject instead of dead bodies for the foundation of your work, you’d have better success,” She gave the bodies surrounding the floor another look of disapproval.

“WHAT!? And waste all the perfectly good body parts people just throw away!? I might be crazy, but I know when you shouldn’t pass up a good deal!” Each word was punctuation with hand motions that swung the scientist's body around. The witch just looked at him unimpressed.

Just then a loud crash shook the castle walls. The witch gazed to the origin of the crash, “There are four of them now. How long do you want this little test to continue?”

The scientist made a sound of frustration then heaved a big sigh that craned his whole body forward. After a brief pause, he looked back up, “Bring more of the zomnics in, I’ll get the big guy ready.”

“Now that’s more like it. Come here, my dear.” A light glow began to shine from the shadows. It illuminated its surroundings red as a creature emerged from the darkness. The human-like being was wrapped in scales and had two nasty horns atop its head. Its eyes glowed yellow along with a bright spot on its chest. Small flames licked at various part of her body. Jesse guessed this was the elemental Jack was talking about. Elementals were rare creatures with strong magic abilities. But they didn’t normally work well with others and preferred isolation. The witch having one was not a good sign.

The creature walked a little past the other two and moved two clawed hands up. With a few flicks of her wrist and unknown hand signs, a large wall resembling lava grew out. The wall of magic rippled and twist in mid-air. Then suddenly, machines of magic began to come out of it. 

Two at a time floated out into the large hall. They hesitated only briefly upon the decrepit floor of the corridor, then began a slow glide towards the sounds of combat. A few dozen moseyed their way out of the magic portal till the scaled creature swiped her hand and it vanished. Genji leaned in close to whisper in Jesse’s ear, “That not good.”

“What was that?” Jesse stared hard at the red monster so causally looking upon the small battalion going off to battle.

“Summoning magic. It’s very powerful and hard to cast, but that thing just did it without breaking a sweat.”

“Guess that explains how they’re getting in and out without any trace.”

“Those things are going to the fight outside.”

“Their just sending in more cannon fodder to hold them off while they get the thing under the sheet ready.”

“So we need to stop them before that can happen.

“Right.”

“Three against two, the odds are against us.”

“You a gambling man, Genji?” Jesse peered over his shoulder to face the pearly white of his companions mask.

“I’ve been known to roll the dice.” Jesse didn’t have to guess the little demon was wearing a wicked smile.

“Good,” Jesse pulled a slim canister from his belt, “cause I always play the odds.” With that, Jesse wound back his arm. With as much accuracy as he could manage, he propelled it forward where it landed perfectly in the center of the workshop. He raised Peacekeeper and fired a shot directly through it. Before the flash grenade could go off, Jesse swiftly plunged his knife into the back of the door breaking the demon ward.

While they were all distracted by the flash grenade, Genji flew forward with his katana drawn. He went right for the summoner. Jesse used the opportunity to clear the door and make it to the open hallway. From there, he raised his gun and fired three rapped shots at the so-called Junkenstien. Two in the chest, one in the head, the best combo for a quick takedown.

But nothing happened. A wall of magic fell away to reveal the mad scientist rubbing his glasses like they were eyes. Three quick tink sounds pulled Jesse’s attention to the summoner. She was standing in front of Genji with a portal between them. Genji had his sword in a defensive stance with three bullet holes scorched around his feet.

Jesse looked back to his targets and locked eyes with the witch, “Be careful McCree, you wouldn’t want to shoot your friend by mistake.” She took a step forward and he readied another shot, “It’s been a while since we’ve last seen each other, how have you been?”

Jesse snorted, “As happy as a flower on a sunny day now that I found you.” He lined up his shot and waited to hear Genji engage the summoner. If she was distracted, she wouldn’t be able to block his shots.

“Ah, how sweet. That’s why you’re my favorite hunter. I’m glad you’re here now, you can help me with something.”

“Sorry, but I’m here for other business.” Damn it Genji, what was taking him so long? Jesse didn’t want to risk taking a look back, but he’d fully expect Genji to start making some noise. 

“That’s alright, it’ll only take a minute.” the witch snapped her fingers and from the shadows along the corridor lights began to shine, each a set of mechanical eyes. Slowly, the machines from before emerged from their hiding and raised wobbly hands to fire rounds. Jesse rolled out of the way and spared Genji a glance. The demon had only taken a few steps forward and was glued to the floor with his fist clenched tight. When Jesse looked down, part of a trap ward had been revealed from under a carpet. He cursed under his breath.

_Damn demon needs to watch his step._

The witch causally faced the doctor, “Dr.Stien, I believe your time's run out. Will you please wake our new friend to join the fight.”

“Dr._JUNKEN_stien! UGH, give me a minute.” As Junkenstein huddled back over to the table, Jesse flicked the chamber of his gun and fired a shot into the trap ward on the wood. The enchanted shot broke the ward's power and Genji flung himself forward. Jesse would have to have a word with his little demon about not charging after enemies in unfamiliar ground later, right now he had more pressing matters.

Shot after shot made quick work of the machines as they marched towards Jesse. Every so often a bullet would graze his skin, but these things didn’t have great accuracy. They were clearly meant to overwhelm their prey, which they were doing a pretty good job of. For each bucket of bolts Jesse took down, three more seemed to take its place.

Every so often Jesse would catch a glance over to Genji and saw the demon trying to fight his way to the summoner who was making her way back over to the witch. Each swipe of his sword opened a small area where more machines would fill in.

Slowly, the robots began to push Genji and Jesse back to the far wall. Meanwhile, the witch and summoner just stood behind the chaos watching. Jesse had to keep reloading his gun and he knew each bullet used on the machines was one less shot to put through the witch's head. Meanwhile, Genji danced back and forth with his blade. Deflecting their weak shots into their companions and dropping more with shurikens. The cries from outside the castle became louder as the other hunters' battle raged on.

“My my, look at you two. Holding your ground so well. I’m sure Gabriel would be very proud of you, McCree.” The witch said it so casually like she really meant it, and that made the blood go to Jesse’s ears. He felt the rage kick up something mean in him and he felt a pull at his temple. But Jesse knew when someone was trying to ruffle his feathers, so he kept his pace against the machines, waiting for his opening. 

But robot after robot kept coming, and Jesse could feel himself slow down. Each robot was a pest that wore him down a little more. When he glanced back over to Genji, the demon was trying to get any kind of ground, but making less and less progress. Jesse could see the annoyance grow with the littles demon's rough movements and felt the air grow heavy with Genji's frustration.

“And you Genji, such a skilled warrior. It’s a shame they threw you out so quickly. Your talent is truly wasted with this human.” The witch leaned her rear onto a rail and rested idly, watching the fight unfold.

“That was your fault!” Jesse saw the rage flare in his companion. “YOU will pay for what you did.” Genji’s movements became more erratic and deadly. The air grew heavy to the point where Jesse could _feel_ Genji's presence without needing to look at the growing ball of rage.

“Maybe instead of fighting, we can find common ground? You can come with me, join my following. We can rule this realm together as two creatures of true power.”

“You, a creature of true power? You are nothing but a mortal playing with powers beyond your understanding!” Genji got a little closer as his rage fueled his blade.

“So no? Maybe I’ll have better luck with your brother then.”

Jesse could physically feel the change in energy. Genji was radiating power like a furnace. So much for trying to keeping the demon essence on the down-low. 

There was a brief pause where the whole room seemed to hold still. Tension held everything at bay as Genji’s frustrations boiled into the air. Jesse wanted to call out to him, calm him down. Warn him that the witch was edging him on intentionally and doing what she wanted was never a good idea.

But before Jesse could act, Genji roared a foreign phrase, “_Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!_” The demon burst into a green fire of raw power. The tension in the room snapped like a twig and all hell broke loose.

##### ☾

Genji could feel the green flames burning off his sword. They caressed his hands like an old friend and the power that flowed over him felt like a warm blanket. It had been a long time since he’d released some of his inner dragon and it felt freeing. To let the beast out and taste battle once more felt like stretching a muscle after a long night's sleep.

When he glared back up to his enemies, the witch had an amused smile on her face. It wasn't lost on him she was intentionally trying to get a rise out of him, but he was getting tired of trying to fight off the damn foot soldiers while his real targets sat ideally in the back. He knew Jesse wanted to take this carefully, but there was only so much a man could take before he had to let off a little steam. And his frustration was like blood in the water for his dragon, it lured it to the surface to hunt.

His vision sharpened and he moved like water through the machine men. With each swing, waves of them fell, scorched metal tumbling to the ground. Each clang was a symphony that fueled his fighting spirit, pushing him further into the hoard. He cut a path to the witch until there were only a few metal nuisances left. His flaming green eyes locked to soft blue ones as he raised his sword high to finish off her last line of robots.

“AHHA! Done!” The scientist spoke up with one finger raised in the air. Genji briefly looked over to see Junkenstein lean over and take hold of some kind of switch, “Behold, my latest creation!” With a quick flick of his wrist the switch came down and every light in the room went out.

The large rods hanging to the wall began to spark and glow. A loud boom shook the hall as a clap of thunder brought a bolt of lightning to a metal rod sticking out of the hole in the roof. The machine sucked it up and the glass containers and valves all shattered prompting Genji to jump back. The raw power of the element was pushed into the body laying on the table. It began to convulse and shake as the lightning pulsed through it. 

The building briefly went black again as the lightning disappeared. A brief pause was followed by all the candles in the room lighting back up to reveal a mess of blue liquid and broken glass. The thing on the table began to move its hand. It raised it slowly at first and formed a first. Then it abruptly sat up and gave a heavy moan, “It’s alive, IT’S ALIVE!!!”, the scientist was next to the creature bouncing around happily. The creature’s thick hand unclenched and pulled the cover down. 

Genji stopped his pursuit to look at the monster. It was stitched together from what Genji could only guess where the missing bodies. Ooze seeped from its stitches and it wreaked of rotting meat. It had a pig-like snout, murky green skin, and shadow veiled eyes. It wore a jacket that was also stitched together from an assembly of rotted fabric. Metal pipes twisted out of its stitches in different places. Sticking in its gut was a charm filled with the blue liquid and above that a tattoo that read "terror". It rolled from the table and stood well over seven feet. In one motion, it reached back with its hand and from the table produced a giant meat hook on a chain.

Genji didn’t really know what to make of the monster before him and he didn’t have a lot of time to think. The beast reached its arm back and launched the hook forward. It flew towards Genji, so he jumped back to avoid it. He threw a couple of shurikens into its head as he landed, but they just stuck out of its greasy black hair with no effect. Genji’s dragon retreated as his anger faded away to surprise.

The monster yanked the hook back to its hand and took heavy steps forward. The robot men shrank away from the beast with each step and reroute towards Jesse. The monster, on the other hand, headed in Genji's direction. Shuriken after shuriken sunk deep into the rotting flesh of the monster, but it never slowed its pace. He was losing ground as it continued to make its advance.

“Well done, Doctor. The monster’s performing well.” From behind the beast, Genji could see the witch give a wicked smile, “Much more capable than the zomnics.”

“Well of course! He’s my finest work! Thanks to the willy nilly magic of yours, he’s now perfect! Finally up and walking around!” The scientist moved his feet up and down like a child about to receive a bag of candy.

"Not perfect, not yet, but soon." The witch's voice was icy.

Genji dodged a little to the right to avoid another flying hook from the monster. When it pulled the hook back, Genji just nearly dodge it coming back around, though it caught the side of his arm and took a small chunk of flesh with it. Pain tightened around his forearm as blood began to escape from the fresh wound.

He braced both hands on his long katana and charged forward. He crouched slightly to avoid the monster's meaty hand taking a swing at him and plunged his sword up into the monster chest cavity. It didn’t even move a muscle as the tempered metal penetrated its gut. There was so much mass and metal, Genji could barely move the blade once it was in hilt deep.

He had to abandon the blade in the monster when it tried to wrap its bloated arms around him. He took a few steps back staring at his weapon resting peacefully within the monster flesh. He was so distracted he missed the hook that came flying at him.

Before the curved metal could touch him, it flung off in the other direction with a loud _tink_. Genji looked over to see Jesse with his pistol raised, barrel smoking. He was covered in small nicks and bruises, piles of machinery lay at his feet. Two more rapid shots from Peacekeeper came in succession, each one finding perch in the monster's thick skull. The bullets seemed to daze the creature, but only long enough for Genji to put some space between him and it.

As the monster readied itself again, Genji was at a loss. He was down a katana and quite a few shurikens. He only had a few shurikens left and his short sword. Then his eye caught something that was obscured by the shadowy corridor. A large chandelier that hung suspended by aged chains.

“Jesse, on my mark!” The hunter gave a confused look as Genji ran over to a good place to coax the monster. He dodged a few hook throws that frustrated that beast and lured him to Genji. When he had the monster where he wanted, he looked to his hunter, “Jesse! The chandelier!” The hunter looked up and smiled. With three shots to the rusted metal, the chandelier came down with a crash on top of the foul creature. It groaned and wiggled but stayed down.

Genji looked over to Jesse triumphantly, but the hunter was preoccupied with more machines. His sword was buried under the monster’s mass and would have to wait to be recovered. So he started to make his way back over to the witch with his short sword in hand. This was the closest they’d ever been, he wasn’t going to waste it.

Each enemy stood unfazed by the monster's fate as Genji closed in on them. “Very clever, but a job unfinished is a job done wrong.” The witch kept her features leveled in a soft smile as she said that. Genji felt all the hair on his body stand up and he spun on his heels. He barely had time to avoid the large piece of chandelier the monster threw his way as it crawled out from under the old wood. 

_Oh, come on!_

Genji was getting tired of this guy! He had bigger fish to fry.

“I’m disappointed. You can't even take care of a little pet project. And Jesse, if you were half the hunter Gabriel claimed you were, you'd be through with those little wind-up toys by now. I thought he taught you better.” There she went on again, talking about Jesse’s dad. She must have known what happened to Gabriel and knew Jesse looked to her for a cure. She really had a thing for hitting sore spots, Genji all but lost it when she mentioned Hanzo's name, “No worries though, I’m putting him to better use.”

_Better use?_

That wasn't what Genji was expecting to hear.

“Not for long! You’re days coming and I’m going to be the one to deliver it to you." Jesse sounded winded. He was slowing down as he fought off the onslaught of robots. The fighting was wearing him thin and the witch's words only seemed to wear him down further.

“You really think you can save him from my curse? It’s been years, Jesse. You need to move on.” 

Genji had no time to process what he heard as the monster slung another chunk of chandelier at him. He was feeling the wear of battle too. His arm pulsed and the exhaustion from summoning his dragon was wearing on him. 

He could almost hear the growl Jesse released, “You’ll see. You’re dead witch, you just don’t know it yet.” The witch gave a little giggle as her only reply.

Genji jumped out of the way to avoid another hook that was going for his head. When the monster pulled it back, Genji miss stepped and the pointed metal embedded itself into his left shoulder. He gave a pained cry as the sharp metal was driven deeper by the monster's tugging.

“Genji!” Jesse cried out to him while he focused on trying to keep his footing as the monster tugged him closer. He didn’t want to get within that thing's reach, but each pull yanked him further towards the beast. 

Several shots fired as Jesse tried to make his way over to Genji. He chucked a flash grenade at the gathering of machines, momentarily dazing them enough to allow him to squeeze by to the open. But on his escape from the horde, a stray bullet lodged itself in his left thigh right above his knee. He stumbled forward but kept his footing. Genji watched as the hunter took his prosthetic arm and clamped it over the wound. The light from the arm shown in his eyes as he looked down at it. He then got that look on his face that was very similar to when he came up with the tomato sauce idea. The face that said, "I have a plan." 

“Hey Genji,” the demon squirmed as the hook went in deeper, but he kept his footing and looked over at the hunter, “Got a light?” Genji paused for a moment to consider the words. _Oh, OH!_, that brilliant fucking hunter and his overdramatic gestures.

Genji gave a big smile and let himself be dragged a little closer to the monster's body. When he was just out of the monster grasp, he raised a hand and pinched the air by his lips. He summoned his dragon from within and took a deep breath. He influenced the power in his lungs to warp their content. When he blew out, he released a great breath of fire. Dragon's fire always burned hotter than moral fire and Genji was intent on drenching the undead beast in it.

The monster reeled back and dropped the chain from it’s fumbling hand. Genji immediately put distances between him the flaming beast. As the monster spun and clawed at its rotting flesh, Genji pulled the hook from his shoulder with a grunt. He could hear screams of the beast echo in the large halls as the fire consumed it. When he looked up, the charm on its stomach burst and the blue liquid went up in flames, fueling the fire. The monster frantically stomped around trying to expel itself until it fell to the ground scorched. 

“What! No fair, you cheated! You were supposed to die! Nobody cheats Dr. Jamison Junkenstein.” The man jumped around fiercely with grunts of annoyance.

“Looks like your little test is done, doctor. It’s time for us to make our departure.” The witch didn't even make eye contact with him.

“What!? But they hurt my creation! I’m not just going to let them walk away!” 

The witch ignored the doctor and looked to the summoner. The scally being stepped up and began to weave her hands around. 

_No_, Genji wasn’t going to let them get away. Before he could get far, Jesse’s hand had come up behind him and landed on Genji’s shoulder. When he looked back at the hunter, he was holding one of the red flares while the rest of the zomics lied dead in a pile.

“Light me up will you.” Genji looked over to the area where the three were standing and saw the blue liquid that scorched the flesh of the monster pooling on the floor. Leave it to Jesse to catch every little detail in a fight. He did his little trick that sent the wick blazing. Jesse pulled back his arm and chucked the flaming flare rights at the three of them.

The witch stepped back at the flying projectile and pulled the summoner with her, staying clear of the blue fuel. The flare land between the two ladies and the scientist. The red sparks ignited with the liquid and set half the workshop to flames in a moment. They heard the screams of Dr.Junkenstein as the flames ate away at his lab coat. The blue vials on his jacket burst from the heat and covered him in the flammable substance, much like the charm on his monster.

While the flames consume their surroundings, both Genji and Jesse kept their eyes locked onto the witch. Her and the summoner were corned by the flames with no retreat behind them. However, the summer began working her hands as she did before. Jesse raised his gun and Genji flung his arm back with a shuriken resting between his fingers. 

Before they could act, Genji saw the witch move her lips silently and the desperate screams of the monster pulled their attention away. When they turned, the creature was still burning with flesh half falling off and metal tubes springing from it. It began a fast sprint toward them with both arms outstretched. 

Genji went to grab for his katana, only to see it still embedded in the charging monster. He gave a cruse and Jesse fried two shots into its head, only to hear an empty click on the third pull of the trigger. Jesse reached for his hunting knife and Genji readied his short sword. 

Before either of them could see how they would have fared with the flaming beast, a loud shot fired and the leg of the creator blew out from under it. With only one badly burnt leg to support the heavy mass, the monster came toppling down a mear foot from them. It didn’t make another move or sound.

They looked up to see Jack standing behind it with his gun raised and barrel smoking. He looked battle worn but stood tall and ready. “Jesse, behind you.” They both looked over to see the summoner had cast her spell. The witch was stepping through a wall of magic with a less than pleased look.

“NO!” Genji screamed as he chucked several shurikens into the void after her. A click of a gun's chamber closing was followed by a few shots from Jesse. But the summoner and which disappeared without a trace through the portal. Escaping once more.

The flames swept in where they stood and the only thing Genji could see was the body of Dr.Junkenstein laying in a heap on the stone floor.

He had barely any time to breath when he heard the sound of a bullet flying towards him. He trusted instinct and crouched down to dodge the bullet heading towards his head. In one smooth motion, he swung around and yanked his katana from the monster's scorched body and readied it in a defensive stance.

Standing there was Jack, his gun pointed at Genji, finger on the trigger. Genji’s breath came hard as he locked eyes with the aged hunter. A bloodhound Jesse called him, but right now all Genji saw was a wolf, ready to take the kill.

“Jack, what the hell are you doing?!” Jesse stepped up and placed his body in front of Genji and Jack's line of sight. Much like back at the tavern, but this time it was a bullet Jesse was trying to stop, not a glare.

“McCree, get the hell out of the way!”

“Are you crazy! The witch just got away and you’re over here trying to kill the guy who’s trying to take her out!” Jesse’s voice came out sore and frustrated.

“It’s not hard to tell that that “guy” is a demon, a powerful one. As hunters, we deal with monsters like him. Stand aside and let me take the shot.”

Jack was going to be in for a big surprise when he realized it was going to take a hell of a lot more than one bullet to kill Genji. But he doubted Jack would get the chance considering Jesse's unmoving feet.

“Jack, stand down, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I? You show up out of the blue with a powerful demon to help you go after a witch you have a vendetta against? McCree it’s dangerous and a threat, move.”

“You’re gonna have to put a bullet in me before you get to him. And you better make it count because if the first one doesn’t kill me the second one’s sure as hell going to kill you.” Jesse cocked his gun at his side. Genji could feel the hostility rolling off Jesse like a fire. He said each word between gritted teeth and a glare that could rival the fires of hell. And even among the chaos, Genji felt comfort in Jesse's actions. His hunter was sticking up for him, watching his back.

Jack lowered his gun a fraction and stared at them. If Genji didn't know better, he'd say Jack almost looked genuinely concerned. Jesse seemed to pick up on it too and his stiff posture relaxed a fraction. “McCree, what’s going on?" The way the words passed the old hunter lips made Genji take pause. He was suddenly reminded that this person had known Jesse since he was a kid and maybe having a monster friend wasn't what an experienced hunter wanted to hear.

There was a long pause as they just stared at each other. Jack waited patiently for an answer, and when none came he simply asked, "Why are you protecting _it_?” And like that, Genji was back to hating him.

Jesse gave a small sigh and glared at the worn face, “He’s not an _it_, Jack.” And with that, Jesse pulled a flash grenade and tossed it right in Jack's face. Genji felt Jesse’s hand wrap around his arm with a sharp pull, “Run.” It was one word, but enough to get Genji’s feet moving.

They sprinted as fast as they could back the way they came. Rain had begun to fall while they were in the castle and lightning streaked the sky. Dark magic had a way of attracting bad weather and tonight it made the roads slick. About halfway through Jesse began to slow down to almost a full stop. When Genji looked back, the hunter had one hand gripping the bullet wound in his thigh, “Jesse!” Genji ran over and put an arm under him.

“Adrenaline’s giving out on me. Really inconvenient when you’re trying to make a fast getaway.” They hobbled down the slick road with Genji all but carrying him. His own shoulder hurt and he was drained, but he’d be mostly better by morning. Jesse would have a longer recovery time, so best not to make the wound any worse.

When they finally got back to the tavern where their horses slept happily in the stables, both of them were soaked through and exhausted. Genji ran over and grabbed both Eastwood and Pachimari’s rains. The two were very unhappy to be woken in the dead of night only to be taken out in the rain, but he didn’t really have time to explain to the horses why it wasn’t a good idea to stick around. He’d reward them handsomely with apples and hay for their tolerance after they got out of town.

Genji helped Jesse mount Eastwood then moved to Pachimari. As Genji was getting on, he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

“Jesse?! Genji?!" It came from far away and sounded like the other hunters. 

"What the hell?" Jesse looked out to where the sounds were coming from, "You hear that?"

Genji forgot humans couldn't hear as well as him, "It's the other hunters, they're looking for us."

"Well, let's not stick around for that reunion. I'd hate to see how that would end."

"You think it would end badly for you? Imagine what would happen to me."

"True. And we can't let anything happen to you, you're too pretty to die."

"On that, we can agree."

With that, Jesse kicked Eastwood into a gallop on the wet stone. Genji did the same following close on the hunter's heels. Thunder clapped overhead as the hooves of the horses pounded down Eichenwalde's streets.

##### ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you all enjoyied this chapter! The next one is also going to a big one that I'm excited to post!


	6. Camp Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaten and bloody after their fight, Jesse and Genji find common ground in the aftermath of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's from Jesse's POV

The stormy weather cleared up as Jesse and Genji rode to their meeting place a little north of the town. They stumbled across it after their meeting with the farmer. They wanted to rest the horses a bit and came across a nice area a mile or so off the main road. It was far enough from the road that they didn’t have to worry about being seen by travelers. It had stony ground and a cliff face next to it that gave some protection from the elements. A clean river ran along the edge and a thick forest surrounded the area. It was a lucky find, so they designated it as their retreat point for their stay in the city.

When they finally broke the tree line into the little clearing, Jesse swung himself off Eastwood. He had to brace hard against the poor horse to avoid falling to the ground. His leg had since become numb with the bullet’s wound and putting too much weight on it prompted it to collapse under him. The horse gave a little huff to the human-shaped rock trying to dismount him. When his feet were firmly planted on solid ground he gave Eastwood a few pats of thanks. He’d be sure the horses got a good brush and meal as a reward for putting up with them. Just maybe not tonight.

Jesse took in a deep breath and felt every ache and pain on his body. Now that the fight was finished and the adrenaline had worn off, Jesse’s energy was gone and the toll of the night began to set in. His thigh pounded, his head ached, and he was chilled to the bone in wet clothing.

Jesse looked over to Genji and noticed the little demon had his white mask resting atop his head as he took the gear off Pachimari’s back. His sleeve was torn away to expose a nasty gash and when he turned there was a gruesome puncture wound on his back from the monster's hook. The sight made Jesse feel a bit like a wuss to be complaining about a minor bullet wound.

Slowly, Jesse pushed off Eastwood and began to take down packs from the steeds back. It was slow and each step shot pain up his leg, but he did the work with no complaints and minor grunting.

“Jesse, let me do it.” Genji had walked over and took the bag Jesse had in his hand and placed it down, “You need to sit, attend to your leg.” Genji turned to him and went to place an arm under his.

“Come on Genji, you look like swiss cheese with all the holes you’re sporting. I can handle a little gun wound, ain’t no problem.” Jesse was lying only a little. It hurt like hell and he thought the bullet may have nicked the bone, but he's had worse, much worse.

“I’m already halfway healed, you're just going to make it worse.” Jesse knew that was a lie. The little demon's wounds still bled a dark red and his movements were stiff. Genji healed fast, but those wounds cut deep and slowed him down. A small smile was on the demon's lips as he helped Jesse to a dry spot by the river along with his gear, “Let me take care of the horses real quick. Then I’ll see what I can do about a fire.” And with that, the demon walked off to his chores.

Jesse began to slowly strip his wet gear. As he did the mundane task he reflected on the night. It was by every definition a shitty night. Not only did his whole body ack, but he emotionally felt like shit. 

They were the closest they’d ever been to the witch and she still got away. She also got some crazy powerful servant that made tracking her an all new nightmare. Not to mention the whole fiasco with Jack. Jesse knew it would be trouble that he was there. Hell, he wasn’t even surprised the hunter took a shot at Genji, just surprised he missed. Though the look Jack gave him right before they ran had cut a little deep. It was the same look he’d given Jesse when he was a kid hiding under the bed from an invisible monster. One of a patient parent trying to coax a child from a nightmare. It was easy to forget that Jack helped raise his sorry ass too.

It’d been almost two years since the witch cursed Gabe and made him into her servant. The last time he saw Jack was right after they learned about Gabe's fate. They parted after they fought viciously over how to handle it. Jack wanted to do the sensible thing and kill the Reaper for good. But Jesse couldn’t let go. If Gabe still walked, even as a cursed monster, he wanted to find a way to get him back. They argued for hours and neither gave any ground. It ended when Jesse stormed away declaring he’d do it himself.

That was a memory Jesse didn’t like touching. It made him feel sick and filled him with regret. He’d know Jack for most of his life. The man was stubborn, serious, and walked around like a know it all. But he was also protective of the people he cared about and always took other people’s burdens onto his shoulders. He was like a stern uncle to Jesse, always there on the sidelines giving silent support or a quick push in the right direction. And sometimes those pushes were harsh, but Jesse was always better for it. He’d be lying if he said Jack never did any good for him. So the way their relationship unfolded never sat right with him.

Besides, he didn’t blame Jack for calling him a child or his goal delusional, because it was mostly true. When it came down to it, Jack handled loss like an experienced hunter. He shed a few tears where no one could hear, learned from the experience, stood back up, and did what had to be done. Gabe was no exception. But Jesse responded like a green hunter fresh from training. The first tragedy he faced he kicked and screamed about how unfair it all was. Like death was ever fair. And just like a child, he clawed and scraped at any strand of hope to make it all like it used to be. Even if that meant hunting a monster with the hopes of turning it human.

Jesse was so caught up in his thoughts be barely registered Genji plopping down a pile of assorted sticks and logs. They were all damp from the rainfall, but Genji’s fiery breath ignited them anyways. The wood popped and sizzled as the flames ate away at their damp bark.

The fire cast a light huge to the surrounding area, bring warmth into the cold night. Jesse looked down, all he was wearing now were his pants and damp undershirt. Genji reached down and grabbed Jesse’s pile of wet clothes wordlessly. He walked over to some low hanging branches and began to hang each one. Jesse could almost laugh at it, a demon taking care of a wounded human. Like someone patching up a hurt puppy.

A deep sigh escaped his lips, it was going to be a rough night. Too much emotional baggage, an aching body, and a witch that had gotten away once more.

But he wasn’t going to mope around all night. The hunter pulled one of his traveling bags over. He tumbled around in it till he found a leather pouch wrapped tightly to prevent water damage. Inside were a set of basic medical tools, bandages, and tonics. He looked down at his pants and heaved a sigh of frustration.

Slowly, he managed to shimmy his pants down just below the knee. The cold night's wind kissed his exposed skin and chilled him even further. On his thigh, there was a large gash messy with dry and oozing blood. Luckily, the bullet seemed to miss any bone and just struck flesh. Despite her wicked streak, he gave a little thanks to Lady Luck.

Jesse grabbed his water pouch from his pile of belongings. He popped the cap and cleaned the wound of blood the best he could. Around the edges were scorched bits of flesh from the bullet’s heat and a small bit of silver shined between the muscle. Jesse retrieved a vile Ana had provided them. He recalled her lessons in basic first aid and applied the tonic to the wound. It burned like a bitch, but he held his tongue. He reached back in and found a needle with thread wrapped with herbs and a pair of metal tweezers. 

He doused the thick tweezers in the tonic and clenched his jaw as he worked them into this leg. The tonic he used numbed the wound a bit, but it still didn’t feel like a spring breeze. Jesse worked quickly to extract the small bullet that lodged itself into this tender flesh. The tweezers slipped a few times, but eventually, the warped metal broke free. Jesse could feel the sweat run down his face despite how cold his skin felt. His leg was already throbbing and the wound began to bleed once more.

After a brief moment to let the pain ease a bit, he grabbed the needle and thread. As steady as he could manage, he threaded it and tied it off. He doused the wound with the tonic again and held the two end of the wound together with his prosthetic. He took a deep breath and carefully plunged the needle into one end of his skin.

Jesse held his breath as he worked, but the exhaustion and pain of the day were taking its toll. He was about a third of the way through when his hand began to shake to the point where he was having difficulty aiming the needle.

“Let me help.” Genji seemed to materialize beside him. Jesse has completely forgotten about the demon and he barely registered his presence when he talked. The pain was clouding his head. 

Lucky for him, Genji didn’t wait for a response. He gingerly took the needle and thread. Jesse’s shaking hand went to the wound and helped secure it as Genji’s nimble fingers went to work. He was quick and skilled with the suture, something Jesse will forever be grateful for.

When he was done, Genji tied it off and grabbed Ana’s tonic again. He splashed the wound with it just to be sure. He then retrieved some dried herbs and clean fabric to pack the wound. When everything was said and done, Jesse’s thigh burned like hellfire, but at least it was taken care of.

“Thanks, darling.” Jesse looked up and saw the demon was still wearing his soaked clothes, “You should change out of that stuff and put on something dry. It's getting cold out.”

“Right.” Genji walked away to retrieve some dry clothes from his bag. Jesse could tell he was tired too because he didn’t even make a joke about stripping.

After shimming free of the rest of his wet clothing, Jesse changed into a pair of loose pants and a thin shirt. They weren’t meant to travel in, so he hoped his gear would be dried by morning. He also cleaned up a few cuts and bruises less severe than his thigh. To top it off, he chugged one of the health tonics they picked up in town. It tasted even grosser than the ones Ana gave them and worked about half as well.

He set another vial aside for Genji and looked towards the stream. The sounds of water running over the rocks was almost a comfort to him. This night was quiet and calm with only the soft rustling of Genji in the background.

Jesse looked down and saw his reflection in the water. He looked like hell. His hair had all but escaped the leather strap he’d tied it back with and flung in every direction. Dark circles under his eyes and a nasty cut on his cheek marked his tan face. He looked worn and tired, and that’s exactly what he was. But he wasn’t ready for a night's rest. He didn’t feel like sitting in the dark and letting his mind revisit the day's events till he went mad. Instead, he looked over and saw the chunk of hair the flying blade had nicked off. A new annoyance for the unseemly sight flared. He’d forgotten about it.

Jesse undid the weak leather, set his hat aside, and combed his fingers through his hair. He then reached for his hunting knife and cut another piece of hair even to the short chunk. Slowly, Jesse worked his blade and put all his focus into matching each strand. 

“You’re cutting your hair?” At some point, Genji had made his way back over to the hunter and crouched down.

“Ya, one of those flying blades took a good chunk out of it. Might as well even it out. Besides, it was getting too long to travel with.” Jesse paused and looked at his reflection again, Genji was now there in more casual clothes leaning over him. He could also see he wasn’t doing a great job of keeping everything as even as he’d hoped.

“Do you need help?” Genji said it in a way that confirmed his suspicion of doing a bad job.

He pivoted his body to side glance at the demon, “You know how to cut hair?”

The ends of Genji’s mouth twisted up, “I wouldn’t say it’s my best skill, but I bet I can do a better job than you.”

Air escaped Jesse's lips in a big sigh, he seemed to be doing a lot of sighing today. Without another word, he flipped the knife in his hand and passed the hilt to Genji.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his hat leave its perch on the ground and disappear behind him. Then gentle hands threated through his hair and worked through the knots, carefully separating each part. In silence he let Genji work the blade through his brown strands. Jesse briefly thought about the idiocy of having a demon to your back with a blade close to your throat. Yet, he let him work and listened to the sounds of the forest.

After a long moment, Genji’s quiet voice spoke, “Jesse?”

The hunter had closed his eyes and was relaxed against the demons working hands, “Yes, darling?”

“About what happened tonight.” That tensed Jesse’s shoulders. He was finally starting to move past their shitty night, it was unfortunate Genji felt the need to bring it back up. But Jesse didn’t blame him. A lot went down with Jack and the witch and the little demon probably had a thousand questions. So he could swallow his sorrows and answer them, it was only fair.

“Ya?” Jesse waited patiently with bated breath for Genji to continue.

After a little longer and a few more cut hairs, Genji finally spoke up “I think I understand a little more about why you want the witch dead. She may have gotten away, but she can't run forever. We'll get her.”

And if that’s didn’t stop Jesse’s thoughts cold. He was kind of anticipating a long list of questions and maybe even a little anger considering Jesse’s pal tried to kill him. Not to mention, when he gave the quick version of his feud with Jack, Jesse intentionally left out the part where the witch "hurt" Gabe and especially the part where the Reaper was the man who raised him. After the witch went and ran her big mouth, Jesse was pretty sure Genji could at least form a vague picture of what happened. He figured all that justified a little bit of questioning from the demon. But nonetheless, Jesse was grateful. He relived enough bad memories for one night and didn’t want to go digging in old wounds.

Jesse relaxed back a bit more into his companion, “Thanks.” It was one word but it was all he could muster. The energy had been drained from him so he leaned back a bit more and closed his eyes.

After a little longer of Genji working Jesse’s hair, Genji spoke up again, “I failed my family.”

Jesse’s eyes cracked open a little. The random words came out soft, almost mute like the speaker wasn't prepared for them. Jesse could feel the slight tremor that ran through his friend's hand, “Genji?” Jesse went to turn around, but Genji tugged on a strain of hair to keep him in place.

“Don’t move, I’m still working.” Jesse had a feeling that wasn’t the only reason he'd rather not face him right now. A few more sound of hair being severed passed through the silence till Genji continued, “I had a job to do, protect an ancient relic. It was my sole purpose back home. Since I was young, I was raised to fulfill the task.”

Genji’s hand continued to work through Jesse’s hair mechanically. He continued on in an even tone, “I performed my task routinely for years, but I became compliant. I would run off to cause trouble with my friends, sneaked into the human realm to join in celebrations, get drunk, spend long nights where no one could find me. I left my duty behind to indulge in many vices.”

Jesse gave a huff, “You were a wild child.” Jesse could see it, the little demon walking into a bar with his innocent human-looking face. Drinking the biggest guys there under the table. Flirting with the prettiest face he could find. That sounded like Genji all right.

A breath of air that could have been mistaken for a tiny laugh escaped Genji’s lips, “That would have been a good way to describe me. And my family wasn’t happy. They told me time and time again I needed to straighten up my act and take my job seriously. I would tell them that no one could get to it even if I wasn’t there. It was guarded by ancient magic and kept secret from the world. They’d say “Genji, this is your responsibility. When the times comes, you must be there to fulfill your duty", But I never listened.” 

Jesse felt a bump against the back of his head as Genji rested his forehead there. The little demon's words became slightly muffled in his hair, “I went out one night to party and drink the night away. But late into the night, I knew something was off. My dragon wouldn’t rest and I could hear prayers from far away. So I raced home and I found disaster. Humans and others from my home were slaughtered on the ground, my friends killed. Every seal and safeguard was broken and the relic was gone.”

Genji took in a big breath that tickled the back of Jesse’s neck, but Jesse stayed quiet and let the demon go at his own pace. “When I arrived, I wasn't the only one there. My older brother, Hanzo, had also come when he felt the same uneasiness as me. But it was already too late to stop what had happened, but he knew who did it.”

Jesse didn’t need Genji to tell him who that was. There was a reason they both wanted her dead and it wasn’t because they were jealous of her good looks. She had done them both wrong, for Jesse that meant Gabe, for Genji it was some relic.

They stayed still for a while, with Genji resting his head against Jesse’s. A cold breeze blew through that almost carried Genji’s next words away, “She was right when she said they kicked me out.” Jesse felt the weight on his head disappear and the gentle tugs of his hair as Genji continued his task. “There’s no word for the anger my father showed me when he found out. He called me a disgrace of a son, claimed killing me was too good a punishment for the crime I committed. So he stripped me of my statues and banished me to this realm. I became the outcast, the dishonorable son who failed his people, and they weren’t wrong.”

“You can’t really believe that?” Jesse felt for the little demon. Everyone made mistakes, and sometimes those mistakes carried harsh consequences. But from the sounds of it, the witch blew through some strong defenses. There’s no guarantee if Genji was there he’d been able to stop it. Hell, he may have even ended up among the body count. Though he supposed that wasn’t the point. Jesse just wished Genji didn’t sound so hurt when he said it all.

“The witch had killed many to get to the relic. They were people I knew, friends who came rushing to the scene when they learned of the attack. I was supposed to protect them, but I abandoned them. I failed them, I failed my duty, and I failed my family.” Genji rapidly rubbed his hand through Jesse’s hair, “Done with the back, turn around so I can do the front.”

Jesse did a little shimmy to move his body around without jostling his leg too much. When he planted his butt back down he got a good look at Genji. The little demon was silhouetted by the fire as the moon shined a soft light onto his face. He’d taken off his heavy travel gear and was wearing a loose tunic with loose pants. The bottom of his pants were tucked into some kind of fabric that was tightly wrapped from his knees to his ankles. On top of his head, Jesse's hat sat peacefully.

Genji sat on his knees and leaned a little forward to take the hair bordering Jesse’s face. He watched as the little demon worked the blade through the delicate hair with precision. Genji wore an expression of stone, but Jesse liked to think he knew the demon better than that. “Does she still have it? What she stole.” 

Genji’s eyes briefly went to Jesse’s face, then moved back to his hair, “Yes, and when I get it back from her, I will take it back home and beg my father for forgiveness. With any luck, I may one day be able to restore my honor.”

Jesse let a moment go by while he processed everything, “It sounds like you screwed up, Genji.”

“More than you could ever know.”

“Then we’ll set it right.” Genji's ruby eyes looked to his, "No matter what it takes, we’ll kill the witch, get the relic, set Gabe free, and we’ll see you home again. And that’s my promise to you, or I’ll die trying.” And Jesse meant every word of it. He liked to think he knew what it meant to make mistakes and he knew what it meant to try and fix them. As long as Genji was trying, Jesse would make sure he got the best chance to succeed.

Genji gave a small smile, "Thank you." Then he ran a grey hand through Jesse’s hair again flashing him a genuine smile, “I’m confident in what you and I can do. Just like I’m confident you’ll like your hair.”

He giggled a little, “Well see about that.” Jesse stood up on stiff legs and peered down into the reflective water of the stream. His hair was cut up to about the bottom of his ears and his bangs a little shorter. It looked good, far better than what he could pull off. “Well damn darling, I have to admit, you don’t disappoint. How’d you learn to cut hair?”

“My brother wears his hair long and he used to make me cut it for him. He said it was a lesson in patience and precision, but I’m pretty sure he was just being lazy.”

“And for that I'm grateful. I haven’t had a decent hair cut in years.” Jesse ran his hands through the shortened locks and enjoyed the lighter weight. He already knew cleaning it would take a fraction of the time his long hair took.

Genji walked up to him and Jesse turned towards him. The demon reached up and ran his fingers over Jesse’s scalp, “I like it shorter, it suits you.”

“Really? I’d taken you for a long locks kind of guy.”

“Never. I told you my brother wears his long and the longer yours gets the more you start to remind me of him. Every inch it grows is a fraction less attractive you get.” Genji followed the words up with a scowl, “So yes, I prefer it short.”

“So what I’m hearing is I should shave my head? Get it as short as I can get.”

“Ugh, no” Genji gave a big sigh forward, “Then you’d look like every teacher I’ve ever had.”

“They were bald, huh?”

“So bald! And there was on with a white beard who liked to hit me a stick when I wasn’t paying attention! I got hit a lot.”

“Haha, I bet you did, little trouble maker since birth.”

“Well, of course, trouble is where all the fun is.” Genji had his old smile firmly in place now. It was the kind of smile that showed off his pointed teeth.

Jesse heaved a laugh, “I can’t argue with that.” It was good to have a light atmosphere back between them. That was the magic they had with one another, they never dwelled on the negative too long. And because of it, Jesse felt the weight of the long night slowly lift as cold air swept through the trees. Jesse saw Genji give a micro shiver and the warmth of the fire never seemed more inviting, “Come on Genji, let's warm up a bit.” Jesse slowly made his way over to a spot of hard ground by the yellow flames. Carefully, he lowered himself down while Genji plopped effortlessly down next to him.

The fire was warm and cozy, just what he needed to end the hectic night. It was late and Jesse would wager the sun was probably only a few hours away. They’d have to leave in the morning if they didn’t want any of the other hunters catching up with them. Though to where he wasn’t sure yet.

Another strong breeze pushed the trees and Jesse felt it nip at his arms. He looked over to see Genji curled up onto himself. Jesse had never known if demons got cold or hot, but after traveling with Genji for so long, he learned they in fact did. And his poor demon ran cold. 

With more effort than he wanted to admit, Jesse got up and hobbled to his bags.

“What are you doing?” Genji stared at him from the warm spot by the fire.

When Jesse walked back over, he was holding a battered blanket from is bedroll, an old serape, a bag of food rations, and the healing tonic he pulled out earlier. He threw the serape onto Genji's lap and sat back down. The demon quickly wrapped the thick fabric around himself in the best cacoon he could manganese. While Genji relished in his extra layer, Jesse pulled the blanket over his shoulders. Holding one arm out, he looked to Genji, “Come here, we’re really not wearing the right clothes for this cold of a night.” The little demon stared at him for a bit and then scooted across the dirt into the cozy crevice of Jesse’s arm. He grabbed the other end of the blanket so Jesse could drop his arm behind them for support.

“You’re warm.”

“That’s because you run cold, darling.”

“Go ahead, keep bragging about your beating, human heart. It may keep you warm, but it slows you down.”

“Guess so, but it’s the only one I got so I’m stuck with it.”

“Well, your shortcomings as a creature is my gain. I get a warm furnace through the night.”

Jesse thought about the implication that they’d be like this all night. He was more anticipating just long enough to warm up so they could get some shut eye. But the fire was comfortable, and Genji next to him grounded him from the chaos of his brain. So he didn’t correct him, he just hummed acknowledgment and flopped the bag of rations and healing tonic on the little demon's lap.

Genji's eyes grew big, “I was starving!" He rose a hand and opened the bag to expose dried meats and fruits. He then eyed the yellow tonic with distaste, "Gross."

“You’re always starving after a fight and, while it’s not as good as Ana’s, it’s better than the open wounds you’re sporting.”

“It’s this stupid mortal realm! Being here takes a lot of strength so I have to eat a lot. And I don't heal nearly as fast! This realm sucks.” Genji scrunched up his nose at the liquid but downed it anyways. He shivered at the bad taste than began picking around for the bits of meat from the pouch.

“Speaking of full strength and all that, you pulled an interesting trick out of your hat in the fight. What was that?”

“_Oh_, you mean my dragon.” Genji spoke around a mouth full of venison.

Genji had mentioned that during his story, something about his dragon not resting, “If that’s what you call it when you start to burn green fire and bust through enemies like tissue paper.”

“It’s a special skill only my family possesses. It's a manifestation of my will to fight. In a sense, it is my fighting spirited, brought to life through sheer power.”

“So you’ve just had this ace up your sleeve the whole time, huh? Didn’t think that would have been helpful during that one fight with the banshee? I took ten stitched from that.”

“I can’t do it all that time.” Genji gave a leveled start to Jesse, “I can only do it when I’m in my demon form and it takes a lot out of me. My wounds would already be further along if I hadn’t summoned it. But we were so close and I was beginning to get mad with those tin machines.”

Jesse remembered the witch's mocking words she spoke to Genji and now realized the weight they carried. No wonder he lost it, “Most people make mistakes when they get frustrated in battle, but you summon a dragon and wipe the floor with them. Damn, next time I’ll just tell you you’re clown costume is missing its wig and watch you finish the fight.”

“Hey!”

Jesse put his one arm defensively up, “Hey, don’t go green on me, I promise it was a joke.”

Genji elbowed him hard in the side, “Jerk.” 

“Ow, come on now. You got to admit it’s handy having that kind of skill. Got to utilize it.”

“Not if it means my damn shoulder heals slow. I’m going to be putting up with this pain all night!”

Jesse shrugged, “Still a handy tool to have.”

“You mean a really awesome power that you think makes me even cooler?”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I have a dragon I can summon at will Jesse, who doesn’t think I’m cool.”

“Can’t be that cool, you got stuck in a trap ward right off the bat and I had to save her ass. I’m pretty sure that’s not cool.”

“_OK_, but I was working on that. If you had just given me a few more seconds, I would have been out.”

“Sure you would’ve, Genji, sure.”

“I was already working on the spell when you broke it! I did not need your help.”

Jesse just giggled some more. The banter with Genji was easy and fun. They’d both been through a lot tonight, they deserved a little time to mellow out. It felt good to just sit there in the dark of night and enjoy the company. Jesse knew it wouldn’t last forever. Tomorrow they’d be on the road again heading to who knows where. 

“Hey, Genji.”

“Ya.” The demon was stuffing his face full of more meat so his words came muffled. So Jesse moved his head a little closer to the demons. Jesse spoke softly into the small space between them, “Thanks for telling me.” Genji had shared an important piece of himself with him and he knew it wasn't easy. Jesse knew it was an act of trust and he was grateful for it.

He didn’t look to see the face Genji made and only moved his head back to its spot. There was a brief pause as the demon slowly chewed his snack and swallowed. Then Jesse felt the soft hair of the demon’s head rest on the side of his arm.

“Of course. Now we both know what is at stake.” The reply was quiet, and for the rest of their evening, that’s how they stayed. Sitting quietly watching the fire die down till neither of them could keep their eyes open.

##### ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as more was learned about Genji and his mission. Please feel free to give feedback and thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! This piece had gotten a lot of hits, so thank you all so much for taking an interest in it.


	7. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys set out to their new destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stars with Genji's POV then ends with Jesse's POV

Genji woke to a light prodding on his shoulder. He groaned when the morning sun assaulted his eyes as he tried to investigate the source. Silhouetted by the morning’s light was a tanned face and chestnut hair. The freshly cut locks shown gold in the light and framed a perfectly chiseled face. Typically, Genji would have been happy to see such a handsome sight, but right now it was getting in the way of his sleep so it was the worst thing he could have possibly laid eyes on.

“Come on, darling. Rise and shine.” The happy demeanor of the sunbathed hunter only pissed Genji off more.

“Five more minutes.” The words passed roughly through his lips as he pulled his thin blanket over his eyes to block out the harsh sun and irritating man.

“Come on now, that’s what you said the last two times I tried to wake you.” Two other times? Genji had no recollection of either interaction and, if he was lucky, none of this one after he fell back asleep.

Another shaking of his shoulder and Genji begrudgingly flopped the blanket aside to glare at the hunter. An act he immediately regretted as the sun cast its hateful scorn onto him. 

Through blurry eyes, Genji saw Jesse take stiff steps over to a small fire with two sticks resting over it. The hunter made slow movements to the ground and spread out his legs out, “Breakfast will be done soon. You better get up unless you want a cold meal.” Jesse ended his statement by picking up one of the sticks and examining the meat skewered on it. 

Genji blew out a breath and heaved himself from his blanket nest. His eyes slowly began to adjust as he pulled his limbs in different directions. The hard ground made his wounds from the night before ache. He could tell the one on his back had closed up and a quick look down revealed a scab over the gash in his arm. Despite that, they were still sore and he knew he’d need a few more days of rest till they were gone.

Genji stood from his bed and noticed Jesse had finished cleaning up their camp. The horses looked brushed and the bulk of their gear was loaded onto their backs. Jesse was wearing his full travel gear and looked freshly cleaned. Genji looked around to see his own set of gear laying dry in the sun. When he picked up the garments, he saw the blood had been cleaned off and the holes expertly patched. He glanced up at the sun which told him it was probably late morning. His hunter seemed to have a very productive morning while Genji indulged in sleep's sweet embrace. Considering the nasty leg wound Jesse was sporting, Genji felt a little bad for it.

He pulled his light clothes off and began to dress in his full gear as quickly as he could to avoid the chilled air. As he put on the thick clothing, his skin became warm and protected from the wind's breath. From his black pants and tunic to the long sword resting on his back, each piece felt familiar and safe. The last thing he put on was his white mask. Jesse had carefully placed it on top of his clothes, freshly cleaned and polished. Genji looked at the white porcelain and felt the firm weight of it. He could see his dark complexion reflected back in the pearly surface. 

The mask was a gift from his father when he took on the responsibility of guarding the relic. It was a precious gift from his family that allowed him to walk the human realm unnoticed. He treasured it and it made him unreasonably happy to know Jesse treated it with care. Genji hooked the mask securely onto his belt and made his way back to said hunter.

Jesse was eating the meat off one of the sticks while the other was stuck in the ground pointing up. When Genji sat down next to him, Jesse handed the other stick to him, “Here you go, darling. Went out hunting this morning, bagged a couple of pheasants.” 

Genji took the makeshift skewer and could smell the aroma of cooked meat. He plunged his teeth in and tasted the bird’s sweet meat. Somehow, Jesse always knew how to cook meat to perfection and Genji relished in it. As he made his way through his breakfast he could hear a quiet giggle from the space next to him. He looked over to see Jesse looking at him with an empty stick and goofy smile, “What?” The words were muttered as they passed through his mouth full of bird.

Jesse shook his head a little, “I swear you eat food like a man makes love. All happy noises and smiles.”

Genji gave his own giggle has he finished chewing his food and swallowed, “If you think me eating food is sexy, then you should see what I look like in bed.” Genji punctuated this statement by wiggling his eyebrows.

“I never said anything about sexy.” Genji deadpanned and punched him in the arm while Jesse burst into laughter. Genji repressed his own smile and dug back into his meal. Jesse leaned back with a content sigh, “Well when you’re done we should finish packing up and head out. I’m thinking we should head south of Eichenwalde. There’s an old trading route that runs along the mountain’s edge we can take. It’ll take a little longer than traveling the main roads, but I think it’s better we avoid them till we know how far word of our little escapades have traveled.”

Genji nodded his head a little. For all they knew, Jack and the others could have put a bounty on their heads. Last thing they needed was a couple of people chasing them down with a wanted sign that read, "Rogue hunter and killer demon, dead or alive." Jesse scratched his beard idly, “There’s a small town further west that’s a popular stop for hunters. It’s out of the way, but it’s a good hub for information. Maybe somebody will know of any suspicious behavior that’ll lead us to her. We don't really have any other leads to go on, so it might be a good start.”

Genji didn’t feel so hungry anymore. He set what little was left of his meal down and took a deep breath. He’d been suspicious of the witch's motives since he began his hunt. Her journey south, the resurrected bodies, the notes and books he’d found left behind, it all made him nervous. But after her comment about Hanzo the night before, he felt more confident he knew what her goal was. He did have a lead on where she was heading, he just dreaded the destination, “Jesse, I think I might know where she’s going.”

Jesse looked at him with raised eyebrows. But when the hunter saw the look on Genji’s face, his expression turned softer. Jesse didn’t say anything, he just patiently waited for Genji to continue on, “I told you I had a duty to protect a relic.” Jesse just nodded, “And I have a brother.” Again, Jesse nodded patiently, “Well, I wasn’t the only one with the duty to protect something. My brother has a relic of his own.” Genji looked out to the fire, “I was the guardian of the north. It’s where I ruled and performed my duties. My brother is the guardian of the south and that is where he protects his relic.”

There was a brief pause as Jesse connected the dots, “You think she’s going to try and steal your brother's relic like she did with yours?”

"I had my suspicions, but I was doubtful. I didn't think she knew about my brother or there being a second relic. But then she said his name and..." Genji didn’t look at him, “She’s been making movement south, closer to his domain. Some of the text I’ve found from her hideouts are old ones talking about ancient relics and magic items from legend. None of them mention my brother’s, but I think she’s trying to find it.”

“You don’t think she knows where she’s going?”

“I’m not sure, but there’s only one place where you can access the gate to the relic. I think if she already knew where and how to access it, she would already be there.”

There was a drawn out pause as Jesse processed the information, “If she finds the location, do you think she'll be able to get in?”

Genji’s stomach dropped, “She got mine. And with the power of that relic, I fear she may succeed.” Genji thought back to the scene he stumbled upon the night the witch committed the crime. Bodies laid slain cold along the once beautiful scenery as fire burned the surroundings. He didn’t want the same fate to come to the southern shrine. And unlike him, his brother wouldn’t miss the slaughter. Genji didn’t know if he could survive the death of his brother with the knowledge that he gave the witch the power to do it.

A beat of silence passed and Genji could feel Jesse’s eyes on him. When Jesse spoke next, Genji heard a hint of hardness to his voice, “Why does she want these relics so bad? Why go through all the trouble for them?” The pheasant in his stomach began doing cartwheels as he let the silence drag on. As each second passed, Genji felt his anxiety grow till Jesse spoke up, “Genji, what aren’t you telling me?” More silence and Genji's said nothing. Eventually, Jesse spoke up again, “Don’t you trust me?”

Genji had to look over at the hunter than. Looking into the soft amber eyes, he realized something, he did trust Jesse. He trusted Jesse a lot. Jesse watched his back faithfully for the past nine months without question. He watched his back when the monster was attacking him last night, he watched his back when Jack was on to them, and he watched his back countless times before. Genji was pretty sure he trusted Jesse more than half the people he knew from his old life.

That’s why it hurt even more when he had to look at Jesse and justify a secret, “Jesse, please. I can’t tell you.” the hunter went to open his mouth, but Genji cut him off, “And it’s not because I don’t trust you. I do.” Genji looked away again, he felt light-headed looking into those pools of amber, “No one is supposed to know about the relics, their existence is an ancient secret. Part of my oath as the guardian was to keep that secret. No one was supposed to know about them.”

Genji hardened his voice a bit, “All I can say is that the relics hold power, so she wants them. If I say anymore, I could put your life in danger.” His words weren’t a lie. If news got back to his brother that a random monster hunter knew something that threatened the Shimada secret, Hanzo would go after Jesse’s head. He wanted to protect Jesse, so he couldn’t tell him anymore. At least, that’s what the little demon told himself as the words passed his lips. The secret wasn't for his sake, it was for Jesse's.

Another beat of silence passed between them until Genji felt a hand landed on his shoulder. He gave a side glance to see the hunter leaned towards him with a serious stare, “So you know exactly where the witch is heading?”

Genji felt a strike of nerves hit him. This was the part where Jesse bite his head off for not coming clean sooner. The truth was, he felt a little guilty keeping his suspicions quite. For a while now he suspected she may be looking for the other relic, but he didn’t want to admit it. So he looked away and nodded, “I know where the entrance is. If she wants to take it, she will need to go there.”

Genji waited a moment for the fallout, but the silence dragged on. He dared a glance back to the hunter only to find him with a smirk nodding his head up and down. Jesse's eyes met his and the smirk grew wider into a predatory smile, “Looks like a damn good lead to me.”

“You’re happy?”

Jesse gave a booming laugh that lifted Genji’s spirits, “As happy as a bear with a beehive!” The hand on his shoulder came down hard on Genji’s back, “Hell, this morning I was down because I thought we’d lost track of her. But now we got a damn solid idea of where, and what, she’s up too. No more playing cat and mouse, running around on vague clues.”

Then, Jesse stood up, favoring his good leg, and dusted off his pants, “This is a good start. Maybe we can cut her off and take her out before she even gets there.” The morning’s sun cast a bright light that lit up his smile. The sun always seemed to greet Jesse and cast him in gold, something Genji’s learned to love. 

The hunter looked down to see Genji staring at him dumbfounded. His expression turned soft, “You alright their, Genji?”

“I was just expecting a different reaction it all.”

“Oh? Expect me to do a little happy dance or something? Don’t know if I can quite pull it off with my leg.”

“No.” He couldn’t seem to get more than a few words out. For once in his life, he felt truly speechless. 

Jesse must have noticed his inability to properly function, because another hand came down on his shoulder as Jesse leaned close to him, “Don’t worry, Genji. I trust you. I’ll follow your lead on this one”. The words hit Genji like a punch to the gut. His body relaxed and his anxiety seemed to slip away. A strange feeling seemed to warm his core in its place, a feeling he couldn't name but one he'd felt before.

Jesse turned around and started to make his way over to Genji’s belongings to pack, leaving him in his dazed state.

He sat there staring into the fire enjoying the light feeling Jesse’s words gave him. Somehow, Jesse seemed to always surprise him in the best ways possible. Like after their talk last night. Genji was surprised to learn that he was wrong about the Reaper. Jesse didn’t have a vendetta against it, he wanted to save it. Jesse was trying to save something he loved and that he understood. Genji told himself that was why he told Jesse about his own mistakes. To let Jesse know he wasn’t the only one fighting for something he loved.

Maybe part of the reason Genji took so long to tell him was because he expected the hunter to be disappointment or disgusted over his irresponsibility, over all the trouble and tragedy he caused. He expected Jesse to respond like his family had, with scorn and fury, but Jesse was nothing like his family. Where his family acted in anger, Jesse practiced patience and understanding. While Genji didn’t think he deserved such treatment, it was relieving to know that Jesse was with him despite his faults.

When he set out on his journey for the witch's head, he thought he’d have to fight the battle alone. His family and friends had turned their backs on him. No matter how much he pleated, they only ignored him. In his grief, he walked the world aimlessly searching for a thread of hope, alone. 

Genji’s reminiscing made him realize how much he liked the hunter’s company. How much he cherished it. He stood from the now weak fire with new vigor. He felt a new sense of determination to see Jesse happy with his dad and the witch dead on the ground. 

He shook his body to loosen his tense muscles, made his way over to Pachimari, and began to pack.

##### ☾

Jesse shielded his eyes from the late evening’s sun. The crisp fall air had finally turned into a frigid wind that turned his skin pink. He pulled a long drag on a cigar as he pulled his coat closer around him. They were trotting through an open field on a narrow dirt path as the sun began its slow descent. With any luck, they’d be in the small town of Volskaya before it made its way behind the tree line.

Genji and him had been traveling almost two weeks straight with little breaks or detours. They only got hung up twice. Once, to handle a tiny hydra that was terrorizing a small fishing village. The other a “wrath” that just turned out to be a grumpy geezer who knew a few things about potion mixing.

They wanted to reach the southern shrine before the witch. Genji said the process of opening the gate required time and lots of magic. However, they didn’t know if she was already there or not and didn’t want to give her any time to open the gate. So they’d been pushing the horses and themselves to exhaustion to make up lost ground. Which made their next stop a pleasant change of pace.

The town of Volskaya was small compared to other towns, but it was the biggest destination they were going to be in since Eichenwalde. They’d been spending their nights on the hard ground and village inns that could barely offer anything more than a straw pallet. So a town, even a small one, gave promise of better accommodations. Hopefully, it also provided some rumors that updated them on their witch.

“Do you think we’ll get there soon?” Jesse looked back to Genji who had his eyes turned to the sky. 

“I reckon we will, darling. It should be right up ahead once we clear this field.” They had only seen a hand full of other travelers coming from the town, so it was a bit hard to judge distance by foot traffic. But they were taking a back road, so fewer people were expected. Jesse still didn’t want to risk too many eyes seeing them until they got an update on their adventure in Eichenwalde.

“My ass hurts.” Genji groaned as he wiggled in his saddle. Jesse didn’t blame him, even the horse were getting antsy with exhaustion.

“Hang in there. We're almost there and then your ass will get a break.”

“My ass needs more than just a break.” Genji said that piece more to himself and Jesse replied with a hefty laugh.

Their travels for the last two weeks hadn’t been all bad. Since Eichenwalde, the two had become closer. They shared more laughs and made talks by the campfire a nightly ritual. Genji shared stories of tormenting his brother and the nights he’d spend in the human realm before the robbery. Each one made Jesse’s stomach ache from laughter and put a smile on both their faces.

In return, Jesse would share stories of Gabe. They were mostly stories of a “ skinned knee kid” getting into trouble and poor Gabe pulling him out of it. Jesse thought sharing those stories would hurt, but every time Ganji laughed it made him want to tell more. It was freeing to revisit good memories and have it not feel like a knife was shoved into his gut. It was nice sharing memories he enjoyed with Genji.

A strong breeze blew through and Jesse was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Pachimari neigh and stumble her footing. When he turned back, he saw Genji had pulled on Pachimari’s reins and almost turned the horse around. The demon’s false skin shone white as he stood up in the saddle with one hand on his small sword, looking to the horizon. 

Jesse pulled Eastwood to a stop and placed a hand on Peacekeeper. He scanned the area of any threats. After a brief pause, he saw no movement or sound. He glanced over to Genji who was slowly lowering himself back into the saddle, “What is it?”

Genji let one more brief moment pass till he responded, “Nothing.” Pale features turned to look to the hunter fully, “My imagination.” Without another word, he calmly pulled Pachimari back in line and kicked her back into a trot. Jesse did the same to Eastwood but kept his eyes on Genji.

Jesse doubted the demon spoke the truth considering this wasn’t the first time Genji looked about ready to pounce at empty air. Since Eichenwalde, the demon seemed to be getting a bit more antsy with each passing day and it put Jesse on edge. When he asked about it, the little demon deflected and changed the subject. Hell, Genji even switched to his human form two days out from the town, something he tried to put off as long as possible. Jesse wanted to chalk it up to nerves after the Jack incident, but he had a feeling that wasn’t the case, “Genji, are you sure you didn’t see something?” 

“See something? With these dual human eyes? Please, these things can’t even see in the dark. I’m just tired from all this hard travel.” Genji heaved a big sigh out to better demonstrate his point, “Can’t wait for a real bed and bath.” Jesse just gave a huff in response.

Then the demons face lit up and a big smile spread across his face, “Look!” Genji raised an arm to point past the hunter's shoulder. When he turned back around, a small blur of buildings could be seen in the distance. The town of Volskaya was now in their sight and if Jesse had to guess, about a twenty minute ride away.

Genji kicked Pachimari into a faster pace. The joy on his face made Jesse’s concerns melt away, “Looks like we’re almost there.”

“Yes, a real town and not a shack filled village.” Genji's excitement lit up his face, "Let's grab a drink when we drop the horses off!”

“For work or play?”

“Why not both? Ask around for information, have a couple of pints, get to know the locals! Oh, maybe play a round of cards!”

Jesse laughed under his breath and urged Easterwood on, “Just remember why we’re here. We have a job to do.”

“I do my job best with an ale in my hand. Besides, it's been forever since we had decent ale."

Jesse laughed as the town in front of them slowly got bigger.

When they finally made it to the town’s first few buildings, the sky was starting to show it’s first hints of red. Old wooden buildings mixed with newer looking stone ones rested along the street. They passed by merchants with wagons of fruit and silk, apothecaries with glowing bottles, and even a man selling monster parts like harpy talons and vampire fangs. They all yelled their wares to the ladies and lads passing by. 

Jesse watched as Genji took it all in with a smile. The little demon was always happiest surrounded by the bustle of a city, even the small ones like Volskaya. Genji loved the life and energy the towns offered. Jesse almost wished they could have stopped by more cities on their travel just to enjoy the sights and culture. But they weren’t traveling for sightseeing, so they had to adjust their plans accordingly.

Jesse asked a local butcher where the closet tavern and inn was. On the way there, Genji seemed to stop at every pretty face to have a “friendly conversation” that Jesse had to pull him away from. It was clear to him his demon was in a rambunctious mood. Something Jesse could only guess was brought on by the long hours of travel.

They stopped by the local inn to hand Eastwood and Pachimari over to a stable hand for a good brush and food. A few extra coins were also thrown in so the horses could get a nice apple treat. They paid the local innkeeper for a room and made their way to the busiest tavern Volskaya had to offer, Katya’s Pint. 

Genji bounced a little as they got closer and muffled music could be heard, "They have music, that means dancing. I bet you have two left feet." Genji flashed a devilish grin his way.

"Come on now, I know the two-step and how to waltz."

"Ugh, all the boring ones."

Jesse laughed, "Not my two-step, I'll be swinging you around all night."

"Is that a promise?" Genji gave another wicked smile.

But before Jesse could reply, a familiar voice called out over the traffic of the city streets, “Well, if it isn’t my favorite troublemaker and his friend.” 

The voice brought a feeling of comfort and familiarity to Jesse, but it was also welcomed with a spike of panic. He turned around to see a worn brown coat covered in straps of yellow vials with a hood covering a head of snowy hair. Weathered brown skin and a covered eye looked to them with an affectionate smile that warmed Jesse’s chilled skin.

“Ana!” his excitement masked his surprise and slight worry, “Well, aren't you just a breath of fresh air. What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

Ana weaved her way through the foot traffic to them and Jesse opened his arms wide. The short woman walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, “What brings me anywhere these days, work.” She stepped back and gave his cheek a big pinch because she knew he hated that, “I’m guessing you’re here for the same reason.”

“Ow,” Jesse pulled away and rubbed his cheek dramatically, “Ya we are. Same old story, you know how it goes.” 

“I do know, though I am a little surprised to cross paths with you two so soon,” Ana walked past him and looked to Genji who was standing there a little awkwardly looking at the both of them.

Raising a hand, Ana patted Genji on the shoulder, “Genji, how have you been? Jesse hasn't been too much of a handful, I hope.”

Genji bowed his head a little, “No more than usual, it’s good to see you again.”

It’d been almost eight months since Jesse saw Ana last. He and Genji had only known each other a few weeks back then and were more cautious around one another. Genji had also pretty much avoided Ana for the duration of their visit. Understandable, considering Ana’s a hunter with years of monster-killing under her belt.

“I’m doing well, thank you. Have you two just gotten into town?” 

“Yes, ma’am. We were just heading over to the tavern for some food.” Genji's words were polite and sweet, though Jesse could tell the little demon was on guard. His excited demeanor was now replaced with professionalism and caution.

“Good, I was just heading over there myself. I just arrived a few hours ago and could use some food. Let’s catch up over a warm dinner.” Without anyone's confirmation, Ana began to head towards the tavern's doors.

Jesse glanced at Genji who looked to him with a little smile and bobbed his head towards Ana’s back. His spurs shook as Jesse moved to follow the older hunter.

##### ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been uploaded yesterday, sorry to make you all wait. I wanted to say thank you to everyone leaving comments and giving this work Kudos. I'm really glad people are enjoying the story!
> 
> Also big thanks to Blix who beta read this for me!


	8. Katya's Pint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys sit down with Ana and get word of stange happenings in Aleksandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV is first Jesse, then ends with Genji.

They walked up to Katya’s Pint as light from the windows poured into the late evening. Music and loud chatter penetrated the stone walls, sending small vibrations up Jesse’s feet. Ana pushed the doors open and the sound of people wrapped around them. The tavern was a large rectangular room lit brightly with candles on every wall. Tables and chairs were littered everywhere, with all but a few having an occupant. Against the right wall, two bards performed a cheery toon. One picked away on a lute while the other sang a song about a maidan they’d fallen in love with. On the far wall was a bar with a man striking up chatter as he worked the barrels of ale.  
An empty table sat abandoned in the corner of the room with the perfect number of chairs. They made their way through the lively crowd and each took a seat. Jesse’s chair moaned and wobbled a little as he sat while Genji subtly pushed his a little closer to him. A quick glance to his friend showed a calm exterior and relaxed posture, but his movements were a little too tight and calculated for him to think he was at ease.  


Jesse would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little on edge too. Ana was an important person to him. She was the closest thing to a mother he’d ever had and she always brought a smile to his face. She was kind and had a good sense of humor that always lightened the mood. In the worst arguments, she always kept a calm head and diplomatic approach that took the steam out of anyone's sails. When things felt too overwhelming, she was a warm anchor that kept Jesse steady.  


But that didn’t change the fact that she knew how to kill a man fifty different ways with her bare hands. She had as much hunting experience as Jack and Gabe and is a deadly foe to have.  


And knowing her, there was a damn good chance she had talked with Jack since Eichenwalde and learned all about Genji’s true nature, though he didn’t think she’d pick a fight in a crowd like this. Hell, she may even be waiting for the right time to kill. She has the patience of a saint and always waited for the right time to strike. So Jesse would have to stay on guard.  


A busy barmaid swung by their table and asked what they'd like. Jesse ordered them three meals accompanied with the largest pint of ale she could produce. Ana interjected and requested a cup of hot tea instead. The barmaid ran off to her duties as patrons called after her, “So boys, what have you been up to the last few months?” Ana folded her hands together and looked to them kindly.  


“Same old same old. Tracking clues, following leads, taking out any monsters on the way there.” His tone was pleasant and friendly with no effort. In the distance, he could see the barmaid loading up her tray with drinks from the bartender. A boy from the kitchens emerged with a steaming teapot and placed it on the tray.  


“That kind of work never ends. Any progress on your hunt?” Ana’s words were light-hearted, but she knew who they were looking for and she knew why.  


“Well, I think we’re making good progress. Though any info you have would be appreciated.” Ana was a good source of information, she always made sure to keep herself within the loop and had contacts in every town.  


“Sorry, Jesse. No new news to give. Just the same rumors and whispers.”  


The barmaid walked over and began to divvy out drinks. Two cold pints were placed in front of Jesse and Genji while a hot cup and kettle was given to Ana. With a tip of his hat, Jesse thanked her as she walked off as quickly as she appeared.  


The cold glass touched Jesse’s lips and he took a big swallow. The bitter taste was happily welcomed after their long journey and rough travels. For a blissful second, his worries and aches seemed to slip away. When he finally put the glass down, he noticed Genji cleared half his ale already. Meanwhile, Ana was calmly stirring her tea.  


“So Ana, what brings you around? Another plague you need to undo or a succubus that needs a stern talking to?” Jesse smiled big to her and saw the edges of her mouth crinkle up.  


“Nothing so grand. I’m heading to the village of Aleksandra tomorrow, of course.”  


Just then, the kitchen boy from before emerged carrying three trays full of food. He quickly placed them down revealing a thick pork stew, crunchy bread, and a small portion of apple slices. The aroma greeted the three of them like an old friend that made all their mouths water. Jesse went for the bread first and saw Genji go right for the chunks of pork in the stew. Ana continued to calmly sip her tea.  


Once a blissful moment passed and all of them had enjoyed their food a bit, Jesse continued their conversation, “So, what’s in Aleksandra?” He shoved his spoon full of rich pork into his mouth while Ana stopped her's midway.  


With genuine surprise in her eye, she looked to him, “You haven’t heard?”  


Him and Genji looked to one another and both put their food down. Giving her their full attention, “Heard what?”  


“I thought that’s why you two were here, I’ve heard rumors for the past week all along the main trail west of here. News of the village seemed to be moving quickly.”  


“We’ve been off the main road for a while now, following some other leads. This is the first town we’ve been in for a while. What’s been going on?” Tonight the two of them were supposed to be gathering info on what they missed, but then they got side tracked.  


Calmly placing her spoon down, Ana folded her hands, “I see, well in that case let me inform you. The village has been dealing with a series of break-ins and a few missing people. Last I heard, most of those missing were juveniles believed to have gotten lost out hunting, but the nature of the break-ins is what’s strange. Each break-in has been at an antique or book store. Though there was an herb shop that got hit. The break-ins have been consecutive and frequent, but minimal property damage.”  


“What was taken?” The words came from Genji’s mouth, they were the first words he spoke since walking into the tavern.  


Ana just smiled and looked to him, “So now you join the conversation.” Genji had enough manners to look a little ashamed of himself but Ana just quietly laughed, “That’s the other strange thing, nothing was taken. Just broken windows and a mess inside. Many people seemed to think it’s a group of rowdy teens.” Ana didn’t sound convinced.  


“Sounds more like a pattern then vandalism.” Jesse could feel his heart pick up pace. This seemed more like the actions of someone looking for something, just what Genji though the witch might be doing. This was the news they needed to hear and the jump on the witch they wanted to get.  


“I agree, that’s why I decided to stop by and look into it. When I saw you two, I thought you’d come here to investigate as well.”  


“Hadn’t heard, but I think I know our next destination.” Genji nodded his head to him when he locked eyes with the demon.  


“Good,” Ana wiped her hands and stood. Her food was all but gone and she began reaching into a small bunch off her belt, “then I’ll see you two tomorrow morning and we’ll head out.”  


Before she could pull the money, Jesse stood up and pulled out two gold pieces, “Don’t worry Ana, Genji and I can take care of it. We’ll see what’s going on.” Jesse threw the coins on the table while Genji sat with a spoon between his mouth and bowl.  


Ana placed two hands on her hips, “Jesse McCree, are you trying to bench me on my own investigation?”  


That is exactly what he was trying to do, but with a little more style. Last time they worked on a case with a well rounded hunter, the damn guy pointed a gun at Genji. So to avoid the sequel to that, Jesse would have to insist that Ana not come along, “Of course not Ana, I just thought maybe you’d like us to do it-”  


“You must think I’m old and decrepit not wanting me to come along.” Her tone was that of a scolding mother, one he knew all too well.  


With two hand raised in an innocent gesture, Jesse could only stumble out a reply, “Now Ana, you know that’s not true. I was just thinking-”  


“You know Jesse, if you think I’m too old for this then you should just say it. You don’t have to beat around the bush.” At this point, there were a few eyes on them from the other patrons and Genji was wide eyed and quiet.  


“You’re not too old, you’re one of the best hunters I know.”  


“But apparently still not good enough to go with you on _my_ mission.”  


“Of course you’re good enough, Ana. I just mean-”  


“Good, then it’s settled.” Ana straightened her clothes and began to make a slow walk to the door.  


“Settled?” He followed close on her heels leaving Genji alone at the table.  


Ana stopped in her tracks so fast Jesse nearly tripped over her. She spun around to look him in the eye like she did when he was a kid, “That I’m going. No reason not to considering you said I was good enough. Now, enough of this nonsense.” As she spun around again, air rushed past Jesse’s nose.  


Bewildered, Jesse could only stand there a moment. Ana could always run circles around him, sometimes he even wondered why he tried to reason with her. By the time he shook himself from his daze, Ana was almost out the door, “Wait up! I’ll walk you back.”  


Jesse jogged back to the table where Genji had been abandoned. The little demon was trying, and failing, to hide a smirk, “You really walked into that one.”  


“Ya, she has a way of doing that to me. I’m going to walk her to wherever she’s staying tonight.”  


“Right, I’ll head back and get our things ready for tomorrow.”  


A wave of guilt washed over him, “You can stay and enjoy the night, I’ll worry about packing tomorrow. Have a few more pints or dance. Maybe play some cards or see how many people you can get to buy you a drink. I know you were looking forward to some relaxing so I’ll get out of your hair. Won’t even chastise you for flirting yourself silly.” Jesse had almost forgotten this night was also supposed to be a night to recover a bit from their long trip. Genji was so excited on the road to finely get a break and let loose, but Ana’s presence probably just put him more on edge.  


But the demon responded with a little chuckle, “It’s alright, I don’t feel much like partying. A warm bath and soft bed sounds pretty good right now.”  


“If you’re sure,” though Jesse didn’t feel convinced, “I’ll meet you there in a bit.”  


“Try not to let the old lady boss you around too much, that’s supposed to be my job.” The statement was punctuated with a signature Genji smirk and it made a shiver run up Jesse’s spine.  


Ignoring the sensation, Jesse turned to leave, “Why am I the one always getting bullied?” He’d have to make it up to Genji at some point. Jesse pushed the tavern doors open with thoughts of spiced meat and grilled rabbit being the perfect fit.  


As his leather boots past the door’s threshold, he looked up at the night sky that had become dark with grey clouds. Cold air swept through the streets and carried freshly fallen leaves. The warm food in Jesse’s belly acted as a barrier to the cold as he jogged along the cobbled road to Ana. She was heading in the opposite direction of their inn, “Where you staying tonight, Ana? Can’t imagine there being more than one inn in this town.”  


“I’m staying with an old friend of mine.” Of course she was. He swore Ana knew a person in every town known to man.  


The two walked down the empty streets in quiet for a while, only each other for company. Occasionally, they’d pass a drunk lost on their way home or someone out for a late night stroll. A strong breeze fluttered their clothes and Jesse felt the cold of the impending winter. He looked to the grey sky where the moon was barely shining, “You think it’s going to snow tonight?”  


Ana gave a quick glance up, “No, still a little warm for that. Though it won't be much longer now.”  


Their feet continued to move as the silence stretched on. It was a comfortable silence Jesse had with few people. Though the silence didn’t get him the information he’d been wanting to know all night, “Hey Ana?” A pleasant hum of acknowledgment passed her lips, “You hear from Jack lately?”  


The question was weighing on him since they meet up. He didn’t really know what he wanted to get out of it. If she said yes, he didn’t have a plan on how to react. If she knew the truth about Genji, he didn’t exactly know what his next move would be. But he didn’t like not knowing where they stood. It was better to come clean and face the music than live in the dark.  


Though Ana’s answer seemed to be that of surprise, “Jack? Since when do you ask about him? I thought you two were fighting.”  


The question and surprise in her voice filled him with a bit of hope, “We are. I was just wondering.”  


She didn’t look convinced at the statement, just gave a huff and seemed to let it go, “I haven't heard from him in about six weeks. Last I heard he was heading to the city of Eichenwalde to follow up on something.”  


The worry of the night washed away and Jesse felt more relaxed. Word of the incident had not reached her ears. That meant him and Genji were safe, for now.  


Though his euphoria was interrupted, “Why? Are you looking to mend things with him?”  


“No, I was just curious.”  


“And here I thought you had a change of heart, that you wanted to try and find common ground with him.”  


Now Jesse just felt irate, “Ana, you know how I feel about this.”  


“Yes, you’re certainly your father's child. Stubborn.”  


“He’s being stubborn too!” The small outburst made him feel like a child all over again. Jesses gave a groan of frustration, “Listen, maybe I’ll look at mending things after everything’s said and done.”  


“You mean after you learn who was right and who was wrong.”  


No response came. He didn’t know how to respond because, in some part, she was right and that just made Jesse more irritated. It wasn’t that cut and dry, but it was a good way to sum up their dispute.  


He took a small moment and focussed on the night’s air sinking into his bones. He walked a steady pace until his anger edge away. Eventually, he spoke, “You know, you never chimed in on who you thought was right.”  


Again, Ana stopped in her tracks. Jesse doubled over himself to not hit her, “It’s not about right or wrong, Jesse McCree.” The little lady looked back and gave him a look that could level buildings, “It’s about love and loss. You and Jack both loved Gabriel. You both cared about him and you both have your own ways of addressing that loss-”  


Jesse heard it all from Jack before, “Ya, I know, and I acted like a child-”  


“Jesse, you did not act like a child.” Both hands were on her hips with her head tilted up to face him, “There’s nothing wrong with trying to fight for someone you love. It’s okay to try and find a way to help them, even when the odds are against you. But Jack is also trying to help him. He’s trying to find his friend and give him peace. He’s fulfilling a promise to Gabe, Jesse. That’s how he mourns. I will not tell you you shouldn’t fight for those you care about, just as I won’t tell Jack to turn his back on the one he cares about. You two must do what you need to do to find peace with Gabriel's fate."  


The clouds parted to case a ray of moonlight onto Ana’s back making her shine like the saint she is. Meanwhile, Jesse took her words in like cold water on a hot day. They felt refreshing but chilled his core. A part of him felt relieved that she wasn’t going to try and stop him, that she understood his motives. The other part just felt more guilt that he was at such odds with Jack. No matter how things ended, he would have to put some serious thought into trying to patch things up with him. That is if the old guy could forgive him for teaming up with a demon and pointing a gun at him.  


Eventually, he released a big sigh into the cold air. He looked into Ana’s dark eye and smiled a bit, “Things sure would be easier if we could all just agree on how to handle things, huh?”  


A dry laugh passed her aged lips, “The world would be so much more boring if we all did. Now, if you do meet up with Jack, try to play nice. And remember,” Ana reached for Jesse’s hand, “you both are on a journey for a person you love. You don't walk that path alone, Jesse."  


The clouds moved and obscured the moon’s rays once more and Ana let go of his hand. With her warmth gone, the cold began to eat at his fingers and her words sat heavy on his mind. Her advice would be something to ponder late into the night, but right now the cold kept his mind focused, “It’s late, Ana. Let’s continue on before we become a couple of hunter popsicles.” Jesse gestured pasted her, but she didn’t move.  


“We’re already here.”  


“What?”  


Ana gestured to a house they were stopped in front of, “This is my friend’s house. Hurry back to the inn, dear. We have an early start tomorrow.”  


Ana turned to go with words of goodnight while Jesse rolled his eyes.  


“Goodnight, Ana”

##### ☾

Genji sprawled out on the soft bed and wrapped himself in the warmth of the sheets. The fire was quickly chasing the cold from the room with the help of a little dragon fire supplied by him. The heat from the long bath he took also helped ease the night’s cold from his bones and soothe the aches of his muscles. The long days of riding had taken their toll and the call of sleep was hard to ignore. But every time Genji closed his eyes, instinct would wake him. Not the acute sense of danger, but that of an indescribable anxiety. A feeling Genji’s never experienced and couldn’t quite place.  


He chalked it up to the uneasiness of having a well versed hunter knowing where he was spending the night. To distract himself from the sensation, he let his mind cycle through the day's events. He thought about how cold the days were getting and how they’d need to get thicker gear soon. He thought about the cute redhead he saw while they were walking the streets and how their muscles pulled nicely as they lifted an apple crate. He thought about the lively music they played at the tavern and how it would have been nice to dance along to it. He thought about all the people in the bar he could have drunk under the table and played cards with. About all the fun he could have had. So why didn’t he stay? Why did he go back to a cold room with no one to warm him?  


Normally, he would have loved to spend the night in a lively tavern like that, forgetting about the hell that was burning around him. But having Ana eat dinner with them had bummed Genji out. He didn’t need another unknown danger looming over him. So when Ana got up to leave, his spirits rose and his excitement began to grow once more. Only to seemingly vanish when Jesse left too. After they were both gone, he suddenly didn’t want to be there anymore, in a tavern full of strangers.  


So Genji walked the cold street to their inn and took a long bath. He soaked up all the hot water to ease his mind and now sat in bed hoping his exhaustion would overcome is anxiety. A task that would have been more accomplishable with a few pints of ale in him.  


Luckily, a new distraction came along as Genji heard the faint sounds of boots on wood. He quietly rolled out of bed and grabbed his katana that was placed within arms reach. He’d recognize those spurred boots a mile away, but it never hurt to play it safe. As the footsteps made it closer to the door, they stopped and the handle was jiggled with no success. It was locked.  


“Genji, are you awake? It’s me, Jesse.” The voice was just loud enough to be heard through the thick wood. Turning the lock as silently as possible, Genji opened it a crack to reveal the tall man. He then swung it fully open.  


Cold air rushed over his feet as his vision was filled with the familiar sight. Jesse stood in the door with a relaxed smile and a hand in his pocket. Genji stepped aside and let the hunter in, “You’re back.”  


“Yep, Ana’s staying with a friend who lives across town, so it took me a bit to get here.” Leather boots tapped along the wood floor as Jesse made his way into the room. With a click, Genji closed the door behind him and turned the lock. The tanned face of the hunter scanned the surroundings and stopped on the pile of blankets left on Genji’s bed, “Sorry darling, didn’t mean to wake you.” Brown eyes turned to him and the weight of the night slipped peacefully away.  


“It’s fine, I wasn’t asleep.” Jesse had seemed to bring a new air of calm when he walked in and Genji could feel it seeping into his nerves. The anxiety of the night now felt more like a memory, “How’d it go?” With light feet, Genji made his way back to his bed and sat down. As he did, Jesse began to strip his gear.  


“Good news, Ana hasn’t heard from Jack in awhile. Last she heard he was about to hit Eichenwalde. Not much beyond that happened. Talked a bit, then said goodnight.”  


Some part of him knew he should have been relieved by the news, but the scene in front of him was occupying his mind. He watched with care as the hunter took off his duster, then his boots, his belt, then his hat. When he got to his undershirt, Genji could see the tan skin underneath and noted every detail. Dark hair ran along his chest and arms as a variety of scars decorated his honey brown skin like abstract paint. He had a big gnarled looking one running along his adonis belt that disappeared under his pants. Genji was vaguely familiar with each detail from all the other times they’d changed and bathed in front of each other. But somehow tonight each detail seemed more profound and significant. He let his mind wander over each curve and feature of the hunter’s body and found it brought a strange soothing effect onto him.  


Though when the image he was studying came over and crouched down before him, his mind became sharp once more, “Genji, you alright?” Honey eyes looked up into his dark ones and he took a deep breath in.  


“Yes, sorry. I was distracted.” Loud thumps resonated in his ears and it took him a minute to realize it was his heart.  


“Are you sure? You’ve been acting kind of off all night.”  


He could agree with that. Since Eichenwalde he’s been a bit on edge. Part of it had been their impending destination. He vowed never to go back to the south realm, yet they were on the path to do so. The other part may have been the strange sensations he felt along the wind. It was a familiar thing that filled him with dread, but unidentifiable when he tried to find its source. It's made him a bit jumpy, but he wasn’t going to worry Jesse over it, “I think I’m just tired.”  


“Are you sure? Because if it’s because of Ana, I won’t let anything happen to you.”  


Warmth filled him and the room suddenly didn’t seem so cold, “No, it’s not that.” From this close, he could smell the spicy imprint of Jesse’s favorite cigar coming off the hunter. Another familiar sensation, but this one was better. With his nerves calmed, Genji felt a bit more playful, “Too many hard days on the road! Wouldn’t it just be nice to stay here a couple of days?” He threw his head back and gave a dramatic sigh he knew would get a smile from the hunter.  


Soft chuckles came from the other party as he stood up. A heavy hand landed on his head as Jesse ruffled his hair like a child. He scowled at the hunter as he turned away to go towards his bed, “Ya, a break would be nice.”  


“Ya! Like one night in a tavern not trying to secretly squeeze information from everyone. Or knowing we’d have to get up early the next morning to ride out.”  


The bed gave a loud groan as Jesse sat down, “Just spend the night drinking and gambling the night away. Not a worry in sight.”  


“Yes! Doesn’t that sound like fun! I bet you and I could clear the whole tavern of their gold in cards.” An excitement filled Genji’s mind as he thought about the two of them at the gambling table. He’s seen Jesse gamble, he knew the hunter won more times than not. And Genji knew all the tricks to turn the game in his favor. The two of them would be unstoppable.  


“Sounds like one hell of a night, a pocket full of gold and an angry mob running after you.”  


“Don’t forget bellies full of alcohol.” Laughter filled the space between them as they both thought about the trouble they’d get into.  


“Maybe after all this is over and the running stops, we can find ourselves a town full of fat cats and have ourselves a field day.” With that, Jesse placed Peacekeeper under his pillow and settled under the covers, “You should try to get some sleep. Ana doesn’t joke around when she says she’ll see us bright and early tomorrow. She’ll be up before the sun's awake.”  


Silence fell and Genji slowly lowered himself back under his covers. But yet again, sleep seemed too far for him to grasp. Though instead of uneasiness hounding is mind, a symphony of words filled it instead. “_After all this is over_” seemed to play on repeat in a singalong voice. Those words implied something more than what they agreed upon. It implied they would still be together after the witch was dead, after they’d fulfilled their deal.  


The realization set off a clash of wild thoughts and possibilities. What if his family took him back? Would they be okay with him going to the human world to spend a night with an old friend? Would he be okay leaving his duties behind again and risk another disaster? What if his family didn’t take him back? Would he just stay with Jesse and hope he’d lug his demonic ass around till he couldn’t stand him anymore? What if Jesse didn’t mean what he said, and once the witch was dead they’d part ways as they’d planned? What if one of them didn’t survive the journey so planning for the future was pointless? What if neither of them survived the journey?  


While his mind fired off questions and thoughts of a future full of what ifs, a single prominent thought stood out among them like a single light turned on in the dark.  


_I wanted to dance with Jesse._  


It was such a simple thought, one that came so suddenly to him he had to think about where it came from. Then he realized that was the reason he didn’t stay out tonight. He could have gambled and drunk the night away alone, as he’d always done before, but the two of them hadn’t had a chance to relax and Genji wanted to see Jesse let loose. He wanted Jesse to have fun and enjoy the night with alcohol and dancing. He wanted to see Jesse’s Two Step and hear him laugh as he spun Genji around. He wanted Jesse to have a good time. More specifically, he wanted Jesse to have a good time with him.  


But when Ana showed up, it was a good reminder that they weren’t there for fun. And once Jesse left, Genji didn’t feel like sticking around. Not when the person he wanted to be with was no longer there.  


That unfamiliar feeling seemed to come back to him. The one of anxiety and uncertainty. But it was accompanied by a warmer feeling too. One that reminded him of better days.  


Genji didn’t quite know what to make of the feeling. He didn’t think he hated it, but he couldn’t name it either. He felt more exhausted now as his head became cloudy with the warm feeling. So instead of worrying about it, he let it wrap itself around him and lull him to sleep with thoughts of Jesse taking every coin a man had in a game of cards.

##### ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it out one time this week! This chapter is a bit of a bridge for the next one which I'm super excited to post. The next few chapters should be pretty eventful so I'm very excited to get them out.  
Thanks to everyone who's been supporting this work. It's been a big undertaking and we're halfway there (kind of)! So thank you all for sticking around.
> 
> Again, big thanks to Blix who beta read this <3


	9. Fire in Aleksandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three hunters arrive in Aleksandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse POV

The bright morning's sun cast a warm light onto Jesse’s face as he finished loading gear onto Eastwood’s back. Ana had been right and no snow had fallen in the night, yet the cold air spoke of its impending arrival. Jesse hoped the snow would stay at bay for a little while longer knowing how difficult it made traveling.

Ana’s horse, Anubis, bounced his head happily as his rider walked over, “Where’s Genji? I thought you said you woke him.” Ana gave Anubis a carrot and walked over to the other two horses to do the same. Each of the animals happily munched away on the snack while Jesse looked to the sky. The sun had just barely passed the horizon painting the surroundings in warm hues and leaving elongated shadows along the ground. In other words, it was the literal crack of dawn where only the early risers and roosters were fools enough to be awake.

“Did I ever tell you that Genji’s not much of a morning person?” Jesse had left the little demon half wrapped in blankets with hooded eyes when he woke him to get ready. For all he knew, Genji had fallen back asleep.

Though, as if he was summoned by thought, the demon rounded the corner to the horse stable. His face was covered by his porcelain mask, but his body moved slow and lethargic giving away the leftover sleep that clung to him. His feet shuffled to a stop a few feet away from them.

“Speak of the devil. Good morning, Genji. How did you sleep?” Ana’s words were soft and motherly as she pulled her horse from the stable.

Genji’s response was a loud yawn that penetrated the mask and curved his body back, “Fine, you?” His voice was mechanical and saturated with sleep. Jesse tried to mask his giggles at the rough sound.

“Fine, thank you. I hope you have everything together because it’s time to go.” With the ease of a practiced rider, Ana swung her body onto Anubis's back. The midnight black horse didn’t stir, just bobbed his head. A whine seeped from underneath Genji’s mask and Jesse’s giggles grew a little louder. Seemingly oblivious to Genji’s suffering, Ana kicked Anubis into a small tort and began down the road, “You boys better hurry up or I’ll end up leaving you behind.”

With her back to them, Genji let out another whine louder than the first that had Jesse fully laughing. “Come on, Genji. You heard the lady.” With a rough pat on his friend’s back, Jesse jumped into Eastwood’s saddle with care. The horse gave a small fuss, probably not happy with the early hours either.

With slow steps, Genji walked to Pachimari who seemed unfazed by the early day. It took Genji three tries to mount his stead and each one had a grunt of complaint to accompany it. Once he was firmly on the horses back, Genji looked to him, “Only vampires are up this early!” To uphold his dramatic nature, Genji threw himself forward onto Pachimari’s neck, “This is torture.” The horse gave a neigh that Jesse liked to interpret at the horse equivalent of an eye roll.

“Come now darling, the sun's up. The vampires should already be asleep by now.”

“Oh great, even the vampires are asleep and I’m not!” Both hands were thrown into the air with a flourish to punctuate his statement.

For a creature that claimed fatigue, Jesse couldn’t help but notice the amount of energy he put into complaining. Yet the silly actions etched a big smile onto his face, so he wasn’t complaining. Reaching into his side saddlebag, Jesse retrieved something that was sure to raise the demon’s spirits. “Here, I knew you wouldn’t have time to grab anything for yourself.” He handed Genji a clean cloth tied shut and nudged Eastwood forward.

Pachimari followed him close behind as Genji undid the tight wrapping. Inside was a warm meat pie and half a link of cold sausage. As soon as the warm food peered out of the cloth, Genji’s posture straightened up. A hand moved his mask to the top of his head revealing a toothy smile, “It’s still warm, where did you get this?” The little demon seemed to forget all about his exhaustion as one hand went to the still steaming food.

“I was talking with the innkeeper before I went up to our room last night. I told them we were getting an early start. Turns out they wake up pretty early to start preparing for the day and said they wouldn’t mind putting together something quick for us.” The actual conversation had a little more sweet talking and a bit of coin exchanging hands. Though it was still nice of her to prep a warm breakfast.

Sounds of sweet content verberated from Genji as he ate his food in peace. After a few more bites and more happy sounds, Genji managed to squeak out a small, “Thank you.” The muttered words of pure gratitude for the small gesture filled Jesse with a warmth that chased away the cold autumn. They had a long ride ahead of them into the unknown, so Jesse was glad to start their journey off with a smiling Genji.

##### ☾

##### 

It was a long ride indeed. Jesse was still sore from the previous days on horseback and it made him stiff. The cold air would sweep through and chill them as they traveled along the valleys. Meanwhile, the sun would continue to stare down at them, reddening their skin.

Most of the ride was spent in a pleasant silence. Him and Ana talked a bit about a variety of subjects from recent hunts, changing weather, old friends, and her daughter Fareeha. He was glad to hear the latter was doing good. He grew up with Fareeha and the two of them would get into all kinds of trouble like siblings. Genji stayed quiet for the bulk of it. He kept to himself only to politely reply to some of Ana’s inquiries, but never inviting more conversation.

They knew they started to get close to Aleksandra when they began running into other travelers. Some of the travelers had passed by the village, but none stopped in the area. All of them spoke of the strange occurrences going on and some speculated a curse. It was well avoided because of it. Then more severe rumors of more missing people and even a few missing items from robberies cropped up among the travelers. When Jesse asked Ana about it, she said it was new news to her.

It was approaching late evening when a lone rider on a white and black horse came stampeding in their direction. All three pulled their horses to the side to give the rider room as they barreled down the narrow dirt road. The rider flew past them in a blur, but only got a few feet behind them when they pulled the horse back on its hind legs. The animal gave a cry of protest and furry as it came back down. With a sharp pull of the reins, the beast was turned around to face the three of them.

The animal was covered in a layer of sweat and panted with exhaustion. The rider was a young girl in her 20s, wide eyes, and breathing hard. She was covered in dirt and a few smears of blood marked a white shirt that she wore. Her face was flushed and streaks of dried tears ran lines in the dirt on her face.

Before any of them could inquire about the stranger's sudden stop, the young lady desperately called out to them, “Are you three hunters?!”

There was a brief moment where the three of them looked to one another. It was Ana who spoke first, “Yes, my dear. What’s happened to you?”

“Oh thank god, I need your help! My village is under attack by monsters! I came to fetch help from Volskaya, but you three are here!”

The words were rushed out so fast it took a moment for Jesse to process them, “Calm down, now.” Jesse could see the rising panic in her eyes, “Are you from the village of Aleksandra?”

“YES! A monster came to town and set half of it ablaze. Then the dead began to walk the streets and attack people!” Her answer sparked a wild instinct in Jesse. One of excitement and dread. They had found what they were looking for, but they were too late to stop it.

Ana’s words were calm and peaceful as she tried to soothe the girl, “It’s okay. Do you know what kind of monster it was that set the fire?”

“No, I never saw it. By the time word of what it was had reached my ears, they said it had vanished! I’m the fastest rider so they sent me to get help.” New tears began to fall from her eyes as she pleaded with them, “Please, so many got hurt, my mother got hurt. They need help! The village doctor can’t keep up with all the injured and if the monster comes back, we’ll all get killed!”

Jesse wrapped Eastwood's reins tights around his hand and braced his feet securely into the saddle’s stirrups. With a glance back to Genji, he saw the demon readying himself the same way. He looked to Ana who gave him a brief nod. His fingers ached for a cigar as his heart picked up pace. He looked to the young girl, “Lead the way.”

With a snap of her rains and a loud command, her horse plunged its hooved forward into the earth. In much the same way, Anubis, Eastwood, and Pachimari all followed suit like beasts of lighting. The sound of thundering hooves echoed across the ground as each mount and rider speed towards a raising black cloud of smoke. The smell of burning wood and ash falling from the sky reached them first. Soon the sounds of people's screams began echoing around them.

By the time they reached the village, the girl’s horse had wobbly feet and was trying to take greedy breaths in. Their horses breathed heavily only to fuss from the smoke in the air. Jesse jumped from Eastwood and took in the surroundings.

The village was built in a big valley surrounded by a thick forest and a large lake to the East. The open area had allowed the wind to pick up the ash and smoke, carrying it far away. The streets had looked like a stampede had run through them. Knocked over baskets and fruit stands, produced stomped into the ground, broken pieces of debris littering the roads. There were people here and there rushing around, paying no attention to the new arrivals.

The girl jumped from the back of her horse and fell to her knees, exhausted from the hard ride. Ana went to her as Genji stood looking into the air. Jesse walked beside him and looked out to the blackened sky, “What are you thinking?”

Genji’s fist clenched tight beside him, “I can smell her, the elemental from before. She was here.”

A rush of excitement erupted in Jesse’s core, “She still here?”

A small growl passed his lips, “No.” Genji took a deep breath in, his expression completely hidden by his mask, “But she’s close. I can feel her.”

A loud voice interrupted their conversation, “Hanna!” An older, bald man came running through the streets towards Ana and the girl.

Despite her earlier fatigue, the girl stood on wobbly legs and slowly ran to him, “Dad!” The two embraced and the man began to fuss over his daughter.

“You’re back! What happened?” All of them made their way over to the two which prompted the bald man to look up, “You got help.” The man looked at them wide-eyed.

Ana addressed the man in a calm and level headed nature, “Your daughter met us on the road, tell us what happened here.”

The man looked pale as he regarded each hunter, “It was like a dragon, but walked on human legs! It was glowing red with flames and could control walls of fire. It walked through the streets setting fire to the buildings and then it unleashed a horde of undead. We don’t know where they came from.”

Ana looked back to them, “It sounds like an elemental, but they’re usually not violent. Nor do they deal in the art of necromancy.” She addressed the man, “Do you know where the monster is now?"

"No, it seemed to vanish."

"What about the undead?”

“Only stragglers left. They weren’t hard to kill but we're not a village of soldiers. They injured those who were running from the flames or the weaker who couldn’t protect themselves.”

A strong wind brought the smell of burning wood and flesh to Jesse’s nose, “What about the fires, did you put them all out?”

“There are still some scattered around, but the largest are out. We have the stronger, more able body of the village lugging water from the late to take care of it. It’s going slow, but we think the worst of the fire has stopped.”

“HANNA!” Another woman came running down the street waving a hand, “Come quick, it’s your mother!”

“No.” Her words were quiet as the young girl turned from them and sprinted towards the woman. The man just looked with great sorrow after his daughter.

Ana spoke in a commanding voice, “What’s the update on the injured and dead?’

“We’ve started piling the dead in the streets on the west side of the village, to keep them away from the injured. There are so many who need medical attention and so few who can give it. Some have bad burns and trouble breathing from the smoke. Others have deep wounds and cuts from the undead.” The poor man looked as white as the ash falling from the sky.

Ana walked over to Anubis and pulled a big leather bag from her saddlebag. A bag Jesse knew contacted a mix of alchemy tools, mixtures, bandages, and other assortment that any apothecary could dream of. With the authority of someone with years of experience, Ana barked out orders like a seasoned commander, “Jesse, Genji, you two are going to track down the elemental. This isn’t their normal pattern of behavior so I don’t want to take any chances with it coming back. I’m going to stay behind to help tend to the wounded and direct efforts to handle the remaining threats.” She pulled out a leather belt with four yellow vials tucked into cuts like bullets on a belt, “Take this and be careful. If the problem becomes too dangerous, retreat to the far east side of the lake, away from the town. Jesse, fire a flare shot into the air and I’ll make my way over there.” She looked to both of them with care, “Do you understand?” They both shook their heads in unison, “Good,” she placed a hand on each of their shoulders, “Look out for each other.” With that, she turned on her feet and grabbed all four horses' reins. With them, she quickly walked in the direction Hanna ran towards. As she did so, she told the man to take her to their wounded to which he stumbled after her.

With little delay, Jesse and Genji began their journey after the elemental. Jesse let Genji lead the way to their foe. The demon didn’t even have to search the town for a lead on their target. Instead, Genji was hyper-focused like a hound dog tracking the scent of its prey. He took them southwest of the village into an overgrown trail deep into the woods with no hesitation or sign of doubt. They kept a brisk pace as they ventured deeper into the thick trees. The ash in the sky made the evening seem like the late night, but with Genji leading the way, Jesse had no worries.

For the next half hour, Jesse would silently follow Genji into the unknown, listening with intense care for any notion of an enemy. Eventually, Genji stood still in his tracks to look around. Like so many times before, Jesse’s placed a hand onto Peacekeeper and scanned the area.

“We are getting closer.” Genji’s monotone voice seemed to vibrate through the trees.

“How do you know?”

“I can feel her. She used a lot of magic back at the village. When you burn through a lot of magic like that, you reek of it for a while. Not even her teleportation can hide the stench. It’ll take a while before she cools down enough to hide her presence.”

“You said you felt the elemental, what about the witch?”

Another deep breath in from Genij, “_Kuso._” His fingers were wrapped tightly in his palms turning pale skin to white, “I felt her a bit back at the village, but nothing now. I may have just been feeling the pulse of her magic from the undead.”

Genji’s walked slowly forward as he talked. Every now and then he’d stop to look around and then heading in an altered direction, “So you think the elemental is alone this time.”

“She is the only one I can sense.”

The porcelain mask shined a bit as the sun peeked behind the ash. The black and red accents reflected the light and looked as if it glowed, “Genji, don’t you think it's best to be in your demon form for this. Then maybe you’d be able to sense things a bit better.”

The soft footfalls of the demon came to a slow stop. All Jesse saw was the demon's back as he stood in front of him. Only the trees continued to whisper as the silence grew on. Jesse didn’t know what to make of it. Genji’s never had a moment’s hesitation when the opportunity to go full demon arose. Eventually, a soft voice rose above the rustle of leaves, “You’re right.”

Slow hands crept up to the mask when a sudden wind rushed in through the thick forest, kicking up fallen leaves and knocking others from their home on the branches. Jesse raised his arms to protect his eyes from the blown debris until the wind died down. When he looked back to Genji, the demon’s hands were clenched in front of him as he looked to the sky once more. For a brief moment, he could have sworn those clenched hands had a tremble to them. “Genji, are all right?”.

White and black porcelain tilted a little in his direction, but the demon didn’t fully face him, “Yes... give me a moment.” Uncurling his hands, Genji took a breath so full it arched his chest out. Slowly, the breath escaped and the colors of his mask faded away to white. A hand came to the mask and pulled it down. Dark gray skin and red eyes looked over to Jesse.

When his brown irises met red pupils, a warm smile pulled at his lips to see the demon in his true skin. In return, Genji flashed him a sharp toothy grin that crinkled the corners of his eyes, “Your ass looks so much better with demon eyes.”

A low laugh rumbled from Jesse’s diagram, “You can’t even see my ass from where you’re standing.”

“Trust me, I know.” Genji put his mask firmly in place and continued on, “We should be there soon. I don’t feel any other magic with the elemental, so I’d say she’s by herself.”

"Of course she is. Yet again, the witch leaves someone else to do the fighting. Though I gotta admit, she’s not usually this brash. Setting fire to a whole village is a little flashy for her."

“Agreed. She’s up to something.”

They continued on their way further into the woods, long since abandoning the overgrown trail. They climbed over rocks, fallen trees, a small stream, and more to get to their uncertain destination. The sun was starting to descend to the horizon when they came to the base of a large cliff edge.

The trees thinned out and the area became more open. Large slabs of rock creep up vertically to the sky, so high they saw no end. Years of foliage and plant life had clung to its sides and rooted deep within the stone. At the base, a large cave fifty feet high and thirty feet across burrowed deep into the cliff's side. A warm air seeped from the dark space.

Genji slowed their speed to a near crawl as they approached the cave. With caution, they slowly peaked around the edge into the large opening. Inside, the floor and ceiling were all made up of strong stone. Some plants forged their way into the crevices and cracks to find perch, but little else decorated the stone walls. An echo of water dipping indicated some leak to be found deeper in. In the back of the cave, a single figure sat on a stone slab with a leg over her knee and her hands folded ideally in her lap.

The red glow that shone from her fiery skin danced high along the walls and pranced around the room. Her piercing yellow eyes looked nowhere in particular as scally lips hummed a soft toon.

Jesse felt the rush of blood to his limbs as adrenaline began to course through his veins. They had found their mark, but she seemed to be waiting for them. It screamed trap.

Before either of them could form a plan or act, a steady voice echoed off the stone walls, “I know you’re there.” It turned his blood cold, but Jesse kept himself calm. He glanced at Genji who didn’t move an inch, “You can come in if you’d like. Better than standing out in the cold.” Her words sounded inviting.

The two glanced at each other, “There’s a long list of reasons that’s a bad idea.” Genji whispered quietly to him.

“I hear a good way to get rid of a trap is to spring it.”

“Jesse, that sounds like a terrible plan.”

He knew that, but at any moment the elemental could summon a portal and escape. If they tried to force her out of the cave, she would just disappear. They didn’t want that. Not if it meant she’d go and turn another helpless village to ashes. That being said, he was up for suggestions, “Then what’s your plan?”

“Well, I don’t think asking nicely for her to come out here’s going to work, so…” Genji was silent for a bit as he scanned the cave. Jesse knew the demon was thinking of all their options and coming to the same conclusions he’d made. Eventually, an annoyed sigh slipped from under the mask, “Okay, we’ll go with your plan.”

With no more words exchanged, both moved from their hiding place and made slow and cautious movements into the cave. The air became a few degrees hotter as they stepped into the monster's stronghold. It wasn’t a very deep cave, only went in about a hundred feet, not too many places to hide surprises. There was little to nothing there, beside the fiery elemental herself.

They got about ten feet in and stopped to look at her. She glanced at them with seemingly no interest, “So you found me. I must admit, it was much sooner than we were expecting. If we had known you were this close, I wouldn't have started all those fires.” She had a voice that resembles silk. It was smooth and in control.

_She lured us here, why?___

_ __ _

Jesse contemplated the question as silence filled the space between each party. Each waiting for the first move to be made, a classic standoff. Jesse pitched his voice to a dangerous octave, “Well, we’re here. So what now, elemental?”

_ __ _

A small smile creased her lips as she slowly rose from her seat. Both him and Genji got low and ready, “Well, you die of course.”

_ __ _

Her words triggered both hunter and demon to pull their weapons. Jesse fired three rapid shots to her head while Genji threw two shurikens to her chest. By the time the projectiles made it to the elemental a wall of lava had formed in front of her. A loud *tink* sound in rapid succession came from Jesse’s right where Genji was standing. He looked over to see a lava wall on the far end of the room and two shurikens and three warped bullets bouncing off Genji’s katana. If they had come from Jesse’s left, he wasn’t sure he’d been able to dodge them as nicely.

_ __ _

Attention back to his target, Jesse rushed forward to the left to try and get around the portal. Genji went to the right to hit the other side. Mirroring each other, Jesse fired two bullets while Genji threw two more shurikens. Without moving, the elemental raised two portals on either side of her. Suddenly, Jesse had two shurikens flying at him which he blocked with his prosthetic hand. He could hear bullets ricocheting off Genji’s katana notifying him of where his shots hit.

_ __ _

_Shit_, was Jesse’s only thought. The two of them would be taking shots at each other all night if they didn’t figure something out. Just then, both portals dropped and large flames began to dance towards Jesse. He rolled out of the way just barely avoiding singeing his nicely cut hair. When he looked up, Genji was standing in the flames making quick advances towards the elemental. The little demon laughed as the flames spun around him, “That trick won't work on me, fire is the dragon’s friend.” 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

The space between her and Genji grew shorter and shorter, though her voice remained calm, “Perhaps not, but I have other means at my disposal.” The elemental began to work her hands in strange ways.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Jesse quickly raised his gun and fired his last bullet to her head to try and wing her while she was distracted. Unfortunately, she wasn’t as distracted as he’d like. She took a single step back without looking at him and the shot hit the wall behind her. Jesse advanced towards her as he refilled Peacekeeper’s chamber, but only got a step and a half when a large lava wall filled the space in front of him.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

He almost fell down as he put distance between him and the large, rippling wall of magic. The sound of gears and scraping metal began to ooze from the magic as clunky figures poured from the portal. Zomnics, rusted and just as uncanny as the first time they saw them, began to fill the small cave.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Not these rust buckets again.” Jesse heaved a sigh as he put bullet after bullet into their metal heads. He thought they’d seen the last of them with the death of Dr.Junkenstein. He supposed the witch had a few more laying around and wanted to put them to good use.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

They began to fire their weak shots and the tango of bullet-dodging begin once more. Between the rolling and sliding, Jesse looked over to see Genji swinging at his own robot horde. Each swing of his katana split a robot in two, allowing Genji to make slow progress towards the elemental.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Though for every step Jesse made, he was pushed two back by the annoying metal machines. The distance between him and Genji was growing as more robots filled the room. What started off as a small number of annoyances soon swelled to nearly every open surface having a zomnic occupying it. The walls of magic had fallen away to reveal a very relaxed looking elemental looking out onto the struggling fighters. The heat of the cave was increasing as the machines worked Jesse’s body into a fit. They were quickly becoming overwhelmed and Jesse felt annoyed at the situation.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Then a sharp pain ripped through Jesse’s left side making him stumble. His hat fell to the ground and a warm liquid began dripping down his side. With no time to assess the damage, Jesse continued to deflect and dodge. From the corner of his eye, he saw Genji losing his hard-earned ground as machines came up from behind him effectively surrounding him. Unlike the castle of Eichenwalde, the confined cave gave them no room to maneuver or dodge. The zomnics surrounded them and cut their only exit off while the heat of the room felt like it was pushing down on Jesse’s head.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

A loud cry came from Genji as a zomnic’s stray bullet ripped a chunk from his thigh. “Genj-” Jesse was abruptly cut off as a zomnic planted a bullet in his abdomen. It knocked the wind out of him and almost brought him to his knees as pain crept up his chest. The heat swelled to drops of sweat on his brow and an old pain began to form in his head. He looked over to Genji, who had twice as many zomnics on him, growing frustrated. They were all but overrun with the enemy in the confined space.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Just as the pain in his head swelled, Jesse looked over to see his poor hat, abandoned on the ground from where it was cruelly knocked from its home. A zomnic, mindless and uncaring, rolled over it like a clumsy child leaving it in a crumpled pile. He really liked that hat.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

In that moment, everything went still as Jesse felt the ache of his right eye turn into a sharp point. Time seemed to slow down and his body went numb as he rose Peacekeeper to his hip. The colors of the room faded to greys and red. Each target stood still as he took in a deep breath and the pounding in his head grew to a burning fire.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_It’s High Noon___

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

With swift succession, Peacekeeper's hammer came down. Six rapid shots fired off and six zomics fell in a perfect row. Each one lay with a pristine bullet hole to the right side of their face where an eye would have been. Another six shots sounded off and another six fell. The shots were so rapid, it was hard to tell the person wielding the gun was reloading between rounds. Six zomics Genji was fighting fell to his feet and more dropped a few feet away. The sight was incomprehensible and terrifying to anyone watching. Even the elemental broke her calm demeanor to watch as the small army fell before her.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Jesse’s mechanical movements cleared the zomnics in front of him and dropped half the hoard. With more room to maneuver, he eased the tension in his body to put Deadeye to rest. His eye twitched and blurred as he reloaded Peacekeeper and took a deep breath in. A sharp pain throbbed behind his right eye making his ears ring and a splitting pain pulled his head in opposite directions. That was the coast of Deadeye, and he’d be feeling it tomorrow.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

When Jesse was finally able to get his bearings and breath, he looked up to see a porcelain mask looking back to him at a slight angle. He didn't have time to access the curious look of his friend when they still had a handful of zomnics and a tricky element to put down.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Jesse put a few more bullets into the slow moving zomnics as Genji dropped a few others. Their numbers were down to only a few dozen and the battle was turning in their favor. Now they just needed to make sure she didn’t escape.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Genji made a steady pace towards the elemental with sharp movements. He began to mock her in a cruel tone, “What? Not going to run away? You do look tired. Perhaps it’s due to all the magic you’ve used today? The portals for the undead and zomnics, the fires in the village. It’s a lot, no? I wonder how long you can keep that up?” Genji’s words were thrown at her like shattered glass, sharp and crude. Jesse could only hope what he was saying was true and the elemental was running low on magic. He had no way to gauge that, but Genji had a nose for it. If she was wearing down, their chances of ending this battle quickly rose.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

In response, the monster gave a big scowl, “I’m not so easily bested.” She began the motions with her hands once more, so Jesse raised Peacekeep over the remaining zomnics heads to her. Three rapid shots once more flew towards the monster. The diversion of Peacekeeper allowed two zomnic shots to grazed his shoulder and thigh, but it was worth it.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Her reaction was too slow and the bullets skimmed her arm while one was implanted in her shoulder, interrupting the spell. She was slowing down and Jesse was happy to see it. Though the bullets only enticed a low growl from her, seemingly unfazed by her new wound.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

She blew large flames in Jesse’s direction, catching the zomnics ablaze and causing him to leap back. The wound in his abdomen pulled and protested, slowing his movement down. Hot flames licked at him threatening to scorch his skin. Genji responded by flinging two shurikens into the encroaching zomnics and making a full sprint towards her.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Focusing her attention on Genji, the elemental scowled, “I won’t let you win.” Faster than even Genji could manage, she twisted her wrist and fingers into unseen patterns. A wall of magic grew out so quickly, Genji almost collided with it.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Methodically, zomnic after zomnic emerged from the red. More and more, one after the other. The steaming robots marched their slow pace into the enclosed space, refilling it to what it once was.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Can’t you fight your own battles!?” Genji’s words were frustrated and loud as he clashed with the metal brutes. Meanwhile, the elemental rested a hand to the stone wall to catch a breath. Her exhaustion was growing apparent.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

The robots began to surround Jesse once more filling his vision. The throbbing behind his eye was getting worse and he could feel his clothes sticking to him as they became more drenched in blood.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

The wave of metal slowly approached him gradually adding nicks and bruises to his flesh. The fatigue of battle and Deadeye were taking their toll as the zomnic’s numbers slowly increased. The vials Ana had given them were wrapped tightly around Jesse’s belt, mocking him with sweet relief only an arms reach away. But with no time to stop moving, there was no time to uncork the bitter liquid.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly, a haze of green light shone among the metal men accompanied by a loud scream. A green dragon of fire engulfed Genji as he swam through the robot bodies. Just as before, Genji danced among the machines, each falling with no resistance to his blade. The little demon made a beeline for the elemental in an attempt to end the battle but was cruelly stopped as the zomnics surrounded him from behind. It was either take a barrage of bullets to the back or abandoned his flight to the monster.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Even as the green flames engulfed everything around him, the onslaught of robots seemed to have no end. The tides of battle were quickly turning to the monster's favor once more. The mocking words of the elemental rose above the sounds of combat, “It’s a shame my master couldn't be here to witness your end, but she’s far too busy with other matters. Though she sends her regards.” Her yellow eyes blazed with superiority and the light of a victor in battle.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

The zomnics came closer and closer to him while Genji quickly lost ground. Jesse was at a loss. His head pounded as his right eye blurred the images before him. He was bleeding profusely from his wounds and for each zomnic he destroyed, another would take its place. Jesse wasn’t a quitter, but his options were running low.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly, a fiery pain ripped through his right craft and he dropped to his knee. He neglected to spot a zomnic coming from behind and it had nailed a lucky shot into his lower leg. He could feel the pulsing muscles throb around the bullet and blood hitting the floor. His head felt like it was made of lead and dark tendrils begin grabbing at his vision. He could barely make out the sound of someone desperately calling out his name. It sounded like a desperate call, almost a howl. If Jesse's head was a little more clear, he may have even thought it was Genji.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Just as Jesse looked up to see a zomnic pointing its wobbly gun to his chest, something unexplainable took place. A loud clap of thunder shook the cave and blue blurs swept in front of him. In its wake, the zomnics laid in a pile of singed metal.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Jesse took deep breaths as he stared at the destroyed bodies of the machines. He pushed the blackness back and looked up to see not one, but two translucent and bold blue dragons dancing around each other in the cave. They were like giant serpents, as tall as a man and as long as a street. Heat rolled off their back as power radiated from them.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

He glanced over to see Genji standing in the middle of the dragon’s dance, not moving a fraction.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

From behind him, a man walked past. He had metal plates on his legs and wore a white Jinbei like robe with a red cloth tied around his waist. One arm was pulled free of the sleeve exposing a detailed tattoo that covered his whole arm and part of his chest. His skin was a deep grey with red marks that swirled around his eyes. His hair was a silky black, tied back into a ponytail. Strapped to his back was a bow and quiver.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

The creature before Jesse pulsed power almost as fiercely as the dragons before him. When he looked back to glance down to Jesse, his eyes were pitched white.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

The man walked towards Genji, but never looked in his direction. Even from here, Jesse could see the tremble that shook Genji’s foundation.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

As he got closer to Genji, the little demon took an uneasy step back and put distance between him the stranger. The man never spared him a glace.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Uneasy words spilled from Genji covered lips, muffled and unseen behind his mask,

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Hanzo?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

##### ☾

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

##### 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this one early because of the holidays. I'm very excited to get this one uploaded but even more excited to post the next one! Thanks again to everyone giving feedback and kudos!
> 
> Big thanks to Blix who beta read this!!!


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji reunites with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Genji

Genji could feel a deep and unnerving tremor course through his limbs. It shook his hands and made his legs weak. He didn’t know if the intense sensation was that of relief or fear.

He had not seen Hanzo since the day he was cast out of his home, since the day he was stripped of everything he was. That day, Hanzo had looked at him like a stranger awaiting a well-deserved execution. Now the man he called brother for so many years stood before him, as powerful and daunting as the day he last saw him.

A storm of familiarity and uncertainty raged in him. The truth was, Genji had known this moment was coming, the day he'd face his brother again. They were making a steady approach to Hanzo’s realm and he’d felt the whispers of his brother's power all the way back in Eichenwalde. He could feel it on the strong winds that blew as they were approaching the castle. He could feel it as they traveled the back roads to Volskaya. It nearly brought him to his knees when he felt it on their walk to this cave.

“You came.” The elemental’s words broke Genji’s paralyzed thoughts.

A huff like a shot from a gun passed his brother's lip, “I am not here to humor you, beast.” Hanzo’s voice was powerful and direct.

“Then why did you come?” Her lips pulled into a snarl as flames spread from clenched fist, though Genji could feel her magic falter from exhaustion.

“To confront an unwanted guest.” Genji's stomach dropped.

She gave a small look of surprise, “Then I will not get in your way.” The monster began waving her hands but was interrupted as the cave shook from the force of Hanzo’s twin dragon’s roar. Genji placed his hand to his ears to muffle the beast’s cries.

“You think I’d let you go so easily? You have threatened the Southern Realm, I will not let such transgression go.”

“I have done nothing to threaten you.” She stuck her nose to the air defiantly.

“The village that burns tells a different story.” The corner of Hanzo’s mouth curled into a dangerous snarl.

“Despite the destruction, it was no insult to you. Only my own actions. As I said, I have no quarrel with you.” Her calm statement only caused another layer of distaste to warp Hanzo’s features.

“You’re forked tongue does not fool me and your pathetic lies can not save you! I know what you are searching for and any knowledge of it will die with you.” Hanzo took a step forward.

The elemental’s calm face transformed into that of shock as she tried to cast her spell once more to escape. But she was no match for the Shimada’s speed.

Before any of them could blink, the dragons and their master raced towards the monster. She desperately threw waves of fire at the oncoming beasts to protect herself, but the element only swirled away from the glowing giants. All her attention was on the dragons that circled her so she neglected to notice Hanzo approaching her from behind. The elemental reacted a second too late and couldn’t get away from the bow that was wrapped around her neck. Hanzo held the bow tight, crushing her windpipe and pinning her head to his chest. Her hands clawed at the bow as large flames kicked up and engulfed them both. Hot fire spewed from her skin like a falling star. A normal human would have been turned to ash, but a Shimada was born in fire.

As the flames died away she struggled and pulled, but Genji could feel how weak the fight had made her. She was the tired prey under the predator’s teeth, it was obvious who had won.

“Let this be a lesson to you and the one you follow, I am not to be trifled with.” Without waiting for a response, Hanzo swung his bow tight to the side. Her neck made a sickening sound and the elemental’s body went limp in his grasp. After a moment, her fiery red skin slowly began to turn to white ash. Soon, only the form of her body remained which began to crumble from Hanzo’s grasp, hitting the cold stone.

And just like that, the battle was over. The beast that helped terrorized the town of Eichenwalde, the one that set fire to a peaceful village, the one that, just moments ago, threatened to kill Jesse and evade Genji’s blade, lay dead in a pile of ash at their feet. An act done by a single man in a matter of minutes.

There was a brief silence that filled the room as Hanzo lowered himself to his knees. His dragons faded into the air like ghosts as Hanzo clapped two hands together. Genji knew it was a prayer. An old tradition for a fallen foe in battle, a tradition Hanzo always did after a kill. Meanwhile, Genji’s heart hammered like a drum against his chest. He wanted to look back and see if Jesse was okay, but he felt that if his eyes moved off Hanzo for a second, he’d regret it.

Just then, ghostly eyes snapped to Genji and the floor seemed to drop from under him. Hanzo stood in a fluid motion and walked through the ash, scattering the pile. He walked till he stood a mere ten feet from him. The silence stretched on as his older brother glared into him.

Eventually, Genji used years of childhood memories to remind himself that this was his brother. The brother he laughed with, tormented with pranks, spared with in the garden, and complained nonstop to about cutting his stupid hair. His hot-headed, broody brother who loved sake, but never drank it before noon. His brother who, no matter how much they fought, would always share a cup of tea at the New Year celebration with him. The memories fueled his voice, “Hanzo-”

“What are you doing here?” The words were sharp and Genji tried not to flinch from the cut of them.

He hesitated as he forced his voice to work, “I’m hunting the witch.” He couldn’t seem to make eye contact with his brother and found he was grateful for the mask that hid his cowardice.

A scoff seared the air in a dismissive tone, “You are brave to come back to the Southern Realm after what you did.”

“I know I’m not supposed to be here, Hanzo, but she’s coming and-”

“I don’t need your excuses! Again you don’t listen!” Hanzo’s raising voice made Genji go silent. A new emotion was building up in him, a familiar emotion that often came with disagreements with Hanzo, frustration.

“Hanzo, please listen, the witch-”

“Even after all that happened, you still lack the discipline to do as your told!”

The words were spat at him like vile poison. Rising anger began to boil to the surface as Genji tried to tell his brother of the witch's devastating plan, "You don't get it! The elemental wasn’t the only one after the relic-”

“Do not speak of such a thing among mortal ears! Have you learned nothing?!”

A frustrated growl crawled past his lips. Hanzo never liked to listen to him, always blowing him off like a child, “Hanzo, listen to me!” Genji’s voice rose several octaves as his frustration overcame any uncertainty he had, “She is coming for you! The witch is planning on-”

“Planning on stealing the southern relic. And she is currently trying to find the means to open the gate.” Hanzo's words were even and spoken without worry.

Genji was taken aback, “You know?”

“Of course I know! I am not so neglectful of my duties as you. I’ve been keeping an eye on her movement since the incident.” Hanzo averted his eyes and began to walk towards the exit.

While the other began to walk away, Genji stayed planted.

_He knew. He knew and he let us run around blind. After all we did to learn of her plans. All our efforts. He knew this whole time._

As his brother past him, he spoke with a bitter tone, “Now, _leave_. You are not welcomed in the Southern Realm. And this time, Genji, I suggest you listen to your elders.”

The harsh words felt like a strike from a serpent. The poison of the words spread through his blood, but instead of pain, it filled him with anger, “No.”

Hanzo was almost to the exit of the cave when Genji spoke. His metal-clad feet stopped and the sound echoed off the stone walls, “What did you say?”

“No!” Genji turned around to face Hanzo. He finally saw Jesse who was leaning against the cave wall not far from the exit. Only two of Ana’s elixirs remain on his belt as he quietly looked between the two brothers. Blood ran down from his stomach and leg. He was breathing heavily with his right eye closed tight. Genji let his eyes stay on the hunter as he built his resolve.

_I made a promise, I won’t fail this time._

Hanzo’s brow creased together to illustrate his annoyance, “Again, you defy your duty!”

“My duty is to avenge those who were lost! To restore my honor! I will kill the one who cast me from my home!”

“You cast yourself from your home! You neglected your duty and others paid the price! You will honor them by serving your exile as you are supposed to!” Hanzo’s voice shook the stone walls as if they were made of paper, but Genji refused to back down.

“I will honor them by killing the witch and taking the relic back!” Genji’s temper was fully ignited as the faces of the dead danced across his vision. He refused to turn his back on them again.

“You can not undo the tragedy you caused, Genji! Leave and let a real guardian fix the mistakes of a child.” Hanzo turned to leave once more, dismissing him again.

Genji felt like screaming out the frustrations that boiled inside. Why did his brother never trust him? He wanted to bring peace to his mistakes, to restore some semblance of who he once was. He knew he couldn’t fix everything, but he was trying.

He was trying, and that meant _something_. Maybe not to Hanzo, maybe not his father either, but it meant something to him. It meant he was doing something which was better than nothing. And it meant something to Jesse. Jesse had cared that he was trying, he even promised to help.

They both made a promise to see this done and he refused to break it, “No.” The sound of the simple word bounced around the cave like a ghost’s cry. At the sound of it, Hanzo whipped around to glare at his little brother. His white eyes reminded Genji of white flames, too hot to control. Yet he didn’t let himself falter, “I will not give up, I will not turn back. This is my mission, I will not abandon it.”

Genji saw his brother’s fists clenched in a vice grip as tension pulled his sharp features into a dangerous expression. The anger he saw was something of a surprise. This was the anger seen on a battlefield, not the anger he usually got for sneaking salt into his tea. Genji had never seen this kind of anger turned on him and again he thought of prey under the predator's grasp. But this time it was him who struggled between sharp teeth, “If you will not listen to me, then I will make you listen.”

Before Genji could register the weight of his brother's words, two arrows came flying at his head. Relying on instinct, Genji rose his katana and heard it collide with the arrows heads. A moment of confusion halted Genji’s movements. His brother had never attacked him outside of sparing, never before they agreed to a friendly fight. The thought his brother would try to intentionally hurt him made him think he was imagining the next onslaught of arrows barreling towards him.

Jesse's voice penetrated his confusion as the hunter called out his name in warning. Three shots fired off from Peacekeeper, knocking two arrows from their warpath. The third shot missed.

_Jesse doesn’t miss, he must be tired._

The single though fired through his brain as Genji reacted just fast enough to spin from his spot. The arrow grazed his white mask, leaving a small scratch at its point of impact. Genji rose a hand to the cold porcelain and felt the scratch as if he only dreamt it, “Hanzo, what are you doing?” Disbelief drenched his voice as he still wasn’t sure if he was imagining the impossible situation. They had been taught to raise a weapon to no one but an enemy. Only ever raising arms with the intent to kill.

“If you are not going to leave by my command, then you are a trespasser!” Hanzo’s feet began to move as more arrows were set free.

This time, Genji was ready and easily deflected each, “Hanzo, stop!” But the arrows kept coming.

His brother moved around the room sending onslaught after onslaught onto Genji. The small area allowed Hanzo to bounce off the walls and send a new projectile from all angels. He ricocheted a few off the tough stone allowing arrows to sneak behind Genji’s back, their paths unpredictable to anyone but Hanzo. Every so often one would get past Genji’s katana and snag his clothes. Small cuts began to pepper his skin as the sword and arrows danced together, “Hanzo, stop! I don’t want to fight you!” Genji sounded desperate even to himself as his brother continued his rampage.

“Then this will be a quick fight.” Hanzo turned on his heels and started to make a beeline for Genji. With his feet firmly planted and his sword at the ready, Genji prepared for his brother's advance. Though no attack would make it to him as several shots interjected his brother's path.

Hanzo easily dodged the bullets, but they had distracted him from his target. Still leaning against the wall with one hand braced to his abdomen was Jesse. He held a smoking gun in Hanzo’s direction. His brows were pushed in and there was fierce anger rolling off his shoulders, “Listen here buddy, I don’t really know too much about you, but I recommend stepping away from my friend before a bullet find’s its way between your eyes.”

An animalistic snarl curled Hanzo’s lips, “You dare threaten a Shimada?” Hanzo turned to the hunter as his anger was redirected, “Then you’ll die first.” With no delay, he charged forward.

“Hanzo, no! Don’t hurt him!” Genji ran after him in a fruitless attempt to reach Jesse before him, but he knew his brother would reach him first.

With only a few feet from Jesse, Hanzo took a leap at him with his bow over his head. Genji felt as though his heart was being stepped on and blood rushed to his ears. His brother would show little mercy to his friend and Genji wouldn’t be able to get there in time.

Though a sudden white light filled the room and rapid shots fired from a gun’s barrel. The flash grenade had stopped his brother’s attack allowing Jesse to roll away from the wall and put room between them. The distraction allowed Genji to get to the hunter's side and put himself between the two.

Hanzo blinked his eyes a bit and looked down to see a small stain of blood on his left arm where one of Jesse shots had found perch. The anger in his eyes grew more intense and heat filled the cave.

Genji glanced behind him and saw Jesse hunched over himself on his knee. He’d lost a lot of blood and the wound on the back of his leg continued to ooze deep red. Out of the corner of his eye, Genji saws the exit directly behind them. If they could back out, they may be able to leave the confined space. Though Genji didn’t dare turn his back to his brother.

Any plans of escape died when Genji felt a change of power. The air around them swelled around his brother kicking up loose debris, “You have defied me for the last time.” Hanzo’s words felt like sharp iron against skin.

Panic rose to Genji's voice, “Jesse, run!” He brought his blade in front of him and called forth his dragon. His serpent roared like a strong northern wind and bared its teeth to the rising threat. At this point, he thought only of getting Jesse to safety.

Behind him, the hunter tried to get up but grunted in pain. Genji took a low stance, prepared to protect the hunter from the oncoming attack. He felt Jesse’s hand cling to his back as the air pulled towards his brother's bow, “I’m not leaving you.” Jesse’s words were gritted through clenched teeth as he tried to stand.

Before Genji could protest, Hanzo's voice drained all thoughts from him, “_Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!_”

A burst of power shot out from his bow as the twin dragons formed. Rows of sharp teeth came barreling towards them at unforgiving speed. The impact of the dragons felt like a fall from a cliff, knocking the wind from his chest and spreading heat along his body. The energy pushed his feet back and threatened to roll him over. His dragon fought the twins with vigorous force just to keep him on his feet. Their strength was always greater than his and the wear of battle had weakened him already. He felt paralyzed on the stop.

A tight grip wrapped around Genji’s waste as Jesse pushed against his back. The hunter tried to help brace him against the dragon's force, but the gesture was futile as Genji’s energy drained away. He didn’t have the strength to hold against the beast much longer.

The strong force of energy pushed at Genji’s dragon until a small fault in his will was exposed. Like a tight thread finally snapping, Genji’s dragon tore in two. His green flames were smothered out as the full force of twins hit him.

Genji was weightless as his feet were lifted off the ground and he was thrown back into the open forest from the mouth of the cave. Everything blurred as he soared in the air. Trees rushed past him and a dark sky filled parts of his vision. A sudden crash onto the hard ground made the scenery around him spin. He bounced and rolled until finally coming to a stop on the dirty forest ground.

It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. He felt a searing pain in his chest that numbed all his limbs. He could taste blood in his mouth and smell burnt flesh. When he tried to move, a small scream escaped his lips. He had to fight not to throw up as he pulled himself to a sitting position.

A quick glance down revealed a scorched patch of cloths and flesh on his chest, his grey skin charred black. His weapons and gear had been thrown all around the woods, leaving him without a means of defense. A few feet ahead of him was his white mask. The force of the attack had knocked it from his face. He looked around to see Jesse thrown a few meters away, struggling to get up. The hunter didn’t seem to much worse from the attack, meaning Genji protected him well. But the fall had opened a large gash in the hunter’s head and small areas of his skin smoked black. His one flesh arm seemed to be almost completely covered in burns.

With great effort, Genji pulled himself to his knees. The wounds screamed in protest and his body throbbed, but he would heal. He knew if he was not a Shimada, the dragons would have killed him. So he focused on regathering himself. He reached for his mask but his hand stopped halfway as metal feet entered his blurry view.

“You chose to protect the human.” Hanzo bent down and picked up the mask to examine it, “Another example of how you neglected to learn your lesson.” Hanzo’s eyes turned to him, cold and uncaring of the pain he inflicted onto him. A cold sensation filled Genji’s heart as he began to view the man in front of him less like his brother and more like a stranger, “Always going to them instead of your duties. Always choosing them over your family! And this mask,” Hanzo regarded it with a disgusted expression, “Father should have never given it to you. Using it like a plaything so you can hide among the humans. Using it to try and hide from me like I wouldn’t be able to sense my own brother’s presence!” Hanzo’s fist tightened on the mask as he regarded the porcelain with a fierce hate, “You have only ever abused its power like a child with a loaded gun!” He looked back to Genji with cold eyes, “This is not a toy, a lesson I will make sure you learn.”

Hanzo slowly walked over to him with the mask in hand and a fear gripped Genji’s heart.

_No, he wouldn’t._

But his brother made no stutter in his steps as he advanced onto him, “No, Hanzo please.” He tried to get away, but the pain in his chest only allowed him to pathetically crawl back as his brother got closer, “Hanzo, no. NO!” Hanzo reached down, violently knocking away the hands he tried to block with. Grabbing hold of the front of Genji’s cloths, Hanzo pulled him up close. Genji screamed from pain and weakly tried to fight back.

“If you want to play human so bad, then so be it.” With no mercy, the mask came down onto Genji’s face. The familiar porcelain felt foreign and cold against his hot skin. Genji tried to struggle away clawing and pulling at Hanzo’s hands, but the other didn’t flinch. He kicked out but found no perch. He threw his body back and forth, but the grip was unmoving.

Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced his head. Like a bullet ripping through flesh, the pain barreled through him. He could feel sharp magic pulling at his physical form. His skin burned as if ignited and his eyes filled with tears as the pain of needles engulfed them. He could feel his nails forcibly being pulled back into the skin and his teeth pulling into the gums. Two spots on his head felt as if someone ran large knives agent the skin. The pain was so intense, Genji let out a rippling scream that tore at his vocal cords. He was consumed by a hot white pain.

By the time the foreign magic left his body, every inch of Genji’s skin stung. His mouth was numb, his eyes blurred with large tears running down his face, and his hands shook. The pain in his chest amplified tenfold and his head became cloudy. Hanzo pulled the mask from his face to reveal the white porcelain had his black and red markings cruelly stained onto it. His shaky eyes looked down to see scorched white flesh. His swollen tongue ran across his teeth to feel them filed down flat. He didn’t need to investigate further to know his horns were gone and his eyes were white. He looked human.

“Genji!” His name slowly drifted to his ears, “Genji!” It took a moment for him to connect where the sound was coming from. He looked over to see Jesse on his knees bent over. The hunter’s brown eyes were panicked as they meet his. Worry warped his face as he called out to him in a hoarse voice.

“He’s alive.” Hanzo’s tone was even, “He’s resilient, I’ll give him that. But he will meet his end here.” Hanzo opened his fist and let Genji fall back to his knees with a pained grunt. He began to reach for his bow.

Hot rage flooded Genji’s mind as he saw his brother casually hook the mask onto his belt and reach for an arrow. His eyes seemed to go red as he pushed himself onto numb feet. His knees threatened to buckle below him, but he would not witness his brother taking his friend's life. Hanzo would need to finish what he started if he wanted to take Jesse from him, “You will not hurt him.” Genji’s words were labored and a little slurred from his numb mouth, but he pulled his shoulders back as far as he could and glared to his brother with all the rage he felt.

Hanzo’s eyes became hard, “Why go to such extent to protect some petty human? A mighty spirit like the Dragon of the North giving flesh and blood for one insignificant grub! Look at what you’ve become, Genji. A once powerful spirit now weak to human companionship. How far you have fallen to stoop to their level.”

The ache of his wounds, the sight of Jesse’s battered body, and the heat of Hanzo’s words ignited a fire in him hotter than what any dragon could produce. Frustration, rage, and pain pulled words from deep within Genji's heart, “And where were you to stop me then!? I owned my mistakes and I faced them! But when I needed help, when I needed guidance, you turned your back on me! I prayed to you and father, I asked for help, but I was _IGNORED_! You may sit on your throne and look down at the beings of this realm, but at least when I needed aid I could trust the human to be there. I can trust him not to abandon me when I am lost. I can trust him not to turn his back on me! That’s more than I can say about you, mighty Dragon of the South!”

More tears pasted Genji’s eyelashes as his frustrations simmered. Genji didn’t care if Hanzo berated him for the rest of his life for what he did, he deserved it. But he had no right to look down on the people of this world. He’s spent enough time with them to know they were capable of the most amazing things. Things him and his family could never do, “You pity me because I walk among the humans now, because I call one friend, but they have proven to be more of a home to me in my darkest hour then my family ever was. So if you are going to hurt him, you will have to kill me first.” Hanzo bristled and Genji felt the bitter aftertaste of the words on his tongue.

A long silence stretched between them as their eyes bore into each other. The only sound Genji heard was the pounding in his ears. Eventually, Hanzo spoke up, “Is that so?” He took hold of the mask and regarded it with its black and red marks, “You have always chosen the company of humans over your family, over your duty. Your priorities are a disgrace that’s reflected in your actions, but you are still my brother, so I will give you choice.”

Hanzo walked away from him a bit and stopped. He turned around so Genji was in front of him and to the left was Jesse, “A chance to redeem yourself, show everyone you have learned your lesson.” The air swirled around Hanzo and his dragons reappeared idle and waiting, “Make a choice, the human,” the dragons coiled up and faced Jesse as Hanzo threw the mask high into the air to his right. In a single motion, he pulled his bow and nocked an arrow. He lined up the shot and followed the mask as it made a slow descent, “or your family.” The dragons stormed off towards Jesse who stayed incapacitated on the ground staring and the raging beasts. Simultaneously, Hanzo’s fingers release the shot.

Time went still as Genji took in the scene before him. On one side lay Jesse. The hunter, struggling to his feet and desperately trying to move from the serpent's path. He wouldn’t make it in time. On the other side, his mask was falling to the ground as one of Hanzo’s arrows raced towards it. The mask his father gave him, the one that currently held an important part of him inside, was in threat of destruction.

He could reach one before the attack hit its mark, but only one. The choice was one of family or friend. A human life or his only connection to home. His only way back to what he once was or his unlikely ally. A choice had to be made, there was no time to save them both.

Though before Genji could really process the decision of his fate, he noticed he was already running. At some point in his panic, his feet had begun moving on their own accord. Unbeknownst to him, he had already made the decision.

Genji collided with the hunter’s strong form with all the force he could muster. The larger man went flying in the opposite direction onto his side. Genji looked up in time to see three things. First, the large dragon’s teeth growing wide as they flew towards him. Second, the arrow that made contact with the mask, shattering it to pieces. Lastly, a look of shock and horror on his brother’s face. Though the last one may have been his imagination, something he dreamt up right before the deadly walls of magic consumed him.

##### ☾

“-ji,...enji…..Genji.” The words were soft and all was muffled. Genji could feel so little and the bits of sound he processed echoed from the end of a tunnel. He fluttered his eyelashes and mustered up the will to crack his eyes open. Through small slits, watery images danced around him like a dream.

Someone was pulling him at him. There were soft pushes and tugs till he lied firm against a warm mass. In the distance, he saw a figure with short white hair and a dark blue duster fire shots at hazy blue blurs. A dark figure in white stood among the blue blurs.

“Ana!” Genji wasn’t sure who said the word, but it sounded far away and underwater. Another figure wearing a blue hood and brown duster appeared from the side and shot something at the white figure.

“Nap time.” He could almost make that out to be a motherly voice vaguely familiar to him. When the lady looked back, she looked to Genji’s face, “Don’t worry, Genji, you’ll be alright.”

A warm feeling overcame him as he was pulled into the black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I was really looking forward to getting it out. Even more excited for the next one, I think it's finally time to start pulling all the string together!  
Though I will give you all a heads up, next week is my finals week, so I might be a little late getting the next chapter out. We'll see how it goes.  
Please feel free to give feedback and whatnot, I take it all in and really appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks to Blix who beta read!


	11. Faces of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse sits down and talks with old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse POV

Soft snowflakes drifted from the air and rested lightly on the surroundings of the village. The first snow of the season dusted the land in a beautiful coat of white that sparkled in the moon’s pale light. But it wouldn’t last. When the morning's sun rose the snow would retreat leaving no evidence of its arrival, only a damp ground easily mistaken for morning dew.

But Jesse would remember it. He’d remember how beautiful it looked as it danced through the air chasing the wind. How the landscape twinkled like stars from the soft snow that rested peacefully on every surface. He'd even remember the small details of the night like the squeaky floorboard to the left of the door, the chip on the bed frame, and how the right leg of his chair wobbled. Just as he’d remember the profound details like the smell of Ana’s alchemy bag as she opened it to reveal a bizarre assortment of bottles and cloths. He’d remember the rows and rows of bloody bandages she threw into a bucket and the smell of burnt flesh. It was one of those nights where every detail was unforgettable and unexplainably important, the big and the small. The kind of memory you never forget.

With half-lidded eyes, Jesse watched Ana work her experienced hands. Removing bandages, cleaning wounds, checking vitals, she did it all routinely, a master working their craft.

She finished her work by tightly wrapping her patient’s arm with clean gauze and placing her things back into her old leather bag. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and gave a little sigh. She looked up to Jesse and gave him a small smile, “I don’t suppose I can convince you to lie down and rest for a bit, can I?”

Her voice was quiet and caring, a comforting noise. Jesse just shook his head and returned a small smile of his own, “Not right now.”

She gave a huff, but it sounded more like a laugh, “Just like your father.” She grabbed her bag and softly walked to the door, “If you need anything, call for me.” With that, she left and pulled the door closed behind her.

Jesse sat in his chair with the wobbly leg with only the sound of the crackling fire as company. He looked down to see a very still Genji occupying the bed in front of him. His eyelids were closed softly and his lips slightly parted. The serene look would have been a pleasant sight if not for the rows of freshly wrapped gauze that accompany it. The little demon had suffered devastating injuries from their encounter with Hanzo. A major burn covered a large portion of his chest with smaller ones around his legs and arms. Large lacerations peppered is body and purple and brown bruises covered his skin like abstract art. He had a large gauze fastened to the top of his forehead almost covering his left eye where a particularly large abrasion sat. There were deep bags under his eyes and his cheeks lacked any color. The skin around his wounds were swollen and red despite Ana’s best efforts to soothe them. The poor man was almost unrecognizable in his battered state.

And unfortunately, Jesse didn’t look much better. His stomach was wrapped like a mummy and calf bound up tighter than a fat lady’s corset. His head had phantom pains from Deadeye’s grasp and a fist sized bump was on the back of his head from his collision with the forest floor. That wasn’t even including the singed patches of skin and cuts that marked his body. He never thought he’d be grateful to have only one arm, but considering the large burn up his right arm, he counted his blessings.

It had only been a little more than forty-eight hours since their encounter with Hanzo. How the fight ended was all a bit of a blur to him. He remembered getting thrown like tissue paper out of the cave and having a less than graceful landing. He had bashed his head on a stone slab on impact and was trying to get his bearings when he heard a cry that shattered eardrums. When he looked up, Hanzo had a hand on Genji’s masked face. Genji was under it desperately trying to get away while letting out a howl that haunted his dreams.

He went for Peacekeeper but found his holster empty. In the fall his gun had vanished. When he tried to look around for the weapon, his vision turned on its side and he almost puked. When he looked back up, he called for Genji and they made brief eye contact, but the man had changed. Then he remembered seeing two dragons glaring at him. Their energy made him feel like he was staring into the sun and made his head pound more. He went to stand, but dizziness blackened his vision and kept him on his knees. He tried fighting it, willing his feet to move, but the images before him just kept swaying. Suddenly, a force from his side knocked him to the ground.

His head had bounced as an intense heat passed by him. By the time he was able to look around, Genji was motionless on the forest ground beside him. Blood was dripping from his mouth and smoke rose off his skin. His clothes and gear smoldered away like a pyre. He had thought the little demon dead with how still he was. The memory sent chills down his spine.

Jesse had reached out for him and from the corner of his eye he saw Hanzo standing in the clearing motionless. If Jesse was a fool, he’d think the man looked surprised, maybe even horrified. But Jesse was no fool and he wasn’t tricked by the man's appearance. Only a monster could turn on his brother like he did.

So with Genji laying motionless before him and no pistol to raise, Jesse made a grab for the knife in his boot. He didn’t know what he was going to do with it, but a wild instinct screamed at him to fight. He wanted to fight. With his pounding head and blurred vision, he wanted nothing more than to stand and plunge his old hunting knife into the other demon’s chest. That thought seemed to be the only thing controlling his limbs as the image of Genji’s still body consumed his mind.

Though we wouldn’t be able to make a move as a whistle grew in the air. Three powerful shoots flew towards Hanzo in a spiral. The dragon’s darted in front of their master and easily blocked the shots and glared at the origin. He looked back to the source and saw none other than the blurry vision of Jack Morrison running through the forest towards the brother. His blue duster bellowed behind him as he swiftly sprinted along the forest floor charging Hanzo head on. Jesse was sure he was dreaming as the old hunter fired more rounds at the demon.

Warm hands suddenly came up behind him and began to pull. When he glanced back, it was Ana, “Get up. We need to get you out of here.” Her words were to the point and brisk and sparked his legs into action. Jesse's used a nearby tree to support his weight and he forced himself to stand. The alchemist had dropped down to attend to Genji, while he pried the last of Ana’s tonics from his belt, determined not to pass out.

Memories became more blurry after that. There was a vague memory of him trying to help pick Genji up but only managing to get on his knees and rest the battered body against his chest. He remembered Genji’s weight against him and feeling both their blood begin to soak his clothes. He remembered watching Jack dodge and distract the monster as the blue beast swirled around the trees with howls. At some point Jack had run back to them and pulled Genji up. He couldn’t remember what happened next, only the feeling of running with lead legs and the taste of copper in his mouth.

He had woken up only an hour ago. Ana had been next to the bed he layed in and was about to start changing his bandages. Her aged eyes looked to him fondly when she noticed his watery eyes looking back to her. He faded in and out of consciousness as she worked, trying to focus on the small instruction she gave him. Though his body felt like dead weight and there was a constant humming in his ears. Finally, a cold brew was passed through his lips and the drowsiness lessened. Once the last of the haziness cleared from his head, he collected his thoughts. He started making inquiries about the blanks in his mind, but Ana only told him they were in the village of Aleksandra and that Genji had survived. He pushed her for more, but she refused to say anything else until he rested longer. Though when he looked over and saw Genji laying in a bed on the other side of the room, he ignored her words and rose from his bed.

That’s where he found himself now, sitting on a chair Ana placed for him, looking down on the man before him. Ana had assured him Genji was going to pull through, that the wounds looked bad, but his breathing was strong. Despite that, worry clawed into his heart and made a nest of anxiety and dread. He had watched her pull away the used bandages and saw the damage the clean white hid. It didn’t inspire confidence and it took more effort than he wanted to admit to not real back at the sight.

After another hour or so with Jesse sitting stiffly in the chair and Genji still not stirring despite him mentally willing the man to do so, Jesse was getting restless. He could feel himself being pulled back under into the haze, but he didn’t want to sleep. He wasn’t ready to face whatever concoction his mind would conjure from the dark. So instead he stood with caution as to not jar his injured leg and stretched his limbs. A brief moment of dizziness passed and, when the room didn’t spin around him, he concluded he was well enough to leave the room.

He limped over to the door and placed his weight on its handle to pushed it open. He stood in the doorway and surveyed the area. Beyond it was a small sitting room with lavish drapery and furniture. An expensive padded couch was resting against the far wall, bookend by two finely carved end tables. Lovely oil paintings hung delicately onto the tall walls as candles burned between them. Sitting out of place in the room were two tables. On one, that was pushed in the corner, baskets of bandages, emptied bottles, bloody rags, and medical tools decorated the dark wood. A gruesome scene that had no place in the opulent living space.

To the other side of the room, another table was set up that was covered in an array of maps and written papers. There was a figure standing over it staring down onto the many documents. Candlelight cast flakes of red and yellow onto their grey hair as sharp eyes moved back and forth surveying their contents. Those eyes suddenly looked up to him and Jesse’s blood ran cold.

Jack Morrison was staring at him unmoving and silent. His blue trench coat was neatly hung on a wall hook behind him and his rifle leaned against the table casually. There was no danger in his eyes and no tensing of mussels to indicate anything other than a man casually looking over papers. But his relaxed demeanor did nothing for Jesse’s nerves.

“Ana won’t be happy to see you up.” His words were casual if not slightly scorning, like a kid out of bed past their bedtime.

Jesse wanted to reply with something witty like “She’ll forgive me” or “Not possible, everyone's happy to see me”, but with the image of a defenseless Genji behind him he couldn’t seem to muster the humor. So he was frank instead, “What are you doing here?” His words were rough from sleep, but for some reason, there was no anger in them, no bite. Just exhaustion and worry. Those two emotions seemed to be consuming him today.

“I’m here to help.” He turned back around to stare down at his maps, but little comfort came to Jesse.

“Help who?” He didn’t know where Jack stood, what his plans were. Was he here to help himself? Take the knowledge Jesse knew and then confront the witch on his own terms while Jesse was limping around helpless. Maybe help Ana kill Genji and get Jesse way from the big bad demon everyone’s worried about. He didn’t know and he needed to find out where the loyalties lie.

A sigh passed Jack’s lips that hinted at a slight frustration, “Help you, Jesse. Help finish this fight.” Jack reached down and pulled out a bulky object wrapped in cloth. He walked over to Jesse and handed it to him, “Here.”

He silently took the object and unwrapped its contents. Inside was Peacekeeper, freshly polished and cleaned with its iron details reflecting the surroundings. He inspected the old pistol and felt the warmth of familiarity calm his nerves. It was comforting to have his weapon back, especially one he cherished so much.

“One more thing.” He looked up to see Jack fishing for something at his feet. When the old hunter stood back up, his old hat was in his hands, “Here. It took a bit of a beating, but Ana fixed it up the best she could.”

He took the beaten fabric and stared down at his accessory. The large brim sported some new tears and the frame had some small dents here and there, but the black fabric still held together strong and any trace of dirt had been cleaned from the surface, “You got my hat?” An ounce of disbelief coated his voice as he stared at it. He thought it would be forever abandoned in the cave or got destroyed in battle. He never thought he’d see it again.

“How could we not? You wouldn’t be the Jesse McCree without it.” Jack’s words washed a warm feeling over him. He’d always worn a hat, ever since he was a teen. To go to such lengths to recover his was a gesture of kindness Jesse didn’t deserve. Especially not from Jack, not after how their last encounter went.

Jesse glanced behind him to see the still form of Genji unmoved in his bed. On weak steps, Jesse cleared the door frame and silently shut it. He was only wearing a set of loose clothing, absent of all his gear. So he tucked Peacekeeper into the waistband of his pants in the nook of his back. Both hands rose and sat his crown onto his head. The weight of the hat and the cold of the gun’s steel on his skin rose his spirit. He was starting to feel more like himself.

With a deep breath in, Jesse grounded himself. He made full eye contact with the other hunter, “Thank you.” And he meant it. It was real gratitude and Jack gave a slight nod in acknowledgment. Though he wasn’t done asking questions, the stakes were too high to ignore the elephant in the room, “Did you tell Ana?”

“Tell her what?” Jack’s attempt at playing ignorant sparked a feeling of annoyance, diminishing the warmth he felt second ago.

But he didn’t want to start a fight, so he played along, “About Genji.”

“I already knew.” He jumped a little at the soft voice that came from his side as Ana walked into the room with a tray. On it was a teapot and some cups. She walked over to Jack’s table and placed it down, idly pouring a cup full.

While she leisurely handed the teacup to Jack, Jesse stood dumbly in his spot, “You knew? You know about Genji? You know what he is?”

“Yes.” The simple word was spoken without making eye contact with him.

“So Jack told you?”

“No. I’ve known for a while.” Jack picked up two sugar cubes and stirred them into his cup.

“Since when?!” He didn’t want to raise his voice too loud in fear of waking Genji, but he couldn’t keep the surprise out of the statement. He thought about how careful and delicate Ana was when tending to Genji’s wounds. Did she know that just an hour ago she was tenderly caring for a monster? And if so, why?

“For quite a while, Jesse.” Ana turned around and put two hands on her hips, “I talked with Jack about the events of Eichenwalde long before I arrived in Volskaya. He told me everything, though Jack simply confirmed my suspicions.”

“You said you hadn’t heard from him in weeks. That the last update you had he was still making his way to Eichenwalde!”

“I lied.”

Jesse didn’t have a response besides feeling pretty dumb. Of course, she lied! How could he fall for it? Why wouldn’t Jack immediately reach out to Ana and inform her of the latest disaster Jesse got tangled up in? And what was she going to do when Jesse asked her if she knew about Genji, tell him yes!? He would have skipped out of town that night with Genji in tow to put distance between them. Of course she told him she didn’t know anything. And he just smiled like a naive idiot without question.

But that still left one question unanswered, “But if you knew, why are you helping him?” There was no reason a hunter should spend hours gingerly taking care of a hurt demon, so why?

Ana puffed out her chest a bit, “Jesse, if you want to have this conversation, you will do it sitting down.” Ana walked over to him and pushed her small frame under his arm. She walked him to the couch and lowered him down, “Being on your leg like that will only make it worse.” She pulled a chair from one of the tables and placed it in front of him. She pulled his leg up to elevated it on the wood then turned for the trey of tea, “At least Fareeha knew when to settle down.” She poured a cup and handed it over to Jesse, “Well, most of the time.” She punctuated her statement by filling that last teacup for herself.

Jesse sat with the tea sitting ideally in his lap and feeling a little annoyed, but at least the throbbing in his leg subsided. He heard a snicker from Jack and whipped his head around to see the old hunter suppressing small laughs. Before he could fire off a witty comment to the man, Ana sat next to him cradling her tea. It was from there she very calmly spoke, “So what was it you’d like to talk about, Jesse.” She peacefully sipped her tea as if there wasn’t a problem in the world.

Jesse calmed his nerves, “How long did you know about Genji?”

“I knew something was off the day I met him.”

“All those months ago?”

“Of course, I’ve been a hunter for quite some time. You learn to pick up on these things.”

“You didn’t say anything.” She never gave any indication she felt anything was wrong the last time they met. Though he supposed she didn’t do that in Volskaya either.

“I trust you, Jesse. I knew whatever was going on, you would come to me if you needed help.”

“Wish other people thought that.” Jesse gave a side glance to Jack who seemed to have a very different view of him.

Jack looked like he was about to protest but was cut off by Ana, “You should know better than to consort with demons and Jack was rightly worried, Jesse. Jack’s response should come as no surprise.”

“But Genij’s different. I know a bed demon when I see one-”

Jack interjected, “That’s a dangerous way to think. Demon’s aren’t schoolyard bullies you befriend and they turn a new leaf, their cunning and want you to trust them. You had no way of knowing his intentions.”

Jesse’s head spun around to Jack, “I’m not an idiot, I know what demons are and I know how their deals work. That’s also how I know Genji’s not like the other ones.” Jesse could feel his annoyance raise as Jack went to rebuttal. Though Ana’s voice stopped him.

“Enough, boys! Jesse, you shouldn’t be surprised Jack was so worried. Jack, we both know Genji’s not like other demons, so stop giving Jesse a hard time.” She pushed herself back into the cushion and shook her head with exacerbation, “Like babysitting toddlers.” The words were quiet and more to herself than the others in the room.

But Jesse wasn’t done with him, so he looked back over, “If you hate Genji so much then why the hell are you here? How are you here? How did you find us?”

Again, Ana interjected, “I called him here.” She sipped her tea as Jesse focused his attention back on her.

“Why?”

“Because you need me.” Jack’s voice flared another spark of anger that turned him back to Jack.

“I haven’t needed you this far. Why would I need you now?”.

“Because this fight needs to end, Jesse.” Jack’s eyes seemed to glow with anger or defiance, Jesse couldn’t tell, but he didn’t think it was directed at him, “Two years we’ve been trying to kill this thing and we’re running ourselves into the ground. That’s your second gunshot to the leg in how many months? One? Two? How many more before this ends? This hunt need to end and it’s clear you need help.”

Jesse felt a pang of resentment, “I don’t need help, especially not yours-”

“Jesse you nearly got yourself killed doing things on your own! If Ana and I hadn’t been there-”

“I would have figured something out! I always do!”

“Ya, tell that to your friend sporting fourth degree burns in the room over. I don’t think he’d agree with you.”

All thoughts of peace left Jesse's body as he went to stand. He wanted to throw a punch and he was just drugged enough to do it.

But harsh words ripped through the air and stopped him, “Enough! There’s enough fighting going on in this world already, we don’t need to add to it. Jack, go check on the other patients while I finish my tea. I’ll put Jesse to bed and join you shortly.”

There was a long pause as Jack and him stared at each other intensely. Eventually, Jack released a big huff and turned to leave. Though right before he exited through the door, his feet stopped. Jesse saw his shoulders rise and fall, “Jesse, enough people have died and gotten hurt from this witch. We both need to end this and we’re only going to do it if we have each other’s backs.” Jack didn’t turn around, he just gave another sigh and walked out the door.

The hunter’s words felt like cold water on his head and his anger gave way to exhaustion. He just let the silence grow as he listened to Ana sweetly sip away at her tea.

“I know it might not seem like it, but he’s always worrying about you.” Ana didn’t even look up to tell him that.

“I’m not a child anymore, I don’t need all the worry.”

“You try telling a parent their kid’s not a child anymore, it’s a paradox. They know it, yet they never act like it. Just ask Fareeha, she’ll give you an essay about the topic.”

“I’m not his kid, Ana.” A bit of guilt wormed its way into his heart and his limbs seemed to get heavier.

“No, you’re Gabe’s, and that’s even more reason to worry. Same brash headedness and stubborn personality. But Gabe asked him to keep an eye on you if anything ever happened, which is all he’d been trying to do.”

Jesse released a big sigh, “I’ll have to take your word on it.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ana roll her eye, “You’re more like your father than you’ll ever know.”

“Why did you really call him here? That can’t be the reunion you wanted. We just ended up pissing each other off.”

“It went better than I thought.” She gave him a nice smile, “I called him here for exactly the reason he said, so we can stop fighting this battle divided. When I meet you two in Volskaya, I really was surprised to see you, I didn’t know you were there. Jack had told me about Genji, but I wanted to get to know him first before I acted. I wanted to learn if he was an enemy or an ally, so I played dumb.”

“I think you're the only hunter out there who wants to talk with a demon before you kill it.”

“I’ve been around a long time, I’ve learned when to be patient. Besides, it was clear to me Genji meant you no harm. For heaven's sake, he couldn’t keep his eyes off you! He looked more like a love struck teen than a bloodthirsty demon.”

A warm flush rose to his cheeks, “What are you on about?”

She giggled a little, “My point is, I know Genji’s not going to hurt you. I can see how important the two of you are to each other, Jesse.” She looked to him with a sad stare, “Since the incident you’ve always been alone, taking on the dangers by yourself and never staying with anyone too long. But with Genji, it was the first time in years you accept someone's help. The first time in a long time you opened yourself up to someone. You’ve come along way in this journey.”

“Ana, what are you talking about?” The exhaustion was starting to cloud his mind once more and he didn’t really understand her words. He preferred to be alone, it’d been like that for a while and he never complained. So why did she sound so sad about it? And why were her words so jarring to hear.

“You know what I mean, Jesse.” And it made him a little sick to think that maybe he did, “But that’s why I told Jack to come to Aleksandra. I knew you could be persuaded to find mutual understanding with Jack and he would come to like Genji.” She gave him a pleased smile.

“Ana, I hate to say it but if you think we’ve found a mutual understanding after witnessing that, I think you're starting to go blind. And I don’t think he’s any closer to liking Genji then he is to liking banshees.”

“Oh please, if Jack really didn’t like Genji, he wouldn’t have carried the boy all the way back here to get him help.”

“What? Wait, how’d you guys even find us? We were in the middle of nowhere.”

A big smile spread across her face, “You forget very easily who crafted that arm for you.”

Jesse looked down at the false arm and stared at the wood enchantments for a moment till realization hit him, “You got a tracking spell on it?!”

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t work all the time. I have to activate it.” He looked at her with comedic horror, “What? It's helpful when you run off to some dangerous fight and I know you’ll need a hand.”

“Of all the slimy tricks, Ana!” He was truly shocked to hear it. He always knew Ana was a cunning character, but when you got down to it she could be downright deceptive.

“That’s what you get for calling me blind. Besides, it saved your life didn’t it.” With that, he couldn’t argue, “Jack arrived not long after you left and he helped with the remanding undead and fires as I worked with the injured. Then we both felt a surge of wind we knew wasn’t natural. It carried a power on it that covered you in goosebumps. We knew you two were in danger, so we followed your trail. By the time we found you, it was just in time to see Genji knock you from the path of those dragons.”

Jesse felt his stomach drop from under him. He had remembered the attack, he had remembered the force that knocked him to the ground, but he didn’t know what caused it, “He got hit with it?”

Ana turned sympathetic eyes to him, “Yes. I’m not sure what kind of attack it was, but it nearly killed him. Jack distracted the demon while I tended to you two. I left the monster with a strong tranq dart and Jack grabbed Genji while I helped you stumble away. You made it a pretty good distance until you passed out. With you both out cold, Jack hauled you onto his back and carried Genji in his arms until we made it back to the town.”

“He carried both of us?” Jesse was by no means a small person. The thought of Jack carrying his dead weight on top of Genji’s was, admittedly, a little impressive.

“In the prime of his youth, he could have carried four of you. But he’s getting old.” The statement came out sarcastic, “Earlier this morning he went back to the area the fight was at to see if there were any traces of the monster, but he found none. He brought back your lost equipment though.”

“He got us back.” Jesse didn’t think Jack would even bother trying to save Genji, not after their last encounter, “A few weeks ago Jack was happy to put a bullet between Genji’s eyes and now he’s the good guy. Why start caring now?”

Ana released an exasperated sigh and stood up, “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Jesse.” She walked over to the tray and set her empty cup on it, “Jack didn’t start caring, he never stopped.” She walked over to him and took his cold tea, “He saw Genji protect you, he knows that boy isn’t the real threat.” She placed his cup next to hers, “If someone is willing to protect the ones we love, we protect them in return.” She came over to him and gently lowered his leg to the ground, “Now come on, time for you to get some rest. You can fight with Jack in the morning when your feeling better.”

Using Ana to support him, they made their way into the room. Genji hadn't stirred an inch, his only movement being the slow rise and fall of his chest. Jesse sat heavy onto the bed as Ana took his hat off. He placed Peacekeeper under his pillow and struggled to get his bad leg under the covers. Before Ana left she walked over to Genji and pulled his blanket to his chin, tucking the corners under him. As she walked to the door, Jesse called out to her, “Ana,” She stopped to look back, “I know teaming up with Genji was considered a stupid move, but I’m not an idiot. I know he’s different.”

Her sweet voice filled the air, “I know, I think he’s different too. You both are lucky to have each other. Goodnight, Jesse.” And with that, she shut the door behind her.

He still didn’t want to sleep. He really wanted to go sit on his chair by Genji’s bed where he could watch for new signs of life. But exhaustion’s toll was bearing down on him. His eyelids grew heavy and the ache of his wounds began to shine through Ana’s tonics. The world seemed to start lulling him into a deep sleep with every ambient noise. Before he could even protest the thought, he was snoring.

##### ☾

##### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient with me on this chapter. Final's week was hectic, but they're all done now! The holidays might end up interrupting normal posting, but I'm going to try my best to always get a chapter out a week!  
I can tell you now, that the next chapter is a big one, so I'm very excited to get it out as soon as possible. Meanwhile, enjoy the holiday season!
> 
> As always, big thanks to Blix for beta reading this!


	12. Cold Hands and Old Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji wakes in the night and he and Jesse have a long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse POV

Jesse woke late in the night to a quiet whining sound. At first, he thought it was an injured animal prowling in the night, but the sounds were too clear, too close. He forced his eyes to peer into the dark room where the fire had nearly died out. Only the moon’s soft light lit the small space casting everything in a white glow. A tiny cry brought him further from his sleep and into the waking world. He pulled himself up as the cry grew louder. Through his haze, he glanced over to see Genji squirming.

Throwing his blanket from his bed, Jesse swung his legs to the cold floor. Pain shot through his limbs at the sudden jolt of movement. His leg began to throb as needle like pain twisted his abdomen. Laying still in the night had caused his body to become stiff and sore, but he pushed himself to his feet anyways.

He had to brace himself against various objects around the room until he eventually found his perch on the chair he left by Genji’s bed. He sat heavily on it, keeping his leg straight to easy the pain. He looked to the man before him and saw a thick layer of sweat on Genji’s brow. His features were twisted in pain and one hand was weakly twitching at the bandages on his chest. Yet his eyes were closed.

_He’s dreaming._

Jesse reached his flesh hand over and placed it on Genji’s shoulder. He was cold to the touch and shaking, “Genji.” Jesse kept his words soft as he tried to wake him, “Genji, wake up. It’s only a dream.” His soft rocks eventually stirred Genji’s eyelids.

Slowly, dark eyes were revealed as Genji blinked awake. The dark pupils danced around the room in confused motions till they landed on Jesse’s face. Genji took a sharp breath in that pulled his chest up, “Jesse-” The words were rough and winded, laced with a veil of pain that cracked the syllables.

In response, Jesse tightened his grip on Genji’s shoulder, “It’s alright, I’m right here.”

The small man took another labored breath that contorted his face into a grimace, “It hurts,” A small wheezed cough shook his form, “my chest, my...” Another rough breath in,” Everything. Everything hurts.”

His voice came out clumsy and awkward and it tore at Jesse’s heart. He looked over to a small table by Genji’s bed and saw one of Ana’s signature yellow tonics next to a still cold glass of water. A quick glance by his own bed revealed the same two items on his nightstand. She must have come in after he fell asleep and left them.

With stiff movements, Jesse grabbed the health tonic and pulled the cork from the top. He slid his fingers under the base of Genji’s head. Black locks curled around his fingers and he could feel the thin layer of sweat on cold skin. Gently bringing the other’s head forward, Jesse brought the glass to Genji’s chapped lips, “I need you to drink this, okay. It’ll help with the pain.”

Struggling a bit, Genji slowly drank with the occasional hiccup or cough. Jesse ran soothing circles with his thumb on Genji’s cheek to calm him. Once the glass was cleaned, Jesse slowly lowered his head down.

Almost immediately he could hear the ease of this friend's breaths. The lines of pain on the demon's face slowly faded away, “Better?”

“Yes.” Jesse smiled a bit, Ana knew how to work miracles, “Jesse?”

His name was a sweet sound to hear from Genji after the long hours of silence, “Yes, darling.”

“Where are we?” Black eyes jumped around the room, but this time more aware than their previous glances.

“Aleksandra. Ana and Jack came to our rescue and pulled us from the fight. They brought us back here and Ana patched us up.”

The pools of inky black landed on his golden brown ones, “Jack?”

“Ya I know, long story. But don’t worry, he’s not here to cause trouble.” Jesse placed his flesh hand on Genji’s arms, “Your safe.”

A shaky breath passed Genji’s lips as he settled heavy into the cushions. A long silence grew between then while Genji looked lost in thought, probably trying to recall the events that lead him to this moment. Then those obsidian eyes seemed to stick to him, hooded and hazy. Slowly they wander over each limb and noted every mark and bruise. It was almost uncomfortable to be looked at under such intensity, but Jesse just silently watched those black eyes reflect the moon's light. Eventionaly, Genji's eyes made their way to his face and looked directly at his, “Your injuries, are they bad?” His words were more solid now, less pained, but drawn out.

“I’m fine, nothing but a few new scars to show off at parties.” A dry laugh rose into the air from Genji and it rose Jesse’s spirits a fraction, “How are you feeling?”

“Like a horse kicked me off a cliff. I didn’t have a graceful landing either.”

The humor of the statement was lost on him as Jesse looked to all the bruises that crept along Genji’s pale skin. He had started to rub small circles into Genji’s arm, more to ground himself this time, “It was a bad fight. We weren’t prepared for it.”

Another dry laugh seeped into the air but it was void of all humor, “An understatement.”

Another long silence filled the air as neither of them knew where to go with their idol talk. But Jesse didn’t mind. They could stay quiet until the sun peeked above the horizon and he wouldn’t care. As long as he could see Genji’s eyes taking in the world around him, feel the skin that covered a soft pulse, watch the rise and fall of his chest. Jesse didn’t mind, as long as he knew Genji was alive.

But the silence was once again broken by his companion, “Jesse, I-” The demon interrupted himself. A small tremor ran through his cold skin and Genji looked a fraction paler. Worry spiked his nerves and he was about to call for Ana when the demon went on, “I...I’m sorry.”

The statement was out of the blue and he didn’t know what the demon meant, “You don’t have anything to be sorry fo-”

“I knew we were getting closer to Hanzo. I should have been more careful. I’m sorry you got involved in that.” The effort to say it all caused Genji to cough out a few harsh breaths as his voice became more strained. Jesse rubbed the other's shoulder through his coughing fit unbothered by what he said.

The fact they were getting close to Hanzo didn’t surprise Jesse. He could put two and two together, he knew the gate they were looking for was guarded by the brother. He knew a confrontation with the man was more likely than not. He just wasn’t expecting it so soon or for it to be so explosive, “Don’t apologize, I knew it was coming. I got careless, didn’t realize he was going to attack us like that.”

There was a bit of a pause till Genji choked out, “I..I didn’t know he would do that either.” They were small words, small and weak.

“You didn’t?” Jesse didn’t know Hanzo well. Genji’s stories of him always depicted a stern, by the book, kind of guy. The kind of guy that always had an eye roll ready when putting up with his obnoxious little brother, but never violent, not like what they saw. Though Jesse found he wasn’t that surprised to hear Genji didn’t see it coming, at no point did the demon seem ready for the attack. It was clear a trust between the brothers was broken and Jesse found himself angry at the thought of Hanzo’s face.

Large tears began pooling in the corners of Genji’s eyes, “No.” Silent tears ran down the sides of his face accompanied by nothing but an emotionless expression. Genji rose both his hand into his view. Both were bound with gauze with black and red burns laced between the fingers. Two fingers on his right hand were splinted and wrapped. They broke on the fall out of the cave, “I knew he hated me after what I did, but I never thought he’d turn his blade on me. I never thought he wanted me dead.”

Jesse watched as Genji’s hands shook. A sorrow began to tango with his anger in a swirl of emotions he didn’t know how to define. Though his anger seemed to be taking the lead as his mind thought of the creative ways he'd greet Hanzo if they ever met again. At least half of them involved Peacekeeper's barrel between two white eyes.

Jesse reached out and grab one of those shaking hands and gently held it. He lowered it down to the bed and held it in a tight grasp, offering his silent support. The hunter didn’t have any words to give his friend, there were none to say. So he let Genji shed his silent tears like a statue in the rain.

After a few moments, the tears had stopped and Genji suddenly tried to sit up. His hand stayed firmly in Jesse while the other tried to push himself forward. A pained groan had Jesse leaning forward with his free hand reaching for Genji, “Genji, stop. You’re gonna hurt herself.”

“I don’t want to lie down.” Genji went for a second attempt but Jesse stopped him, “ I can’t see you well if I’m lying down. I want to face you properly.”

Jesse didn’t know what that meant, but he wasn’t going to let the other make another attempt, “Then let me help you.” Untangling his hand from Genji’s grip, Jesse leaned over the smaller man, “Grab onto me.” Genji rose his arms and wrapped them around Jesse’s neck and back. With extreme care, Jesse brought him forward to an upright position. He rearranged the pillows so they would prop Genji up into a sitting position. When he was done, he lowered Genji back down. The demon let out a small grunt of pain but said nothing.

With Genji’s arms wrapped tight around him, Jesse didn’t pull away immediately. Instead, they stayed like that for a while, so close he could smell the medial tonics under the bandages. Jesse didn’t mind though. It was nice to feel the warmth of the other’s breath, to feel the strong heartbeat under the skin, to experience symptoms of a living body. They were all comforting. But Jesse’s leg began to whine in protest and the hole in his gut had a few choice words as well, “Genji, you can let me go now.”

A moment of hesitation passed as Genji slowly removed his arms. Before Jesse completely pulled away, he looked to Genji’s face. The man looked tired. Red rimmed his dark eyes while purple bags accenting them. The pale skin was ghostly white and his pink lips were raw with a deep cut on one side. The large gauze on his forehead obscure the spot where one of his horns would have been. Through slightly parted lips, filed down teeth were revealed.

Jesse reached his flesh hand out to graze a cut on the side of Genji’s cheek, investigating the damage. A feather’s touch to the pale skin revealed it was soft, but unlike the grey skin he knew. Jesse looked deep into his dark eyes. There was something different about those eyes, different from all the other times he’d looked at them, “Genji, what happened?”

Genji took an unsteady breath in. The hand Jesse had been holding reach up and grabbed the one resting on his cheek. Genji brought it to his lap and grasped it with both hands. Jesse leaned away to take his seat, keeping his hand firm in Genji’s icy grip. “The mask. He broke it.”

The words were so quiet, Jesse almost didn’t hear them, “The mask?”

Genji broke eye contact to stare down at their entangled hands, “I never told you about the power of the mask. What it really was.”

“Hanzo said your dad gave it to you.”

“He did. It was a gift for taking on my guardianship. He knew I liked to make trips to the human realm and gave it to me to make the trips safer.”

“He encouraged you to go?” After all he heard he didn’t think his dad would want to give Genji a reason to be with humans.

“At the time my trips were less frequent, less undisciplined. It was a simple pleasure he didn’t mind indulging. With the mask, I didn’t need to worry about being discovered.” Genji’s brows knitted together, “But there’s a price to use it.”

“It makes you weaker, right? You never liked wearing it into a fight.”

“Yes, but it’s more than that. The mask isn’t meant to be used as a disguise. I warp the magic to my will, but its real purpose is much more dangerous.”

The drugs in Genji’s system slowed his words and seemed to cloud his eyes, but Jesse knew what he was saying was important. So he urged him on, “What do you mean?”

Genji’s grip got tighter around his hand, “Long ago, powerful demons terrorized my realm. They were selfish, destructive, and unkillable. So a wise spirit crafted mask from magic to trap them. When the mask was put on, the demon’s power would be pulled into it, trapped." Small coughs interrupted him that warped his face in pain, but he braved on, "All that would remain of the creature would be its physical form, mortal and easily slane. As for the mask, without a physical form, the power of the beast would lay dormant until someone put it on. I mentioned the belief of wearing a monster's mask to gain their power, these masks are its origin. As long as the person wears it, they wield the demon’s power, but if the mask breaks…” There was a pause as a tremble shook his hands, “If it breaks, the power is destroyed.”

Jesse processed the information carefully. He heard rumors of mask giving you great powers, but such relics were almost legend. He never considered that Genji had one, “So every time you used it you were trapping a piece of yourself in it.”

“Yes, a very important piece.” He sounded exhausted, like sleep might take him under at any minute.

But again, Jesse pushed on, “If you were trapping a piece of yourself in it, then how were you able to change back? If a demon can just take back their power, it’s not much of a trap. But I’ve seen you do it a hundred times.”

A bitter laugh that echoed hollow slipped from Genji, “You always catch the small details, don't you?" There was almost a cruel smile on his torn lips, "A demon would not be able to take back the power. It would forever be locked within the porcelain.”

“What?”

As if Jesse said nothing, Genji continued, “When the mask touches a _demon's skin_, the trap is activated. I know of no demon who is immune to its power, but it has no effect on me. I have to cast my own spell, twist its magic to my command and willingly give it a piece of myself. And when I will it back, the mask bends to my command. But I don’t have to be the one to cast the spell. That’s what Hanzo did. He willed the mask’s magic and forced a part of me into it. Then destroyed it.” Genji’s eyes were unfocused and oblivious to the world around him.

The ominous tone and mocking use of the word demon put Jesse on edge. He pulled his hand from the tight grasp Genji had bearing down on it, “Genji.” The shock of having the hand taken from him pulled Genji’s attention back to the hunter. This eyes stared at Jesse’s like a deer facing the hunter’s bow, and for once, Jesse was unable to soothe the hard edge to his voice, “Genji, what are you talking about? What do you mean it doesn't affect you?” A small pause and Jesse suddenly felt how heavy the silence was, “What are you trying to say?”

Genji didn’t look away from him, even though Jesse could see his hesitation. Was it fear? Regret? He didn’t know, but it dragged on the silence as their eyes locked. Unfamiliar black ones looked deep into his very tired eyes. Eventually, the quiet cadence of the other’s voice smothered the silence, “I lied to you. I’m not a demon, not as you know them.”

Despite how soft the words were, they felt like glass across his skin. At first, he was a bit confused by the sharp pain, wondering why something so soft could hurt so bad. But then the weight of the words seemed to lay their full force on his shoulders and he felt a creeping feeling of unease. One that made him want to grab for his gun. Eventually, he managed to speak, “Then what are you?” He was a little shocked to hear how sharp his voice sounded.

Jesse saw the hand with two broken fingers clench into the blankets, “I am a spirit, or...I was.” This was when Genji broke eye contact and fixed his stare on something far away.

“A spirit?” Jesse vaguely remembered Hanzo using that term, but Genji didn’t act like any spirit he knew.

“Not a spirit of the dead, but a spirit of an element, a yōkai. I was the spirit of the north winds, the guardian of an ancient secret, a prince in a realm your people told ancient stories of. I was once a dragon who danced on the winds. But with a simple thought, I could enjoy the fall leaves on two feet. I was once something much more than the thing you see before you.” His voice was quiet, almost whimsical as he reminisced about this foreign creature Jesse knew nothing about.

Jesse didn’t know how to react to the information. Yōkai, he thought he might have heard the term before, but remembered them being about as common as a shooting star. He knew so little about them, their motives, their alliances, their behavior. There were so many questions and concerns, unknowns and dangers, but Jesse couldn’t think about any of it with the lump that formed in his throat.

_He lied to me, and again, I fell for it._

Hot anger began creeping up his limbs. It seemed he was falling for everyone's lies lately and it was getting old quick, “_Why?_ Why lie to me for so long?” He thought briefly back to how he tod Ana and Jack about Genji being different, was this why? Did Jesse always know he wasn’t a demon and just fed into the lie? He didn’t think that was why he thought Genji was different. If deep down he knew the truth then it wouldn’t have hurt so bad to learn he was being lied to.

“Why not just tell me the truth after all this time? I thought you trusted me.” It was getting hard to breath in the small room with his annoyance barring down on him. Jesse’s wounds ached too much and his head still had phantom pains from Deadeye. Throw in the pain medicine he had on board and it all combined into him feeling hot headed, annoyed, and hurt. He pushed himself back from the bed onto his feet hoping to get some breathing room. He felt a deep ache in his chest that he didn’t think was entirely his gut wound.

But before he could move, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist tightly, “Jesse, please!” Panicked dark eyes look wildly towards him, “Please, Jesse, don’t go.” Genji’s voice sounded desperate, like a plea on his life. The sentimental part of Jesse wanted to soothe Genji’s wild panic but his brain screamed to leave. He felt annoyed and gullible after all the lies he fell for. Maybe even a little betrayed if he was being honest. He didn’t want to sit there and hear excuses, instead he wanted to rest his leg and have a shot of whiskey to ease his pounding heart.

But Genji’s hand nearly broken his skin with how tight he grasped it. And the look in his eyes was desperate, almost scared if Jesse had to guess. So he did what he always did when he was frustrated or mad. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He beat back his anger and in its place put a gentleman who was calm in the storm. If he could play nice with Jack back in Eichenwalde, he could listen to Genji’s side of the story, “Then explain.” His words sounded even and calm, but his heart pounded like a jackrabbits foot.

Genji’s panic eased a bit and he retracted his hand slowly as if Jesse might make a run for it. When the hunter didn’t move, he brought his arms into himself, “I didn’t tell you the truth because … I was scared. I wasn’t even a fraction of my strength when I arrived in this realm and it was the first time I’d been on my own. Obstacles I never worried about became threats, people became foes. When I crossed paths with you, I knew I needed your help. I’d been trying for so long to find her but I was getting nowhere. But you were a hunter and I didn’t trust you. I know few humans can tell a spirit of my nature apart from a demon, so I played the role and hid my true nature to stay safe.”

“But how? All the wards-”

“Demon wards have some effects on me, but not to the extent it would have on a real demon. They’re easier for me to break and overcome. You thought my ability to break a demon ward was a sign of power, but it was really the result of the ward being weak to me. Until the witch started casting stronger ones, those take longer for me to break.”

Jesse released a frustrated sigh, “That doesn’t make sense. I might not know a lot about yōkai, but I’m willing to bet they get a warmer reception then a demon does. Hell, if I’d know that we wouldn’t have had to worry about Jack in Eichenwalde. I don’t get it, how does being a demon make you safer?” Jesse wasn't convinced, it made no sense to hide as a dangerous monster when trying to stay out of trouble.

Genji just stared at his hands, “Because it would have been easier to get away. I had already met a few humans who tried to kill me with spells and rituals meant for demons. None worked, I got away. So I knew if you tried anything, it would have given me time to run.”

The words were soft and it took the steam from Jesse’s sails, “You were really that scared of me?”

“For the first few weeks, I was sure you were going to kill me. And while I’m powerful, a knife in the back is a good way to kill anyone.”

“Then why did you stay?” Jesse didn’t know if he could travel with a guy he thought was going to put him down the minute an opportunity arose.

“I was desperate. I had nowhere else to go and, despite my fears, you were the first person I met that didn’t try to kill me or run from me. You were different.”

Jesse released a big sigh. It had taken them a while to warm up to each other, but they were strangers from two different worlds. It wasn’t crazy Genji would be cautious, but that didn’t answer the big question. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” At the end of the day, Jesse didn’t really care what Genji called himself; spirit, demon, ninja, Pisces, he didn’t care. He was more upset about the lies.

“I…” Genji looked uncertain again. The smaller man was quiet for so long Jesse didn’t think he was going to get an answer. Then Genji finally spoke, “The same reason I didn’t tell you about the true nature of the mask or my dragon; I’m a coward.” Genji’s eyes got glassy, “I was happy, happy playing this game we created. Two unlikely friends traveling on a hunt while they fought evil. There were times I forgot about the bad things I left behind and lived in a happy moment where the old me didn’t exist. I was terrified that every time you learned something new about me, you’d hate it.” New tears begin to drip onto Genji’s pale cheeks, “You’d hate me as much as I hated myself, as much as my family hates me. Jesse, I’ve lost so much to the mistakes I’ve made, you’re the last good thing I have. I can’t lose you to them too.” His words were weak and on the verge of cracking.

Jesse had forgotten all about his anger and sat on the side of the bed. He took two hands and placed them on both sides of Genji’s cheeks, wiping away the salty liquid with his thumbs, “Genji, do you trust me?”

“Yes.” No hesitation.

“Then you should know I could never turn my back on you. No matter how much dirty laundry you got. That’s what friends do.”

Genji raised his hands and placed them over Jesse’s, “I know. That’s why I told you about the relic, about my exile. I do trust you and I thought after that it would be easier to tell you everything. But the minute I tried to say more, my fears consumed me. I’m a coward.” More tears flowed as small hiccups began to join them.

“Genji, it’s alright.” Jesse rubbed his thumbs softly against his skin as he tried to calm him, “Too many people turn their back on you, but I won’t.” Genji’s small hiccups turned into a sorrowful whine, “No matter what kind of mistakes you’ve made, I’m always going to be by your side. We’re a team.”

“You don’t get it!” Genji shoved at Jesse’s chest and pushed him back. The action was so abrupt, Jesse could only stare. Genji tried to fight back tears as anger warped his expression. “Even now, I’m being a coward!” His words were loud for the quiet night and made Jesse jump a bit.

“Genji, it’s alright. We’ll work throu-”

“No, it’s not alright!” Genji reached out and grabbed ahold of the front of Jesse’s shirt, “You don’t get it, it’s my fault! All of this! This town burning, the dead rising, the servants who follow her! It’s my fault!” His grip got tighter on the fabric and the anger seemed to slip away to pain, “Don’t you see, it’s my fault Gabriel is cursed. I gave her the power to do it. I gave her the power to do all of this.” Genji let go and rested his hands in his lap, exhaustion taking anger’s place. He stared at them through the endless stream of tears observing his vision, “I lied to you, put you in danger, got you hurt, and broke your family apart. Don’t pretend it’s okay, it’s not.”

Jesse could find no words to reply. He didn’t know what Genji was talking about, didn’t know what he meant by it being his fault. He supposed he should have been mad or perhaps taken aback, but he felt more sorrow than angry, more worry than grief. Leaning forward, Jesse put his hand back on one of Genji’s cheeks. He tilted his head to look at him, but Genji kept his eyes firmly pointing down, “Genji, talk to me.” No reply came, “Please.”

Genji shut his eyes tight, “The relic, the one she stole.”

“Ya, you said it was powerful.”

“It is.” Genji took a deep breath and lead his head heavy against Jesse’s warm hand, “A long time ago, back when the gods walked the land, two relics were forged. One was called _Shi no kokoro_, Death’s Heart. It was created to guide the dead to their final resting, but it could do so much more than that. It could control them, speak to them, even sever their bond with the afterlife. It’s immensely powerful and can be used as a well of magic that can be siphoned from.”

Gears clicked together in Jesse’s head, “That’s how she got so good at necromancy.” He had never encountered anyone able to raise the dead with a snap of the fingers. Necromancy took years of practice, mass amounts of magic, and usually a long ritual to yield results. He never really understood how the witch managed to do it effortlessly and with such perfect results. Now it was starting to make sense.

“Yes, she’s been using the relic’s power to control the dead. It's also made her magic more powerful. Her wards, enchantments, spells, they’re all beyond what normal humans can create.”

“A monster wielding the power of a god.”

“Yes, and it's my fault. Jesse, if I had protected the relic like I was supposed to, none of this would be a problem. Gabe wouldn’t be under the witch's influence, you wouldn’t be fighting with Jack, you’d still have your happy family.” Genji pulled Jesse’s hands away again, bring them back down to his lap. He gripped his wrist tightly, “It’s my fault and I’ve been too much of a coward to tell you the truth.”

His words settled heavy in Jesse’s heart, but he didn’t think it was because of betrayal or grief. It felt more like commiseration. Gabe had taught him many things growing up, one being how to spot the real monsters. Sometimes the dire wolf the village claimed was attacking travelers was really only hunting the local game to feed their cubs. Meanwhile, bandits laughed with glee as their crimes went unnoticed. It wasn’t the wolf Jesse put a bullet in, it wasn’t the real monster.

Jesse removed his wrist form Genji’s grip and grasped both of the bandaged hands in his. He was careful of the broken fingers, “Genji, look at me.” He wanted to make sure what he was about to say got through that thick skull, he needed to make sure Genji heard him. Timidly, black eyes looked to him. They looked sore from crying and exhaustion. They also looked scared, “I’m not mad, Genji.”

“Then you are a fool.”

“I’ve been called worse.” Jesse tried to smile a bit, but Genji’s expression remained grim, “Listen, what happened happened. You can’t go back and change it. But you can fix it now, which you’re doing. Genji, a real monster doesn’t care about the tragedies they cause, but you do. You care with all your heart and that makes you more respectful and kind then most of the humans that walk this earth. Besides, even if you played a part in it all, putting a bullet in your head won't make me feel better about Gabe. Hell, I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you.” Jesse bought one of Genji's hands to his chest and placed it against his heart, “Genji, there’s only one person I want gone and we made a promise to see it through. So make me another promise, stop worrying about your past and focus on our future. Because I need you in this fight, I...I can’t do it alone.” His last statement sent a numb feeling through his fingers and the image of Ana sitting next to him on the couch with her tea popped into his head.

Though he was pulled from the thought as Genji’s hand gripped hard in Jesse’s shirt. With a small grunt, Genji pulled Jesse forward and wrapped his arms tight around him. Jesse did the same, bring their chests flush against one another. Genji buried his face deep into Jesse’s neck as small hiccups came muffled from between them. Jesse rubbed large circles into his back as the small form shook with ragged breaths and winded coughs.

They stayed like that for a long time, letting the weeks of stress and worry slip into the empty air. He felt tired as he held onto the smaller form, felt a deep ache of exhaustion that extended beyond his worn body and late hour. Ana’s words about his lonely travels and Genji’s help seemed to hold new meaning. And she was right, they shouldn’t be fighting this battle divided. Genji had been through enough, they both had, it was time to end the fight. So along with all the other worries and pains, Jesse let his apprehensions and anger go. He was ready to move on.

After the quiet sounds of weeping long faded and Genji’s breathing turned into a soft warmth on his neck, Jesse pulled back. Genji looked up at him with tired eyes, red rimmed and sore. Jesse felt it too, exhaustion, the need for rest. So he moved Genji’s pillows back to their original place and lowered the man down, “I think it’s time for some shut eye. Whatever still needs to be said can wait till morning.”

Before Jesse could pull away, Genji clamped down on his hand, “Don’t go.” His voice was hoarse.

“I’m not going anywhere, darling. Just to my bed.” Jesse went to leave again, but Genji didn’t let go, “Genji-”

“I can’t see you very well over there.” He sounded like a child worried the boogeyman would eat his parents when they looked in the closet. An unreasonable sense of danger and worry.

“Genji, I need to get some sleep. We both do. I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Then I’ll go over there so you can sleep.” With a look of determination, Genji went to sit back up, but Jesse quickly reached out a hand to stop him.

“Genji, no.” Jesse let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't know where the man got all the energy to be stubborn. Or this urge to keep Jesse within eyeshot. Jesse would mark it up to a long emotional night mixed with pain meds, “How about I stay up with you till you fall asleep? Is that better?”

“No. You look tired, you need to rest. I’ll go sit with you.” Another attempt to get up was again stopped by Jesse’s firm hand.

“I think we’re at an impasse. I’m not letting you get up from bed and you don’t want me to move. So what’ll it be?” Jesse could feel his eyelids get heavy. He was sore and tired and didn’t know what game Genji was playing.

“Here,” Genji moved his whole body to one edge of the bed, leaving half of it unaccompanied, “You can share my bed. That way you can sleep and you’re not far.”

Jesse scratched at his head, “It’s not a big bed, Genji.”

“I’m not a big man.” When Jesse didn’t move Genji looked to him with big eyes, “Please, indulge me.”

Shuffling his feet to the edge of the bed, Jesse sat down on the plush surface. He let out a small sigh and swung his bad leg into the bed, “Man, what has gotten into you tonight?”

“Pettiness, mostly.” Jesse let out a breathless laugh and laid down. The minute his back hit the bed, Genji wrapped himself around Jesse’s arm, careful of his burns, and buried his head into the side of his neck.

“Since when did you get this clingy?” Jesse felt his eyes begin to close even as he willed them not to. He had plans to get back to his bed once Genji was asleep, but his body was fighting him. His mind slowly began to drift into the start of a hard sleep.

“I’ve always been like this, I’m just picky about who I cling to.”

“Bet you tell that to all the boys you hang off of.” Jesse’s eyes were closed and a peacefulness fell over him.

“Jesse, I don’t want to hide anything from you. Not anymore.”

Genji’s words were becoming hazy to his conscious, “I’m glad, darling. I’ll do the same.”

“Then there’s one more thing I wanted to tell you.” A warm hand slid across his face and pulled it in Genji’s directions. Jesse forced his tired eyes open to stare with blurry vision at Genji who had come closer to him. Before he could process the full image he felt chapped lips brush against his. They were cold at first but pushed hard into his, siphoning their heat. A warmth washed over him and on instinct alone, he pushed his lips back. There was a blissful moment where Jesse felt no sore muscles or aching head, only the press of lips against his. On reflection, it was a brief moment, but at the time felt much longer.

He had chased those lips when they parted from his. Not realizing he had closed them, Jesse cracked his eyes open. The image of Genji’s face lied before him, his dark hair crowned by the moon’s light peeking from the window in an angelic fashion. His eyes were hooded and a pink hue colored the pale cheeks. Another moment Jesse wouldn't forget.

The dark haired man moved back to nuzzle himself back into the crevice of Jesse’s neck, “I like you a lot, Jesse McCree. More than any monster should like a hunter.” His words were quiet but carried an intense verberation that left Jesse speechless.

His tired mind tried to process them, but could only accomplish playing the sweet words on repeat in his head. He almost thought he had dreamt them if not for the fluttering in his chest, the sudden sensation of joy in his heart, and the small smile that graced his lips. Gabe had always said he was dense about romance, oblivious to anything even resembling a heart. “Wouldn't know it if it hit you square on the head.” he would tell him. Well, Gabe was wrong. Not about the dense part, Jesse didn’t know the first thing about courting or love. But it did hit him in the head. It came in the shape of a worn and tired Genji clinging to his arm with warm breath on his neck. And the minute it made impact, he knew exactly what it was.

By the time Jesse overcame the overwhelming new sensation that shook his core, he gathered his words to respond to the sweet statement. But quiet breathing halted him, “Genji?” He spoke them softly and when no reply came, Jesse knew he had fallen asleep.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, I have been really excited to post it (the big ones are my favorite to post), though the holidays have thrown my posting schedule out the door. Hang in there with me as I start to pull all the threads of this story together. And thank you all so much for giving feedback and kudos, it's very appreciated. 
> 
> And always, thanks to Blix who beta read this while they there sick ♡


	13. New Day, New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji wakes to a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji POV

The sound of a bird's song floated quietly into the air around Genji. A light shone onto his eyelids that stirred his conscience. With great effort, he opened his eyes to the harsh morning rays that penetrated the window in the small room. Sleep was slow to clear from his mind as he woke from his deep slumber. He could feel a dull pain pull at his limbs and his chest throbbed like a second heart.

He tried to open his eyes wider but felt the sun’s glare stinging them. Slowly he rolled away from it to an empty space next to him. The sheets were still warm with indents in the thin mattress. Though the occupant of the spot was gone and a sharp spike of panic fully woke Genji from his hazy mind.

He tried to sit up, but his muscles were stiff and it felt like a weight was resting atop his chest. The pain only allowed him to awkwardly prop himself on his elbow to survey the room. From his awkward crouch, he saw the other bed neatly made, a fresh fire burning in the hearth, and his companion nowhere in sight. In Genji’s panicked state, thoughts of Jesse running off in the night slipped past his rational thinking.

_What if Jesse didn’t mean what he said and he really does hate me? He had time to think about it and left. Or what if it was because of what I said? That kiss…_

A warm flush crept up to his cheeks as the hazy memory filled his head. The press of warmth against his lips and the sweet smell of spiced cigars pulled him from his worry to a pleasant state of momentary relief as he relived the happy moment. His actions were the product of a feral urge that sprang from an unknown origin. It was the same feeling that made him grab out to Jesse, a wild notion to not let the hunter out of his sight. The same feeling that had him practically dragging the hunter to the other side of his bed. The feeling that pushed his head up to meet soft lips. A feeling of pure instinct that Genji had never before encountered.

His cluttered thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the room’s door being pushed open. It made Genji want to grab for his weapon, but he didn’t know where the blade had gone. Though his worry slipped away when tinking boots and a large brimmed hat leisurely stepped into the room. In Jesse’s hands was a large tray with a pitcher of water and two plates full of an assortment of food. The hunter twisted his body to close the door and finally looked up to see Genji staring dumbfounded at him.

A huge smile spread across the hunters face that crinkled the corner of his eyes, “Genji, you’re awake! Don’t know if you’re hungry, but I brought some breakfast.” With a slight limp, Jesse made his way over to his bedside where he set the tray down on the nightstand, “I got a lot of meat for you on account of those canines of yours. Even managed to get a hold of some thick bacon courtesy of the village butcher.” Sure enough, the tray had a few slices of thickly cut bacon marbled with rich fat. Next to it was some slices of ham, a link of sausage, sliced apples, and two hot rolls steaming with butter, “How are you feeling this morning?” Jesse looked to his eyes and his cheerful mood transformed into worry, “Are you running a fever? You’re as red as a tomato in July.”

The hunter leaned in and placed his flesh hand to the part of Genji’s forehead not obscured by bandages. He was pretty sure the action only made his cheeks grow redder, “I’m fine. I just woke up is all.” He knew that wasn’t really a defense but he didn’t exactly have a better one.

Jesse stepped back looking unconvinced, “Are you sure? A fever could mean an infection and we don’t want to mess with that.”

“I’m sure, Jesse. Thank you for the concern” Genji went to sit up properly and Jesse reach a hand out to help him. With Jesse rearranging his pillow like last night, he leaned back and let his nerves calm down.

“But really, how are you feeling? Ana’s been working on you pretty constantly, feel any better?”

Genji noted all the aches and pains he felt. The pain in his chest was the most prominent. It was a crawling pain the spread around him like a snake's tight grasp, pushing down on him. But his head was clear and the pain he experienced last night was but an echo of what it was. Though there was one thing that seemed to be a pressing issue, “I feel better, but Jesse, I really have to go to the bathroom.”

The hunter let out a laugh that shook the walls and tilted his body back. The sight warmed Genji’s cold fingers, “I bet, darling. You’ve been in bed for the past three days. I'm surprised you haven't pissed yourself yet.”

“Ugh, don’t say that.” The very thought wrinkled his nose back. Genji pushed back the covers and swung his legs carefully over the edge of the bed. He tried not to wince at the harsh pain that followed. He looked over himself to see thick wrappings around his chest and stomach and loose pants tied with a drawstring on his waist. Jesse had come around and warpped a warm arm under him to pulled him to his feet. He restrained from groaning with pain and kept his footing, “You shouldn’t be helping me, Jesse. Your leg is still hurt.” His words were a bit winded and he had to fight back waves of blackness as they stood. They began to make slow progress towards the door with Genji using Jesse’s large mass as support.

“Don’t worry about me. Legs almost back to normal thanks to Ana. Besides, if you did it on your own, you probably wouldn’t make it to the bathroom in time, or at all.” They walked through the room’s door into a lavish living room. Morning rays bathed the room in warm hues of white yellows and soft peach. The walls were decorated with modern design and the whole area screamed high fashion.

“Where are we?” He knew they were in Aleksandra, but the little village didn’t strike him as having a ton of money. Meanwhile, this room dripped with wealth.

“Fancy, ain’t it? Guess some big traders from the west found this place and fell in love with it. Their daughter ended up marrying a local and they live here now.” They walked through another door that led into an extravagantly decorated hallway, “After the attack, there were a lot of wounded so the couple was gracious enough to open their doors. With eight bedrooms, they turned this place into a temporary hospital. Ana’s been running around like a jester on fire trying to tend to all of them.” They stopped at a door with intricate patterns carved into the edges. With a small knock, Jesse opened it to reveal a very modern looking bathroom complete with a washbasin and mirror.

“Even their bathroom is the pinnacle of wealth.” Genji’s looked at the room with astonishment. A glass window was placed high in the ceiling allowing natural light to flow in. Decorative soaps rested delicately on the porcelain basin with a silver and gold bucket filled with water, “Nice, right?”

“Jesse, we’ve been camping out in the woods and staying in half rate inns for months. “Nice” is an understatement.” Genji broke away to enter the room. He braced himself against the wall and furnishing till he was able to shut the door, all while hearing Jesse’s musical laughter.

He took care of the most urgent problem first, his bladder. Getting the drawstring on the pants was a bit of a challenge with his wrapped fingers, the two he didn’t even realize he broke. Once he finished there, he went over to the basin. He filled it full and grabbed one of the fancy soaps sitting on the ledge. It was shaped like a flower and smelled of lavender. When he looked back up, Genji almost jumped to see a stranger staring at him.

The man's black hair looked greasy as it flung in different directions with some end scorched. He had dark bags that circled around his eyes, almost like the results of a bad bar fight. The whites of his eyes were tinted pink along the corners while his eyelids pulled down in exhaustion. He had a cut along his lip, cheek, and a big bandage on his forehead. Dark bruises were on his shoulders that crept up his neck with scorched marks of red peeking through white bandages. The stranger looked tired, ill, and a little shocked.

Logically, Genji knew it was no stranger, but himself looking back from the mirror. He knew the pale skin and human eyes were his own, but the sight was so unfamiliar he could hardly believe he was related to it. A heavyweight pushed down on his chest as the devastating realization struck him.

_I...I can’t go back. I can never go back. They’ll never take me back. He stripped me of everything. Left me with only this..this body. This broken, weak body! He’s killed me._

The consequence of their fight had begun to seep deep into Genji’s bones. One hand gripped tight on the side of the basin to keep himself standing while the other slowly crushed the soap. The smell of lavender clogged his senses as he felt his breaths become shallow and the room sway around him.

He had hoped to return home one day. Returning to the carefree days with his family and friends. Returning to the home he grew up in and the smells he called familiar. He had hopes of returning the things he lost, of restoring his honor. But like this, he could never be called a Shimada again. He was no longer the Dragon of the North, only a weak human, and that thought terrified him.

He didn’t know how long he spent looking at the human eyes in front of him, but a quiet knock at the door shook Genji from his rising panic, “Genji, you alright? I can come in if you need me to. Promise not to tell anyone either.” Jesse’s words came muffled through the thick wood. Their familiar sound pulled his mind from the dark and made him focus.

With a shaking voice, Genji broke his silence, “I’m fine. Give me a minute.” The words came out rough, but he hoped Jesse would think the distortion was caused by the door. He raised both hands to his face and saw them shaking. Shaking from uncertainty, from loss, from fear. But the sight of his battered and broken hands sparked something familiar in him, something unlike despair. More like a caged beast who broke a link in their chain. Like a child saying the word no for the first time. It was defiance.

An overwhelming feeling to resist the crippling negatively rose in him like a hurricane. For too long he held onto the hope of going home, but that was all in ashes now. Burned to nothing by those he once loved without a second thought. He felt almost a rage spark inside him.

_They kicked me from my home, abandoned me, stripped me of all that I was. They took it all from me, but I survived. I survived and I will not falter now._

Genji clenched his fist tight to stopped their shaking and steadied himself. His mind briefly went back to a memory of Jesse smoking a cigar as he leaned against Eastwood. An ordinary memory he remembered with exact detail. An ordinary memory that made him want to fight. He took in a deep breath.

_I will find a new home. I will find a new happiness. And they can not stop. I won’t let them._

Determination fueled his resolve. A new fire began to burn in him that seemed to burn away the pain in his bones. He took another steady breath and began to scrub away this panic and fears with his crushed lavender soap. He scrubbed away the uncomfortable feeling two days in bed brought and scrubbed at every cut and bruise. He tore off the bandage on his head that was hiding a stitched-up cut and he washed the dried blood and old medicine away. He washed away the exhaustion and weariness that weighed on him. He wanted to scrub away the man who pitied himself and feared the unknown. Scrub away the one who lied and dwelled on the things beyond his control.

Once his skin felt silky and the soap’s sting in his wounds dissipated, he dunked his head deep into the basin. The water wasn’t warm, but it wasn’t cold, so he stayed there until the breath in his lungs hurt. When he pulled his head free, his black locks flopped into his face obscuring his vision. He pushed his hair back and looked to the mirror. He didn’t know if he looked any different, but he was determined to at least be different.

With hair slicked against his head dripping with water, Genji turned around and opened the door. Jesse was leaning against the other side of the hall looking out a window. The sun did that thing again where it wrapped itself around the hunter like a hug, casting him in bright hues that made his skin shine. It was breathtaking.

The hunter looked over to him and smiled, “You’re out. I almost thought you fell in. Was starting to think of a rescue plan.” Jesse pushed away from his spot and went over to him. Brown eyes secretly looked him up and down, but Genji caught it. They stopped on his wet hair, “Maybe you did fall in.” Jesse reached out and pushed back a strain that broke free.

Genji felt the corner of his mouth pull up, “You're using toilet humor on me? I’m disappointed and ashamed of you.” The lighthearted banter rose Genji’s spirits from his gloom with the mirror.

“Give me a break, I’m rusty.” Jesse reached around Genji and pulled their sides together. With Jesse practically carrying him, they begin the awkward walk back to the room, “Jack’s not exactly fun to bounce jokes off of and you don’t fuck with Ana. Tease her an inch and she’ll burn you a mile.”

The rest of their short walk was in a peaceful silence and Genji enjoyed the warm body next to him. When they finally entered the room, the smell of the modest breakfast Jesse brought called his name like a seductress. Instead of taking Genji to his bed, Jesse plopped him down on his. The sheets and blankets were crisp and freshly washed. The aroma of spring flowers begin to drift from the soft factic, “I changed out the sheets while Ana worked on you this morning. There’s some fresh ones for your bed, we were just waiting for you to wake up. You think you can eat something?”

“Yes.” While Jesse walked to the tray of food, Genji contemplated the fact that he slept through all that without even a stir. He usually slept light.

When Jesse came back over he brought the tray and his chair. The smell of food made Genji’s mouth water. He obviously went for the bacon first as it was a treat Jesse scored just for him. The hunter, on the other hand, reached for a modest roll and sat down in front of him. As he did so, his free hand wandered up to his temple above his eye and rubbed little circles into the skin.

“Is your head hurting?” A bit of worry filled Genji as he realized he didn’t know the full extent of Jesse’s wounds. Visually he could see some burns and bandages, but that was about it.

Jesse looked to him a bit surprised. He moved his hand away not releasing his action, “Oh ya, I’m fine. Just a bit of an ache is all. It should clear up by the end of the day.”

“You should take one of Ana’s tonics, headaches can get worse if you ignore them.” Genji continued to nibble at his bacon slices, but excitement for food seemed to fade with each small swallow.

“Her tonics won’t work on this headache, we’ve tried a hundred times before. Don’t worry, it’s just a bit of aftershock from Deadeye.” Jesse threw the last bit of roll into his mouth and licked the butter off his fingers.

Meanwhile, Genji was just confused, “Deadeye? Is that a medicine or something?”

“Oh, ah, no.” Jesse reached out for an apple slice, “You happen to remember when those zomics were ticking away at us? When the elemental first called in those rust buckets and we were separated.” He threw the apple into his mouth and chewed away as Genji recalled their fight.

“Ya,” the memory came slowly. He remembered being on the other side of the cave trying to fight his way through the metal. It was too reminiscent of their fight in Eichenwalde with the same frustration and annoyance. But then the most unbelievable thing happened, each zomnic began to drop around him, “Oh! You mean when you turned into some kind of demon and began shooting down all the zomnics!” Genji’s eyes were huge at the astonishment of the memory. He’d never seen anything like it. Each enemy with a perfect shot through the right side of their head.

Jesse let out a low laugh, “Ya, that. It’s called Deadeye. It’s a little trick that can come in handy when things are getting tight.” He went for another apple slice.

“Little!? You must have dropped dozens of enemies in a matter of minutes! Is it magic?” Genji has never known Jesse to possess an ounce of magic, but the thing he witnessed was otherworldly.

The hand not occupied with food reached behind the hunter's neck and gave a nervous scratch, “Consider it a family heirloom. Though my knowledge on it’s limited, sorry.”

“And you gave me shit for not showing you my dragon earlier while you can knock down enemies like dominos!? That’s just mean.” Genji could feel himself smiling big as he teased his hunter.

Meanwhile, Jesse’s laugh was loud and it rocked his shoulders up and down, “Well, darling, much like your dragon, there’s a good reason I don’t use it much. It packs a punch that leaves a headache worse than a night after tequila and gin. Even now, I can still feel a strain from it.” His hand went back to this head and rubbed above his right eye.

“Really? My dragon just made me tired, does it hurt that bad?” The humor slipped from him as he reached a hand out to brush his finger against Jesse’s cheek to raise his head up. He was trying to see if the brown eye seemed any different from all the other times he stared into them. But all he saw was an iris of honey.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and Genji’s fingers fell away, “Was worst when I was younger. Use to knock me out cold and I would wake up with a migraine like you wouldn’t believe. I couldn’t get out of bed they were so bad. But over the years, I’ve gotten better with it. I’m able to stay on my feet longer and the headache that comes with it doesn’t drop me to my knees. The pain lingers for a few days, but I should be fine by tomorrow.”

“I guess that kind of power comes at a great cost.”

“As all do.” Jesse smiled and threw the apple into his mouth while Genji again tried to get through his bacon. But his fascination with Deadeye brought many questions to his mind.

“You said you don’t know much about it, but if it’s a family heirloom wouldn’t Gabe know something? Oh, does Gabe have it too? Is it something that runs in the family or passed from one person to another?”

A low smile pulled at Jesse’s lips, “Sorry to burst your bubble Genji, but I can’t tell you much else. I didn’t mention it, but Gabe’s not my real dad. Well, not my biological one at least. But he is the only dad I’ve ever known.”

“What?”

Jesse folded his hand in his lap and leaned against his chair. His demeanor was relaxed and he smiled, “Truth is, I don’t know who my parents were or where I came from. I got some vague memories of spending nights in and out of different homes or barns, but I ultimately became an urchin living on the streets. It was tough and I was a troublemaker, but I was good at getting out of the thick of it. Then I met Gabe. He was traveling back from some hunt and I tried to pick his pocket. I got caught and, for some reason beyond my comprehension, he wasn’t mad. A long story short, he ended up taking me in, giving me a home. I’ve been glued to his ass ever since.”

While Jesse sat there with a smile on his face, Genji felt the little food he’d eaten turn to rocks in his stomach. The image he had of Gabe, a face resembling Jesse’s but with streaks of grey hair and wrinkles around the eyes, faded away to an unknown man. A man who took in a troublemaker with no home and raised him to be the unbelievable hunter before him, had no face. But Genji picture he must look like some kind of hero, one the sun framed with pride as it did his son.

And the knowledge that that man was being puppeted by the witch made him feel sick, “Is that why you don’t know much about Deadeye?”

“Ya, it kind of just happened one a day and it’s been a mystery ever since. We’ve all tried looking into what it could be. I eventually gave up. It’s not killing me so it can’t be that bad.”

Another thing to mourn; the loss of a great knowledge. Genji didn’t really know what to say, so he said what most people would have, “I didn’t realize that was the situation, I’m sorry.”

Jesse’s little laughs shocked Genji a bit. He thought he may have said the wrong thing until Jesse spoke up, “Don’t be! Come on Genji, perk up. Ya, I never knew who my real parents were but I don’t care. Despite my best efforts, Gabe’s stubborn ass stuck with me and I had a good home. I was warm, safe, and loved. That’s a lot more than others get. So you don’t need to apologize like you kicked my puppy.”

His warm and happy demeanor was infectious and it brought a genuine smile to Genji’s face, “In my defense, most people would probably be upset talking about the parents they never knew.”

“Sounds like the real “woe is me” type. They should try taking a shot of whiskey in the morning. Might help brighten their day.”

A warm laugh ripped up Genji's sore core and passed his rough lips, “I don’t think alcoholism is a good coping mechanism.”

The two of them laughed at their silly banter as if a joke for the ages was shared. But Genji just thought it was the contagious joy they were sharing with one another, or maybe the medicine they were on. Nonetheless, a flood of happiness and warmth came back to Genji’s sore body and for the first time in days, he felt more like himself. It felt good to laugh with Jesse again, felt right.

Jesse's smile was big and showed off his white teeth, “That’s a sound I’ve missed hearing.”

“What?” Genji rose an eyebrow at him.

“You’re laugh.”

The hunter's soft words made Genji’s heart skip a beat. He was once again suddenly reminded of the sleepy kiss from the night before and an urge to do it again pulled at his shoulders. But without the aid of exhaustion and heavy medication, his thoughts pulled him back.

“Jesse, I-” Genji stopped himself. He wanted to live in the bliss of ignorance. He wanted to ignore the possibility that, in Genji’s pathetic state, the lack of acknowledgment of his confession came from a place of pity, or worse, kindness. Genji didn’t want Jesse to play along with his feelings because he was being nice. He wanted Jesse to want to be with him equally as much as Genji wanted him. Maybe it was his insecurity talking, but he wanted to clear the air about it all, no hazy eyes or yellow tonics in the mix. But it’s a scary thing, showing your heart to another. But Genji already decided he didn’t want to be scared anymore.

_Put everything out there, no more lies._

He reached out a hand and grabbed Jesse’s flesh one to steady his determination. The hunter turned is hand to tightened his hold as he patiently waited for Genji to work his words, “About last night, I wanted to talk about the k-”

A loud knock at the door followed by the old wood swinging open interrupted them. Jesse pulled his hand away and laid it on Peacekeeper while Genji looked around to finally find his weapons by his bed on the other side of the room. Though their reactions were in vain as Ana walked in with an arm full of fresh linen. She looked up to see the two of them sitting there staring at her, “What? Did I interrupt something?” She continued her walk over to Genji’s bed and began to strip his sheets. While she did the act she glanced up to Genji, “It’s good to see you awake, dear. How are you feeling?”

Her kind voice surprised Genji. He’d assumed she knew what kind of monster he was, yet she looked to him with genuine care in her eye, “I’m fine, ma’am. Thank you for helping me.” He made sure his reply was as sincere as he could muster. He knew his wounds were bad and it was because of her he was even moving right now.

“Of course, dear. It’s what I do.”

Jesse interjected then, “Ana, have you eaten breakfast yet? I got a big platter of stuff, especially if you like meat.”

“Thank you, Jesse, but I already ate. But you can come help me change these sheets.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jesse looked back to him, “Do you think you can eat any more right now?”

Genji looked down at his sad bacon that was only about half gone. His mind told him to eat but his appetite turned its nose up, “I don’t think so, sorry. It smelled so good I thought I could eat more than that.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s probably just the medicine. We'll see if your appetite's better later in the day.” With that, Jesse stood up, winked to Genji, and went to Ana.

From Jesse’s bed, he watched the two work to stirp and replace each piece of fabric on the expensive bed. They ideally chatted as they folded and tucked, “Where did you go this morning, Jesse?”

“Down to the stables to check on Eastwood and Pachimari. I wanted to make sure they were doing okay.”

“That’s a rather long walk for someone with a leg wound.”

“What can I say Ana, you did too good of a job patching me up. You should have seen me a few weeks ago when I had to stitch my own leg up. I was limping for a week.”

“I bet part of that is because you didn’t take proper bed rest.”

They finished up the job and Jesse put his hand on his hips, “Who has time for that?

Ana just rolled her eye and gave a small curse under her breath. She then turned said eye to him, “Genji dear, I want to change your bandages. Why don’t you come over here, the lights better.”

“Yes ma’am.” He went to make a stand and Jesse quickly came to his side to lend a hand, “Jesse, I’m fine. I can walk five feet to the other bed.”

“Famous last words till I find your ass on the ground.”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes as the two of them walked to the freshly made bed. He sat down and swung his legs on the soft linen so he was in a sitting position. He relaxed and felt his muscle ease in delight. He heard Jesse pull his chair up to the bedside and take a seat.

Meanwhile, Ana pulled out fresh bandages and several different colored tonics from her medical bag. With skilled hands, she began undoing the wrapping on his chest, “Now Genji, make sure you tell me if you feel any discomfort or pain. Your wounds are mostly bad burns, but you have some large lacerations as well.”

As she pulled layer after layer off, purple and black bruises became more prevalent. Soon the bandages pulled away black and red and revealed scorched skin with bright red and pink patches of exposed muscle and white blisters. The sight tightened Genji’s chest and he tried not to feel sick from the look of his own scorched body. A hand came up firmly to his shoulder and he felt a thumb rubbing small circles into his skin. From the corner of his eye, he saw it belonged to Jesse.

Once all the bandages from his chest were gone, a creamy blue substance was gently placed over the burns that chilled his skin, “Now that you’re awake, I want you to drink lots of water. Burns cause you to lose a lot of fluids and I can only do so much when you’re asleep. Later I’ll give you a few herbal mixes to help the healing process. Your skin's already starting to heal and, with these mixtures, I’m confident we can avoid infection.” Her eyes looked deeply into his, “I know it looks bad dear, but trust me when I say it’s looking good. You’re a fast healer.”

Genji almost laughed at the statement. From where he was looking, it did not look good with his black and discolored skin. He could even see where small beads of blood swelled on the exposed flesh. She also said he healed fast, ironic considering if he was in his other form these burns would be nothing but a scab by now. But the way she said it, with a caring and confident voice, he could almost believe her.

Ana continued her work as the sound of footsteps came to the door and a knock followed, “Come in.” Ana’s cool voice was clear and without hesitation as if she knew who it was.

His heart almost stopped in his chest when Jack Morrison walked through the door. He squirmed a bit and his first urge was to grab his weapon resting peacefully at the bedside. But a small, boney, hand came down on his other shoulder and stilled him. Ana’s stern eye looked into his with a silent urge to stay still. He complied only because he knew how vulnerable he was. Though the feeling of dread and uncertainty crept over him as the older hunter worked his way to the foot of his bed between Ana and Jesse.

He came into view and Genji remembered Jesse saying Jack helped pulled them from their fight. Despite that, the memory of the man pointing his gun at them was at the forefront of all his thoughts.

Ana’s sweet voice broke Genji’s thoughts, “Hello Jack, come to see if Genji’s alright?”

“Something like that.” His voice was dry and with no emotion. Genji saw Jesse staring at him like a hawk while Jack’s eyes skimmed over his charred chest. The instinct to cover the wound was hard to fight off. Genji knew it wasn’t wise so show your wounds to the enemy, but Jack hadn’t killed him yet and Ana would probably yell at him.

Jack looked back to Genji and for some odd reason, the blue eyes didn’t strike the icy chill they had back at the Crusader's Den. They weren’t the eyes of a predator or hardened hunter, they looked softer, maybe even sympathetic. But Genji couldn’t be sure, he just knew his fear eased a fraction.

“Good to see you’re awake, Genji.” Jack’s words sounded genuine and it left Genji confused. He could think of no reason Jack would care if he was awake for not. Hell, he didn’t think the hunter cared if he was alive or dead.

After a moment of Genji not replying, Jack cleared his throat, “We need to talk about our plan. What’s our next move?”

A grunt came from Jesse, “Jack, can’t this wait? ”

“No. We’re already lost two full days and going onto three. The longer we fall behind the more time she has to get her things together. If Genji’s awake, we need to talk about what happens next.”

Jesse went to protest again, but Genji rose a hand to stop him, “He’s right.” And man did it hurt Genji to say that, but they had already lost time with him being injured. With the elemental dead, the witch was weakened, and they knew where she was going. They couldn’t sit around twiddling their thumbs forever, but he needed to know something before they talked about any future plans. He looked to those blue eyes, “But before we do that, who are your allies in this fight?” Genji wasn’t risking another bullet to the head and, saved him or not, they didn’t leave on the best terms last time.

Jack crossed his arms and took a deep breath, “You three. Genji, I know we didn’t start off with a great introduction, and I won’t apologize for taking the shot,” Jesse was about to stand, but Genji’s hand was on his thigh holding him back, “but you’ve proven yourself an ally to Jesse. You want the witch dead and I want that too. The rest of the details are semantics.”

Genji didn’t know if he felt complete trust in the statement, but he wasn’t in a place to doubt him when he could barely move on his own, “Okay.”

Jesse’s brown eyes looked to him with shock, “Okay? That’s all you’re going to say to the guy who tried to kill you!?”

Genji just shrugged, “He hasn't killed me yet. Besides, if he can’t do it when I’m weak and asleep I doubt he can pull it off when I’m awake.”

Jack smile, “Smart kid.”

Genji turned back to address Jack, “So where do we start?” Ana began to rewrap his torso as they talked.

“With you telling us everything you know and we do the same. We need to clear the air, settle where we all are in this investigation. No more working divided, we’re a team.”

Jack’s words were powerful like he knew how to rally a group, he had experience in this. So Genji looked to Jesse and with a nod of his wide brimmed hat, they told their whole story.

##### ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I did not mean to take such a long break on this as I did, my bad! Thank you all for being patient with me, I'll hopefully start posting over the weekends consistently again! I'm even going to try and post the next chapter a little sooner because it's a short one!
> 
> Big thanks again to Blix for beta reading even after I took such a long break!


	14. The Full Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jesse have a long talk with Ana and Jack to piece together what they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji POV

They started their story with their first meeting. The unexpected encounter that would kick off months of travel and fighting. They told them about their various investigations, clues they found, and the things they’d learned. Genji told them about his suspicion of the witch looking for information while Jesse told them about their encounter in Eichenwalde.

Genji retold the story of the North Temple and the relic she stole. He’d omitted the more intimate details he shared with Jesse, just giving them the most basic information. He told them about the South Shrine and what they thought the witch was doing. He told them about their run in with the elemental and Hanzo’s sudden arrival. With a bit of strain Genji hoped no one noticed, he described their fight with his brother, the warning he gave, the fate of his mask and powers. Neither hunter had much to say when he told them he wasn’t really a demon. Jack had raised an eyebrow while Ana looked unfazed. He supposed it was hard to surprise old hunters.

Jack had told a quick synopsis of his hunts. How he learned of the elemental and what brought him to Eichenwalde. Ana had described her deceit and actions in Volskaya. How she contacted Jack who came to Aleksandra on her request. How they had gone after them and found them at the end of their encounter with Hanzo. She even described Jack carrying him and Jesse back into town, but Genji didn’t really know if he believed that part.

By the time each party was done spilling everything they knew, it was long past noon and Ana’s work of his bandages was long done. Their talk left everyone with a more clear picture of the events before them. It was refreshing to have a more complete puzzle, but there were still missing parts, part only the witch could answer.

Then Jack pulled their conversations back to the relics, “You mentioned Death’s Heart and what it can do. But you didn’t describe your brother’s relic. What is it?”

His immediate instinct told him not to say anything. The truth of the relics were supposed to be a secret tightly guarded. It was one thing to tell them about the relic that he already lost as they already witnessed its power, but it felt almost like betrayal to tell them about Hanzo’s. Like sharing a friend’s secret. But this was more important than protecting Hanzo, “Hanzo guards _Jinsei no tatchi_, Light’s Touch.”

“Not very creative names, huh.” Genji heard Jesse whisper to himself. He held back a laugh and continued on.

“It is something like Death’s Heart’s counterpart. Death’s Heart deals in the deceased, Life’s Touch deals in the living.”

Jesse gave a visual shiver, “I don’t like where this is going. Didn’t you say Death’s Heart can control the dead? Does that mean Life’s Touch can, you know, control the living?”

“No, they’re not that literal in difference. These relics were created at the start of time, their original purpose was never for control or conquer, they were for balance. Life’s Touch doesn't control life, it creates it. Even Death’s Heart doesn’t kill. It was meant to guide those gone, lead them to the next life. The witch is corrupting the power, manipulating it to something it was never intended to be.”

Jesse didn’t look relieved by his answer, “So she can create life with it?” He let out a big sigh, “We’ve seen the things she leaves behind, I don’t want to see what she can create.”

Genji felt the same but wasn’t worried about that problem, “Don’t worry, she’ll never be able to wield the true power of the relics. It’s one thing to siphon their power and warp their magic, it’s another to access their full potential. I couldn’t even do that, only a god can. If she tried she’d be destroyed and she knows it.”

Ana, sipping from a cup of tea she got halfway through storytelling, spoke next, “Well if she can’t create life with it, then why does she want it so bad. She already has a relic that gives her great power, why jump through hoops to get the other?”

Jack looked to him, “Ana’s right, if she can’t use the relics full power, then what can she do with it? If we know that, maybe we can figure out what her plan is.”

Genji thought about the properties of old relics. He thought back to his lessons and tried to contemplate what one would do with its power. The problem was there was a lot someone could do with it. Magic wasn’t a linear concept, it could be molded and shaped according to the wielder. Though there was something he could say with confidence, “Life’s Touch true nature is in life. It’s more effective to use it as a charm to cast healing spells or strengthen vigor. If you tried to use it for dark magic, it would only work a fraction of its strength.”

“It’s more effective dealing with aiding the living just as Death’s Heart is effective with necromancy.” Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes. So I can only imagine she would want it for a purpose regarding its nature.”

He heard Jesse scoff, “What’s she gonna do then, heal all our scrapes and bruises? That doesn’t seem up her alley with all the blood magic she does.” Jesse leaned back in his chair and gave a sigh.

Then a thought came to Genji’s mind, “Maybe that is why she wants it, to strengthen her necromancy.” It took him a minute to realize all three had their eyes on him and his explanation wasn’t clear, “Ah, let me explain. Necromancy doesn’t create life, it just forms a weak bridge between the body and the soul in the deceased plane. But the bridge gets twisted and warped which creates mindless, confused, creatures. The undead are normally very weak because of it. Even with Death’s Heart, it only makes the process easier and can form a stronger bridge, but it's still a soul in a lifeless body unable to do more than basic tasks. But with Life’s Touch, she could theoretically restore life to the bodies and strengthen them.”

“So she can use Life’s Touch to restore the bodies and then use Death’s heart to reanimate them. And instead of a half decayed body or skeleton walking around, you’d have a full flesh and blood soldier.” Jack summarized his worries well and it left a cold feeling in Genji’s stomach.

“That would make sense.” Jesse looked over to him, “ Remember what she said back in Eichenwalde? The zomnics weren’t durable enough for her. She wanted something more competent, something more useful in a fight.”

“The undead are weak by nature, but if she can restore them they would be an enemy to fear.” Genji could see the spark in Jesse’s eyes, the one he got when he solved a puzzle.

“Competent, strong minions, all at the tips of her fingers. And I bet you she wants an army of them.”

“And what’s more abundant than the dead?” A cold chill ran down his spine as he thought of the endless power she would have. An entire army just waiting to be called to her side. And with both relics, she could just about pull it off.

There was a long pause as everyone took in the idea, the dread.

A _tink_ of porcelain put everyone's attention on Ana as she placed her tea glass down, “This has been a very enlightening discussion boys, but I think that’s as far as we’re going to get today.” She didn’t seem to worry about the conclusion they came to, her calm demeanor never wavered, “Let’s focus on the near future now. We have a destination to go to, but we can’t stay in Aleksandra forever. The witch knows where we are, we need to leave.”

Ana was right about that, they were sitting ducks staying here. Jesse released another heavy sigh, “You’re right, so what’s the plan?”

“Tomorrow morning we should leave for the town of Busan.”

“Busan?” Jesse didn’t sound impressed, “Genji said the southern shrine was near a remote village named Hanamura. Shouldn’t we be heading there?”

“No, we need to gather more information before storming in. She knows we’re coming and is bound to have traps to keep us away.”

“Ya, and the longer it takes us to get there, the more time she had to set them up-”

“Jesse, need I remind you that you and Genji are still wounded. You both need time to heal and we need time to get our ducks in a row. Be patient.”

Jesse didn’t protest so Jack spoke up, “Okay, tomorrow we’ll staddle up and head to Busan. The city is big enough for us to hide well and it’s within a reasonable distance from Hanamura. That way we’ll be getting news flowing in from that direction.”

Genji was surprised, “You know where Hanamura is?”

“I know where everything is.” Genji rolled his eyes.

“Fantastic,” Ana stood abruptly and began to walk to the door, “I think it’s time for some lunch and I need to do a quick check on my other patients. Jack, why don’t we give the boys some time to rest a bit while you and I begin packing.” She continued walking, not even waiting for his reply.

Jack gave a nod to them and followed her to the door. Suddenly it was just the two of them again, left alone.

Jesse waited to hear both their footsteps fade into the distance, “Sorry about what Jack said earlier.”

“What?” He was a little surprised Jesse brought it back up after so much time passed.

The hunter leaned back in his chair and raised both arms behind his head, “Not gonna apologize, what a jackass.”

A small laugh passed his lips, “I don’t blame him.”

“Don’t blame him? He pointed a gun at you.”

“He pointed a gun at a demonic creature who was claiming to “help you”. In most cases, that’s a sign for alarm and we didn’t exactly explain ourselves.”

“Damn, who’s side are you on?”

Another laugh spilled from him, “The winning one.”

“Traitor.” Jesse stood and gave a big stretch that pulled his shirt tight over his muscles. Genji enjoyed the sight as a big breath in rose this chest high, “So, you want to try and eat something. Maybe some soup this time, it’s less heavy. Or maybe take a nap, we were talking for a while.”

Genji felt his stiff muscles pull for sitting too long. He looked around the room he’d been stuck in for the past few days and found he was sick of it. The window to the outside showed bright sun rays that illuminated green grass, “Do you think we can take a walk instead?”

Jesse looked a little unsure, “A walk? You sure, your injuries are still pretty bad?”

“I feel like I’ve been in this room for ages and I’ve been sleeping non stop. A change of scenery would be nice.” Genji flashed Jesse big eyes and bowed in eyebrows to show just how pathetic he looked cooped up in the room.

“Alright, don’t give me that look. The lake’s only a short walk from here, we can go down to the shore for a bit. But only if you promise to try and eat something when we get back. I let breakfast go because you just woke up, but I want to see you really eat something.” Jesse pointed at him like a stern parent and Genji laughed.

“I will do it, on my honor.”

“And what’s that worth?” Jesse went to a small pile of clothes folded by his bed.

“Depends who you ask.” Genji swung his legs onto the hardwood floor. The medicine Ana had given him eased most of his pain and he was feeling even better then he had that morning.

They spend the next few minutes hunting down decent clothes to venture outdoors in. Genji’s travel gear had been turned to scrap from the attack, burnt beyond repair. So Jesse wrapped his large leather duster on Genji’s shoulder and opted for his lighter serape. By the time they were done, Genji was sporting a mix match of his and Jesse's clothes while Jesse got stuck with less layer than ideal. They would have to go shopping for some replacement gear when they got to Busan.

They walked outside with Genji holding onto one of Jesse’s arms to keep him up. With Ana’s care, he insisted he could make the short twenty-foot walk on his own. But Jesse refused to see it happen. This was their compromise.

A brisk wind blew past them as they walked slowly to the lake’s edge. Genji shivered at the icy air that nipped at his nose and he could see his breath as he blew out, “It’s cold out today.”

“Ya, it snowed last night.”

“Really?”

“Yep, we’ll be buried with the stuff soon.”

It was harder and took longer than Genji would have admitted to get to the lake's edge. Though as he stood there silently catching his breath, he looked at the still water and admired how it reflected back the sun. He took in a deep breath as a mixture of smells twisted together in the air. The grass, the murky water, the hay from the barn down the road, and the indescribable smell of nature itself. It was refreshing from the smell of medicinal tonics and sweat from the bedroom.

Jesse reached into this side pocket and produced a cigar, he looked to Genji with a raised eyebrow, “Guess I’m going to have to start carrying a lighter with me.” He set the smoke between his lips so his hand could fish around in his pockets.

Genji looked down at his hand and wondered just how much he lost. Could he still create a spark? Some humans had magic, was all his truly gone? He thought back to his days as a young student learning magic. How had he’d learned to summon a flame before? All he recalled was not learning how to summon it, but how to control it. He was once a dragon, creating a flame was never a matter of thought. It was just something he did.

Jesse’s grunt of triumph pulled Genji from his melancholy. He looked to see Jesse had produced a match. He stuck it on his thumb and rose it to his cigar. The end shined red as he took a long drag in and held it for a while. When he released it, smoke curled from his nose and Genij laughed at the sight. He had seen his father do the same thing, but he hadn’t needed a cigar to pull it off.

Genji shook himself of his dread and plucked Jesse’s cigar from his fingers. The smoke smelled of strong spices that now exclusively reminded him of Jesse. He took a long drag as well, letting the smoke burn his lungs.

“Man, first you take my hat, now my smokes. Next thing I know, you’ll want my left kidney too.” Jesse reached back over as Genji pulled it from his lips.

“I once met a spirit that liked human sacrifices. She said the kidney was pretty good.” Smoke seeped from his mouth as he spoke the words.

“Don’t you get any ideas.” Jesse bumped him with his shoulder.

Genji shook as little laughs passed through him. Jesse was warm by his side and he was suddenly reminded of their conversation Ana has interrupted. He was determined to finish it, “Jesse, about what I was going to say this morning. Before Ana walked in.”

Jesse turned his body to look at him better, “Right, what were you gonna say?”

“Well, I just wanted to ask you about something or, I guess, tell you something.” Genji felt nervous again and the relaxing effects of the cigar didn’t seem to be working.

Meanwhile, Jesse stood there patiently, “Alright, I’m all ears.”

“Last night I said something to you.”

“Yes, you said a lot of things, darling.”

“Yes, but there was one thing, in particular, I wanted to address. Something we haven’t talked about.” Genji looked down, unable to keep eye contact with the shining brown.

“Which would be...?”

Did he really not know what Genji was getting at? Was he going to have to spell it out for him? Genji could feel his ears going red and it wasn’t from the cold, “I had said I wanted to be more honest with you and-” Genji didn’t realize how embarrassing reliving last night’s moment could be as he stuttered out his sentence.

“And?”

“And,” Genji looked up to see Jesse with a big smile that wrinkles his eyes and showed his teeth, “And you're teasing me.” Genji laughed a bit at how ridiculous Jesse looked smiling at him like a kid on Christmas.

“What! No, not me. I’d never tease you, darling.” With feign shock, Jesse tried not to laugh as he spoke his defense. The gesture made Genji laugh a bit too, “Come on, what were you going to say? You’ve got me waiting on bated breath!” He planted one hand flat on his chest and gave an exasperated look.

Genji laughed at the dramatic response, “You know what I was going to say!”

“Well,” Jesse took his artificial hand and removed the cigar from his lips while he gently placed his flesh one on the side of Genji’s face, “maybe I just wanted to hear you say it again.”

He was now sure he looked like a tomato with how hot his face burned, “Why would you want to hear me say how much of an idiot you are, _again?_”

Jesse got a little closer to him, “Come on darling, don't be like that. Tell me what you wanted to say before Ana walked in.”

Genji wasn’t giving in that easily, “That you need another haircut because you're starting to look like a feral mountain man.” Genji’s eyes were locked with Jesse’s and the man’s body had pressed up against his.

Jesse’s voice was husky and low, “Now who’s teasing who?” Jesse’s hand tilted his face closer to his. They were so close Genji could feel Jesse’s warm breath hit his cheek and their noses brushed together.

Genji’s voice came out breathless and soft, “You started it.”

“Then I’ll finish it.” Warm lips met his in a soft clash. Jesse’s hand moved from his face to his hair where it intertwined with his locks as Genji reached up and wrapped both arms around Jesse’s neck. Genji could feel the rough scrap of Jesse’s beard against his skin and he pushed further into the other. He parted his lips slightly as Jesse took full advantage to deepen their kiss. His mouth tastes like his cigar and his breath was hot against Genji’s mouth. The sensation left him lightheaded as the hunter's tongue slid past his to create warm friction. The cold wind on his cheek was a stock contrast to the swelling heat of his mouth against Jesse's

By the time they pulled apart, Genji was breathless and he could feel his lips warm and tender. Jesse had only pulled away enough so they could look to one another, their hot breaths clashing together to create steam in the cold air. It was a strange thing to stand there looking into honey eyes and realize that the indescribable feelings, the ones he’d been having for weeks but could never identify, suddenly had a name. A four-letter word he never really thought was for him, but the man in front of him seemed to prove him wrong.

Jesse rubbed his thumb against Genji’s cheek as he pulled their foreheads together, “I should be getting you inside. It’s still cold out and you haven’t had a proper meal in ages.”

He pulled away but twisted his fingers in Genji’s hand. The hunter's hand was warm with rough calluses that pressed against Genji’s cold skin. Slowly, Genji followed with his side pressed flush against his.

That lovely feeling left him warm and content. It had been a long time since he felt such ease and for a moment Genji reflected back on their first encounter. It wasn’t perfect or a tale to make the romantic's heart swell. It was the story of a weary hunter meeting a disgraced demon, no instant attraction or plans to swoon the other. It was an unlikely bond that formed from desperation and hate of a common enemy. That bond that had grown and changed through trial and tribulation. It changed into something much deeper. Genji thought perhaps he had even grown and changed too. At least he’d hope he had.

“Jesse,” Genji stopped, pulling Jesse to a stop with him. The hunter looked back at him, “I wanted to thank you.”

“For the kiss? Cause I’ll do it again, just ask.” His smile was radiant with mischief etched into it.

It made Genji smile just as wide, “No, though I’ll keep that in mind. I wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for me.” Genji pulled his hand free so he wasn’t distracted, “You’ve stayed by my side even when you didn’t have to. You’ve shown me forgiveness I don’t think I’ll ever be worthy of.” It looked like Jesse was going to interrupt him, but he wasn’t going to give him the chance, “I’ve learned a lot from you. And one day, I hope to be able to show the same forgiveness you do. Show the same level of patience and understanding. You have been a good friend to me, Jesse McCree” Genji gave a small bow, “Thank you.”

When he looked back up, he knew his face was probably red again and he couldn't help but wonder how long it would take before that stopped. Meanwhile, Jesse was looking at him with a shy smile, “That’s mighty nice of you, Genji. But, uh, don’t think this has been a one-sided relationship, okay.” The hunter cleared his throat as a light pink dusted his cheeks, “Thing about doing hunts on your own for so long is you forget how to work with others. You start seeing everyone else as a nuisance and ultimately feel like you’re alone in the fight. But being with you has made me remember what being a team means. Eating rations by the campfire is a hell of a lot more fun with someone to talk to. Fighting feels a lot less desperate when I know you’re at my back. You reminded me I don’t have to do all this by myself, and that’s a load off like you wouldn’t believe. Hell, I don’t think I’d ever agreed to work with Jack if not for you.”

“Me?” Genji hadn’t really given Jack a rousing endorsement. He couldn’t imagine what he did to inspire that.

Jesse smothered out his cigar on the bottom of his boot and tossed it. He took both hands and framed them around Genji’s face, it seemed to be something he liked to do, “We’ve been getting ourselves in more and more situations that are harder to get out of. I don’t know how that fight with the elemental would have ended if Hanzo didn’t show up. Then I almost watched you die.” Jesse’s hands squeezed a little and Genji brought his hands up to cover them, “I’m tired of this hunt, Genji. It’s been going on so long, it's taken enough from us. And if I keep being a stubborn asshole about not taking help, then I’m gonna get us both killed.”

They stayed like that for a while, Genji just enjoying Jesse’s warm touch while Jesse seemed to be studying Genji’s face. Eventually, Jesse gave a huff that may have been a winded laugh, “What I meant to say was, thank you too. Being with you has been a whirlwind and I'm a damn lucky fool to have crossed your path.”

Jesse pulled Genji into a warm embrace he happily returned. He doubted Jesse got as much from him and he got from Jesse, but the gesture was sweet. When Jesse pulled back, he kept one arm wrapped firmly around Genji’s shoulder and continued to walk them towards the house.

“Now there’s just one more thing I need to settle.” Jesse’s accent drew the words out. His tone was light and humorous.

“Oh, what’s that?”

“You said I’ve been a good friend. Now that’s all fine for the past, but we need to talk about now, Genji.”

“Now? Are we not friends now?” Jesse was being playful and Genji was happy to tease him some more.

“Friends now and forever, but” he punctuated the words by raising a finger to Genji, “I’m thinking we should maybe update it to something a little closer to friends?”

Genji rolled his eyes with a smile, “What did you have in mind?”

Jesse's smile turned wicked, “Whatever lets me keep doing what we did back there.” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the river edge where they were at minutes ago, “And maybe even a little of the naughtier stuff that comes later.”

Genji matched his wicked smile with one of his own, “I can do that.”

“Music to my ears.” Jesse leaned in and gave him another kiss.

##### ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I was like "I'm gonna post the next chapter early" then I posted it late. Lol me too, sorry about that. I have a demanding school semester that's had me in a vice grip since it started. It's really put a hold on my progress with this. Also, this chapter is a literal continuation of that last one in the sense that I had to split the chapters up because it was getting too long. That's why it's pretty short and mostly exposition. 
> 
> On the bright side, there's only three chapters left!!! We are so close to ending this long journey. Thank you all for sticking with me on it!


	15. Busan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in Busan where they make their final preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse POV

They’d been in Busan for nearly four weeks now. The night after all four of them sat down and talked, they left early the next morning before the sun fully cleared the horizon. The rider they met on the way to Aleksandra, Hanna, had insisted on escorting them there. Her mother had pulled through thanks to Ana, so she wanted to make sure they got to their destination safely.

None of them wanted to make the poor girl go all the way to Busan with them, but Genji couldn’t ride horseback for hours with his injuries. Hanna had a wagon she was willing to bring so the choice was out of their hands. They filled the wagon with hay and various blankets to make a spot for Genji to lay during the trip. He raised hell about it insisting he would be fine, but no one was fooled. Truth was, everyone, even Jack, was worried about him traveling at all with his wounds still fresh. A trip this length would be tiring on a healthy body, so there was a real concern to put Genji through it. Unfortunately, they didn’t have a lot of options. Staying in the same place too long would only bring trouble to them and the people there.

So after a classic motherly scolding from Ana and a little bridging from Jesse, Genji reluctantly agreed. It was a good thing too. More snow fell and it made for a hard ride with slow progress. They often found themselves riding through white flurries and pulling up articles of clothing to keep the cold wind off their faces. There were a few times Ana had made Jesse jump in the wagon with Genji when his own wounds became sore and stiff. Those were the best parts of the trip. When a sleepy Genji would push himself into Jesse’s side to shield himself against the elements. Jesse half expected Ana threw him in there just to keep the smaller man warm. But those moments were far from often and even in the back of the cart, the bumps and cold air jostled them roughly.

It was early evening when they made it to their destination. The snow had eased off and left slug on the ground. Hanna had left them there to travel a few more miles to a neighboring village where she had family she planned to stay with. After their offers of taking her there were thoroughly denied, they all thanked her as Ana slipped a generous coin bag into her things without detection. Then the four of them sought out the local inn.

The hard ride caused Genji to spike a fever, so the next two nights he was stuck in bed recovering. Jesse stayed with him while Ana and Jack began to gather intel. After a few more nights, Genji was able to get out of bed and move around, so they explored the town by restocking supplies and getting warmer clothes. They spent the rest of their time in Busan preparing for the inevitable battle to come.

That’s where they found themselves now, in an open part of the town square where there was little foot traffic. Jesse stood back watching Genji throw shuriken after shuriken into an old fence post. His wounds had come along nicely in the time they’d been there. A thin layer of pink skin covered the once burned area and the small cuts were only light scars now. Genji had complained the whole time about how slow it was taking him to heal, but Ana seemed pleasantly surprised by how quickly he recovered.

While his skin healed fast, his energy was slow to come back. The first week, Genji was lucky to walk a flight of stairs without a break. The second week was only marginally better. It wasn’t until the third week when he really started moving around. And once he did, Genji was eager to keep his body moving. Jesse didn’t want to let him push himself too hard, but he knew if he was in Genji’s situation, he’d probably be doing the same thing.

A shuriken bounced off the pole missing its mark, “_Kuso_” Genji whispered it under his breath and then tossed another one hard into the defenseless wood. Jesse could see his shoulders rising as his breath came harder. That was his cue to step in.

_ __ _

He walked up behind Ganji and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I think it’s time to call it quits. If you hit that pole anymore all you're gonna have left is sawdust.”

_ __ _

Genji looked back to him with his dark eyes, a thin layer of sweat shown on his head, “Once more, then we’ll leave.” He pulled his shoulder away and went to recover his lost projectiles.

_ __ _

Genji was wearing the new gear they picked up. He wore a black pair of pants similar to his old ones. But instead of metal knee guards, he had thick leather wrappings from his knees to his feet. He wore a thin pair of leather shoes meant to be stealthy yet waterproof. A dark green jinbei like shirt was over a thick wool undershirt that was tucked into a wide belt that covered most of his midriff. Attached to the belt was a pouch with coin, shurikens, and tonics. On the back of it, his short sword was fastened. From his elbow to his hands he wore a tight sleeve his shirt was tucked into. They extended to his hands, leaving only the tips of his fingers exposed. A leather strap hung off his shoulder to hold his katana while a big black scarf Jesse grabbed him was wrapped tightly around his neck and shoulders. Finally, he had taken a black strip of fabric and used it to push back the hair from his eyes, leaving two loose pieces to flow freely behind him. It was a simple look compared to the black and daunting attire he used to wear, but it suited him.

_ __ _

Jesse watched as Genji bent to pick up a shuriken off the ground. He saw the strain on the man’s face as his midsection bent. He was sore and it was showing. When Genji walked back over, he bent in a defensive stance ready to go again. Before he could take another step, Jesse wrapped his arm around his shoulders tightly, “Oh come on darling, it’s cold out. Let's go get something hot to eat and a pint. I’ll make it worth your while, promise.” Jesse flashed a big grin drenched in double meaning.

_ __ _

Genji just looked at him and pushed out a breathless laugh. He put the shurikens away and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, “How can I say no to a face like that?”

_ __ _

“You can’t, it’s what makes me such a charmer.” He began pulling the smaller man towards the busy streets. There, merchants shouted their wares to passersby while others exchanged coins for an array of products. Two kids ran past them as they waived through the traffic laughing loudly. The streets of Busan were filled with life, a pleasant change from the empty roads.

_ __ _

Suddenly, Genji pulled at Jesse, “Let's grab something from there!” He looked up to see Genji pointing to a side stand. It had roasted ducks on large hooks strung along two wooden poles.

_ __ _

They got some of the smoked bird along with two rolls to sob up the meat’s grease. They ate as they walked towards the inn they’d been staying in since their arrival.

_ __ _

Between mouth fulls of duck, Genji looked to Jesse, “You should spar with me when we get back.”

_ __ _

“But you always win.” When it came to hand to hand combat, Jesse wasn’t bad, it was just more akin to bar brawling. Genji, on the other hand, was skilled and fast. The longest Jesse lasted in the ring with him was a good five minutes. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of it too, until he was suddenly on his ass.

_ __ _

“I’m out of practice, maybe you’ll have a chance this time.”

_ __ _

“I don’t know darling, you’re still recovering. Shouldn’t jostle you around too much.” The idea of throwing a punch at Genji while he was feeling sore wasn’t one Jesse found pleasant.

_ __ _

“That can’t be an excuse every time I try to do something. We’re on borrowed time Jesse, I can’t be recovering forever.” From the corner of his eye, he could see Genji give him a sharp glare.

_ __ _

And Jesse knew he was right. Jack had left four days ago to make a run to the village of Hanamura to scout. Lots of news had come into the city and they heard all kinds of rumors and stories about wizards and antique dealers dealing with burglary and break-ins, but nothing taken. Then stories would get violent, dead man consuming whole villages and large archived burned to the ground. Each of them knew it was her, each of them knew what she was looking for.

_ __ _

The real concern came when the rumors suddenly stopped. The violence seemed to go cold and no one could tell them any more about the strange occurrences. That’s when Jack decided to leave. They were waiting for him to get back, give an update on what state Hanamura was in. And when he returned, they were going to form a plan of attack.

_ __ _

But Jesse couldn’t deny it worried him. Genji had come a long way in his recovery, but he still wasn’t at his best. He lacked his old stamina and his wounds were still sore. They hadn’t even talked about how his loss of powers would affect him in battle. And the prospect of Genji going up against the witch with those odds ran a cold chill down his spine.

_ __ _

Meanwhile, Genji’s solution to his sore body was pushing himself through the paces. Once long walks became easier, he began running the streets. When that got more tolerable he began scaling buildings, much to his and Ana’s distaste. And when all of that got to be too much, he would throw shurikens at targets and dance in small circles swinging his katana through the air. Ana made him promise to not undo his weeks of recovery, but he wouldn’t stop till Jesse stepped in.

_ __ _

That being said, Jesse couldn’t deny his progress. He’d already gotten some of his old strength and skills back, and his actions seemed quick as ever. Jesse was just worried his pushing would backfire.

_ __ _

“I’ll spar with you, but if you kick my ass into the dirt again, I’m quitting.”

_ __ _

Genji let out a snicker, “What a sore loser.”

_ __ _

“More like a sore ass.”

_ __ _

Their inn came into view as they rounded a corner. It was a large building appropriate for the number of travelers who came through. There was even a tavern attached to the side that seemed to have a party in it every night.

_ __ _

“Come on, I also said we were getting a pint.” Jesse pushed the doors open to a room full of happy patrons. It was still too early for the bards to strum their lutes and drunks to dance along. Instead, it was full of people taking a break from their busy day to enjoy a warm lunch with friends.

_ __ _

They both found two empty seats at the bar and ordered a cold pint. Jesse pulled out a cigar and looked to Genji, “Want to give it a try?” He pointed the end of the cigar out.

_ __ _

Genji stared at it with intense focus. This was another thing he was practicing, magic. While recovering, Genji found his magic wasn’t completely gone. He could still feel it stirring in him, though it was much weaker than before. So far he was only capable of raising smoke to the air, no flame had been produced. But they kept trying.

_ __ _

A swirl of smoke rose from the cigar’s end, “Almost there.”

_ __ _

“Don’t distract me.” Genji kept his eyes on his target and looked to be holding his breath. More smoke flared up like a fire about to ignite. But after a few more minutes, no flame was present.

_ __ _

The sudden pound of their pints being set in front of them broke Genji’s concentration and he let out the air he was holding in. With a loud groan of frustration, Genji picked up his drink and took a few huge swings while Jesse pulled out a match to finish the job.

_ __ _

Genji’s pint came down with half the contents gone so Jesse took a few huge swings of his to catch up. He released a refreshing sigh as he swallowed the cold ale while Genji frowned into his drink, “Don’t worry darling, you’ll get it. You’ve already made progress.”

_ __ _

“I know, I just wish it didn’t take so long. It didn’t use to be a problem, not even a thought. Now it seems like a completely different element.”

_ __ _

Jesse took a long drag on his smoke and patted Genji’s back, “There’s a learning curve to these kinds of things. Hell, when I lost my arm it took me three weeks just to learn how to put on my belt. And that was with the prosthetic. I didn’t always know how to work this piece of wood with grace.” Jesse flexed the enchanted arm’s fingers, “It takes time.”

_ __ _

That seemed to pull Genji from his pout, “You never did tell me the story of how you lost your arm.”

_ __ _

“It’s a long one.” And it was. One of those tales you have to tell from the beginning.

_ __ _

Genji flashed him a wicked grin. The troublemaker reached over and pulled Jesse’s smoke from his fingers, “We’ve got time. And if I recall, you promised to make it worth my while.” Genji took a long drag letting spiced smoke filled the small space between them.

_ __ _

“That I did. Though I was thinking more about paying that promise back upstairs in our room.” This was another new thing since Aleksandra. Since their late-night chat in bed and walk by the water, he and Genji had been enjoying each other's company to the fullest.

_ __ _

Anything from innocent hand-holding to an impromptu makeout season in a dark alley were just some of the fun they’d been having. They even foregone the second bed in their room in favor of sharing one. It was a little too small for two grown men, but Genji was compact and slept flushed to Jesse’s side. And in the mornings, Jesse’s found a soft kiss to the forehead did a much better job of waking Genji than a rock of the shoulder. And if Genji still refused to wake, a not so gentle kiss to the mouth was sure to get him moving.

_ __ _

Because of that, mornings quickly became one of his favorite things with Genji. He’s also loved learning new things about him. Like how he’s ticklish on his ribs or how he raises an eyebrow when thinking something dirty. He’s learned all the sounds he makes from moans to grunts and everything in between. He’s learned the spots to kiss to get the biggest reaction and things to say to get him to blush. But best of all, the two of them had become inseparable and that was just the way they liked it.

_ __ _

One of Genji’s black eyebrows rose high, “I do like the sound of that, though you would be depriving me of a good story.”

_ __ _

“I can make up for that, promise.” Jesse leaned in close and held Genji’d black eyes with his.

_ __ _

“You make a lot of promises.” Genji looked wicked the way smoke curled around his form and his eyes shone back the light of the tavern. They were so close, he could smell Genji’s natural scent through the smoke. The smell of fresh rain and sweat.

_ __ _

“There you two are!” The little bubble they formed around each other popped as Ana’s voice penetrated the crowd of people. They both leaned back to see her weaving her way through the crowd to their spot, “I was just about to go looking for you. I need your help with something I’ve been working on.” Without missing a beat, she walked by them, grabbed the cigar from Genji’s hand, and went towards the door that led to the guest rooms, “Meet me in my room as soon as you're done.” She stubbed the cigar out on an ashtray she passed and abandoned the stub there. She then pushed her way through the door out of sight.

_ __ _

A bit confused, Jesse looked to Genji who looked to be just as lost as him. Picking up his pint, he looked to Genji’s and saw they were both down half of it, “Race you to the bottom.”

_ __ _

His only response was a smirk as Genji picked up his glass. They both began to down their drinks as fast as they could. As Jesse got close to the end, he saw Genji pull his glass away and turn it upside down on the bar. Jesse finished his drink like a loser and did the same, “Damn, another thing you always beat me at.” With a few coins on the table, they stood to leave.

_ __ _

“It’s to be expected, kicking ass and drinking are my second and third favorite things.”

_ __ _

“Do I even want to know what your first favorite thing is?” Together they turned towards the door Ana had walked out of.

_ __ _

“You’ll have to keep those promises of yours if you’d like to find out.” Genji winked at him as they left the tavern.

_ __ _

“Watch it, you’ll make me blush.”

_ __ _

Taking two staircases and a left, they found themselves at the room Ana and Jack had been sharing. With a quick knock at the door, it was opened. The well-kept room was almost identical to there’s except a large table laid away from the beds on the opposite wall. On it was an assortment of glass bottles, beckers, multicolored liquids, herbs, jars, and things Jesse didn’t know how to describe. Ana was standing over the crowded table tinkering on something, “Come here, boys.” She beckoned them closer to the table where she was mixing several unknown substances.

_ __ _

Looking over her shoulder, Jesse could see several intricate inscriptions on a stone slab where a round divot was carved in the middle. In the divot, Ana used a silver spoon to mix ground up herbs into a bright red liquid. Then she picked up a small bowl filled with a white powder. It was thrown into the strange concoction and began to bubble and smoke. She stirred till all that was left was a fine red powder, giving off the strange scent of rose and copper.

_ __ _

Ana then took a wooden spoon and stirred the powder back and forth, “What are we looking at, Ana?” Jesse started a little harder at the red powder hoping it would reveal its secrets.

_ __ _

“Hopefully, an edge. Genji, how’s your magic coming along?” Her attention went to him as the question raised his eyebrows high.

_ __ _

Genji got a little bashful with his reply, “Slow progress. It’s, uh, proven difficult to use.”

_ __ _

“But you can still cast a spell?”

_ __ _

“A spell? What kind of spell?” Black eyes briefly looked to him for answers, but Jesse didn’t know where this was going, so he just shrugged.

_ __ _

“Whatever you’re capable of. As long as it’s not going to harm anything around us and you can keep casting it for a few minutes.”

_ __ _

Genji looked uncertain and flashed Jesse another glace, “I don’t know-”

_ __ _

“Don’t worry Genji, I just need to test something and you’re the only one of us with magic. I know you can do it.” Ana’s voice was sweet and encouraging.

_ __ _

With a little hesitation, Genji flexed his hand, “Okay.”

_ __ _

Ana took the spoon and scooped a small portion of the powder from the stone while Genji focussed on his hand. Small tendrils of smoke began to rise from his fingers, but no flame followed. Ana didn’t seem to mind as she looked at his hand with a critical eye, “This won't hurt, but tell me what you feel.” She carefully sprinkled the red power on Genji’s palm.

_ __ _

The minute it touched his skin, the smoke trendles vanished to nothing and Genji’s eyes went big, “What did you do?” His question was a mix between astonished and worried. Jesse, standing quietly watching it all, was lost and had no idea what was going on.

_ __ _

Again, Ana asked, “What did you feel?”

_ __ _

“My magic, it’s gone!” Now Genji looked a bit more panicked then astonished, “I, I can’t call it. It won’t bend!”

_ __ _

Genji was looking worried, which worried Jesse. Meanwhile, Ana was smiling pridefully at her work, “Don’t worry, it won’t last long.” As if bending to her words, the red powder faded away and Genji visually relaxed. His fingers started smoking small tendrils once more and he released a heavy sigh. Once his composer was back to normal, Genji looked with exacerbation to Ana, “What was that?”

_ __ _

“Our edge. I’ve been working on this to try and weaken the witch's magic. With Death’s Heart, she’s become nearly impossible to even get close to. So I’ve been working on this little mixture. It doesn't last long, but it might give us the opening we need. Though it’s hard to judge how effective it will be against her magic. Your magic is still weak, so it seemed to completely sever your abilities. I’m not sure if it’ll work as effectively against her magic.”

_ __ _

“But it’s something.” Jesse was smiling like the devil, this is exactly what they needed. Something to bring the witch down to their level, “That’s smart thinking, Ana.”

_ __ _

“Well of course. Someone has to be the brain of this operation.”

_ __ _

“You could have warned me.” Genji was rubbing his hand with a small pout on his face.

_ __ _

“I wanted a real reaction from you. If I told you what I expected to happen, you may have unintentionally affected the results.”

_ __ _

“That makes no sense.” Genji’s reply was quiet and under his breath as he definitely looked away.

_ __ _

Jesse got a little closer and looked at the innocent enough powder with new respect, “If just a little can cut off magic abilities, then we should get a lot of this stuff and dump it on her. Maybe that’ll work.”

_ __ _

“A higher dose may have better effects, but I can’t make a lot of this with the time and resources we have. It’s time consuming to make and takes lots of ingredients that are rare and hard to come by this time of year. At best, I could get maybe a little more than what I have here with my current stock. The dealers in town may carry a few things, but it’d be a lucky find.”

_ __ _

“So what you’re saying is, we’re really only gonna get one chance at using this stuff.”

_ __ _

“If it even works on her, it’s still experimental. So when the time comes don’t rely too heavily on it.”

_ __ _

A sudden knock at the door caused Genji to jump and Jesse to lay his hand on Peacekeeper. Ana, however, just turned back to her table and wrote a few notes down while she spoke, “Come in, Jack.”

_ __ _

With slush covered boots and a pink nose from the cold, Jack walked through the door with his bag slung over his shoulder. His travel-worn body slumped a bit and his eyes sloped down in exhaustion. It made him look older than Jesse’s ever seen him before.

_ __ _

“You’re back.” Jesse, greeted him as the old hunter walked to one of the beds and sat heaving on it.

_ __ _

“How did she know that was him?” Genji whispered while Jack responded.

_ __ _

“Ya, and I got news.” A chill ran down Jesse’s spine. This was the moment they’d been waiting for. The call to action that would pull them away from Busan’s bustling streets to a threat greater than the whole city could imagine.

_ __ _

Ana turned back from the table and walked to Jack, she carried a warm cup in her hands. Jesse didn’t know how that lady did it, but she could always produce a hot cup of tea from seemingly nowhere, “Here Jack, drink this. You look cold.”

_ __ _

With gloved hands, Jack took the warm cup from her, “Thanks Ana. The weather’s taken a bad turn. The temperature is dropping quick.”

_ __ _

“You look worn too, did you push your ride back here?”

_ __ _

“Cut a whole day off.”

_ __ _

Instead of being impressed with the feat, Ana scoffed at him, “You’re going to wear yourself to the bone if you keep that up.”

_ __ _

Jesse almost laughed. It was nice not being the only one at the end of Ana’s constant mothering. But the dark circles under Jack's eyes had him silently agreeing with her.

_ __ _

Jack took a deep breath and sighed, “I had to get back here as soon as I could. I think we have a problem.”

_ __ _

From Ana’s table, he pulled two chairs for himself and Genji. Ana made some more tea that she and Genji indulged in while Jesse resisted the urge for a smoke. Ana sat on her bed as they all got comfortable for Jack to update them on what was happening in Hanamura.

_ __ _

“I’ll keep this brief. I started with the village, but no one seemed to suspect anything, no weird accounts to report. Asked a bit about the shrine Genji said the gate was sealed at. People said it was up a mountain that got hazardous this time of year with the snow, so not a lot of foot traffic. I headed there next but didn’t find much. The shrine hadn’t looked like anyone had touched it in a while. I camped out on a small overhang jetting from one of the mountain edges to scout through the night. Nothing happened until a few hours from dawn.

_ __ _

I looked over and saw a cloaked figure standing at the tree line staring at the shrine. Their cloak was so dark I nearly missed them. I watched them for a while as they just stood there. Eventually, the snow around their feet was blown away and exposed the ground underneath. They stuck a hand out and glowing red glyphs appeared on the ground. They were lined side by side, more hidden under the snow not blown away. The glyphs then peeled off the ground like a rope being lifted and it hung in the air. The figure stood like that for a while till the glyphs went from red to black. Smoke started rising from them and they started to shimmer. In a ring shape around the shrine, black smoke began to break through the snow. This went on till the glyphs turned white and fell back to the ground. The figure swiped their hand and a fresh layer of snow covered any trace of the black smoke or that the ground had been disturbed. They had turned around and disappeared into the woods. I went to track them, but they hadn’t left any footprints or trail.”

_ __ _

Everyone sat as they tried to make sense of the story. Jesse didn’t really know what to make of it, magic wasn’t his specialty. So it was a good thing Genji spoke up, “I think you saw one of the wards on the shrine being tampered with. The shrine has many of them to secure the entrance. If one is broken, the guardian will know.”

_ __ _

“So does Hanzo know she’s there then?” Jesse was unsure of what to think of Hanzo when it came to the witch. He had mentioned he knew what she was planning, but he didn’t seem too worried. Yet there she was, at his doorstep.

_ __ _

“It doesn't sound like she broke it, only tampered with it. Probably weakening its structure. As for Hanzo, I don’t think he knows. I can’t imagine he’d let her get that close without intervention.”

_ __ _

Jack interjected, “She’s prepping. Working to break down the defenses for the final assault.”

_ __ _

“_If_ that was the witch.” Jesse’s words sounded a bit cynical, but it was dangerous to work off assumptions.__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“I can’t imagine anyone else capable of it.” Genji scratched idly at the back of his neck, “To change a ward of that power without triggering it would require powerful magic. Beyond that of a normal human. She also did it incredibly fast. Usually, it would take time, a couple of days at least, to get those kinds of results.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Then we’ll leave tomorrow.” Ana’s soft voice pulled everyone to her, “If she’s starting to open the gate, then we need to move quickly. I’ll run into town and see what I can find for my project. You boys make sure you're fully stocked and packed to head out early tomorrow. It’s a two days ride to Hanamura. As for you Jack, you need to rest. You look about ready to pass out.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

The sounds of Jack’s protest followed them out as they made their way to their own room. It was still early with a good four hours of daylight left, they had plenty of time to get their belongings together, prep their weapons, and stock on anything they might be lacking. Though Jesse’s mind was far from that as a sick feeling sat heavy in his gut. It was a sick kind of anxiety, like an impending fall he couldn’t avoid. A feeling that’s been slowly building since Aleksandra.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Genji opened the door to their room and they both entered. He shut the door behind them as Genji made his way over to his travel bag and began to rummage through it, “I’m not sure if there’s much more prepping we need to do, that’s all we’ve been doing the past few weeks. Maybe we should see if there’s a priest here. They might have something to help against the undead.” Genji looked back to him and frowned, “What’s wrong?”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

It took a minute for him to realize the question was addressed to him. He had gotten a bit lost in thought and his troubles must have shown on his face, “Nothing, darling.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Genji stopped what he was doing and walked over to him with an unconvinced look, "Jesse, you're an awful liar. So I guess that means you’ll have to tell me the truth instead" He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up to him.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Jesse heaved a sigh, “Just thinking about the upcoming fight, what we’re up against, what our chances are.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“And how good they look? We have a good team, we know the enemy, we know their plan. We’ve even got Ana’s weird powder stuff-”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“If it works.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Genji frowned, “You’re not usually a pessimist like this. I thought you’d be excited.” Normally, he would've been. Jesse was one to get excited for a good fight, but this time it was different. “What’s going on?” Real concern pooled in Genji’s eyes as he looked up to Jesse. For a brief moment, Jesse let himself enjoy the way those obsidian eyes looked at him with care.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

He took a deep breath in, "I had a conversation with Ana back in Alexandrea before you had woken up and it’s been on my mind.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“What was it about?”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“She was telling me something about traveling alone and then teaming up with you, how I came so far.” The memory of him sitting on the couch with the smell of Ana’s tea came back to him in hazy chunks.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Genji rose his eyebrows height, “Far from what?”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Jesse snickered, “The hell if I knew! She can be like a damn fortune cookie sometimes, spouting words like riddles. And you know the worst part, once you figure the damn riddle out you realize she was right the whole time.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Ah, I see, you solved her riddle. So it must be the answer that troubles you."Genji rose both his hands and placed them on his shoulders, “What did you learn?”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Jesse felt heat under his skin and the anxious feeling numbed his fingers, “Well, she might have been referring to the fact that after Gabe was...hurt, I maybe started a long streak of solo travel.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“And?”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“And maybe it was a conscious decision to do that so I could maybe avoid what I’m feeling now.” Him and Genji agreed to be completely honest with eath other, but Jesse was finding it a bit hard to lay his bleeding heart bare.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Genji squeezed his shoulders tight, “And what are you feeling?”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Jesse heard the rhythmic pounding of his heart in his ears and he felt like running. But if Genji can expose his heart to him, Jesse could at least admit this, “Scared. Genji, I’m scared.” Jesse rose his flesh hand to cup Genji’s cheek and rubbed small circles into the soft skin, “Genji, I was there when we lost Gabe. We both went out to fight that witch and only one of us came back.” Jesse released a heavy sigh, “Genji, I can’t do that again.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

There was a long pause as the two of them stood in the quiet room. Jesse could feel the warmth of Genji’s cheek against his skin and the slight pressure of his hands on his shoulders like an anchor in a storm. It was when those hands lifted from his shoulders and moved to wrap around his neck when he moved his own arms to encase the smaller man in a tight hold.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Through muffled words, Genji’s voice could be heard soft against his ear, “Your fear is understandable and it would be a lie if I said the same thoughts hadn’t crossed my mind.” His grip got tighter, “But I know we won’t fail. When this is done, you and I will walk the path of victory side by side.” Jesse felt himself relax a fraction and reminded himself that he wasn’t the only one going into the fight. All of them probably felt a little on edge like him.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Genji pulled back and moved his hands to border Jesse’s face. His eyes blazed bright with a finality that made Jesse feel foolish for his worry, “You’ve always been a confident bastard.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

A small smile pulled Genji’s lips up, “It’s what makes me such a charmer.” Then his expression became sober once more, “But really, I know I'm not as strong as I was, but wisdom is as deadly as a blade. And if there is anything I’ve learned, it’s how to stay alive.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Jesse felt himself relaxing under the warm stare of the other and he had to remind himself to focus on what they were fighting for, not what they might lose. Everything Genji said was right and despite his anxiety, he knew they could win.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Jesse felt a slight tug from Genji that slowly pulled him forward, “And if all that doesn’t reassure you, then let me make you a promise.” Genji pulled his face down to his so they were only a few inches apart, “No matter what happens, I will always stand by your side. No matter how far apart or dire the situation, know I am fighting to get back to you.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

And with Genji’s warm breath on his skin, the last of Jesse’s fears slipped into nothing and he pushed forward to meet soft lips. He pushed hard into the other and pulled their chest flush against one another. He pushed his tongue past Genji’s teeth and enjoyed the taste of jasmine tea and the sound of Genji’s sharp breath in. The sensation sent heat to Jesse’s head and he found his thoughts very far away from their departure tomorrow.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

When he pulled back, Genji’s eyes were big as their breaths clashed together. It was a beautiful sight he’d hold close to his heart, “I’ll hold you to that promise, darling.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Genji brought their forehead together, “Of course, I always keep my promises.” Jesse felt Genji’s fingers curl into his hair and his hat go skewed, “The question is, do you?” Genji’s mouth turned back up into a wicked grin and Jesse felt his own expression mirroring it.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Well of course I do.” He snaked his arms tight around the other’s midsection.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Good, because I recall a few promises you made me today.”

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“And I’ll be all too happy to fulfill them.” He leaned back in and met Genji’s lips halfway.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

##### ☾

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

##### 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to GO! We're in the homestretch everyone!!!


	16. The Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to Hanamura to face the final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV starts with Jesse then goes to Genji

The sky swirled grey as dark clouds blocked out the evening sun. The snow was thrown around by the howling wind, its haunted monas sounding like a desperate weep from a faceless voice. What should have been a tranquil snowfall was an angry force of malice. There was nothing natural about it.

Jesse pulled his coat closer to his face to fight off the wind's bite. Hanamura was in their sights, clouded and obscured by the snow. The closer they got, the more his heart hammered against his ribs. Anticipation was a cloak of excitement and anxiety that wrapped itself tightly around his nerves.

His hand twitched on the reins for his gun, or maybe a smoke, it was hard to tell which would calm him more right now. With neither an option, considering Ana would tell him to put the smoke out and pulling his gun would cause alarm, he looked to Genji instead.

The man had his black scarf tied tightly around his neck covering his mouth and nose. His hand gripped Pachimari’s reins tight as he looked out onto the approaching town. As if sensing the spy, Genji’s dark eyes looked to him through the thick snowflakes. The corners of his eyes pulled up to indicate a smile underneath the bundle of fabric. The pounding of his heart seemed to ease and the twitch of his hand subsides. The results faster and better than any cigar could have achieved.

It was then they broke the first building of the village. Slanted roofs tiles were piled with snow as thick waves of smoke rose from chimneys. No one was seen as people huddled in their homes for warmth, ignoring the visitors outside. A feeling of dread fell down with the snow as the deserted streets made the small village look like a ghost town. Cold air mixed with the deaf sound snow created to bring a feeling of death.

As they made their way further into the town, the number of buildings became more concentrated and stone began to shine through where boots had stamped down the snow. They all dismounted, pulling their mounts with them as they looked around for any signs of danger or people.

“We can access the mountain pass to the temple just past these buildings up ahead.” Jack had to speak up to be heard above the wind’s cries. He started heading towards a cluster of older buildings where the beginning of a stone staircase could be seen. Over them was a wooden ark with red paint flaking away.

As they got close, a mural painted on the side of an old building stopped Jesse’s progress. Two dragons were painted, swirling and entangling around one another. One a vibrant blue, the other a bright green. Jesse couldn’t help but think how they looked like two ferrets wrestling the way they curved over each other. A white circle was painted behind the blue one's head and a black circle around the green one’s head. Detailed mountains, clouds, and trees decorated the background. The whole thing was bordered by an intricate design of twisting swirls and symbols. It would have been a beautiful piece of art if not for the cracks of paint or the faded colors that showed the years it had been there.

Soft snow crunching under feet could be heard next to him. A hand touched the mural so softly as not to hurt it anymore, “It’s Hanzo and me.” Genji’s voice was soft, yet Jesse could hear it clear through the wind.

“That’s you two?” Jesse gave a side glance to Genji and saw his scarf pulled down and intense eyes looking at the painting.

“It was.” He ran his fingers softly over the dragons, “This portrait is the legend of the two guardian brothers, the dragon of the north and the south. This village worships the Southern Dragon, he is their protector.” With a tilt of his head, Genji looked over his shoulder. Jesse followed his eyes to an opposite building across the street where another mural was painted. That one had just the blue dragon, starting out onto the onlookers with bright lights and swirls painted behind it.

“That’s Hanzo?" Genji mentioned they were dragons, but all Jesse could think about were cold white eyes and a heartless scowl. Despite what the faded blue paint depicted, his image of the man didn't change.

“Yes. You can smell it in the air.” Genji’s chest rose and he took a deep breath, “They’re burning sage. They’re probably pouring sake into the fire too. They know this weather isn’t normal, they know something is coming. They’re calling upon their guardian for protection.”

“They think he’ll protect them?”

“It is his duty. The people here maintain the shrine and leave offerings and prayers for him. They tell the stories of the dragon brothers, make sure we’re not forgotten. It is only right to protect them.” Genji placed his hand on the mural again, looking at the green dragon’s bright eyes, “I wonder what kind of legends they’ll tell of me now?” His words were just above a whisper, so soft they were almost lost to the wind.

“Did people worship you like this?”

“Yes, in a small village in the far north, where my shrine sat.”

“That’s pretty amazing, what was the name of it?”

Genji pulled his hand away and began to walk past Jesse, “The name doesn't matter, it’s gone now. The witch destroyed it when she opened the gate.” Genji tightened his fist, “They prayed to me when she came, called upon their protector for safety. I let them down too. Today, I’ll honor them with her blood in the snow.” His last sentence was ground out between his teeth, all venom and hate.

With nothing else to say, Jesse turned back towards the stairs. Ana and Jack were already there talking and pointing in various directions. As Genji and him went to catch up, they were interrupted by a loud boom that shook the snow from the trees and caused a flock of crows to rise up to the sky.

Each of their horses began to buck and pull at their reins from fear. Jesse tried to calm Eastwood as he drove his hooves hard into the snow, but he got distracted as loud creaks and moans began to circle around him. He looked up to see rotting corpses coming in from behind the trees in hordes. They emerged from the shadows of the woods and between houses. Like a slow drip of molasses from a spoon, the dead filled the streets. A few doors opened in panic and citizens looked out onto the streets where the dead began to march.

In a swift motion, Peacekeeper was freed from its leather holster and raised high. Eastwood and the other horses kept kicking and bucking as the dead advanced on them.

“Let the horses go!” Ana’s voice rang out into the street and prompted each of them to drop their reins. The sound of hooves against snow-covered stone echoed loudly as each beast ran from the advancing danger.

A few shots were fired into the undead and all four of them converged at the base of the stairs. Jack’s bright eyes looked to the oncoming hordes, “Looks like she’s kicking things off.”

“In typical necromancer style too.” Jesse punctuation his statement with two bullets into the encroaching monsters.

“We need to get up there and see what she’s-” Ana was interrupted as a clanking of armor walked into the street. Four different armor sets stepped into view wielding large weapons. One carried a mace, another a spear, the other two swords.

Jesse rose Peacekeeper as he saw the glittering stones embedded into the chest of the armors, but they fled into the town before a shot could be fired, “That’s not good, those things aren't stupid like the undead. They’re going to go after the townspeople.”

“You two go, Jack and I will handle the town.” Ana said it calmly as she dropped a hand full of undead out in the distance with her rifle.

“No, Ana we were supposed to do this together.” Jesse wasn’t keen on the idea of them splitting up, things didn’t seem to end well when they did that.

“Jesse, these people won’t stand a chance without us."

"She's trying to separate us, she knows we're here." He could tell she was expecting them. He knew all this was a distraction.

"I know, but we can't leave these people defenseless."

He rounded to look at her while Jack and Genji made quick work of the undead dumb enough to get close to them, “Ana, we need everyone we can up there. They can hold out long enough-”

“I will not turn my back on them. I know you and Genji can do it.”

“Ana-”

“She’s right, Jesse.” It was Jack who interrupted him, "We’ll get the villagers somewhere safe then high tail it to the shrine to back you up.” Jack lowered his rifle and turned to Jesse. He planted a firm hand on his shoulder, “Jesse, I know you two can do it. Finish this.”

Jesse saw a fire in the old hunter's eyes, a familiar one of encouragement. A push in the right direction. He shook his head once and locked eyes with Genji. The man needed no words as they turned on their heels and took the first steps on the icy stone steps.

##### ☾

As him and Jesse walked the steps to the shrine, the thick snow and wind began to calm. Genji could feel the magic grow thick in its place, “Eye of the storm.”

“Just the place I want to be.” Jesse’s voice was rough with hostility like sandpaper against skin.

They quickly ascended the steps towards the shine as the top came into view. With Jesse’s gun raised and Genji’s katana held up defensively, they took the last steps to the summit.

In the clearing, no snow fell and the wind only gently slid across the ground. The evening sky shone with blue skies as if no bad weather was in sight. In the center of the clearing sat a small shrine no bigger than a shed. It was made of old wood with a tiled roof decorated with foreign characters and paper ornaments. Inside sat a pedestal with two incense burning peacefully and a picture of the blue dragon. The only blemish on the tranquil sight was the slim figure with golden hair that peaked out from a wide brimmed hat.

The figure turned around and gave them a pleasant smile, “You two are finally here.” Her voice was as sweet as all their other encounters. Though they knew that the sweet voice caused cavities.

So they didn’t exchange any words, didn’t waste any time. The witch had nowhere else to run, they had nothing else to say, there was no point in wasting time, so they just attacked. Genji ran forward as Jesse pulled his trigger in three rapid successions.

The smile on the witch's face dropped to an indifferent one, “Not even a hello.” She sidestepped as Jesse’s shots missed, "How rude." Genji could hear more shots from Peacekeeper heading her way as he advanced towards her. He was almost to her when a unique sound arose behind him. A quick glance showed a black cloud of inky smoke rising up in a cyclone. A familiar sight welcomed by none.

Jesse turned his attention to it as the smoke pushed out and disappeared. Left in its spot was a large figure wearing a black trench coat holding two carefully crafted shotguns. Where a head should have been, a large pumpkin with a glowing mouth and eyes cared in a vicious expression sat. The Reaper hissed out a hollow laugh that sent goosebumps along the skin. It rose the shotguns to Jesse and began blasting them. The hunter quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the pellets flying towards him.

It briefly occurred to Genji that this was his first encounter with the Reaper after learning his real name. Suddenly, the monster he happily fought had a name, backstory, people who cared for him, a family, and it felt like a heavy shackle on his heart. It’s a terrifying thing when the monster becomes a man.

The Reaper put its attention on Jesse and continued to fire shot after shot at the hunter. Jesse danced around the bullets with grace, flinging snow into the air. With the distraction behind him, Genji continued to head towards the witch.

“Poor Genji, what has your brother done to you?” Her words sounded remorseful, but none showed on her face.

He was within striking distance now, the closest he’s ever gotten. So he lunged forward with his katana drawn. She easily sidestepped with no difficulty. Her moves were quick, but Genji was quicker, so he pulled his blade back and went at her again.

This time when he brought his blade down, she raised a hand and a strong wall of magic erected before her. His katana stopped in its tracks against it.

“I must say, I’m quite disappointed by what your brother's done. I needed the Dragon of the North, not this shadow of him.” She flicked her hand forward and the magic moved out pushing Genji back. He kept his footing and went after her again.

This time, instead of trying a head-on approach, he jumped to the left right before he reached her to try and get around. He saw an opening to her side and went for it. But again, another magic barrier was erected, this time she didn’t even extend a hand.

Genji jumped back to put more distance between them. Across the way, Jesse was facing off with the Reaper. The hunter mostly dodged and threw flash grenades when the beast got too close. Small pleas addressing Gabe could be heard between gunshots and flashbangs as Jesse tried to connect with the Reaper's humanity. Jesse's words were calm and serene, yet Genji thought they felt desperate. A desperation that filled him with a hot rage.

He pointed his focus on the monster before him. He knew he wouldn’t make any progress if she kept erecting barriers and he’d only wear himself out. He also knew those barriers were abnormally strong and quick to form, a result of Death’s Heart. A small part of him yearned for his dragon that may have been able to break her spell. But with the mask's destructive end, so came his dragon's too. He was on his own.

He needed to identify her weak spots, so he charged forwards again. His katana hit the magic barrier and stopped him in his tracks. He tried a different angle, nothing. He tried another angle, no progress. He tried hitting her from the sides and behind, but she was too quick with her magic. He even tried kicking up the snow from the ground to her eyes, but it all turned to steam before it hit her. With each clash of his blade, he learned nothing. Occasionally, a few stray bullets would fly towards her from Peacekeeper, but all were easily avoided or ricocheted off her barrier. They continued this tangoed while Genji floundered to find a hole in her defenses.

The familiar feeling of frustration began to pull at him. He could feel himself slowing down as his stamina slipped away and his core began to ache under his freshly healed skin. The knowledge he was wasting away is precious little energy and not making any progress was burning him up. Burning so hot, Genji almost felt like he was going to ignite into ash like the elemental.

The witch looked to him with a smug smile, “Tell me Genji, how long do you plan to keep this up?” Her voice made sweat formulate on his brow as he lunged at her again.

He leaped high into the air and brought the tempered metal down hard. But again, the katana stopped dead. Before Genji could jump back this time, the magic moved out and knocked him hard to the cold ground. His weapon went flying and his old wounds called out in protest. He went to make a stand, but a boot came down hard on his chest. He looked to see the witch standing over him with a small smile, “As much as I like to watch you swing your little toy around, I have other business.”

She reached down towards Genji as he wiggled and clawed to free himself from under her boot. Then her heel dug deep into the tender flesh of his old wounds and pain shot up his body nearly immobilizing him. Through the pain, he tried to pull and flare away from her, but then a strong magic pushed all his limbs down like a ton had been placed on top of him. His chest convulsed as he struggled to take in breaths. The faint sound of Jesse calling out to him could almost be registered over the sound of blood rushing through his ears.

The witch grasped his left wrist and pulled a small knife from her belt. With a steady hand, she made a small cut in his palm. Fresh blood pooled from the wound down his wrist shining red in the light. The sight of it made his body break out into a hot sweat. The witch, on the other hand, looked at it with annoyance, “I must say, I am disappointed. I’ve kept you alive this whole time so you could open that gate for me.” Genji struggled hard against her, but another force of magic pushed him down that had him wheezing, “You and your brother were going to make my job easier. I even sent my sweet elemental to set fire to Aleksandra so you wouldn't lose track of us. You got there much faster than I thought, but that was fine. It may have cost me her, but at least I got your brother to show up” She threw his wrist down, “It’s a shame he decided to try and kill you instead of help you. Now you’re useless to me.” Her foot went up and then came down harder on his chest, knocking the wind from him, “I don’t keep useless things around, Genji.” Another hard forced pressed on him and he thought his bones were going to snap.

Several rapid shots came flying at her head, but they pathetically bounced off her magic barrier. From watery eyes, Genji saw Jesse running towards him, but it put the Reaper at his back. A quick shot from the Reaper’s gun went into Jesse’s back and he went down to his knees.

He suddenly felt something new flare in him, a spark. Heat filled his limbs as needles prickled at his skin. He grasped onto the heat and felt the spark ignited into a white explosion that flared from every limp. His arms burst into flames and smoke rose from his mouth and he released a scream. The snow melted around him into boiling pools of water as the flames burned along his skin rising high into the air.

The force pushed the witch off him and he felt the pressure disappear. With a ragged breath in, he quickly sat up and felt the flames dance along his shoulders and fingers. He took heavy breathers in that release large puffs of smoke into the chilled air that warmed his face. He glanced at the red and yellow flames swirling along his finger and felt no pain. The fabric around his hands was scotch, but nothing else. Under his skin, he felt the magic pulse and breath.

The fire hugged him like it used to, but it felt different from before. It felt foreign and strange, like wearing new clothes that were still stiff. Maybe that was why he couldn’t call the flames before, because they were part of something he wasn’t anymore. This flame was something new, but it burned just as hot.

With a grunt, he stood back on his feet. He retrieved his katana and extinguished the flame. He looked past the witch to see Jesse back on his feet facing the Reaper one more, a bloody patch forming on his lower back.

“So you haven’t lost all your tricks. Too bad you still don’t have what I want.” The witch raised a hand and began to cast a spell. Genji crouched to ready himself for whatever she was planning. Though before anything could happen, she lowered her hand again and a small smile returned to her lips, “You came early.”

“_Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!_” Two blue dragons spiraled towards the witch at unforgiving speeds and consumed her form in a flash of blue light. Standing off to the side with his eyebrows pushed down and bow raised was Hanzo. Anger warped his dark face as blue flames licked at his arms. The sight of him filled Genji with unease, each wound from their last encounter flared with phantom pain and an indescribable sorrow pulled at his eyes. His only solace was the hate on his brother's face wasn’t directed towards him, but at the woman who stood pristine and untouched as the dragons disappeared.

“Was my attack on the village not a good enough distraction for you? I was sure you were going to show up the minute I tried to break the seal, but not this soon. I wonder why that is?” The two of them began to walk in show circles around each other like sharks circling prey, "Maybe it was because of the other two hunters down there lending a hand." With her doll-like eyes she glanced over to Genji and back, “Or perhaps you'd don't like it when I tease your brother.”

“Enough of your pointless chatter! This ends here!” In a blur, Hanzo released arrow after arrow towards the witch. She twisted and moved making each one miss their mark by a mere fraction. But Hanzo didn’t let up. He bounced off nearby trees to gain height and released rapid shot after shot towards the witch. While she was distracted with him, Genji moved his feet and went to attack from behind.

He went for her lower back, but she turned around in time to block him. Another arrow whizzed by her head, but again it missed. Genji refused to let up. With his aching body and heavy breaths, he pushed her back and back with each swing of his katana. Her attention was now split between dodging his harsh onslaught and avoiding Hanzo’s deadly arrows. From the corner of his eye, Genji saw two blurry figures twisting around one another. Jesse’s form rolled behind the other and he fanned the hammer into the Reaper's back. The monster released an annoyed cry and stumbled.

Just then, the witch was too slow and one of Hanzo’s arrows struck her shoulder. Only the sound of a small grunt passed her lips and the passive expression turned annoyed, “Enough.” The single word was cold. Suddenly, a strong magic pulsed and pushed Genji off his feet and flung him into the air.

His vision went black as he collided with a tree and the air was knocked from his chest. With blurry eyes, he opened them and saw the world shifted horizontally as he laid in the snow. As he got his barrings, he could almost hear a voice call out his name, but it didn’t sound like Jesse’s deep cadence. It was a familiar one that reminded him of stern scolding and dry humor. It sounded like Hanzo’s voice.

Then the witch’s annoyed voice filtered through his ringing ears, “How inconvenient.” She yanked the arrow from her shoulder and gave no reaction, “I must say Hanzo, you’re quite the hypocrite. You try to kill your brother and then stop me when I try to finish the job.” Hanzo ran around firing more arrows, but she just stood in her spot continuing her annoyed rant as the arrows bounded off her barrier, “Not to mention you destroyed something I needed.”

Hanzo’s dragons rose up around him in powerful swirls as he pulled his bowstring back. The witch still didn’t seem fazed and just scowled at him, “But I suppose one Shimaba is better than none.” She rose and hand as the dragon sprang towards her. But this time when they collided with her barrier a strong light blinded him. A force like a bomb pushed the snow out and nearly knocked Genji back over. Through blurry vision, Genji saw Hanzo make a run for the witch.

Genji became distracted as a warm hand landed on his back and his arm was lifted over a shoulder. He looked over to see Jesse pulling him to his feet and the limp form of the Reaper in the background.

“Jesse, the Reaper-”

“Won’t stay down long.” He steadied Genji on his feet, “What’s she planning?”

His words were rushed and loud over the sound of Hanzo's attack colliding with the witches barrier.

“I think she wants our blood.”

“Why?” Jesse began reloading Peacekeeper.

“The gate bends to the Shimada’s. If she uses blood magic with our blood, she could manipulate the gate into opening, like a false identity.”

“But she doesn’t have yours, so what does that mean?”

Genji looked down at his cut hand and thought, “The more Shimada blood there is, the easier her task. But without mine, she would have to exert more magic to force the gate open.”

“How much more magic we talking?”

“Enough that only Death’s Heart could achieve it.”

A loud scream pulled their attention to the fight ragging on next to them. Hanzo was on his knees as light circled around him that rippling with magic. Genji recognized it immediately as a trap ward and cursed under his breath.

“Damn, you brothers sure are birds of a feather, huh.” Jesse raised his arm and pointed Peacekeeper towards the witch.

The witch barely spared them a glance, “I’m not letting you two get in my way anymore.” There was no sweetness to her cold voice. She snapped her fingers and black smoke began to rise before them. From it, the Reaper solidified, “It’s a shame you won’t be alive to see what I have planned. With my armies, I’ll sculpt this world into something new.” A deadly fire burned in her eyes as she pictured her vision.

She casually walked over to Hanzo who was locked into place by her spell, “I learned a lot from your brother. For one, you Shimadas never watch your step.” She reached down and grabbed his left hand, “I know it won’t keep you down for long, but I only need a minute.” Her small knife from before reappeared and split Hano’s dark skin. She gave a wicked smile and let the blood coat the dagger.

Him and Jesse desperately tried to get around the Reaper who had begun firing his dual shotguns, but the monster was pushing them back. As they dodge and weaved Genji felt hesitant to use anything but the blunt end of his sword. He reflected shots into the nearby trees and the ground, but the pellets of the shotguns were hard to avoid. Some embedded themselves into his skin, while Jesse tried to get behind him.

In the chaos, the witch had made her way over to the small shrine. Standing in front of the old wooden structure, she rose her dagger to the bowl inside. She let Hanzo's blood drip onto the bowl where the incense stopped burning. A sudden flow of magic so powerful it shook the tree’s roots began to emanate from her.

A sudden fear tore through Genji, "Jesse’s she’s opening the gate!” In the distance, the sight of Hanzo desperately pulling against the witch’s magic could be seen.

A frustrated grunt came from Jesse as he made a sprint towards the Reaper, “Genji, watch your eyes!” When he was a few feet away, Jesse slid to his knees and tossed up a flash grenade. Genji covered his eyes and the sound of Peacekeeper and dual shotguns going off rang in his ears.

When Genji looked back over, the Reaper had Peacekeeper pointed to the bottom of his chin with a smoking barrel. The monster staggered back and fell to the snow as Jesse stood up. The hunter had a smoldering hole in his left shoulder where the shotguns nailed him.

Before either could make a move, white light burst from the witch by the shrine. Genji looked over to see the bowl had disappeared in place of a rippling box. It sat on its side with ancient writing scribbled over it. Paper wards were placed on the side and paper ornaments hung around the edges. Inside, a small stand rested in the middle elevating a small talisman. The talisman looked like it was made from wood and was no bigger than the palm of a hand. It was a stark white with glittering gold characters etched on it that read _Jinsei no tatchi_, Life's Touch.

The witch raised her left hand to it and blue and red fire burned around the box. Life’s Touch responded by slowly floating up from its home and going towards her. As it got closer to her, the ancient writings and paper wards slowly burned away. Each one carefully being ripped to shreds.

“Genji, you go left, I got right!” Jesse’s words sprung him into action and he darting toward Hanzo. Though he didn’t get far as a loud bag went off and a strong force to his upper back nearly knocked him off his feet. Jesse staggered in his progress and they both looked behind them to see the Reaper had risen once more. His unseeing eyes looked nowhere as he rose both guns again, ready to fire.

Genji could feel blood running down his back while heat radiated from the shrine. A deep panic rooted in him as he saw the relic get closer and closer to the witch's destructive hand. Neither he or Jesse wanted to turn their back on the Reaper, but if the witch touched the relic, all hope was lost.

Like a drop of rain in the barren desert, a familiar shot raced in the air and collided with the Reaper's form, pushing the beast back. They both glanced over to the top of the summits steps where Jack Morrison stood with his gun raised. The old hunter ran towards the Reaper and fired shot after shot at him. The Reaper’s attention had now gone from them to the threat charging at him, “Go! I’ll take care of him!” Jack’s commanding voice had never been more comforting to Genji, so he and Jesse ran.

They curved around the witch to sandwich her. The witch stood calmly and just smiled while the bright light cast dark shadows on her face, “It’s too late to stop me. I won.” The talisman was only a small lunge away from her grasp.

Jesse pulled a small canister from his belt. Genji knew it was the mixture Ana had created. The hunter wound his arm back and tossed it so high in the air the sun swallowed it. Two rappid shots fired off, but none hit the metal canister.

The witch’s smile grew, “You missed.”

Jesse’s voice was deadly, “I don’t miss.”

A loud boom rippled through the air and the familiar word shook the ground, “_RYUUGA WAGATEKI WO KURAU!_”

Genji looked over to see Hanzo’s dragons lunge at the witch with a deafening cry. Hanzo was standing tall with two bullet marks at his feet that tore through the trap ward.

The witch raised her free hand and erected her barrier, but this one wavered. Her expression turned to one of strain and a bead of sweat rolled down her round face. Genji knew she was pushing Death's Heart's magical capabilities to open the gate that quickly. To also raise a barrier was pushing her limits.

“Genji, the canister!” Jesse's voice had him looking above the witch where Ana’s concoction was rapidly falling back to earth. With all his strength, Genji ran and leaped for it. His katana met the flimsy metal in the middle and split it in two. Red powder splashed around him and the air filled with the scent of rose and copper.

The cloud of powder wrapped itself around the witch as Genji landed. He turned around to see confusion warp around the witch’s features. The talisman suddenly fell to the ground at her feet and both hands went to the barrier that was rapidly breaking under Hanzo’s force.

Her attempts at keeping the shield up lasted just long enough to stave off Hanzo’s dragons as it crumbled to pieces just as their tails ran through her. The force kicked her back making her lose balance.

Before she could recover, Genji leaped at her. With his katana raised he aimed for her back. Time seemed to slow down as his feet hit the snow advancing him forward. The smell of rose and copper filled his senses as faces of the dead seemed to be looking on from the sides, watching for the end. A guttural cry ripped through the air that sounded very far away. Like a ghost cries that echo across a valley, but he knew it was him. He knew it was him who ran his katana hilt deep into the spine of the witch, that it was her blood he felt running down the hilt. He knew all of this, yet it felt more like someone else had done it, someone he used to know.

With a fluid motion, he ripped his weapon from her back. She slumped forward with hands covered in blood and a look of pure shock and terror. It was the most human expression he’d ever seen her wear. She rolled onto her back like a fish out of water. A shadow fell over her as Jesse’s form came up behind him. From over his shoulder, he saw Peacekeeper rise into his view and a single bullet fired from its chamber. It embedded itself between her blue eyes and an abstract painting of red appeared behind her head as her whole body went limp. As if worried the necromancer would rise once more, Jesse cocked Peacekeeper again and fired two more rounds into the broken skull.

A firm hand landed on Genji’s shoulder. A warm voice got close to his ear. It smelled like spicy smoke and leather, “It’s over.” A statement that almost brought Genji to tears.

##### ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming!!!! You all have waited 15 chapters for this moment, I hope it was worth it. I know I'm happy to finally get this one out there and finish that story. But there's still one chapter left, so hang in there!
> 
> But really, thank you all so much for keeping up with this story as it slowly winds down. Thank you all for your comments and kudos, they mean a lot!


	17. The Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the witch's fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji POV then briefly Jesse's POV then back to Genji

A chilled breeze danced along the soft snow and spun it into the air. The sun peacefully shined down onto the top of the mountain as if it wasn’t a scene of a gruesome battle. As if there wasn’t a corpse lying in bloody snow before Genji.

The firm hand resting on his shoulder left him and Genji suddenly felt much colder and more tired than he did a minute ago. The siren’s call of sleep echoed in his ears and his whole body called out in pain. But he knew he wasn’t done yet, his job wasn't over.

Trying to ignore the burning pain in his back, Genji kneeled down to the side of the witch. Her gold locks mixed with crimson red that reflected light like a lake's surface. With slow movements, he pulled his short sword from its sheath and plunged it deep into the corpse's chest cavity. With care, he broke open the ribs to expose her heart.

Where a red and vibrate organ should have been was a black shriveled mass. The arteries leading to it were shriveled up and long-dead with the heart nothing but a hard mass that gave no life. Proof whatever human the witch once was, was long since dead, consumed by black magic. Only the rotten shell of her remained.

Genji plunged his blade into the black mass and a dark tar-like substance poured out. He dug around till the shine of silver caught his eye. He carefully fished out a talisman almost identical to Light’s Touch, but instead of white and gold, it was black with silver characters. The small relics felt light in his hand but he could feel the soft waves of magic flowing from it. Death’s Heart had finally been returned to him.

With a small grunt, he stood back up and looked down at the mangled corpse. Instead of it giving a feeling of victory and relief, he only felt immensely exhausted. A deep exhaustion only the end of a long journey brought.

Another shadow passed over the witch’s body, but it wasn’t Jesse’s form. Genji looked up to see Hanzo reaching down to retrieve his relic from where it had tumbled to the ground. He gently held the small talisman between dark fingers, regarding it for a moment and then looking to the witch.

Watching his brother stand before him, tall and silent, filled Genji with an uneasiness he’d never experienced before. The sight of his brother caused memories of their last encounter to echo through his mind. Hanzo’s harsh words, the vicious attack, the catastrophic fallout. Yet, he didn’t know what to feel, what to think. Should he have been angry about what happened to him? Or filled with sorrow for the pain he caused? Maybe defiant like how he felt back in Aleksandra? He didn’t know, but a once-familiar face now brought a wave of uncertainty to him. Meanwhile, Hanzo just stood there and Genji couldn't help but note his brother gave no prayer for the fallen foe.

After a quiet moment, white eyes finally turned to him. They looked at one another and Genji didn’t know what to do. He didn’t think he could take a scolding from Hanzo right now, listening to his harsh words beat down on him. He also knew he couldn’t put up a fight. His body was too sore, his mind was too tired. So when Hanzo opened his mouth to speak, Genji thrust his hand out to interrupt him from any action, “Here.” With care he opened his messy palm to present Death’s Heart, “I know this doesn’t forgive the mistakes I’ve made, but...” But what? What would he ask for now that it was all done? Forgiveness? Honor? A chance to go home? He wasn’t going to ask for any of that, he didn't want it anymore, “Just, please take it.” He pushed his palm out a little more to Hanzo.

The other looked a little bewildered with his mouth slightly open and eyebrows knitted together. After a brief second, Hanzo reached his hand out and grasped the black talisman. Seeing Hanzo’s hand wrap tightly around it felt like a weight lifted from Genji’s chest. He bent his body forward in a low bow, “Please Hanzo, watch over it and make sure my mistakes are not repeated.” He rose back up and found he had nothing else to say. His job was done, there was nothing left to do. So he went to leave.

He didn’t get far when Hanzo called out, “Genji, wait.” Hanzo’s normally cool voice sounded rushed, so Genji stopped and looked at him. He saw Hanzo put both relics in a pouch on his waist, something more careless of him than normal. Then, with hesitant steps, Hanzo walked towards him. A moment of fear struck him as Hanzo advanced towards him.

_He’s still mad. He’s angry that I didn’t listen to him, that I defied him again._

Genji didn’t run though, he just shut his eyes and waited for the fallout. Though instead of any pain or reprimand, a gentle hand came down on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes again, Hanzo was standing in front of him with his brows pulled together and a distinctive emotion in his eyes. It was an emotion Genji had only seen Hanzo wear one other time, the day their mother died. It was one of sorrow and loss, like a child who lost something they loved, “Genji, you’re alive?” The words were broken and dripping with misery, “What have I done to you?” The last sentence was so quiet it was almost lost to the space between them. Genji felt his heart swell at the emotion in Hanzo's words, Hanzo never showed emotion.

In almost a desperate panic, Genji quickly replied, “Hanzo, I’m fine.” He didn’t know how true that was, but he didn’t like the despair in his brother's eyes. So it felt like the right thing to say.

“No, you’re not. I have cast you from your true form, destroy it in my anger! Genji, I thought I killed you.” Genji got a sick feeling his brother might cry. He didn't want Hanzo to cry. He didn't think he could stand to see his unmoveable brother falter right now. Not when he felt like tearing at the seams.

“But you didn’t. I’m alive, I am here with you.”

“But look at what I have done to you.”

In Hanzo’s white eyes, Genji could see his own reflection with his pale skin and human face. His face had new scars and his eyes were so different from what he once knew. Yet, he didn’t seem to mind the once jarring image. He didn’t mind the dual teeth or poor hearing. He didn’t mind the lack of horns or weak magic. Part of him knew he should have minded, he should have cared a great deal, but he didn’t. For some reason, he didn’t hate what he’d become.

It was then he realized why that was the case and it almost made him laugh. Like a dream he could finally remember, the gears moved into place and something finally made a little more sense. He took a deep breath, “Hanzo, listen to me. I have always been a bad guardian.” Hanzo went to interrupt him, but Genji pushed on, “No, don’t defend me. Even before I took on the duty, I was arrogant and irresponsible. I never considered my job important, it never made me happy. Not like you. You always found pride and joy with your duty. I never had that back home. But here,” Genji pulled away to look at the surrounding mountains and the sky's dark clouds that were sweetly dispersing, “Here, I do.” He looked back to Hanzo to make sure his brother heard every word, “In the short time I’ve been here, I have learned more than I ever did back home. I’ve experienced things I never thought I would. It hasn’t always been easy, but...Hanzo, I think this is where I belong.”

Genji’s heart skipped a beat at his own words and he knew he meant it. He’d found a purpose here. Whether that was fighting off evil that threatened the innocent or laughing by a fire with his hunter, he looked forward to each day that came.

His brother looked at him with an unreadable expression, “You are happy here?”

Genji let the words bounce around in his head. As they did, more thoughts of Jesse and their misadventures played on loop in his mind. Then the memory of Jesse’s lips tracing his new scars with soft kisses solidified his answer, “More than I ever thought possible.”

There was a long silence that dragged between them till Hanzo spoke up, “I see.” Hanzo glanced down briefly then he took a step forward and wrapped his arms tight around Genji. The sudden hug was a surprise, but Genji didn't complain and hugged him back, “You are not the same person you were back home." Hanzo pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes, “You have grown so much.”

Hanzo’s uncharacteristically kind words almost make him blush, so he covered it up by lightly shoving Hanzo’s shoulder, “You know you’re not much older than me, and yet you already sound like a grandpa.”

Hanzo gave a tentative smile, “With age comes wisdom. Give it a little longer, you’ll start to sound like me.”

“I better not!” There was a warm feeling in Genji’s chest from the light banter with Hanzo. He didn’t know if this solved their problems, he didn’t know if they’d ever be what they once were, but it was a start.

However, Genji’s momentary happiness was cut short when, from the corner of his eye, he saw Jesse. The hunter was far away from the bloody scene sitting next to a body lying still in the snow. A rock formed in his stomach, “No.”

Genji abruptly turned from Hanzo and ran towards them. As he got closer he saw Jesse on his knees, hat off to his side with a limp hand clenched tightly in his. Jack was standing behind him looking down at the body silently. The Reaper lay peacefully in the snow at his feet. The pumpkin head had split off to reveal a brown face with several deep scars on a cheek and nose. He had short hair and old laugh lines under his closed eyes, a man who liked to smile. This was the face of the hero Jesse had described to him. The man who raised and loved him. The man with blue-tinted lips and no rise to his chest.

“No, what happened?” Genji dropped to his knee next to Jesse and reached a hand over to Gabe's throat. The skin was cold and unmoving.

“When you killed her he dropped. No signs of life.” Jack’s voice was even and emotionless, but Genji could see the slight shake to his eyes.

“She must have done something. Maybe some kind of magic link to her life that got severed when she died. Maybe if we dis-spell her body we can break their link, there might still be time.” Genji's mind rushed to thousands of ideas and thoughts. He wasn't going to let this be the end of Gabrielle without trying something.

Genji went to get up but Hanzo’s hand had stopped him. He looked up to his brother who stared down at the still body, “There is no link, Genji. When she died, Death’s Heart’s influence faded. The bridge was severed.”

“No, that’s impossible. That would mean… He was smart, he could talk, and plan in a fight! He was capable. That’s not something a resurrected corpse can do, Hanzo. There’s gotta be something else.” It was a curse, a hex, a magic deal gone wrong, or something else entirely. Genji refused to believe Gabe was another undead puppeted by the witch, he couldn’t accept that. If it was a spell or a charm, he could at least try _something_. But there was only one thing Death’s Heart could control and that was a hopeless fate.

Hanzo gave a sympathetic frown, “Normally, yes. That’s not what an undead can do. That’s why she was trying to make them better. Her experiments were in an effort to fortify and enhance her undead servants. But the process is long and exhausting. And she only ever succeeded twice, with him and the elemental. Her other subjects died. I believe that’s why she wanted Life’s Touch, to make the process instantaneous and successful.”

Genji looked back down to the still body but felt no magic or life coming from it. The reality of Hanzo’s words were sinking in and Genji felt desperate. He didn’t want that to be the answer, he wanted his brother to say something that gave them a shred of hope to save the man Jesse fought so long to save.

Before Genji could protest more, Jesse spoke, “So what you’re saying is he was already dead when she got to him. It was never a curse or anything, just another resurrected body. All the talking and fighting was just more of her webs of magic?” His voice was low and he never broke eye contact from Gabe’s cold face.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Hanzo was sincere in his apology, but the definitive statement crushed Genji’s hope.

Jesse’s hand clenched tight around Gabe’s, “You were right Jack, I couldn’t save him.” Cracks in the sentence broke Genji’s heart. When Jesse’s hand began to tremble, Genji put a firm one on his thigh, unsure of what to say or do.

Jack releases a mournful sigh, “Jesse, I-” Jack shut his eyes tight and took a shaky breath in, “It was never about right or wrong.”

“It was about mourning.” Ana’s sweet voice had all but Jesse looking towards her. She had silently come up the mountain's pass and was making her way towards them. The snow seemed to swirl around her feet like it wanted to dance. The air seemed to smell fresher with her approach, like fresh clothes on a line. Jack moved out of her way and, with a graceful bend, she kneeled down on the other side of Jesse and placed a hand on his back, “It may not be the reunion you hoped for, but it’s a chance to say goodbye.”

A tear ran down Jesse’s check silently, though his face remained stoic, “How am I supposed to say goodbye to the man who took my sorry ass in and gave something to fight for. Say goodbye to the man who taught me everything I know and pulled my ass from the fire more times than I can count. Say goodbye to the man I couldn’t even save. Tell me Ana, how do I say goodbye to that?”

“In your own way.” Her sweet reply promoted more quiet tears pooled from his brown eyes. Jesse leaned forward and rested his forehead on Gabe's cold shoulder as his shoulders shook. Tears seeped from his tightly closed eyes and his hands gripped Gabe’s tighter.

Sorrow flooded Genji's senses and made the word go hazy. He’d never seen Jesse cry, it was a quiet display of harsh emotions that left Genji feeling empty. He wished more than anything to soothe the pain on the hunter's face but knew no words could take it away. Instead, he moved a little closer and wrapped an arm over his shaking shoulders.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hanzo fidgeting. His brother never handled this kind of thing well. To be fair, neither did he, but Jesse was the exception. But his brother's antsy movements didn’t look like an awkward bystander, more like a man caught between the two sides.

Hanzo’s dark hand eventually reached into the pouch on his belt. When he opened his palm, the ancient relics lay side by side, "Perhaps there is a way.”

Shock straightened Genji’s back as he swung his head towards Hanzo, “What are you doing?” His voice was suspicious and slightly hostile.

“Perhaps there’s a way to save this man.” Hanzo looked calmly at the talismans. Ana and Jack looked at him with skepticism and Genji felt the small shakes in Jesse ease.

But he only felt panic, “Hanzo, you can’t be suggesting that!” He stood to his feet to face his brother.

“The combined power of the relics could do it.”

“Listen to yourself! You know you can’t do that.”

“Isn’t that what the witch was planning?” It was Jack who said it as he crossed his arms and looked warily at the relics.

“Yes, though the witch wished to restore them then control them. I have no desire for that. So he would simply be him.”

“_HANZO!_” Genji raised his voice then realized everyone was staring at him. Even Jesse had risen up from his mourning. He had red-rimmed eyes and damp cheeks. Genji calmed himself then got closer to Hanzo to speak more quietly, “You know you can’t do that. It’s forbidden to use the relic's power for any purpose. Especially to tilt the balance! You know this.” There was one rule above all else when guarding the relics, you can not use them. Power corrupts and their power can shift the balance of life and death. The witch was proof of this and the punishment for any violations was quick.

“I do know, Genji. Don’t you remember who taught you that?” He smirked at Genji ruefully, but Genji only felt worried.

“Hanzo, if father finds out you used the relics to bring someone back to life, he will not dignify you with exile.” Hanzo's punishment would be a quick and disgraceful death if their father found out. Genji shook just thinking about it.

“Then I guess father will never find out.” Hanzo’s smile was rueful again, like a child waiting for someone to spring their prank.

“Who are you and what have you done to Hanzo?” It would have been a funny statement if Genji wasn’t serious. That was the most rebellious thing Hanzo had ever said to him and it kind of terrified him.

_Of all the things to be rebellious about, he picks the one act that will get him killed._

“If it puts you in a bad place with your father, don’t do it.” It was Jesse’s raw voice that said it. Genji looked over and saw Jesse place Gabe’s hand gently on his chest and stand, "There’s no need for you to put yourself in a bad situation on our behalf.” Jesse looked Hanzo in the eyes, “I’m not getting you killed over this. If Gabe's gone, then it’s time to let him go.”

Genji looked at the resolve on Jesse's face and thought back to the first time he told him about Gabe. He remembered the look of determination he had to save his father. The hunter looked so different now. Not the kind of difference that time caused, the kind of different spending weeks together caused. The kind of different where you learn something and suddenly things don’t look how they used to. Genji liked to think they both looked a little different.

Hanzo stepped around him and walked up to Jesse till they were only a few feet away, “I’ll admit hunter, I know little about you. Besides traveling with my brother, my knowledge of you starts and ends with the fastest ways to kill you. But I owe you a debt.” Jesse raised an eyebrow and shot a quick glance at Genji. When Genji was unable to give an answer, Hanzo relaxed his stance and looked out into the distance, “I made a mistake. My actions put my brother in danger and it was you, all of you,” He briefly looked to Jack and Ana, “who saved him.” Jesse just seemed to glare a little harder at Hanzo while Genji stood still in shock. Eventually, Hanzo looked back over to Jesse, “And you, hunter, he’s quite attached too. He gave up something very important for you.” Hanzo moved a little closer to return Jesse’s glare while Genji felt heat rise to his cheeks, “Do not make him regret that decision.”

_What am I, his little sister who got her first boyfriend!?_

Genji felt a little ridiculous, but Jesse’s response warmed his cold hands, “Not on my life.” He said it with a definitive tone that left no room for doubt.

“Then I will hold you to that.” Hanzo stepped away and walked around the cold body and extended out the relics with his palm up, “Now, to settle the score. You saved someone I care about, now I will do the same.”

“Hanzo-” Genji went to protest again, but a bright light pooled around his hand and blinded him. Suddenly, a black serpent-like swirl of magic danced around the white light. Hanzo bent down and touched the back of his hand to Gabe’s forehead and the light engulfed them both.

By the time the light dispersed, Hanzo had vanished and Genji heard a distant roar echo through the mountains. Then suddenly, a rough breath pulled everyone's attention to Gabes still form. Abruptly, another breath in and Gabe's chest rose.

All of them wore expressions of pure shock and awe, even Genji. Jesse and Jack dropped to their knees by Gabe while Ana rose a shocked hand to her mouth and Genji looked on in surprise. Gabe's breaths became more even and a low moan passed his lips.

“Gabe! Gabe can you hear me!” Jesse was softly rocking Gabe's arm back and forth while Jack looked down in bewilderment.

Slowly, Gabe’s eyelids flickered and moved, until they fully opened to reveal dark brown iris. Those eyes bounced around the unfamiliar environment until slowly resting on the faces above him. Slowly, Gabe moved his fingers and shoulder, looking like he was waking up from a long nap.

Everyone around him stayed perfectly quiet, fearful they’d break the illusion. Eventually, a rough voice rose into the air, “Jesse?...Jack? What the hell's going on?”

“Gabe!” Jesse threw his arms around the man and hung on tight.

Gabe looked a little shocked and just rose one of his arms around Jesse’s back, “Back? We’d I go?” It was then that he looked up to Ana, “Ana? Something bad must have happened if all of us are together.”

Ana flashed her old friend a warm smile with the start of tears in the corner of her eyes, “Oh Gabriel, you have no idea.”

☾

Jesse shut the door quietly behind him leaving the voices inside to themselves. The moon’s rays shone through the windows illuminating his way down the hall. The old floorboards creaked and whined as he made his way to the only other room the small inn had to offer. With a deaf hand, he pushed its door open.

There, leaning against the window looking out into the dark night, was Genji. The moon highlighted his form in a silver light that made him shine white. His bare chest was tightly wrapped with new bandages crawling up his arms. In his hand, he held a clay cup with steam rising from the top.

As Jesse walked into the small room and shut the door, Genji’s moon washed eyes looked to him, “How’s Gabe?”

“Far as we can tell, fine. He’s got more energy than the sun and no wounds to mention. It’s like he was never hurt. Though he doesn’t remember being the Reaper, only from his encounter with the witch to waking up on the mountain.” After the fight, they all came to the small Hanamura inn to lick their wounds. Ana had worked late into the night fixing them all up along with a handful of townsfolk caught in the chaos. Then they all sat down and had a long talk with Gabe about everything he missed.

“How did he take the news?” Genji sat his cup done on the nightstand by the bed and face Jesse a little more.

“With professionalism. Man, I don't know what it is about old hunters, but nothing surprises them. Tell a man he’s been dead for almost two years and he just sits there nodding his head like it’s another Sunday.” Jesse was being a bit dramatic. Gabe was surprised, in fact, he seemed a bit speechless. But besides that, the old man took it in stride. He didn’t get hung up on the whole, being dead detail. Instead, he asked the important questions like if the threat was gone or if the weird magic Hanzo used would have any lasting effects. They were able to answer a lot, but not all of his questions.

Jesse sat on the bed and took his boots off. He stripped his undershirt with care and revealed his own assortment of bandages. His worst injury was the chunk taken out of his shoulder, but Ana packed the wound tight and threw his arm in a sling. That coupled with all the pain herbs she gave him, he could barely feel the damn thing.

A nice laugh slipped past Genji lips, “I don’t think old hunters are like that, just those three.”

“It’s weird.” Jesse swung his legs onto the bed and propped himself comfortably against the headboard being careful of the light wound on his back. He felt his whole body sigh in relief, “Anyway, Ana’s given him mandatory bed rest for the night. Though I think we all could use a little of that.” Jesse grabbed a pillow from behind him and placed it on his stomach, spreading his legs out. He then flashed a warm smile to Genji and patented the pillow invitingly.

Another pleasing laugh came from the other as he carefully climbed over Jesse’s leg and rested his back onto Jesse’s chest. A small, painful grunt slipped from Genji as he rested his head below Jesse's chin.

“A shot in the back like that is a bad place for a wound.” Jesse rested his chin nicely on the top of the other's soft locks.

“You’re one to talk.”

“I got lucky, mine's not bad.”

“How’s your shoulder?”

“Fine, it’ll be stiff, but nothing I can’t handle.” Jesse wrapped his free arm under Genji’s to pull the other closer. He enjoyed the rise and fall of his warm chest against his hands, “That was one thing Gabe wasn’t okay with, hearing the trouble he caused.” Gabe’s shock and mournful face when they mentioned him fighting them was hard to watch. They never told him the shotgun wounds they all had were his handy work, but he was a smart man and Jesse figured he could make the deduction.

“I don’t blame him, something like that would be hard to hear.” Genji’s hand came up to Jesse’s and lightly grasped it. He could feel the other relax further into him, “What will he do now?”

“Probably head back to Santa Fe.” Jesse unconsciously began rubbing small circles into Genji’s skin.

“What’s in Santa Fe?”

“The closest thing to a permanent home we had. It’s where I’m from and where we spent most of our time when we weren’t traveling. I think he’s gonna head back, work tends to pile up when you're dead for so long. Hell, I can't wait to hear what the tax collectors are going to say about it.”

“Are you going to go with him?” Genji’s hands held a little tighter.

“Me? Darling, don’t you mean we?” Jesse’s arm wrapped tighter around Genji to pull him closer. He leaned forward a bit to bring his head down to Genji's shoulder.

Genji shifted in his grip so he could face Jesse a bit more, “I didn’t want to presume. I understand if you want some time with Gabe.” From this angle, Jesse could see the light dust of pink rise to Genji’s cheeks and it filled him with a giddy feeling.

“Even after that big speech in Busan about running after me?”

Genji’s face got more red, “What I said was true, but I get it if you want to step back now that the fight is over-”

“Darling, if you think I’m letting you out of my sight after finally getting a little free time, you must be loopy from Ana’s medicine.”

A bashful smile rose to Genji’s face, “But don’t you want to stay with Gabe? You just him back.”

“Well, sure I do, but I was hoping you’d be there with me.” After all they'd been through, Jesse had no intention of planning the future without him, “I was thinking we’d head down to Santa Fe, I’d show you the little hell hole I grew up in. Maybe bring ya to a few private spots I know you can get the best view. And when that gets old or Gabe gets sick of me, we’ll hit the road. Go anywhere we want. Maybe to the West, go and see some of those mountains they’re always talking about or maybe take a trip across the sea to see something new. Wherever our feet take us, stirring up trouble and running from it all on the same day.” Genji’s black eyes were staring at Jesse with a restrained smile as he proclaimed his dream, “At least that’s what I was thinking. What’d you say, up for a little adventure?”

Genji’s smile broke out into a full grin that showed his teeth, “If you are by my side, then I can’t think of anything better.”

“Are you sure you can’t think of anything better?” Jesse moved in closer to Genji’s lips.

One of Genji’s pale hands rose up and cupped the side of Jesse’s scruffy face, “Okay, maybe I can think of a few things.” His voice was low and sweet.

With a gentle tug at Jesse’s face, their lips pushed together. The angle was awkward and Jesse felt his injured shoulder pull and cry from leaning over. But the sensation of Genji’s lips against his blocked all else out. As he pushed the kiss deeper he couldn’t help but think about all their future held.

☾

**Bonus**

_“Well it's all for me grog, me jolly jolly grog,_

_It's all for me beer and tobacco!_

_For I spent all me tin on the lassies drinking gin,_

_Far across the western ocean I must wander!”_

The patrons sang the chores with untuned excitement as the bard plucked away at their strings. Life filled the brightly lit tavern as dancers paired off to swing their partners around to the energetic music. As the joyous drunks and happy partiers drank away their ale, Genji navigated between the chaos to find his hunter.

He had to squeeze by two people arm wrestling and step over someone who couldn’t hold their drink for him to see Jesse. The hunter was sitting at the bar doubled over in laughter as Reinhardt finished telling a story that included lots of hand waving. The harsh laughter eased when Jesse looked over to see Genji approaching him. The sight pulled Genji's mouth up.

“GENJI! You gotta hear the story this guy was telling! You’d love it!” The red tint on his cheeks and slight slur to his words told Genji the hunter had a few too many drinks.

“Yes Genji, sit and I will retell the tale of the wyvern and the toad!” Reinhardt’s loud voice boomed above the noisy tavern as he raised his glass high above his head.

“Thank you, Reinhardt, but I think I need to get Jesse home. It looks like he’s had too much.” Genji looked back to Jesse who was staring at him with a goofy smile.

With slurred words, Jesse replied, “Are you calling me drunk? You’ve had more than me.”

“And yet, I can still form a coherent sentence.”

“Man, becoming human didn’t even affect your alcohol tolerance. How’s that fair?” Jesse went to stand and wobbled a little. Genji reached out to steady him. Jesse placed a hand over his and smiled again to which Genji rolled his eyes.

“HAHAHA! Genji, you get him home safe, ya?” Reinhardt slapped a hand on Genji’s back and it nearly knocked him over.

“Will do, good night Reinhardt.” With Jesse in tow, he pulled the hunter through the crowd of dancers.

"Genji, let's have another dance!" Jesse began to try and pull him into a dancing pose, but Genji laughed him off.

"Jesse, we've been dancing all night. It's time to head home."

"But I haven't even shown you my waltz."

"Then show me in the morning. If it's anything like your two-step, I'm going to need to practice."

As they broke the crowd of dancers, they spotted Gabe and Jack at the other end of the bar. They both turned towards them as Genji struggled to keep the gitty hunter from spinning him around.

“Genji, since when do you take drunks home?” Jack smirked into his pint while Jesse tried to straighten his walk.

“Going home, you two?” Gabe’s voice was clear with a light tone.

“It’s late, I figure I should put him to bed before he starts to sing.”

“I’m not that drunk.” Jesse tried to look serious, but his unfocused eyes weren’t doing him any favors.

A dry laugh pasted Jack's lips, “That’s what you get for trying to go drink for drink with Reinhardt. I thought you taught him better than that, Gabe?”

It was Gabe’s turn to roll his eyes, “What time are you two leaving tomorrow?” His question was directed at Genji and not the wobbly drunk with his hat falling off his head.

“Not till noon. Though that might be pushed back depending on how bad his handover is.”

Both old hunters gave small laughs, “Then we’ll see you two tomorrow morning.” Gabe smiled at both of them, "And Jesse, don't give him too hard of a time."

"Right, jefe." Jesse gave a wobbly smirk and two-finger salute as he hung off Genji's shoulder.

They wished the old hunters both a good night and started for the door. Jesse started whistling as they passed the bard and Genji knew he had to move fast before that turned into karaoke.

Before they reached the exit, they passed a table where a round of gambling was being played out.

“You two calling it a night already?” Brigitte looked away from her cards to see Jesse with his arm around Genji’s neck still whistling.

“Our friend here got a little overzealous with his drink. I figure it’s easier to put him to bed now before his feet stop working.”

“Aren’t you too leaving tomorrow?” It was Fareeha, Ana’s daughter, who asked the question. She was on the other side of the table and threw a coin into the pool.

“Yes. We’ve been in Santa Fe awhile now, it’s time for us to get moving.”

“A hunter’s work is never done.” Brigitte threw her cards down with a pout, “I fold.”

Fareeha smirked, “Damn Jesse, you look comfy hanging of Genji like that. You sure you’re not leaving us just to get some quick action?”

“It’s more action then you’re seeing.” Jesse stuck his tongue out at her while she responded with a rude hand gesture.

Again, Genji rolled his eyes, “And you call me childish. Come on, I can’t hold you up all night.”

“But we haven’t said goodnight to Ana yet.” Jesse sounded like a child whining.

“She’s already left, she walked up to you and said goodnight, remember?” Fareeha raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“No.” Jesse deadpanned.

Jesse’s heavy weight pulled on Genji's neck, “Jesse, we’ll see her in the morning. Let’s get home. Goodnight you two.”

“Goodnight.” Fareeha threw her hand down, “I win.” The table all moaned as she reached for the pool.

“Goodnight,” Brigitte smiled at them and reached for her pint, “Oh, and Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year.” Genji replied as he turned them to the door.

Finally, they stepped out onto the streets of Santa Fe. It was warm here, so the New Year’s cold was nothing but a mild chill. It cooled them off from the alcohol's heat as they walked the streets with muffled sounds of New Year's celebrations coming from the different homes.

It was a short walk to the house they’d been staying in since their arrival in the small town. It was an old one-bedroom building Gabe had gifted Jesse long ago. It had a small kitchen with a small sitting room attached. An elevated wooden deck wrapped around the back. The bedroom had its own door and could fit a queen mattress. The furniture inside was sparse and unused. Jesse said it was the only thing he owned that he couldn't carry on his back.

Genji opened the house and walked to their bedroom. And, yes, it had become theirs. Since their arrival, this had been the home they came to each night. No inn or haystack in a barn, just their bed where they awoke each morning to one another.

Jesse landed heavily on his side of the bed and swung his legs onto the mattress. He spread his arms high above his head like a cat stretching. Meanwhile, Genji went to his feet and pulled off one of his boots. As he went for the other boot, he saw Jesse staring at him with a small grin, “What are you grinning at?” The goofy look on the hunter had his shoulders moving up and down in a quiet laugh.

“I don’t know, but I like it.”

That made Genji laugh harder as he threw Jesse’s boots out of the way, “Sit up, let’s get your jacket off.” Genji walked over to him and plucked his hat from his head. He placed it comfortably on his head and waited for Jesse to do as he said, but the hunter didn’t move. He just kept staring at him, “Jesse? You hear me?”

“Yep.”

“And?”

“And I think I need help sitting up.”

Genji rolled his eyes for the third time that night, “How drunk are you?” But he bent down to grab the hunter's shoulders. Though he didn’t get far when Jesse’s hand wrapped around his neck and brought his head slowly to his. Their lips pushed together softly.

When they pulled apart Genji only moved a few inches away. Jesse’s eyes were shining and his smile was sinister, “I may have lied about needing help.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell” Genji could feel his cheeks ache from all the grinning he’d been doing today.

“Then I should try again.”

“Yes, you should.”

This time when Jesse pulled their lips together, the kiss was intense. Their mouths collided together in a way that sent heat to Genji’s face. Jesse’s warm tongue slipped across his teeth as it passed his lips. The hunter pulled at his lip gently with his teeth as Genji relished in the warmth of the other's mouth. He tasted like ale and cigar smoke, a familiar taste that made Genji’s head cloudy.

When they finally pulled apart, Genji’s lips felt slick and tingled. Though he wasn’t thinking much about it as he stared down and saw Jesse’s eyes glossed. The hunter was looking back at him quietly giggling.

The ridiculous sight had Genji backing away laughing with his palm to his forehead.

“Why are you laughing?” Jesse asked while laughing.

“Because you’re laughing! I’m going to get you some water and try to sober you up.”

When he got up to leave, Jesse suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around Genji’s waist, “Or you can stay here and we can do that again.”

Still laughing Genji pried the other’s arms off him, “You don’t normally get this drunk, what happened?”

As he walked out the door to their small kitchen, he heard Jesse yell after him, “The damn German challenged me!”

Genji laughed some more as he pulled a glass and a jug of water from the cupboard. He stood alone in the kitchen as he poured the glass. An uneasy feeling took over him as he felt a set of eyes on him. He turned and scanned the room, but saw nothing. Staying on his toes, he walked back to the room with the water in hand. As he approached the bedroom, he kept his eyes open for anything.

Jesse was quiet as he entered and he half expected the hunter to have felt the same uneasiness. But when he looked at Jesse, he was on his back snoring quietly. Despite his sudden unease, he spared the man a small smile as he placed the glass on the nightstand next to him and placed a small kiss on the hunter's brow. Then Genji took the hat off his head and placed it carefully on a coat hanger and pulled his short swords from under his pillow.

On deaf feet, he walked back out of the room. The feeling of being watched came back. Like a ghost's breath on the back of his neck, he could feel it. Though his eyes didn’t see anything, he knew someone was there.

Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a small light. It came and went, but he saw it. It was by the back door. With his blade still raised, he carefully tiptoed out the door, but only made it halfway.

A figure sat on the porch looking out onto the empty scenery. Next to them was a low stand with a teapot and two cups resting on top. The light that caught Genji’s eye sprang and danced around him till it darted towards the figure. It ran into their hand where they cleaned their fist and exchanged it.

Genji was still with shock, “Hanzo?”

His brother’s face turned towards him, cast in moonlight, “Sit.” He gestured to the other side of the wooden stand.

Genji wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't seen his brother since their battle with the witch and he still felt a tension between them. But with little else to do, Genji moved forward and sat. He dangled his feet off the porch and looked out to the landscape. While he did this, Hanzo reached over and poured steaming tea into the cups, “What are you doing here?”

“Is that not obvious?” Hanzo glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow in a very "Are you being dumb?" expression.

Genji returned it with a slightly annoyed look, “Enlighten me.”

“Hump, it is New Years, is it not.” A warm sensation flowed into Genji, as Hanzo handed him a cup, “I am here to uphold a tradition.” Hanzo raised his cup waiting for Genji to toast it.

The tradition of sharing a cup of tea with his brother on New Years had not been done since his exile. It was a tradition Genji thought long dead. Even now it felt strange to uphold the tradition when so much was different. The setting, the circumstances, even the two of them seemed so different from the brothers who once performed this yearly task. Yet the warmth from the teacup seeped pleasantly into his hands and the smell reminded him of a place he once called home. So much was different, yet there was something amazingly familiar about it all.

Genji raised his glass and tapped his brother, “To an eventful year, brother.”

“May the new one bring us a better fortune.”

With the tap of their glass, both sipped their tea. It was his favorite, gyokuro with lemon. It was something he could never find here and reminded him of cold winters under a kotatsu.

After a little while of sipping and enjoying the cool evening, Hanzo spoke, “So, does your company always get that drunk?” He looked sideways at Genji with a disapproving scowl. The sight made Genji giggle.

“No, tonight he took up a challenge he should have avoided.”

“Foolish.”

“Come now Hanzo, it’s New Years, a time for celebration. Are you going to tell me father didn’t drink his weight in sake?”

“Hardly, he was drinking with the Ishikari River spirit again. He was knocked out before the fireworks even ended.” Hanzo said it with a disapproving wave of his hand. The thought of it made Genji laugh. Their father always overindulged on New Years. Hanzo responded with a smile and spoke with an ounce of uncertainty, “Perhaps next year, I can convince him to join us.”

The humor in Genji dwindled. While he appreciated it, Genji doubted their father would want to make an appearance to see him, “I don’t think he’d want to come, Hanzo.”

“You may be surprised.” Hanzo’s white eyes looked to him fully and the two sat there a moment, still as the Santa Fe night. And for a moment, Genji thought he may have believed him.

Then Hanzo composed himself and raised his teacup to his lips, “So tell me about his companion of yours.” He sipped nonchalantly as he looked back out into the night.

“You want to hear about Jesse?” Genji didn’t buy that for a second.

“No, but I find people like to talk about the people they care about. Besides, I don’t see why you like this hunter so much. He wears a giant hat that looks ridiculous.”

“I like that hat!” Genji sipped more of his tea.

Hanzo whipped his head around to stare at him, “Please tell me you’re saying that to get under my skin.”

“If it makes you feel better, I look way better in it than him.”

Hanzo released a loud groan and Genji spilled laughter into the dark night. They spend the rest of the night talking about anything they could. Sitting side by side, sipping away at their tea.

##### ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for coming along with me on this journey of a story! It's been quite the undertaking and almost wild to think I started posting this back in October for Halloween!
> 
> Please leave your final thought, I'd loved to know what you all thought. Were there holes in the story? How could it be improved? (I know my grammar and typos will forever be my downfall) Were there things I didn't explore or explain enough? Things you wish got more screen time and fell short? General questions? Let me know! And if you'd like you can hit me up at pastelideas on tumblr.
> 
> Really, thank you all so much for taking the time to read and enjoy this story. Your comments and feedback have been amazing! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update this once a week, feel free to give freed back. Also, please forgive any mistakes, I tried to catch them all but I don't trust myself. -_-"


End file.
